La fille de Dana
by Lyane de Rivesen
Summary: Le monde sorcier est caché au reste du monde. Mais il existe une société encore plus secrète, que tous avaient oublié depuis des siècles. Et l’intervention des Prêtresses de Dana dans la guerre changera bien des choses. RLOC. Suite tome5
1. Première Rencontre

Chapitre 1 : Première rencontre. 

Le soir tombait sur Privet Drive… Dans la maison du numéro quatre, un adolescent guettait le ciel de sa fenêtre. Il frotta distraitement son front où une vieille cicatrice en forme d'éclair se rappelait à son souvenir, comme trop souvent ces derniers mois. Il attendait un courrier de son école qui devait lui annoncer les résultats de ses examens. Harry Potter finit par retourner sur son lit en soupirant. Cela faisait déjà quinze jours depuis la fin des cours, quinze jours depuis son affrontement face à Lord Voldemort. Il avait appris l'existence d'une prophétie le concernant et il avait perdu son parrain. Il ne savait pas ce qui le perturbait le plus : d'avoir vu Sirius passer à travers le Voile de la Mort, ou d'avoir appris que lui, et lui seul, pourrait détruire Voldemort. Le sortant de ses pensées, un hibou frappa doucement son bec contre la vitre. Harry se releva d'un bond pour lui ouvrir. L'oiseau lui présenta sa patte où était attaché une lettre. Il prit la lettre et laissa repartir aussitôt le grand duc. La lettre portait les armoiries de Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie la plus connue au monde… Harry n'arrivait pas à se décider à l'ouvrir. Tant que cette lettre n'était pas ouverte, il pouvait espérer avoir réussi ses BUSEs. Finalement, il se décida. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe, déplia la lettre pour lire les résultats.

Il tremblait presque en découvrant ses notes. Il s'était attendu au pire, à des résultats catastrophiques. Il se trompait lourdement.

_Défense contre les forces du mal : Théorie optimal, Pratique optimal. **Accepté avec mention spéciale**_

_Sortilèges : Théorie optimal, Pratique optimal. **Accepté**_

_Métamorphose : Théorie effort exceptionnel, Pratique optimal. **Accepté**_

_Potions : Théorie optimal, Pratique optimal. **Accepté**_

_Soins aux créatures magiques : Théorie acceptable, Pratique effort exceptionnel. **Accepté**_

_Botanique : Théorie effort exceptionnel, Pratique acceptable. **Accepté**_

_Astronomie : Théorie acceptable, Pratique acceptable. **Accepté**_

_Divination : Pratique désolant. **Refusé**_

_Histoire de la magie : Théorie désolant. **Refusé**_

Il avait réussi ! Les seules qu'il n'avait pas étaient celles de Divination et d'Histoire de la magie. Il avait toutes les BUSEs qu'il lui fallait pour devenir Auror, même celle de potion ! Harry se rembrunit. Ca voulait dire qu'il allait devoir supporter encore deux ans de cours avec Rogue.

Il saisit sa plume et du parchemin pour écrire à Ron et Hermione. Il leur annonça ses résultats et leur souhaita d'avoir réussi leurs examens. Retrouvant le sourire, il leur raconta aussi ses vacances, les meilleures qu'il ait passées. Son oncle et sa tante avaient gagné un mois de croisière en Méditerranée pour deux. Ne pouvant pas emmener Dudley, ils avaient décidé d'engager une jeune fille au pair pour l'été. Elle s'appelait Laurianne La Source, était française et préparait une thèse de biologie. Elle était venue en Angleterre pour se perfectionner en anglais, même si elle parlait déjà presque couramment la langue. C'était une jeune femme petite et plutôt mignonne avec des longs cheveux d'un roux sombre, des yeux verts et un teint très clair, presque blanc. Malgré les explications des Dursley sur sa « déficience mentale », elle n'avait aucun à_-_priori sur Harry. Par contre, elle avait été horrifiée en voyant Dudley pour la première fois. Harry l'avait même surprise à le comparer entre ses dents à un jeune éléphant. Elle suivait donc scrupuleusement les recommandations de sa tante concernant la nécessité d'un régime pour Dudley.

Après leur départ, elle lui fit suivre un programme strict : régime sévère et sport. Elle semblait avoir un sixième sens quand Dudley voulait voler de la nourriture et l'en empêchait. Tous les matins et toutes les après_-_midi, elle l'emmenait faire du sport pendant deux heures. Il revenait tellement fatigué qu'il ne cherchait même plus Harry et semblait se civiliser un peu. Laurianne le privait de dîner s'il était impoli avec elle ou avec Harry. Il était donc obligé d'être gentil avec son cousin. Et, en l'absence de ses parents, il commença même à poser discrètement des questions sur les sorciers à Harry. Ce n'était qu'un adolescent qui s'ennuyait, après tout. Après avoir fini ses lettres et les avoir confiées à Hedwige, Harry se coucha avec une certaine angoisse. Il faisait toutes les nuits un cauchemar, qui le laissait épuisé au réveil, mais il ne s'en souvenait jamais. Laurianne s'en était rendu compte et lui avait donné une tisane calmante à boire avant de dormir : camomille, verveine et lavande. Ca avait un drôle de goût, mais il dormait mieux. Il avala donc la préparation et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla très tôt. Le soleil était en train de se lever. Il mit ses lunettes et se plaça à sa fenêtre pour admirer le spectacle. Les jardins bien entretenus du quartier semblaient avoir pris feu, rougeoyant des lueurs de l'aube. Il se décida ensuite à descendre déjeuner en ce demandant un peu ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui. Laurianne acceptait qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait à condition qu'il lui dise toujours où il allait et quand il comptait revenir. Et comme elle lui laissait la maison plusieurs heures par jours, il avait pu faire tous ses devoirs de vacances, même les travaux pratiques. En raison du retour de Voldemort enfin reconnu par le ministère, tous les élèves avaient reçu le droit d'utiliser la magie. Il entendit son cousin se réveiller et quitta la cuisine après avoir rangé tous les restes de son petit_-_déjeuner. Il n'était pas un monstre et son cousin faisait des efforts méritoires pour perdre du poids. Il avait déjà perdu huit kilos en quinze jours. Mais ça ne se voyait pas encore beaucoup. Harry remonta dans sa chambre et croisa Laurianne dans l'escalier. L'adolescent bavarda un moment avec elle avant qu'elle n'aille préparer le petit déjeuner très diététique de son cousin.

Après s'être lavé et habillé, il s'installa dans sur son lit pour s'entraîner à des sorts défensifs. Il avait pris la précaution de fermer sa porte à clef et d'insonoriser la pièce. Il n'avait pas trop envie de devoir expliquer à Laurianne ce qu'il faisait. A midi, il descendit manger avec son cousin et la jeune femme, avant de passer au salon pour regarder la télévision. Il en profitait, il n'avait jamais le droit de la regarder. Les journées continuèrent de filer tranquillement jusqu'à la fin du mois. Harry se sentait triste. Le lendemain, les Dursley reviendraient et Laurianne repartirait. Et ça serait fini de sa belle liberté. Laurianne avait fait du beau travail avec Dudley en un mois. Il avait perdu au moins quinze kilos et maintenant, ça se voyait vraiment. En plus, il était beaucoup plus poli et Harry se demandait comment allaient réagir ses parents en le voyant. Il soupira puis sourit. Ce soir à minuit, il allait recevoir ses habituels hiboux d'anniversaire. Il aurait seize ans. Ce jour_-_là, Harry sortit se balader longuement car son cousin était resté à la maison. Laurianne avait déjà fait ses bagages lorsqu'il revint et ils étaient dans l'entrée.

Le soir venu, Harry s'enferma dans sa chambre et commença à ranger ses affaires d'école dans sa malle. Si son oncle tombait dessus quand il reviendrait le lendemain, ça serait sa fête. Il aurait aimé faire ses bagages pour Poudlard tout de suite mais de toute façon, à part Hedwige, toutes les affaires dont il avait besoin étaient dans sa malle. Il attendit allongé sur son lit les hiboux de ses amis, certain que cette année personne ne chercherait à le tenir à l'écart du monde sorcier. Mais pour la première fois depuis deux ans, il n'en recevrait pas de Sirius… A minuit précise, trois hiboux entrèrent par la fenêtre qu'il avait laissé ouverte. Il attrapa d'abord Coq pour éviter de réveiller tout le monde, et pris le paquet de Ron. Avant qu'il ait pu l'ouvrir, les autres hiboux se posèrent sur son lit pour qu'il leur enlève leurs paquets. Il s'exécuta, et les hiboux repartirent dehors après avoir salué Hedwige. Il s'attaqua au paquet de Ron, se demandant ce que son ami lui avait envoyé. Après une légère hésitation, il préféra lire la lettre en premier, curieux de connaître les résultats du rouquin à ses examens. Il espérait pouvoir suivre une partie de ses cours avec lui.

_Cher Harry,_

_Joyeux anniversaire !_

_J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances sans tes Moldus. Non, je n'oublie pas ton cousin, ni ta jaune fille impair (c'est bien comme ça qu'on dit ?), et je sais que ta période de liberté est bientôt finie. Mais Maman est d'accord pour t'inviter au Terrier pour la fin des vacances. On passera te chercher en voiture du ministère le deux août vers seize heures, que tes Moldus soient d'accord ou non. J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira, et ne t'en fais pas pour le prix, papa a eu une promotion au Ministère. Au fait, j'ai eu toutes mes BUSEs, sauf celles de Divination, d'Histoire de la magie et d'Astronomie. Mes parents n'en reviennent pas, et moi non plus. On va pouvoir suivre les mêmes options cette année. A bientôt. _

_Ron._

Harry se dépêcha d'ouvrir son paquet pas plus grand qu'une boîte d'allumette. Il y avait un mot dedans.

_Harry, j'ai lancé un sort pour rétrécir ton cadeau, il devrait reprendre sa taille normale quand tu l'auras déballé._

Il ouvrit la boîte et à ce moment elle s'agrandit d'un coup. Il s'agissait d'un stade de Quidditch miniature avec les deux équipes, les spectateurs et les minuscules balles. Il pouvait diriger les équipes en leurs donnant des ordres, comme les pièces des échecs version sorcier. Il sourit, ravi du présent, et le rangea immédiatement dans sa malle. Il se tourna ensuite vers la lettre d'Hermione.

_Cher Harry,_

_Bon anniversaire!_

_Je passe mes vacances en Grèce avec mes parents. C'est très intéressant et j'apprends beaucoup de choses sur la magie. Les Grecs étaient de très grands sorciers, ils avaient l'habitude des Sphinx, de Gorgones et autres créatures magiques. Je suis très fière de toi et de Ron pour vos BUSEs, même si avec un peu plus de travail vous auriez pu toutes les avoir. Moi, je les ai toutes eues, mais je n'ai eu que Effort exceptionnel en Astronomie. J'ai été déconcentré par l'attaque de McGonagall et de Hagrid pendant l'examen je pense. J'espère qu'on va suivre les mêmes options cette année. Je pense que ton cadeau te plaira._

_Amitié, Hermione._

Harry se dépêcha d'ouvrir son paquet: un drôle de petit coffret compact avec des tas de serrures différentes. Il lut le mot qui l'accompagnait.

_Harry, il s'agit d'une boîte magique un peu comme celle de Fol Œil. Pour ouvrir, touche une des serrures avec ta baguette. Elles sont réglées sur toi. Ce coffret contient tout ce qu'il faut pour faire face à une attaque magique_.

Il toucha de sa baguette les serrures. La boîte contenait des amulettes, des potions toutes faites, des galets magiques, des poudres, ainsi que des livres de sorts de défense et d'attaques. Hermione avait quand même trouvé le moyen de lui offrir des livres. Il rigola un moment tout seul, puis il regarda son coffret de plus près. Chaque serrure le faisait s'ouvrir sur des choses différentes, y compris pour soigner les blessures magiques. Il le referma et remarqua alors l'inscription sur le couvercle : Coffret Pour Les Urgences Magiques. Ce cadeau était vraiment bien trouvé et utile. Il le rangea à son tour dans sa malle, en pensant à la tête de son oncle s'il le trouvait dans sa chambre.

Il prit alors le troisième courrier. Il portait les armoiries de Poudlard. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. Il se dépêcha de déchirer l'enveloppe. Elle contenait plusieurs feuillets.

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Vous voudrez bien prendre note que la rentrée se fera le 1er septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la Gare de King's Cross, quai n°9 ¾ à onze heures précises. Veuillez trouver ci-joint la liste des ASPICs que vous pouvez demander à passer. Renvoyez-moi vos choix pour y être inscrit. Vous trouverez également sous ce pli la liste des fournitures qui vous seront demandées._

_Avec mes meilleurs sentiments, Professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe_.

Il laissa de coté sa liste de fourniture et remplit ses options. Il prit tous les ASPICs qu'il pouvait à l'exception de celui d'astronomie. Même si ça n'était pas vraiment utile, il gardait le soin aux créatures magiques, pour ne pas faire de peine à Hagrid. Il envoya alors Hedwige porter sa réponse et retourna se coucher.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla fatigué. Il avait oublié de boire sa tisane et avait encore fait un cauchemar dont il ne se souvenait pas. Après s'être lavé et habillé, il descendit prendre son petit_-_déjeuner. En marchant, il frotta sans y penser sa cicatrice qui lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Son cousin mangeait déjà avec Laurianne.

« _-_ Bonjour tout le monde.

_-_ Bonjour Harry ! Tu vas bien ?

_-_Oui, ça ne va pas trop mal. »

Laurianne regarda fixement Dudley qui finit par se tourner vers son cousin.

« _-_Bonjour Harry. »

On avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir en disant ça. Cela amusa beaucoup Harry qui retrouva sa bonne humeur. Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, et ils finirent au salon, devant la télévision.

Dans la soirée, ils regardèrent tranquillement une émission. Laurianne ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'elle voyait, elle avait une sorte appréhension. Comme si quelque chose de grave allait se passer. Elle avait appris à faire attention à ce genre de chose et écoutait attentivement les bruits de la maison. De son coté, Harry se sentait très bizarre, sa cicatrice le faisait souffrir de plus en plus. Voldemort préparait_-_il quelque chose ? Il n'avait rien ressenti d'aussi fort depuis plus d'un mois et commençait à penser envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore. Laurianne se leva d'un coup de son fauteuil en fronçant les sourcils.

« _-_Ne bougez pas tous les deux, j'ai entendu du bruit et j'ai une drôle d'impression. Je vais voir ce qui se passe. »

Elle partit à la cuisine vérifier la porte puis passa à celle du hall. Il entendit des bruits de pas et des murmures autour de la maison. Dudley commençait à prendre peur et Harry aussi. Il repensa d'un coup à ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. Il était à l'abri de Voldemort ici grâce à la présence de sa tante, la sœur de sa mère. Et celle_-_ci était absente… Pourquoi n'y avait_-_il pas pensé avant ? Et pourquoi personne de l'ordre ne s'en était_-_il rendu compte ?!! Il monta en vitesse dans sa chambre pour prendre sa baguette et redescendit aussitôt. Hedwige n'était pas revenu, il ne pouvait pas envoyer de message d'urgence. Dudley était tout blanc et regardait autour de lui comme un animal traqué.

Laurianne revint et n'avait pas l'air tranquille.

« _-_ Les garçons, vous avez souvent des coupures de téléphone ici ? »

Et au moment ou elle demandait cela, l'électricité fut elle_-_aussi coupée. Avant qu'ils puissent dire quoi que ce soit, les portes de la cuisine et du hall s'ouvrirent dans une bourrasque de vent. Lord Voldemort en personne arriva avec trois Mangemorts cagoulés. Dudley hurla en voyant le visage du mage noir et s'évanouit presque. Les Mangemorts entourèrent Harry sans se préoccuper trop de Laurianne et Dudley. Voldemort se tourna vers Harry et lui parla de sa voix aiguë.

« _-_ Tu croyais m'avoir échappé Harry ? Tu te trompais. Tu t'es remis de la disparition de ton chien préféré ? »

Un des Mangemorts laissa entendre un gloussement ravi de petite fille. Visiblement Bellatrix trouvait cette situation très drôle.

« _-_Mais je vois que tu as de la compagnie. Ce tas graisseux serait_-_il ton cousin moldu ?!! Et voilà ta baby_-_sitter… Ils vont pouvoir m'être utiles. Je vais te laisser une dernière chance Harry. Tu es très puissant et tu pourrais être mon allié. Rejoints moi et nous pourrons faire de grande chose ensemble. Refuse et ils mourront sous tes yeux, avant que je t'envoie les rejoindre. »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Laurianne intervint.

« _-_ Dites donc! Je peux savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites dans cette maison ?!!! Sortez d'ici tout de suite !

_-_ Quoi !!! Qui ose m'interrompre ? »

Voldemort stupéfait se tourna vers Laurianne et ordonna à ses Mangemorts.

« _-_ Faites la taire. S'il le faut, tuez la.

_-_ Qu'ils essaient ! Ils auront une drôle de surprise ! JE suis responsable de CES enfants et il n'est pas question que je vous laisse vous en prendre à eux!

_-_ Laurianne, tais toi, je t'en prie. Tu ne sais pas qui il est…

_-_ Et je m'en fiche ! Ce n'est pas un squelette sur patte aux yeux rouges qui va me faire peur. Sortez d'ici, ou bien…Mhummhumm»

Un des Mangemorts l'avait attrapée et lui avait mis un torchon dans la bouche, en lui tordant les bras au passage. Harry la regardait d'un air complètement horrifié, mais Laurianne n'avait pas fait ça sans raison. Elle gardait tout son sang froid, et elle avait réfléchi à toute vitesse. Personne ne ferait attention à Dudley si elle faisait diversion. Elle avait réussi à le faire bouger et à l'envoyer chercher du secours. Malgré le danger évident que représentait ses gens, elle ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. Elle se débattait pour se dégager des bras d'un des cinglés à cagoule noire.

Voldemort se tourna vers Harry de nouveau et attendit sa réponse.

« _-_ Alors, que décides_-_tu ?

_-_ Je ne me rangerai jamais de votre coté. Ca serait trahir toutes les personnes qui comptent pour moi. Sans compter que je n'ai vraiment pas la même vision du monde que vous.

_-_ Comme tu voudras Harry. Je vais tuer ton cousin en premier. »

Voldemort chercha Dudley du regard et ne le vit pas. Il apostropha ses Mangemorts en leur demandant de le retrouver. A ce moment Laurianne réussit à recracher son bâillon, se dégagea des bras du Mangemort et hurla à Voldemort.

« _-_Je l'ai envoyé chercher du secours ! Vous étiez tellement occupé avec votre petit discours miteux que personne n'a remarqué qu'il filait. Vous n'êtes qu'un abruti dégénéré et albinos! Vous feriez mieux de partir d'ici avec vos clowns avant que du secours n'arrive ! «

Harry était horrifié. Avec ce que venait de dire Laurianne à Voldemort, il n'allait certainement pas attendre pour la tuer… et lui aussi. Et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il espérait seulement que son cousin ait réussi à s'enfuir. Il ne souhaitait la mort de personne. Voldemort crachait presque ses dents de rage. Il leva sa baguette et dit très doucement, avec une évidente satisfaction.

« _-_ Endoloris ! »

Laurianne s'effondra sur le sol sans un bruit. Elle se mordit le poing pour ne pas crier. Elle refusait de montrer sa douleur à ce fou. Elle prit sur elle_-_même, malgré l'impression d'avoir des couteaux qui la transperçaient de toute part.

Laurianne se releva doucement, la respiration haletante, douloureuse, et se tourna vers Voldemort. Elle ne voyait plus très clair, aveuglée par la souffrance, mais elle lui lança quand même d'un ton ironique.

« _-_Vous ne savez faire que ça ? »

Laurianne pensait à Dudley qui devait avoir trouvé de l'aide et qui allait revenir avec du renfort, c'était ce qui la faisait tenir. Harry voulu intervenir, mais le troisième Mangemort l'en empêcha. Voldemort sourit, un sourire horrible à voir.

« _-_Si tu y tiens vraiment. Je commencerai par toi. Avada Kedav…

_-_ Expelliarmus ! »

Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix dont Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Maugrey et Albus Dumbledore venaient de transplaner dans la cuisine et avaient lancé le sort de désarmement à Voldemort et ses serviteurs. Dudley et Mrs Figg étaient entrés après eux et Dudley avait l'air pétrifié. Le sort de désarmement avait juste permis d'empêcher le meurtre de Laurianne mais n'avait pas neutralisé les mages noirs. Voyant qu'ils n'avaient pas l'avantage du nombre et apercevant Dumbledore, les Mangemorts prirent la fuite en transplanant. Voldemort regarda Dumbledore, puis se tourna vers Laurianne.

« _-_Tu me le paieras, misérable moldue ! »

Et il transplana à son tour. Laurianne choisit cet instant pour s'évanouir.

Dumbledore s'approcha de Harry et lui demanda comment il allait. Il le pria ensuite de lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé. Harry raconta tout ce qu'il avait vu. En même temps, il regardait autour de lui. Dudley était pétrifié sur une chaise, Mrs Figg lui préparait une tasse de chocolat pour le réconforter. Son oncle et sa tante allaient être furieux contre lui pour avoir causé tous ces problèmes… Severus Rogue transplana à ce moment, pour signaler que tout était calme dans les environs. Il n'était pas intervenu avec les autres pour ne pas trahir sa couverture. Laurianne avait été allongée sur le canapé par le professeur Lupin qui essayait de la ranimer. Dumbledore la regardait bizarrement.

« _-_Elle a vraiment défié Voldemort ?

_-_Oui, et elle l'a insulté. Il lui a lancé le sort d'endoloris et elle n'a même pas crié. Elle s'est relevé et l'a encore défié. Il était furieux. Et ensuite, vous avez bien vu, il a voulu la tuer. »

Tous les autres membres de l'ordre regardaient Laurianne maintenant et ils avaient l'air à la fois impressionnés, et inquiets pour elle.

« On va t'emmener à Poudlard, Harry. Tu y seras plus en sécurité. Dès que les parents de Dudley reviendront, je leur expliquerai ce qui s'est passé et lancerai un sort d'amnésie à ton cousin. Il n'a pas besoin de se souvenir. »

Le directeur se tourna ensuite vers Laurianne qui commençait à revenir à elle.

« _-_Par contre, cette jeune fille court un grand danger. Avoir défié Lord Voldemort comme elle l'a fait, pour n'importe qui, surtout une moldue… c'est la mort assurée. On ne peut pas la relâcher dans la nature, elle ne survivrait pas jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. On va devoir la protéger aussi.

_-_Que proposez vous, monsieur ?

_-_Elle viendra avec nous à Poudlard, Harry. Je pourrais la protéger tout comme toi. Je m'arrangerai avec le ministère.

_-_Il me semble que vous pourriez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ici. »

Laurianne venait de revenir à elle. Elle grimaça un peu en se redressant avec l'aide du professeur Lupin, qui semblait un peu en état de choc. Elle regarda autour d'elle, les robes de sorciers et les baguettes que certains tenaient encore. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se tourna enfin vers celui qui était le plus âgé, et visiblement l'autorité du groupe.

« _-_Alors ? Pourriez vous me dire ce qui se passe ? »

Seul un silence embarrassé lui répondit.

Dumbledore se reprit rapidement et commença à lui expliquer qu'il existait un monde de sorcier. Il continua avec l'histoire qui liait Harry et Voldemort, ainsi que la place que jouait le mage noir dans leur société. Il lui expliqua ensuite qu'à cause de son intervention contre Voldemort, elle courait un grand danger et que, pour sa protection, elle allait devoir venir avec eux dans une école de magie. Elle prit la nouvelle de l'existence d'un monde sorcier très bien, sans surprise apparente, mais refusa d'aller à Poudlard.

« _-_Et qu'est ce que je ferais là_-_bas ? Je ne suis pas une sorcière comme vous, moi. Je dois finir mes études et ma thèse en France, j'y serai certainement à l'abri. Des gens vont s'inquiéter si je disparais comme ça.

_-_Vous ne serez pas à l'abri de Voldemort en France, il agit dans le monde entier. Et pour vos études, si vous y tenez vraiment, on s'arrangera avec le ministère français de la magie. Je pense qu'on peut repousser vos études pendant un an.

_-_Un an ?!!! Vous pensez que je vais devoir rester avec vous aussi longtemps ?

_-_Peut_-_être plus, peut_-_être moins. Tant que Voldemort sera en vie, vous devrez être protégée.

_-_Mais c'est impossible ! J'ai des responsabilités envers certaines personnes !

_-_Je pourrais les contacter et leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter.

_-_Non ! Surtout pas.»

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il contacte ses amis, elle leur expliquerait elle_-_même.

La jeune femme soupira, et sembla réfléchir un instant.

« _-_Non, je serais raisonnable, je vais essayer de reporter d'un an mon inscription pour ma thèse. Je ferais avec. Si je n'ai pas le choix… »

Laurianne semblait complètement déprimée et elle avait visiblement encore mal partout. Rogue intervint.

« _-_Nous ne pouvons pas faire venir une moldue dans l'enceinte de l'école, le ministère sera contre. Sans parler de la réaction des élèves, ce serait une catastrophe…

_-_Severus, nous n'avons pas le choix. Si nous ne le faisons pas, elle sera tuée. Vous voulez avoir sa mort sur la conscience ?

_-_Euh, même si lui ça ne le dérange pas, moi, ça me dérange beaucoup de mourir. »

Rogue la foudroya du regard et répondit à Dumbledore.

« _-_Si nous n'avons vraiment pas le choix, je suppose que je pourrais faire avec.

_-_Je suis ravie de voir à quel point mon sort peut vous toucher. Tant d'humanité me va droit au cœur. »

Dumbledore et la plupart des sorciers présents se retinrent de sourire. Le Maître des Potions semblait avoir trouvé à qui parler et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Fin du premier chapitre


	2. La découverte de Poudlard

Chapitre 2 : La découverte de Poudlard 

Rogue se mis à observer les lieux pour ne pas avoir à répondre. Ce Potter était vraiment un gamin gâté pour vivre dans une maison pareille. Il ne devait pas savoir ce que c'était de ne pas manger à sa faim, lui. A ce moment, un hurlement retentit dans le hall d'entrée. L'oncle et la tante de Harry venaient de rentrer et ils s'étaient trouvés nez à nez avec Tonks qui protégeait l'entrée. Ils entrèrent dans le salon et virent la scène.

« _-_Mon Dudlichounet d'amour ! Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? »

La tante de Harry se précipita sur son fils pour le serrer contre elle et son oncle se tourna vers Dumbledore pour demander des explications. Dumbledore raconta une nouvelle fois toute l'histoire.

« _-_C'est encore de la faute de Harry ! Ce garçon est un incapable qui ne nous cause que des problèmes ! Il a mis en danger notre petit Dudley et…

_-_Ca suffit. Pétunia, tu savais très bien que tu ne devais pas laisser Harry dans cette maison en ton absence. Tu lui faisais courir un grand danger. Si ton fils a été mis en danger, c'est par ta faute uniquement. Sans leur courage à tous, ils seraient morts. Nous allons effacer la mémoire de votre fils pour qu'il ne soit pas traumatisé, et nous allons partir avec Harry et mademoiselle La Source. Vous ne serez plus en danger et vous pourrez continuer votre petite vie bien tranquille. Nous partons. Harry, va faire tes bagages, mademoiselle aussi.

_-_Les miens étaient déjà faits, ils sont dans l'entrée.

_-_Très bien, allons y. »

Rogue commençait à se dire que Potter n'était peut_-_être pas si gâté que ça. Vivre avec des abrutis comme ces gens devait être un vrai calvaire. Peut_-_être que Dumbledore avait raison, après tout. Le gamin n'avait peut_-_être rien à voir avec son père. Tout le groupe finit par partir à Poudlard grâce à un portoloin que Dumbledore venait de faire. Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et les autres repartirent aussitôt par un autre portoloin. De l'ordre, seuls restèrent Dumbledore, Rogue et Lupin. Dumbledore regarda Laurianne qui avait l'air très secouée, et parla un moment avec le professeur Rogue qui partit aussitôt.

« _-_Harry, tu peux aller dans ta Salle Commune. Nous ferons venir Ron et Hermione demain pour que tu ne te sentes pas trop seul.

_-_Mais, monsieur…

_-_Vas_-_y Harry, je dois parler avec mademoiselle La Source.

_-_D'accord… »

Harry partit donc dans sa tour et laissa Laurianne seule avec Dumbledore et Lupin. Laurianne se demandait de quoi ils voulaient lui parler.

Le directeur de Poudlard plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Il hésitait un peu sur la façon d'évoquer un léger problème qui ne lui plairait sûrement pas.

« _-_Mademoiselle…

_-_Appelez_-_moi Laurianne, s'il vous plait.

_-_Bien. Laurianne, il faut que vous sachiez que c'est une des premières fois qu'une personne dépourvue d'un quelconque don magique vient à Poudlard. »

Elle eut un léger sourire ironique en entendant parler de don magique mais le directeur n'y prit pas garde.

« _-_Certains élèves verront cela comme un crime et essaieront de vous causer des problèmes. J'aimerais donc que vous restiez en compagnie du Professeur Lupin qui reprend cette année son poste de Lutte Contre les Forces du Mal. Vous pouvez aussi restez avec les professeur McGonagall, Flitwick, Rogue et moi_-_même.

_-_Je vais devoir rester constamment avec l'un d'entre vous ? »

Laurianne avait l'air consterné. Elle regarda alternativement Lupin et Dumbledore.

Lupin prit la parole, un peu ennuyé pour elle.

« _-_Oui, en dehors de vos appartements, vous ne devrez jamais vous promenez seule dans les couloirs, à partir de la rentrée. Avant, vous ferez ce que vous voudrez. Vous pourrez vous promener dans le château ou le parc jusqu'à la rentrée.

_-_Je risque vraiment d'être agressée par des élèves ? J'aurais peut_-_être du retourner en France. J'aurais eu moins d'ennemis et j'aurais peut_-_être été plus en sécurité… »

Elle dit ça avec une ironie assez mordante pour laisser des traces dans une tartine beurrée. Après une légère grimace, elle réfléchit un instant.

« _-_Enfin, j'accepte ces précautions, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Puis_-_je demander ce que je ferai de mes journées, si je ne dois jamais être seule ?

_-_Vous assisterez aux cours. Cela pourrait vous intéresser.

_-_Tant que je ne sers pas de cobaye pour des expériences, je suis d'accord. Mais je suppose que je ne pourrai pas participer. Ce sera tout ? »

Si elle était très intéressée par tout ce qu'elle apprenait et voyait, elle commençait à croire que son incursion dans le monde sorcier ne serait pas aussi paisible qu'elle l'aurait espéré.

Laurianne tourna la tête et rencontra le regard doré de l'autre sorcier fixé sur elle. Elle eut comme un choc mais Dumbledore reprit la parole, lui sortant l'incident de l'esprit.

« _-_Presque tout. Vous aurez des appartements privés, mais j'apprécierais que vous preniez vos repas avec nous à la grande salle. Vous mangerez à la table des professeurs. Etant donné vos études, je pense aussi que les cours de potions vous intéresseront. Ils ne nécessitent pas d'être sorcier pour en faire. Je vous laisse demander au professeur Rogue, qui enseigne cette matière. »

Lupin essaya discrètement d'étouffer un éclat de rire. Une moldue dans le cours de Rogue… Dumbledore avait un éclat amusé dans les yeux et Laurianne se demandait ce qui leur arrivait. Elle renonça à poser la question.

« _-_Bien, je pense que ça m'intéressera, en effet.

_-_Le professeur Lupin va vous accompagner dans vos appartements. Il s'occupera de vous. A demain Laurianne.

_-_J'ai juste une question, la rentrée est prévue pour quand ?

_-_Tous les ans, c'est le premier septembre.

_-_Merci. Alors j'ai un mois pour explorer le domaine…Au revoir, monsieur. »

Guidée par le professeur Lupin, elle quitta la tour et le bureau du directeur.

Dumbledore rejoignit Severus Rogue dans son bureau.

« _-_Est_-_ce que vous avez pu apprendre pourquoi personne ne m'avait dit que Mme Dursley n'était pas chez elle ?

_-_Oui, et c'est entièrement de notre faute. »

Rogue semblait ne pas apprécier d'avouer ça.

« _-_Les membres de l'ordre affectés à la surveillance de Potter ne savaient pas que c'était important. Nous ne leur avions jamais dit. Ils n'ont rapporté que les dangers qu'il courait. Et s'ils n'avaient pas été à proximité pour voir son cousin appeler ce soir…

_-_Je sais Severus. Mais c'est du passé, et nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Nous pouvons juste protéger Mlle La Source. »

Rogue était déjà assez retourné de ne pas pouvoir accuser Potter des incidents du soir, la mention de Laurianne le fit se crisper encore plus. Elle n'avait rien à faire à Poudlard ! Dumbledore le salua, en lui demandant de veiller à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus. Il lui demanda également une dose de potion pour soigner les effets du Doloris. Rogue lui donna une potion volontairement trop forte, sachant à qui elle était destinée. Il partit ensuite se coucher.

Le professeur Lupin accompagna Laurianne jusqu'à des appartements magnifiques, situés en bas d'une tour appelée Gryffondor. Il la salua et lui dit qu'il viendrait la chercher à huit heures le lendemain matin, pour lui montrer où prendre son petit déjeuner. Il partit ensuite précipitamment et la laissa seule. Laurianne explora son logement. Il y avait d'abord un salon dans des tons ors et rouge. Deux grands canapés avec des coussins assortis se faisaient face, autour d'une table basse. La fenêtre donnait sur un parc avec un lac et était encadrée d'épais rideaux en velours. Un grand feu dans la cheminée réchauffait l'atmosphère. Elle passa à la chambre. La décoration y était identique, mais à la place des canapés, il y avait un immense lit à baldaquin avec des tentures en velours. Des chandeliers étaient disposés un peu partout, sur le bureau, la table de nuit et sur des commodes.

« _-_Eh bien, ils ne connaissent pas l'électricité apparemment. »

Elle ouvrit l'armoire et constata que ses affaires étaient déjà rangées. Qui avait bien pu ranger ses biens aussi vite ? Elle passa à la salle de bain qui était conçue avec une grande baignoire et de très nombreux robinets différents. Etant très fatiguée, physiquement et émotionnellement, elle se débarbouilla rapidement, enfila un pyjama et se mit au lit. Elle trouva une petite tasse remplie d'un liquide étrange, violet. Une note de Dumbledore était posée à coté, lui expliquant que cette potion l'aiderait à se remettre du Doloris. Elle devina qu'il s'agissait du sort de douleur qu'elle avait reçu. Elle renifla prudemment le contenu de la tasse. Elle ne connaissait pas les potions, mais elle aurait juré que le mélange était trop fort. Elle ne but que la moitié de la préparation, grimaçant au goût. Le sommeil la gagna rapidement.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla tôt et prit un long bain. Elle découvrit que les différents robinets donnaient tous un bain moussant différent. Elle s'amusa un moment avec et resta longuement à s'imbiber dans l'eau chaude. Elle songeait qu'elle pourrait facilement s'habituer à ça. Une fois prête, elle attendit son guide pour aller manger. Finalement, on frappa à la porte et elle ouvrit.

« _-_Bonjour, Laurianne, vous avez bien dormi ?

_-_Très bien, et vous ? Je vous remercie de me montrer le chemin, je suis complètement perdue dans ce château.

_-_ Venez, je vais vous montrer. Et j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'endormir, je me suis posé beaucoup de questions sur vous. »

Elle le regarda, surprise.

« _-_Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses à savoir…

_-_Pourtant, peu de moldus auraient appris l'existence d'un monde magique aussi bien que vous.

_-_Ca va vous paraître étrange mais j'ai toujours plus ou moins pensé que votre monde existait. Alors ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. »

Remus hocha la tête, l'air peu convaincu, et la fit passer par plusieurs couloirs et escaliers.

Laurianne suivit le professeur en essayant de se repérer. Même si après la rentrée elle serait toujours accompagnée, elle avait bien l'intention d'explorer le château avant. Lupin n'arrêtait pas de la regarder en coin. Au bout d'un moment, il n'y tint plus.

« _-_Vous avez vraiment insulté lord Voldemort ? »

Elle eut une petite grimace sur son propre comportement.

« _-_Effectivement. Je voulais faire diversion, pour protéger Harry et son cousin. Et je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il était.

_-_Vous êtes très courageuse. Je suis impressionné.

_-_Courageuse, moi ?!! Non, pas vraiment. Je suis plutôt trop têtue pour accepter de me laisser faire sans rien dire. Et un peu folle aussi. Si ce dingue m'avait ordonné de rester en vie, j'aurais été capable de me poignarder moi_-_même par esprit de contradiction. Je suis comme ça ! »

Il la regarda à nouveau, persuadé qu'elle plaisantait. Mais elle avait l'air parfaitement sérieuse. Une parfaite Gryffondor…

En arrivant dans la grande salle, Elle regarda émerveillée le plafond où le soleil resplendissait en ce premier jour d'août. Lupin la guida vers l'unique table ou se trouvait Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Flitwick, Rogue et d'autres professeurs avec Harry. Ron et Hermione étaient là aussi, ils étaient arrivés le matin même. Ils avaient été ravis d'apprendre que Lupin reprenait son poste de DCFM. Laurianne hésita et finit par s'asseoir à coté de Harry et de ses amis. Harry les lui présenta et Dumbledore fit de même avec les professeurs en expliquant la situation. Elle demanda si elle pouvait visiter l'école avant la rentrée et les jeunes Gryffondor se proposèrent aussitôt. Ils l'entraînèrent après le repas pour explorer le parc et le château de fond en comble. Ils y passèrent des heures et continuèrent les jours suivants. Pour eux aussi c'était l'occasion de pouvoir se rendre partout sans restriction. Ils conversaient longtemps, parlant de tout et rien, apprenant à se connaître mieux. Hermione était intéressée par ses études en génétique et Ron était trop occupé à la regarder pour parler. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se retrouver avec une moldue.

Harry en vint à lui parler de ses aventures des années précédentes. Lorsque il lui parla des cauchemars qu'il faisait les années passées, et leurs liens avec Voldemort, elle voulut savoir si ceux qu'il faisait toutes les nuits n'étaient pas liés. Ron et Hermione parurent très surpris de savoir que Harry faisait à nouveau des cauchemars.

« _-_Je ne m'en souviens jamais, de toute façon. Je me réveille en sursaut avec l'impression que quelqu'un m'appelle, dans un endroit très sombre. C'est tout. Je rêve peut_-_être à la nuit ou mes parents ont été tués…

_-_Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit, ça. Je croyais que tu ne te souvenais de rien.

_-_En fait, c'est plus une sensation qu'un souvenir, Laurianne. J'ai l'impression qu'une personne me demande de l'aider. Mais c'est très léger comme impression…

_-_Ta cicatrice ne te fait pas mal quand tu te réveilles ?

_-_Non, Hermione, j'ai juste du mal à me rendormir. Ca n'est vraiment rien, je t'assure.

_-_Si tu le dis Harry… »

Le reste de l'été se passa tranquillement, entre les visites du domaine de Poudlard et les longues discussions avec les professeurs, qui n'avaient jamais pu parler à un moldu librement de toute leur vie. Elle adorait parler avec les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall. C'était très stimulant intellectuellement. Elle avait hâte d'assister à leur cours, la théorie la fascinait. Mais le plus souvent, Laurianne discutait avec Remus Lupin qui semblait très intéressé par l'image de la magie chez les moldus. Ils parlaient de tout et rien pendant des heures. Le seul à ne jamais vouloir lui parler était Rogue, qui semblait outré à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Quand elle compris que c'était un préjugé anti_-_moldu, elle s'amusa à le taquiner souvent. Elle lui demanda l'autorisation d'assister à ses cours. Pour le faire rager, mais aussi pour pouvoir s'occuper après la rentrée.

« _-_Et pourquoi vous laisserais_-_je faire une chose pareille ? Mes cours peuvent être dangereux, les potions nécessitent de suivre des consignes de sécurité très strictes. Je ne vous crois pas capable de faire la plus simple des potions.

_-_Il faudra bien que je reste avec vous de temps en temps, pendant votre cours ! Je devrai toujours être avec un professeur, vous le savez. Et pour les consignes de sécurité… Je crois en avoir suivi d'aussi rigoureuses que celle que vous appliquez sûrement.

_-_Et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

La voix de Rogue commençait à prendre un ton doucereux que Harry aurait reconnu tout de suite.

Laurianne s'en fichait et rit doucement.

« _-_Je fais des études pour faire de la recherche en génétique. Les conditions de travail en laboratoire sont extrêmement précises, une toute petite gouttelette presque invisible peut tout gâcher. De plus, comme la préparation de potions ne demande aucun don magique, je pourrais participer au cours. »

Elle n'avait pas oublié la potion qu'il lui avait préparer le premier soir, et qui l'aurais fait dormir pendant au moins deux jours si elle l'avait bu. Elle ajouta perfidement en le regardant dans les yeux…

« _-_Et puis moi, au moins, je sais ce que provoque un excès de valériane sur une personne… »

Elle se fit foudroyer du regard, mais ne céda pas.

« _-_Je vous accepte dans mon cours et vous pourrez participer… à vos risques et périls. J'attends avec impatience de vous voir vous ridiculiser… »

Il sortit de la grande salle dans une grande envolée de cape.

Laurianne se retenait d'éclater de rire et Lupin qui avait assisté à la scène également. Il lui dit en souriant.

« _-_ Vous ne vous êtes pas fait un ami, là.

_-_De toute façon, il me détestait déjà pour être une moldue dans cette école. Alors ça ne me changera pas beaucoup. Et c'est vrai que les potions m'intéressent : comme je suis coincée ici, autant apprendre de nouvelles choses. Je lui prouverai qu'il a tort, vous verrez. Et je compte bien assister aussi à certains de vos cours. »

Il éclata de rire, il plaindrait presque Severus. Le pauvre n'avait décidément pas l'habitude de se faire maltraiter par une jeune femme aussi décidée que Laurianne. Le loup_-_garou rencontra le regard amusé de la jeune femme et se calma brusquement. Il lui répondit enfin, la voix étrangement basse, sans la quitter du regard.

« _-_Je serai toujours ravi de vous voir à mes cours, Laurianne, toujours.»

La rentrée était prévue le lendemain, et Laurianne se retrouvait seule. Harry, Hermione et Ron, avec qui elle passait le plus de temps, étaient partis faire des courses sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle en profita pour faire des recherches sur le monde de la magie à la bibliothèque. Madame Pince lui laissa accès à tout, même à la réserve. Elle disait qu'étant une moldu, elle ne pourrait pas se servir des choses qu'elle y apprendrait. Laurianne apprit donc tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir sur le monde des sorciers. Elle emprunta de nombreux ouvrages, pour les dévorer plus tard dans sa chambre. C'était des livres sur la théorie des sortilèges, des potions, de la métamorphose, et de diverses matières enseignées ici. Le seul livre qu'elle avait eu du mal à emprunter était un livre très ancien. Il traitait de magie ancienne, primitive, et le livre semblait bien mal en point. Elle avait juré à la bibliothécaire qu'elle en prendrait grand soin. Elle avait également emprunté un exemplaire semblant neuf de l'histoire de Poudlard. Personne ne devait le lire celui_-_là. Elle partit se coucher ce soir_-_là en étant consciente que c'était son dernier jour de 'liberté'.

Le lendemain, après s'être habillée, elle attendit patiemment que son garde du corps arrive. Elle ne devait plus mettre un pied hors de sa chambre sans un des professeurs pour l'accompagner. Aujourd'hui, c'était le professeur Rogue qui devait lui servir d'escorte. Elle sentait que la journée allait être assommante. On frappa enfin à sa porte, et elle sortit. Rogue l'attendait, un air méprisant collé au visage.

Sans dire un mot ou même la regarder, il partit vers la grande salle et Laurianne songea qu'il ne s'améliorait pas.

« _-_Vous savez que les personnes civilisées ont coutume de se saluer le matin ? Je me doute que c'est tout nouveau pour vous mais un petit 'bonjour' ne vous tuerait pas. »

La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut un regard encore plus noir que d'habitude. Elle pensa qu'il était vraiment irrécupérable.

A la grande salle, Dumbledore lui expliqua qu'il allait devoir la présenter devant tous les élèves et préciser qu'elle était sous sa protection personnelle.

«_-_ Sinon, certains élèves chercheront le moindre prétexte pour vous faire des farces de plus ou moins mauvais goût. »

Il regarda sa tenue, et ajouta avec un sourire amusé.

« _-_J'aimerais également que vous portiez une robe sorcière. Ca serait plus discret… pour tout.

_-_Comme vous voulez. J'ai peur d'être un peu ridicule dedans mais si vous pensez que c'est mieux… Je ferais avec. Mais à moins d'avoir une garde robe sorcière à ma taille de disponible, je pense devoir me contenter de ce que je porte aujourd'hui.

_-_Vous n'avez rien de plus couvrant? Les adolescents de cette école sont souvent impressionnables, ils n'ont pas l'habitude de voir de jeune femme habillée comme vous... »

Et pas que les adolescents, pensa le directeur en voyant l'expression de ses collègues masculins, y compris Rogue.

Celui_-_ci venait de se rendre compte de la tenue de Laurianne et tenait sa tasse de thé de travers, laissant couler son contenu brûlant sur ses genoux. Remus était plus discret, il se contentait de la dévorer du regard, les yeux brillants. Elle regarda ses habits, perplexe. Elle portait une blouse en mousseline noire transparente qui laissait ses épaules et son décolleté découverts sur un top à fines bretelles. Sa jupe rouge sombre lui arrivait presque jusqu'à mi_-_cuisse. C'était très convenable, une tenue estivale qu'elle portait souvent.

« _-_Vous trouvez que ce n'est pas approprié ? C'est que je n'ai plus grand_-_chose à me mettre. »

Elle était un peu ennuyée, personne ne lui avait fait de remarque jusqu'à maintenant sur sa façon de s'habiller. Mais ça expliquait peut_-_être le mutisme du jeune Weasley quand il était en sa présence. Elle se rendit compte que ses vêtements étaient très légers par rapport à ceux des sorciers qu'elle avait pu rencontrer. Elle devint de la même couleur que sa jupe… Dumbledore préféra abandonner pour l'instant. Il avait les derniers préparatifs de la rentrée à terminer. Il retourna donc dans son bureau, laissant Laurianne avec son garde du corps de la journée.

Après le petit déjeuner, tout le monde avait reprit contenance. Rogue se leva et Laurianne lui demanda ce qu'ils allaient faire jusqu'à l'arrivée des élèves. Il lui répondit froidement qu'elle devait le suivre, et si possible se faire oublier.

« _-_Pourquoi, je vous ennuie ?

_-_Ne discutez pas, suivez moi, j'ai des cours à préparer.

_-_Je pourrais vous aider si vous voulez ? J'aimerais beaucoup. »

Elle eut l'impression qu'il allait l'étrangler, et répliqua, vexée.

« _-_Si je vous propose ça, c'est pour rendre service, c'est tout. »

Il ne répondit même pas, lui fit juste un regard assassin et partit sans vérifier si elle le suivait. Ils arrivèrent aux cachots, où Rogue commença à sortir différents ingrédients de sa réserve en lui disant de ne toucher à rien. Au bout d'une heure de silence, Laurianne qui s'ennuyait trop ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Elle demanda malicieusement à Rogue qui lui tournait le dos en préparant ses ingrédients.

« _-_Vous êtes vraiment sûr de ne pas vouloir de mon aide ? Vous pourriez me dire à quoi servent toutes ces choses. »

Severus Rogue s'immobilisa et leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant pourquoi il avait accepté de veiller sur elle aujourd'hui. Elle l'exaspérait, et elle le faisait exprès en plus !

Il l'ignora un moment et fini de préparer ses ingrédients. Il se rendit compte que Laurianne était très calme d'un coup. Trop calme. Il se retourna pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'était plus assise à son bureau.

« _-_C'est quoi ces trucs bizarres ? On dirait des araignées mortes...

_-_Arghhhh ! »

Severus rogue venait de se rendre compte que Laurianne se déplaçait aussi silencieusement qu'un chat. Elle était juste à coté de lui, et se penchait par dessous son bras pour observer les bocaux d'ingrédients. Il essaya de rester calme et ferma les yeux pour prendre une grande inspiration. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre sèchement.

« _-_Je peux en prendre une, professeur ? Mon chat adorerait jouer avec. »

Boum !

Rogue venait de se laisser tomber en avant et de se cogner le tête au mur. Qu'avait_-_il fait à Merlin pour mériter ça?!!

A la gare de King's Cross, voie 9 3/4, l'agitation habituelle de la rentrée régnait sur le quai. Les élèves et leurs parents s'interrogeaient sur les événements du ministère, et l'absence du survivant suscitait de nombreuses questions. La plupart des élèves de Serpentard voyaient leur vœu le plus cher se réaliser. Harry Potter et sa bande n'étaient pas là. Lorsque le train démarra, on voyait fleurir sur leur visage des sourires ravis. Les élèves de Gryffondor et des autres maisons voulaient tous savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé au ministère. En l'absence du trio, Luna, Neville et Ginny étaient harcelés par la curiosité de leurs camarades. Ils finirent par s'enfermer dans un compartiment et ils décidèrent de ne sortir qu'au dernier moment de leur wagon à la gare de Pré_-_au_-_Lard. Dans un compartiment au fond du train, un seul Serpentard ne se réjouissait pas. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, amaigri et épuisé. Il évita pendant tout le voyage les autres élèves, et sortit en dernier.

En arrivant à la gare, il monta dans une calèche sans regarder qui s'y trouvait. Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood et Neville Longdubat le regardèrent très surpris. Ginny lui lança sèchement.

« _-_Dégage de là Malfoy ! On est complet ! »

Drago releva brutalement la tête et se rendit compte qu'il était entouré de membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. La dernière fois ne lui avait pas laissé un très bon souvenir. Sa mère avait mis une semaine pour lui rendre un aspect normal, avec tous les sorts qu'il avait reçus. A la pensée de sa mère, son visage se crispa et il répondit encore plus sèchement que Ginny.

« _-_Il n'y a plus de places ailleurs, vous n'avez pas le choix. »

Il se serra sur un des cotés des la calèche et les ignora. Luna et Ginny se regardèrent et Luna fit remarquer à voix basse à Ginny à quel point Drago était maigre et fatigué. Elle ajouta très sérieusement qu'il avait certainement du poursuivre des Ronflacks Cornus tout l'été… Le trajet jusqu'au château se déroula dans une ambiance tendue et silencieuse.

Fin du second chapitre.


	3. Tout n'est pas ce qu'il semble être

Chapitre 3 : Tout n'est pas ce qu'il semble être. 

Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves purent voir le trio à la table de Gryffondor qui attendait leurs amis. La déconvenue des Serpentard fit chaud au cœur des autres élèves. Ils venaient de se rendre compte que si Harry, Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas dans le train, c'était qu'ils étaient déjà à Poudlard. Les professeurs se retrouvèrent donc face à trois tables souriantes et une table de Serpentard qui faisait la tête. La cérémonie de la répartition se déroula calmement, puis Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discours.

« _-_Je voulais vous rappeler quelques règles de cette école. Comme son nom l'indique, et plus encore cette année, la forêt interdite est toujours interdite. Mr Rusard a la liste des nouveaux articles illégaux dans cette école. Liste qui s'est considérablement allongée depuis que les jumeaux Weasley ont ouvert leur magasin, je dois dire. En raison des événements récents et du retour de Lord Voldemort, aucun élève ne pourra sortir dans le parc le soir après dix_-_huit heures sans être accompagné d'un professeur. Madame Bibine veillera sur les entraînements de Quidditch. Le couvre_-_feu sera fixé pour tous à vingt et une heures. Je dois malheureusement vous annoncer que toutes les sorties à Pré_-_au_-_Lard sont annulées, pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité. Nous organiserons à la place plusieurs bals pour les différentes fêtes de l'année. »

Une véritable ovation salua ces paroles, remplaçant le silence morose qui avait accueilli l'annulation des sorties au village sorcier.

Dumbledore attendit que le calme soit revenu dans la salle et continua ses annonces.

« _-_Je voulais également vous présenter une personne qui passera un moment avec nous dans cette école. Il s'agit de Mademoiselle La Source. Elle est menacée par Lord Voldemort et doit rester ici pour sa sécurité. Ce n'est pas une sorcière mais je vous demande de la traiter comme n'importe quel adulte de l'école, avec respect. Elle assistera à certains cours avec vous et mangera à la table des professeurs. »

Laurianne se leva et salua les élèves avant de se rasseoir, un peu gênée. Des murmures choqués se firent entendre, en majorité de la table des Serpentard. Qu'une moldue reste dans l'école leur paraissait une honte. Elle entendit aussi des commentaires déçus dans la salle, une bonne partie des élèves avaient espéré qu'elle soit leur nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Surtout la partie masculine des élèves qui la regardaient fixement et semblaient trouver sa tenue très à leur goût. Remus Lupin entra à ce moment discrètement dans la grande salle, par la porte des professeurs, et vint s'asseoir à coté de Laurianne.

Le professeur Dumbledore reprit la parole.

« _-_Pour ce qui est de votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le ministère a approuvé la nomination du professeur Lupin qui reprend son poste cette année. Des cours de duels auront lieu tous les samedi matins, sous la tutelle des professeurs Lupin, Rogue, Flitwick et McGonagall. Ce sont des cours obligatoires pour tous, en raison des récents évènements. Ils seront organisés en commun avec toutes les maisons, par niveaux, indépendamment de votre année d'étude. Mais maintenant, mangeons et profitons de ce festin. »

Le repas se déroula bien et Laurianne discuta beaucoup avec Remus. Elle lui fit remarquer qu'il était très apprécié par ses élèves. Il avait été applaudi très longuement. Remus sourit avec humour en disant que pour les élèves de Poudlard, tout valait mieux que Dolorès Ombrage. On avait déjà raconté l'année précédente à Laurianne et ils prirent un fou rire.

Dans la salle, Drago se moquait bien qu'une moldue s'installe à Poudlard. Il ne touchait même pas à son repas. Assis à l'écart des autres, en bout de table, il pensait à ce qui lui était arrivé cet été. Ses vacances avaient plutôt bien commencé, malgré son père à Azkaban. Son absence lui avait permis de faire ce qu'il voulait chez lui et sa mère semblait revivre loin de son mari. Mais un matin, la gazette leur avait appris que les détraqueurs avaient changé de camp et que tous les prisonniers s'étaient évadés. Sa mère avait paniqué et avait voulu prendre la fuite. Narcissa n'avait pas voulu témoigner en faveur de son mari et elle était sûre qu'il allait le lui faire payer. Avant qu'elle ne puisse préparer leur départ, il était retourné faire une petite visite à sa famille avec deux autres Mangemorts. Il avait fait venir son fils et avait regardé sa femme pendant un long moment, restant silencieux, alors qu'elle s'affolait de plus en plus. Lucius avait alors commencé à torturer sa femme à l'aide du doloris, toujours en silence et obligé son fils à regarder. Quand la mère de Drago s'était effondrée, à bout de force, il avait enfin pris la parole. A ses demandes de pitié, il lui avait juste rappelé qu'elle était sa femme, sa propriété, et comme il avait déjà un héritier, elle ne lui était plus vraiment utile.

Puis, il avait voulu tester la loyauté de Drago et il avait obligé son fils à tuer sa propre mère. Drago n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que le faire, son père lui ayant fait comprendre que sinon, il le tuait aussi. Il avait donc du tuer sa mère de ses propres mains, n'étant pas encore assez puissant pour lancer le sort de mort avec efficacité. Il ressentait encore la sensation écœurante de l'acier d'une dague perçant le cœur de sa mère. Lucius avait regardé ses acolytes et avait annoncé à Drago que, dès la fin de ses études, il aurait la joie d'être accepté dans les rangs de son maître. S'il s'en montrait digne jusque là. Son père l'avait alors quitté en lui souhaitant juste une bonne rentrée et en ordonnant à son elfe de maison de nettoyer le salon. Depuis ce jour, Drago ne dormait plus et ne mangeait plus. Il avait toujours fait le brave mais il n'avait jamais été prêt à tuer réellement quelqu'un. Surtout pas sa propre mère. Il avait décidé dans le secret de son esprit de demander protection à Dumbledore. Cette idée le répugnait, mais c'était la seule solution. Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus rester avec son père et servir le Mage Noir. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve le courage d'aller parler à son directeur. Une pensée le fit grimacer. Il préférait encore demander son aide à Dumbledore qu'à Harry.

A la fin du festin, les élèves retournèrent tous à leurs salles communes respectives, escortés par leurs préfets. Remus proposa à Laurianne de la raccompagner, ce qu'elle accepta. Rogue sembla ravi de ne plus l'avoir sur le dos. Il avait failli la tuer dans ses cachots dans la matinée. Non contente de l'avoir poussé à bout, elle avait encore eu l'audace de s'inquiéter pour la vilaine bosse qu'il s'était faite au front. Elle lui avait proposé de lui mettre de la pommade moldue ! En chemin vers ses appartements, Laurianne ressentit pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était dans le château ce qu'allait être sa vie ici. Les Gryffondor qui rentraient à leur tour lui lancèrent des regards curieux et beaucoup prétextèrent de venir saluer leur professeur pour la dévisager. Laurianne songea qu'une garde robe sorcière très couvrante s'imposait vraiment quand un cinquième année la salua en regardant fixement sa poitrine. Arrivé à ses appartements, Remus lui précisa qu'il était chargé de veiller sur elle le lendemain. Il l'invita à assister à ses cours de la journée.

« _-_Vous pourriez être intéressée par certaines choses.

_-_Vraiment ? Et bien j'ai hâte d'être à demain. A demain donc, et bonne nuit Remus.

_-_Bonne nuit Laurianne. »

Remus resta un long moment à regarder la porte fermée avant de s'en aller.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut quand il entendit un coassement sur l'oreiller juste à coté de sa tête.

« _-_Neville !!! Viens récupérer ton crapaud de malheur ! Que je puisse dormir un p… »

Il venait de se rendormir en pleine phrase. Ses camarades de dortoir éclatèrent de rire, sans pitié pour le dormeur. Dean s'approcha de Harry et lui murmura à l'oreille que les cours commençaient dans moins d'une demi_-_heure. Harry les gratifia d'un bond spectaculaire hors de son lit.

« _-_Mais pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillé ?

_-_On vient de le faire, Harry. Si tu voyais ta tête, c'est à mourir de rire. On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit. Un vrai zombie.

_-_Mais pourquoi vous êtes encore en pyjama si les cours commencent dans une demi_-_heure ?

_-_Il n'est que 7h30. Tu dormais tellement bien, on n'a pas résisté à l'idée de te faire une petite farce.

_-_Ron ?

_-_Oui ?

_-_Je vais te tuer.

_-_Mais non, on est amis, n'oublie pas. »

Harry lança un regard écœuré à un Ron hilare. Il gratifia les autres du même regard et quitta le dortoir pour la salle de bain en se drapant dans ce qui lui restait de dignité.

Il avait de nouveau eu des cauchemars cette nuit alors, entre ça et son réveil 'en douceur', la journée commençait plutôt mal. En plus, il était presque certain de connaître la personne qui appelait au secours mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son visage. C'est pour ça qu'il ne prenait plus la tisane de Laurianne, il voulait savoir de qui il s'agissait. Une fois prêts, ils finirent par tous descendre prendre leur petit_-_déjeuner à la grande salle. Ron et Hermione étaient allés chercher les emplois du temps et les distribuaient à tous les Gryffondor. Harry regarda le sien. Il commençait par un double cours de DCFM, suivi de Botanique. Il enchaînait l'après_-_midi avec Soins aux Créatures Magiques et finissait par un double cours de Potions. Il soupira. Si la journée commençait bien, la fin risquait d'être difficile. Leur infliger un double cours de potions en fin de journée, c'était de la torture. Les autres n'en étaient pas non plus ravis.

Hermione jeta sans arrêt des coups d'œil vers Harry pendant tout le repas. Elle avait bien remarqué la fatigue d'Harry et Ron lui avait raconté son réveil difficile. Elle était certaine qu'il avait encore fait des cauchemars. Le mois précédent, il avait prétendu que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec Voldemort, mais elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir le croire. Les cours d'occlumancie avaient peut_-_être empêché Harry de bien se souvenir de ses visions mais sans les supprimer. Elle se demandait si elle ne devait pas en parler à quelqu'un. Peut_-_être au professeur Lupin ? Hermione regarda vers la table des professeurs. Il était en grande conversation avec Laurianne et le professeur Flitwick, sous les yeux dégoûtés de Rogue. Elle irait le voir plus tard, Laurianne savait pour les cauchemars de Harry, mais elle ne voulait pas en parler devant les autres professeurs. Hermione sourit soudain en songeant que le professeur Lupin était souvent en compagnie de Laurianne. Elle se demanda si elle était la seule à s'en rendre compte.

Après leur repas, le trio se dirigea vers leur salle de cours. A partir de la sixième année, les cours étaient communs avec toutes les autres maisons. Tous n'ayant pas choisi de continuer chaque matière, les élèves inscrits étaient moins nombreux. Devant la salle de DFCM, on retrouvait tous les membres de l'AD de sixième année et quelques autres élèves dont Malfoy et Parkinson. Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient pas eu le niveau pour continuer. Lupin les fit entrer dans la salle de DCFM. Laurianne attendait à l'intérieur, semblant se demander ce qui allait lui arriver. Lupin referma la porte et se tourna vers ses élèves.

« _-_ Bonjour à tous. Je ne me présenterai pas, je vous ai tous eu pendant votre troisième année. Pour ce début d'année, nous allons étudier un sort qui vous sera très utile, le bouclier. Il permet de se protéger de tous les sorts. A l'exception, bien sûr, du sort de la mort. Il est relativement simple à maîtriser mais il fatigue énormément le sorcier. C'est la raison pour laquelle ce sort n'est étudié qu'en sixième année. La formule est _Asmida Sphaira_. Vous allez vous entraîner à faire ce sortilège et, ensuite, on augmentera la difficulté. »

Lupin entreprit d'expliquer la méthode exacte pour lancer ce sortilège, puis il fit disparaître les tables de la salle, pour laisser le champ libre à ses élèves. Après avoir répondu à plusieurs questions, il leur fit une petite démonstration. Il demanda ensuite à ses élèves d'essayer. Ceux-ci commencèrent à s'entraîner, dans un joyeux brouhaha. Laurianne observa longuement la salle, fascinée par ce déploiement de magie. Sortant enfin de sa contemplation, elle s'approcha du professeur Lupin.

« _-_Vous m'aviez dit que je pourrais vous aider aujourd'hui, mais en quoi ? Je ne peux pas faire grand_-_chose… »

Il lui sourit en continuant de surveiller les élèves et se tourna un instant vers elle.

« _-_Pas tout de suite, en effet, mais je vais leur donner quelques exercices à faire et, là, vous pourrez beaucoup m'aider. Je veux qu'ils s'entraînent à protéger une autre personne…Vous allez voir. »

Lupin se concentra de nouveau sur ses élèves et passa parmi eux pour voir comment ils se débrouillaient. Il remarqua avec une certaine surprise qu'une majorité d'élèves avaient réussi ce sort du premier coup, sans aucun effort. Les autres réussirent très vite à faire un sort correct, bien que sans grande puissance. Il n'eut qu'à corriger la technique de Pansy qui n'arrivait pas à faire un bouclier complet. Quand tous arrivèrent à produire une protection acceptable, il demanda leur attention.

« _-_Bien, maintenant, on va passer aux choses sérieuses. Vous arrivez à vous protéger mais vous n'avez pas encore la puissance de résister à plus d'un ou deux sorts à la suite. Alors, vous allez vous mettre par trois. L'un d'entre vous se protégera à l'aide du bouclier, le second tentera de le désarmer à l'aide d'un Expelliarmus et le troisième devra faire de même, le plus vite possible. Vous enchaînerez jusqu'à ce que celui qui forme le bouclier soit désarmé, et vous changerez de rôle. »

Il sourit imperceptiblement en voyant l'air excité des élèves.

Il lança un regard malicieux à Laurianne et reprit.

«_-_Ensuite, vous passerez chacun votre tour devant moi et vous devrez protéger Laurianne et vous_-_même. Et vous vous rendrez compte qu'il est bien plus difficile de protéger une personne ne pouvant pas vous aider, que vous tout seul. »

Drago murmura pour lui_-_même qu'il n'était pas question qu'il protège une sale moldue. Remus entendit sa remarque et choisi de l'ignorer totalement. Hermione leva la main pour poser une question.

« _-_Oui, Hermione ?

_-_Pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas tourner entre nous pour ça ? Ca prendrait moins de temps que de tous passer avec Laurianne.

_-_Ca sera l'objet du prochain cours. Protéger un moldu ou un sorcier inconscient demande plus d'effort. Mais quand on protège un autre sorcier en pleine possession de ses moyens, il y a des interférences entre les deux magies. Il faut apprendre à fusionner sa magie avec celle d'un autre avant de s'y risquer. Alors à moins d'assommer l'un de vous, il faudra tous que vous passiez avec Laurianne ! »

Il laissa les élèves commencer et se tourna vers Laurianne avec un léger sourire en coin.

« _-_Ca ne vous dérange pas trop de m'aider de cette façon ?

_-_Nonnn, voyons ! J'ai toujours rêvé de servir de cobaye ! Je vais me faire attaquer par des élèves… c'est génial. Vous pensez vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

_-_Ca me permettra d'avancer plus vite dans mon cours. Et puis, c'est moi qui lancerai les sorts, vous ne risquerez rien. Vous êtes toujours d'accord ?

_-_Mmmff.

_-_Je prends ça pour un oui. »

Ses élèves s'en donnaient à cœur joie à lancer des sorts, et il remarqua à nouveau que certains arrivaient à maintenir leur bouclier bien plus longtemps que d'autres. Et que leurs sorts de désarmement étaient très puissants pour leur âge. Sûrement des membres de cette AD qu'avait fondée Harry. Il faudrait qu'il lui en parle à la fin du cours, pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant ces séances.

Une fois que tous les élèves se furent attaqués et défendus à tour de rôles, ils se mirent en rang pour passer avec Laurianne. Elle avait l'air extrêmement motivée et son expression valait le détour. Elle fusillait Remus Lupin du regard. Malgré ses appréhensions, tout se passa plutôt bien, elle n'avait qu'à se tenir près du candidat et à ne pas intervenir. Ce qui lui remonta le moral, ce fut l'air de Malfoy quand il du passer avec elle. Il était le dernier, espérant manifestement que le cours se termine avant son tour. Il ne fit en sorte de ne protéger que lui_-_même, sans englober Laurianne dans son bouclier. Remus le désarma rapidement et lui dit gentiment que, comme c'était le seul qui n'arrivait pas à protéger une autre personne, il passerait les prochains cours à s'entraîner avec Laurianne, jusqu'à ce qu'il y arrive. Il prit un air un peu dégoûté et demanda immédiatement à réessayer. Il réussit alors très bien l'exercice, sous les ricanements des autres élèves. Remus recommanda aux élèves de se reposer un peu en attendant la fin du cours, l'exercice prenant beaucoup d'énergie. A la sonnerie, les élèves sortirent tous, sauf Harry que Remus avait retenu. Il l'interrogea sur ce qu'il avait fait faire aux membres de l'AD. Harry hésita un peu à parler de l'AD à une autre personne, mais il s'exécuta, précisant les progrès de chacun des membres. Remus fut très surpris par tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il dit à Harry en riant.

« _-_Harry, si tu continues, tu vas me mettre au chômage ! »

Pendant ce temps, Laurianne attendait devant la salle pour qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement. Elle parlait avec Ron et Hermione qui attendaient Harry. Drago s'attardait lui aussi, et il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher du petit groupe.

« _-_Alors comme ça, voici ce qu'on laisse entrer à Poudlard de nos jours… Après les Sangs_-_de_-_Bourbe, c'est le tour des vulgaires moldus qui viennent polluer l'école ! »

Hermione et Ron avaient l'air très énervés par ces paroles et portèrent la main à leurs baguettes. Mais Laurianne resta très calme. Elle regarda Drago de la tête aux pieds, des pieds à la tête, puis releva un peu le menton pour le toiser.

« _-_Puis_-_je savoir qui vous êtes pour vous permettre ce genre de remarque ? Vous me semblez bien prétentieux, jeune homme pour me parler comme ça. »

Drago répondit, un peu décontenancé par l'aplomb de Laurianne.

« _-_Je suis Drago Malfoy. »

Il s'attendait à une réaction de peur ou de respect, comme à chaque mention de son nom. Mais Laurianne se contenta de le regarder, l'air de se demander qui était cette chose qui lui adressait la parole.

Elle plongea ses yeux droits dans les siens et se décida enfin à lui répondre.

« _-_Et moi, je suis Laurianne Eléonore Marianne La Source De Montcastel. Vous pouvez me saluer. »

Elle tendit sa main à un Drago estomaqué par son attitude aristocratique. Il réagit par pur réflexe en lui faisant un baisemain.

« _-_Je vois qu'on vous a tout de même inculqué les bonnes manières. Pourtant, en voyant votre comportement, on ne le dirait pas. »

Il se redressa alors, se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais ne trouva rien à dire pour se rattraper. Il venait de se rendre ridicule devant une simple moldue. Et il devait éviter les comportements agressifs s'il voulait se faire bien voir de Dumbledore. Il fila à son prochain cours sans un seul mot.

« _-_Apparemment, je me suis trompée, personne ne lui a appris les bonnes manières, il ne nous a même pas dit au revoir… »

Elle le regardait partir fixement, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas vraiment digéré la remarque qu'il avait faite.

Hermione et Ron la regardaient avec des yeux de merlans frits.

« _-_Vous étiez impressionnante, là.

_-_Merci. Il faut croire qu'être née dans une famille de la haute société à parfois des avantages…

_-_Alors vous faites partie de l'aristocratie française ? »

_-_Oui, en effet. Je connais mon arbre généalogique depuis le Moyen_-_Âge. Mais d'habitude, je ne le mets pas sous le nez des gens, j'évite même d'en parler. Là, ce Drago Malfoy m'a légèrement agacée. Enfin, n'en parlons plus… »

Elle regardait toujours l'endroit où avait disparu Drago, les yeux plissés comme si elle cherchait un endroit à mordre. Si elle devait s'attendre à des réflexions sur sa présence ici toute l'année, elle allait finir par étrangler quelqu'un. Harry sortit à ce moment, et le trio partit rejoindre son prochain cours. Elle retourna dans la salle de classe, en marmonnant ente ses dents.

Remus se rendit compte de son humeur radieuse et lui demanda immédiatement ce qui c'était passé. Elle lui expliqua en deux mots, ajoutant que la prochaine fois, elle se contenterait de gifler ce gamin impoli. Elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié sa remarque, sachant qu'elle n'était pas là de son plein gré. Il ne put la questionner d'avantage, les élèves de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle de troisième année arrivaient.

« _-_Vous allez voir, ça va vous amuser. On va voir avec eux les épouvantards. »

Laurianne lui jeta un regard méfiant, se demandant ce qu'il lui réservait encore. La fin de la journée arriva vite, et ils se rendirent tous à la grande salle pour le repas du soir. Laurianne s'installa près de McGonagall et Remus se mit à ses cotés. Minerva lui annonça qu'elle était chargée de s'occuper d'elle le lendemain et qu'elle assisterait donc aux cours de métamorphose. Après le repas, elle resta à discuter avec les professeurs un moment, puis demanda à Remus s'il voulait bien passer à la bibliothèque avant de la raccompagner. Elle y prit plusieurs livres, sur des sujets variés. Arrivé à la porte de ses appartements, elle lui fit une bise pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, sans faire attention, perdue dans ses pensées. Et elle laissa un loup_-_garou d'une magnifique nuance de rouge devant sa porte avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits.

Les deux premières semaines passèrent très vite, sans rien de particulier. Laurianne passait ses journées dans les salles de cours avec son gardien du jour. Elle apprenait beaucoup de chose et aimait particulièrement les cours de Sortilèges et Métamorphoses. Elle aimait aussi beaucoup les cours de DCFM mais elle se demandait ce qui l'attendait à chaque fois. Entre servir de cobaye pour les boucliers, les épouvantards et les sorts mal lancés, elle ne savait jamais si elle allait ressortir entière. Heureusement, la compagnie du professeur Lupin compensait largement les inconvénients. Elle adorait sa compagnie, son humour et sa façon d'être. Elle n'essayait pas d'analyser ce qu'elle ressentait, elle ne voulait pas y penser. Pas encore. Dans les autres cours, les professeurs semblaient également apprécier sa présence. Les élèves voulaient tous montrer à _leur_ moldue ce qu'ils savaient, pour lui faire voir à quel point les sorciers étaient doués. Ils se dépassaient tous en cours lorsqu'elle était là. Et si elle ne pouvait pratiquer la magie, elle comprenait très bien la théorie, et posait des questions assez pointues sur les différents sujets. Les professeurs étaient très surpris par son intuition dans ces domaines et Flitwick avait plus d'une fois regretté qu'elle ne soit pas sorcière.

Quelques temps plus tard, elle ne put assister aux cours, pour cause d'interrogations écrites en sortilèges, métamorphose et DCFM. Severus Rogue ne l'avait pas encore laissé venir en cours de Potions. Elle se retrouvait donc dans le bureau du directeur, à lire un livre pendant qu'il travaillait. Elle soupira, s'ennuyant ferme.

« _-_Votre livre n'est pas intéressant Laurianne ?

_-_Si, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. J'aurais préféré être en cours aujourd'hui, sans vouloir vous vexer.

_-_Vous ne me vexez pas, je comprends tout à fait. Si ça peut vous changer les idées, demain, je demanderai à deux professeurs de vous emmener discrètement à Pré_-_au_-_Lard, pour acheter votre garde robe sorcière. Les vêtements que Minerva vous a prêtés ne sont pas vraiment à votre taille.

_-_C'est une très bonne nouvelle ! C'est que les robes écossaises ne sont pas vraiment mon truc…

_-_Vous trouverez ce qu'il vous faut là_-_bas. J'ai pris la liberté de faire changer un peu de votre argent moldu en argent sorcier pour vos achats.

_-_Merci, ça sera plus simple comme ça. Au fait, qui m'accompagnera ?

_-_Les seuls de disponibles seront Severus Rogue et Remus Lupin. »

Dumbledore retourna à ses activités sans attendre de réponse.

Laurianne ouvrit de grands yeux. Faire les boutiques avec ses deux là ? S'ils ne s'entretuaient pas avant la fin de la journée… Et puis elle se voyait bien leur demander leurs avis sur ses achats. Heureusement qu'elle ne devait pas renouveler ses sous_-_vêtements, quoi que… Ca pourrait être amusant de les traîner dans une boutique de lingerie. Son coté espiègle se réveillait… Elle avait bien l'intention de les secouer un peu, ces deux_-_là. Reprenant sa lecture, elle eut du mal à se concentrer, pensant déjà au lendemain. Le reste de la journée passa lentement et elle accueillit avec bonheur l'heure du souper. Le professeur Lupin lui avait gardé une place près de lui, comme chaque soir, et elle était étrangement ravie de sa compagnie. Laurianne resta assez tard à bavarder avec lui après le repas. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre en passant par la bibliothèque, Laurianne ayant une passion dévorante pour la lecture. Remus semblait étrange, il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose et finit par se raviser. Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit et partit aussi vite que s'il était poursuivi par tous les démons de l'enfer. Laurianne se demanda ce qui lui arrivait mais chassa bien vite cela de ses pensées. Elle avait d'autres choses à faire.

Elle posa ses livres dans son salon, et fit sa toilette rapidement. Elle enfila une tenue confortable d'un blanc étincelant, avant de s'asseoir en tailleur devant une fenêtre. Elle avait laissé une seule bougie allumée, et faisait brûler un peu d'encens. Elle ferma les yeux pour plonger dans sa transe et attendit que les premiers rayons de la nouvelle lune l'enveloppent. Son esprit parcourut alors les Sentiers Lunaires, jusqu'à rejoindre ce qu'elle cherchait, le Temple de Gwen Ystrat. Une lumière argentée nimbait les alentours et parait les lieux de mystère. Les pierres gravées de runes anciennes étaient entourées d'un halo lumineux, entourant les trois autres membres du Temple. Maelys au Nord, pour la Terre, Myriam au Sud, pour le Feu, et Kimberly à l'Ouest, pour l'Eau.

« _-_Eclatante est cette heure, Laurianne. Le cercle n'est pas complet sans toi, nous t'attendions. Tu as été absente longtemps.

_-_J'ai eu de petits empêchements, je vous raconterai. »

Elle fit une légère grimace.

« _-_ J'ai atterri dans l'école de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne, Maelys. »

Celle_-_ci éclata de rire.

« _-_Il t'arrive toujours des histoires incroyables, Laurianne. Je te laisse commencer ?

_-_Comme toujours. »

Laurianne se plaça à l'Est, et commença à invoquer les élémentaux de l'Air. Ses amies firent de même avec leur élément, le Feu, l'Eau et la Terre. Une fois le cercle complété, elles commencèrent les rites dédiés à Dana, la déesse de la Lune…

Fin du troisième chapitre.


	4. Les détraqueurs

**Chapitre 4 : Les Détraqueurs.**

A la fin du rituel, la jeune femme prit congé de ses consœurs et se prépara pour dormir. Elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, prise par ses pensées. Ce que personne ne connaissait ici, c'était son statut de Haute Prêtresse de la Lune. Elle pouvait voir les flux magiques avec facilité, mais non les manipuler. Elle avait quelques capacités hors normes, mais qui n'incluait pas la magie pratiquée ici. Cela concernait surtout les choses de l'esprit. Elle savait aussi qu'elle pouvait servir de catalyseur, amplifiant les pouvoirs d'un mage. Mais jusqu'à très récemment, elle ne connaissait aucun mage, sachant juste qu'ils avaient un monde bien à eux. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment été surprise par les révélations de Dumbledore. Elle se reprochait juste de ne pas avoir anticipé l'attaque. Laurianne eut un sourire intérieur à cette pensée. S'ils savaient qu'elle avait utilisé ses dons pour obliger Dudley à partir chercher de l'aide. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de forcer l'esprit de quelqu'un, mais elle n'avait pas eut le choix. Et ses dons lui avaient été bien utiles pour lutter contre le sortilège du Cinglé_-_aux_-_Yeux_-_Rouges, comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler.

Elle soupira, et réfléchit à ce qui lui était arrivé depuis la fin du mois de juillet. Elle attirait vraiment les ennuis. Maelys, l'aînée de ses consœurs, avait écouté attentivement le récit des ses vacances d'été. Elle lui avait dit de prendre au sérieux la menace de Voldemort. Elle avait ajouté que depuis son retour, ses actions se faisaient ressentir jusque dans le plan astral, où était bâti le Temple de Gwen Ystrat. Elle avait ajouté qu'il serait bien, pour des soucis de sécurité, qu'elle songe à assurer sa lignée. Elle trouverait bien un gentil garçon près à lui rendre ce service. Laurianne l'avait envoyé balader, refusant de faire un enfant pour ces raisons. Maelys lui avait lancé son regard plein d'expérience et de sagesse en lui disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'y obliger. Elle ajouta qu'il serait catastrophique que la lignée s'éteigne avec elle. Laurianne était la dernière, sa mère étant morte avant son adolescence. Maelys était l'aînée des Hautes Prêtresses de la Lune, et Laurianne n'avait pris la place de sa grand_-_mère qu'à la mort de celle_-_ci, plus d'un an auparavant. Cette charge se transmettait de générations en générations, en ligne directe.

La lignée de Laurianne se chargeait de la Tour de l'Est et de l'élément Air depuis l'époque où le Temple avait vu dressé son équivalent dans le monde réel, à Stonehenge. Elle avait encore tant à apprendre, même si elle avait été Apprentie depuis ses treize ans. La charge de Haute Prêtresse consistait à maintenir un équilibre instable entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres. Elles étaient les Gardiennes de cet équilibre. Sa grand_-_mère était morte le soir du retour du mage noir, son cœur ayant lâché sous la pression des énergies. Le plan astral avait été instable pendant un long moment, ne retrouvant son intégrité que lors de la cérémonie du Solstice d'Eté, où toutes les prêtresses et apprenties avaient participées. C'était également le soir où elle avait officiellement quitté les Apprenties pour rejoindre directement le cercle des Hautes Prêtresses. Devait_-_elle avouer sa fonction à ses sauveteurs ? Elle hésitait, ne sachant pas s'ils connaissaient l'existence du Temple. Elle regarda furtivement son poignet, où une cicatrice en forme de croissant, argentée et brillante, était cachée par un bracelet. Encore moins discret que son pendentif en forme de lune et qui changeait pour suivre les différentes phases de celle_-_ci. Si quelqu'un le remarquait, elle était bonne pour subir un interrogatoire en règle. Epuisée, elle tenta de chasser ses interrogations pour dormir un peu. La fatigue finit enfin par avoir raison d'elle et elle sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, après avoir été escortée à la grande salle par le professeur Flitwick, elle attendit que Dumbledore ait annoncé la sortie du jour. Remus lui fit un grand sourire, en disant que ça leur ferait du bien de s'aérer un peu. Mais vu la tête de Rogue, il aurait préféré aller se pendre que de l'accompagner. Elle ne put résister à la tentation de le chercher un peu.

« _-_Ca nous donnera l'occasion de décider quel jour je pourrais me joindre à vos cours de potions. Comme vous me l'aviez promis. »

Rogue lui lança son célèbre regard noir, auquel Laurianne répondit par un sourire lumineux et parfaitement idiot. Ce qui fit étouffer Remus avec sa tartine, n'ayant pu retenir un éclat de rire. Ils se rendirent donc ensemble au village sorcier. Par soucis de discrétion, ils passèrent par un passage secret guidé par Remus Lupin.

« _-_Que devez vous acheter ?

_-_Je dois renouveler toute ma garde robe, étant donné que mes habits moldus ne conviennent pas ici. Je vous laisse me guider dans les magasins, je ne les connais pas.

_-_Tout ça pour quelques vêtements ! C'est vraiment du temps perdu !

_-_ Si vous préférez, je peux mettre le genre de tenue que j'avais à la rentrée. Je fais ça parce qu'on me l'a demandé. Et ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête là, monsieur Severus Rogue !

_-_Moi, j'aimais bien ce style. Très agréable.

_-_Remus ! »

Laurianne vira au rouge tomate. Son style ne la dérangeait pas avant mais se rendre compte que tous les mâles du collège la regardaient avec des airs de prédateurs avait de quoi la rendre nerveuse. Elle ne dit plus rien, vexée par l'air moqueur du professeur de DCFM et celui glacial du maître des potions. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au village. Ils lui expliquèrent qu'elle devait se faire passer pour un nouveau membre du personnel de Poudlard venu découvrir le village avec ses collègues.

« _-_Et ils vont gober ça ? Enfin, c'est vous qui voyez. Je suis censé avoir quel poste ?

_-_ On va dire celui d'assistante du Professeur de métamorphose. Vous n'avez qu'à ne pas répondre aux questions. »

Laurianne leva un sourcil, dubitative, mais ne répondit rien. Ils se dirigèrent vers une des boutiques, et elle commença à choisir des tenues. Elle avait préféré se passer de l'aide de la vendeuse, bien trop curieuse à son goût.

« _-_Vous pourriez me dire ce que je dois acheter, vous deux. Je ne sais même pas comment s'habille une sorcière, en dehors des uniformes étudiants. »

A la grande surprise de Laurianne, ce fut Rogue qui lui indiqua le type de vêtements qu'elle devait prendre. Il commençait à choisir les teintes et les formes qui lui iraient, sous le regard incrédule de Remus.

« _-_Essayez celle_-_ci, elle ira bien avec la cape verte. Avec vos cheveux, il vous faut des couleurs qui ne jurent pas, du bleu, du vert, du noir et des tons ocres…Pourquoi me regarder vous comme ça ?

_-_C'est que, je ne vous imaginais pas vous intéresser à ce genre de choses

_-_Je ne veux tout simplement pas avoir à subir votre vision avec du rouge ou du rose. C'est suffisamment difficile de vous voir tous les jours sans être agressé par des teintes qui ne vont pas. »

Laurianne le regardait vraiment bizarrement mais partit essayer ce qu'il lui avait choisi, ainsi que plusieurs articles qui lui plaisaient. Remus essayait difficilement de retenir un fou rire en voyant Servilus en conseiller de mode. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça de sa part. Il devrait penser à en parler à Harry, ça le ferait rire et lui remontrait le moral. Laurianne leur montra ce qu'elle essayait et ils donnèrent tous les deux leur avis. Elle se choisit aussi une robe de bal, qu'elle ne montra à aucun d'eux. Ils manquèrent de s'étouffer quand Laurianne leur fit part de son intention de s'acheter de la lingerie.

« _-_Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous montrer ce que j'essaie. Sauf si vous insistez, bien sûr. »

Elle ajouta ça en voyant leur expression. Ils avaient presque les yeux qui leur sortaient de la tête à l'idée de rentrer dans un magasin de lingerie fine.

« _-_Voyons, voyons, vous êtes de grands garçons, personne ne va vous manger… De toute façon, j'y vais, avec ou sans vous. »

Elle les laissa se remettre du choc, et se dirigea vers la sortie, après avoir réglé ses achats.

« _-_Bon, vous venez ? On ne va pas y passer toute la matinée ! »

Laurianne regrettait de ne pas avoir un appareil photo à cet instant. Au moment de pénétrer dans la boutique de lingerie, ils avaient l'air affolés. Autant Lupin que Rogue regardaient autour d'eux, espérant que personne ne les voient rentrer dans ce magasin. Ils restèrent paralysés dans la boutique, sous l'œil moqueur de la vendeuse et de Laurianne.

« _-_Bonjour, Miss. Puis_-_je vous aider ?

_-_Oui, il faut que je renouvelle ma lingerie en entier. Je n'ai presque plus rien à me mettre. »

Elle se tourna vers ses deux gardes du corps.

« _-_Vous devriez respirer, vous aller prendre un malaise sinon ! Ah, ces hommes ! Mettez les dans un magasin comme le vôtre, et ils perdent tous leurs moyens.

_-_Les pauvres, les traîner ici… Ils n'ont pas l'habitude. Venez, je vais vous montrer nos modèles.

_-_D'accord, je vous suis.

_-_Excusez_-_moi, mais vous n'avez pas l'intention de leur montrer…

_-_Nan ! J'y ai pensé, pour les mettre mal à l'aise, mais je les ferais mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Les pauvres, je suis cruelle avec eux. »

Elle choisit plusieurs ensembles, notant que la lingerie sorcière ne différait guère de celle moldue. Elle avait juste quelques améliorations, comme des changements de couleurs suivant les vêtements que l'on portait, ou encore le fait que la taille s'adaptait à celle qui les portait. Elle paya la vendeuse, et sortit après les deux hommes qui avaient presque fui la boutique.

Ils avaient pris le chemin du retour quand Laurianne remarqua que plus personne n'était dans les rues. Un silence angoissant régnait dans le village. Remus et Rogue sortirent leur baguette et lui firent accélérer le pas. En passant près d'une des rues transversales, ils furent pris par un froid intense et une impression de tristesse. Comme s'ils ne pourraient plus jamais sourire…

« _-_Des détraqueurs ! Il faut… _spero patron…_ »

Aucun des deux hommes n'avait eu le temps de lancer leur patronus, les détraqueurs étaient trop proche et étaient trop nombreux. Laurianne se sentit partir, revivant la pire chose de sa vie. Elle revoyait l'accident où ses parents avaient perdu la vie. Le sang, les sirènes des ambulances, l'attente à l'hôpital… et le visage du médecin, venu annoncer à une fillette de huit ans qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais ses parents. Sa grand_-_mère qui était venu la chercher… Sa grand_-_mère ! Son entraînement ! Ces choses étaient en train d'aspirer leurs meilleurs souvenirs mais elle pouvait lutter. Elle s'obligea à fermer son esprit et commença à attaquer. Elle força leurs esprits répugnants, les obligeant à reculer. Elle se concentra sur eux, manquant de leur griller l'esprit. Seul la répugnance à tuer une créature par la seule force de son esprit et de vivre sa mort avec elle, l'empêcha de les achever. Ils partirent en catastrophe, alors qu'elle se tournait vers les deux sorciers censés la protéger. Ils commençaient à revenir à eux. Laurianne sentit le contrecoup de son action et perdit connaissance.

Elle revint à elle à l'infirmerie, dans un décor blanc. Dumbledore était à son chevet et lui tendit du chocolat dès son réveil.

« _-_Mangez, le chocolat est ce qu'il y a de plus efficace pour se remettre de ce genre d'agression. »

Elle s'exécuta sans discuter et se sentit tout de suite revivre.

«_-_Vous avez subi l'attaque de détraqueurs, Laurianne. Ce sont des créatures qui sont très dangereuses, et qui sont passées du coté de Voldemort. Remus et Severus ne peuvent pas me dire ce qui c'est passé et ce qui les a fait fuir. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de réagir. Vous rappelez_-_vous de quelque chose ? »

Elle hésita un instant, puis ferma son esprit avant de répondre.

« _-_Non, je ne sais pas. J'ai eu l'impression de revivre un épisode… peu agréable de ma vie, et j'ai perdu connaissance.

_-_Cela restera donc un mystère… Je vous laisse vous reposer et je vais rassurer tout le monde sur votre santé.

_-_Oh ! Monsieur, comment vont_-_ils ?

_-_Ils se remettent, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils en ont vu d'autres. »

Il laissa Laurianne seule, non sans la regarder un long moment. Il commençait à se poser beaucoup de question sur sa protégée. Il savait qu'elle avait menti, il avait sentit qu'elle fermait son esprit. Ce que les moldus n'étaient pas capable de faire…

Laurianne sortit de l'infirmerie le lendemain, après avoir menacé Mme Pomfresh de se suicider si elle la gardait encore. Elle avait horreur des hôpitaux depuis la mort de ses parents et l'infirmerie lui rappelait trop cette ambiance. Elle passa son dimanche dans ses appartements, recevant plusieurs visites. Lupin passa prendre de ses nouvelles et ils discutèrent de tout et rien, un peu gênés tous les deux d'être avec l'autre. Ils se séparèrent en début d'après midi. Ensuite, Hermione passa la voir seule, voulant avoir de ses nouvelles et lui soutirer des informations sur les cauchemars de Harry. Laurianne n'y pensait plus, mais sa discussion avec Hermione les lui remit en tête. La répétition des séquences du rêve, l'impression d'un appel, l'absence de peur, tout ça correspondait à quelque chose de réel. Elle conseilla à la jeune fille de parler avec un des professeurs de cela, pensant que ce pouvait être important. Même si Harry prétendait que ce n'était pas la peine. Hermione avait peur qu'il le prenne mal mais elle lui répondit qu'il ne lui avait pas interdit d'en parler. De plus, elle pouvait toujours dire que ça lui avait échappé. Après une longue discussion entre filles, où Laurianne chercha à lui faire avouer sans succès ses sentiments au sujet d'un certain rouquin, elles se séparèrent. Laurianne reprit son livre sur la magie ancienne qui la fascinait. Cette magie reprenait beaucoup aux rituels du Temple. Elle se demandait si elle pouvait l'utiliser aussi…

Avant d'avoir pu tenter quoi que ce soit, un visiteur complètement inattendu frappa à sa porte. Severus Rogue était venu prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle le laissa rentrer, très surprise de le voir.

« _-_Bonjour Laurianne. J'aimerais vous parler. »

Laurianne ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes, Severus Rogue venait de lui dire bonjour. Il devait être malade.

« _-_Bonjour, entrez, je vous en prie. »

Elle se laissa tomber sur un des canapés, et attendit qu'il parle. Il prit le temps de s'installer, et s'éclaircit la voix.

« _-_Je crois qu'il faut que je vous présente mes excuses. Depuis votre arrivée ici, j'étais persuadé que vous n'aviez pas besoin de protection. Je ne pensais pas que Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui voudrait vraiment se venger de vous. L'attaque d'hier m'a fait changer d'avis. Il n'y a pas de sortie d'élèves de prévue cette année et si des détraqueurs étaient présents, c'était pour vous. Quelqu'un a du prévenir Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui de votre sortie pour vos achats. Certainement un élève qui a prévenu ses parents… Laurianne, vous m'écoutez ?!! C'est suffisamment difficile pour moi de vous présenter mes excuses ! »

Elle le regardait avec des yeux de merlans frits, l'air complètement ahurie.

La jeune femme eut du mal à retrouver ses esprits.

« _-_Si, si, je vous écoute. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à vous voir être aimable avec moi…

_-_Ne vous y habituez pas, ça ne se reproduira pas. »

Il se leva et s'apprêta à partir.

« _-_Au fait, demain c'est moi qui viendrais vous chercher. J'espère que votre demande de participer au cours de potions tient toujours.

_-_Bien sûr ! J'ai vraiment hâte de m'y mettre.

_-_A demain, donc. »

Il partit, laissant Laurianne se demander si elle ne devait pas prévenir Mme Pomfresh que le maître des potions souffrait de fièvre. Elle commençait à se rendre compte que le glacial maître des potions portait un masque. Elle se promit de lui faire tomber.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione alla frapper à la porte de son professeur de DCFM. Elle commença à lui expliquer la raison de sa venue et il prit très au sérieux cette histoire, à son grand soulagement. Elle avait eu peur d'être ridicule avec ses angoisses. Il lui posa de nombreuses questions et il parut très surpris quand il apprit que Laurianne avait donné une tisane à boire à Harry pour faire cesser ses cauchemars.

« _-_Savez_-_vous ce qu'elle lui donne ?

_-_Aucune idée, sinon que le goût ne doit pas être fameux vu la tête qu'il fait en la buvant. Mais quand il la prend, ça bloque toujours ses visions. »

Remus retint le terme qu'elle avait employé : visions. Il était possible qu'il ne s'agisse pas de simples rêves. Il devait savoir ce que Laurianne lui donnait. Il se promit d'aller en parler à celle_-_ci, avant de questionner Harry là_-_dessus. Hermione lui fit promettre de ne pas dire à ce dernier qu'elle était venue le voir pour lui parler de ça. Il soutenait que ce n'était pas important, rien à voir avec Voldemort. Il accepta, ne voulant pas brouiller les amis. Après son départ, il décida de parler à Laurianne le lendemain, la soirée étant déjà bien avancée.

Au petit_-_déjeuner du jour suivant, il n'eut pas l'occasion de lui en toucher un mot. Elle était arrivée très tôt pour déjeuner, escortée par Rogue, et ils partirent très vite pour les cachots. Rogue commença à expliquer à Laurianne les précautions à prendre, comme parfaitement respecter l'ordre d'ajout des ingrédients, la quantité et les temps de la préparation. Il insistait beaucoup sur la rigueur. Elle le regarda d'un air exaspéré.

« _-_Vous, il faudra vraiment que je vous emmène dans un laboratoire de recherche de biologie moléculaire.

_-_Et pourquoi donc ? »

Il semblait un peu énervé qu'elle prenne ses conseils à la légère.

« _-_Tout simplement pour que vous compreniez ce que c'est que la rigueur et la précision. Ce que vous faites c'est une méthode empirique. Quand vous en serez à faire des mélanges de moins d'une goutte de volume, ajoutant des quantités tellement infimes que vous ne voyez même plus ce que vous mettez, vous pourrez me parler de rigueur.

_-_On ne peut pas ajouter moins d'une goutte à quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas précis.

_-_Oh que si ! On utilise fréquemment des volumes de 10 à 100 fois plus petits que celui d'une goutte, en laboratoire. »

Il lui lança un regard incrédule et décida de ne pas insister. Il attendrait qu'elle fasse exploser son chaudron pour la remettre à sa place.

Le premier cours avait lieu avec les élèves de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle de quatrième année. Ils lancèrent des regards intrigués à Laurianne qui était installée à une table, devant un chaudron. Lorsque le cours commença, elle parut outrée par le comportement du professeur avec ses élèves, mais ne dit rien. Elle ne voulait pas envenimer les choses. Lorsque les instructions furent inscrites au tableau, elle pris des notes, organisant ce qu'elle avait à faire à chaque étape. Il y avait la liste des ingrédients et les temps de cuisson de chacun, mais elle devait prévoir de préparer les produits pendant les temps de cuisson. Elle fit en sorte de pouvoir couper les racines d'asphodèles pendant que la bruyère et l'armoise infuseraient dix minutes précises dans le chaudron bouillant. Ensuite, elle rajouterait les racines en question avant de réduire en poudre l'écorce d'acacia et l'ajouter au bout de quatre minutes en tournant trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à mesurer la quantité de venin de vipère et à l'ajouter goutte à goutte dans la préparation en agitant doucement en dehors du feu. Elle alla chercher ses ingrédients alors que tous les autres élèves avaient déjà commencé.

Rogue la regardait avec un certain mépris, certain qu'elle allait échouer lamentablement ou qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de finir. Malheureusement pour lui, si elle avait préparé aussi soigneusement ce qu'elle allait faire avant, c'était pour aller plus vite. L'habitude de faire plusieurs choses à la fois dans un laboratoire enseignait l'organisation… Et elle finit effectivement avant tous les autres élèves une potion parfaite. La plupart avaient coupé et réduit en poudre leurs ingrédients avant de commencer la potion elle_-_même, perdant ainsi du temps. Rogue observa l'antidote aux morsures de serpent de Laurianne un long moment, avant de concéder qu'il était bien fait. Et cela semblait l'énerver prodigieusement. A la fin du cours, les Poufsouffle partirent rapidement, tandis que les Serdaigle venaient lui demander quelques conseils, étonnés qu'elle ait fini sa potion aussi vite. Elle dut leur expliquer rapidement ce qu'elle avait fait, et ils se promirent d'essayer la fois suivante.

A leur départ, elle se tourna vers Rogue, qui observait et notait les échantillons de potions de ses élèves.

« _-_Vous ne leur avez jamais appris à s'organiser pour mieux gérer leur temps ?

_-_Je leur donne les instructions, et à eux de se débrouiller pour réaliser leur potion convenablement. Ils doivent se contenter d'exécuter les instructions. »

Laurianne songea en repensant aux exploits de certains élèves qu'exécuter était bien le mot. Elle n'aurait pas aimé être à la place des ingrédients aujourd'hui. Elle avait vu une racine d'asphodèle voler à travers la pièce, le chaudron d'un Poufsouffle avait fondu parce qu'il avait rajouté le venin sans le retirer du feu et un Serdaigle avait confondu écorce et fleurs d'acacia. Il avait pris une intéressante couleur vert pomme en respirant les vapeurs s'échappant de son chaudron… Il avait fini à l'infirmerie. Quelque chose dans ce cours devait les rendre nerveux. Allez savoir quoi ?

« _-_C'est certain que comme ça, ils vont vraiment progresser ! Quel merveilleux enseignant vous faites ! Vous n'avez jamais envisagé de vous reconvertir dans l'armée ? En sergent_-_instructeur…

_-_ Je ne vous demande pas votre avis sur ma façon d'enseigner. Il faut qu'ils se prennent en main eux_-_mêmes.

_-_Si vous le dites, je ne voudrais pas vous contredire dans votre domaine. D'ailleurs, vous n'avez jamais pensé à engager un décorateur ? L'ambiance est lugubre ici. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas de voir des instruments de torture dignes de l'inquisition espagnole traînant dans un coin… »

Rogue ne répondit pas, il venait de comprendre que Laurianne cherchait encore à le mettre hors de lui. Il ne voulait pas rentrer dans son jeu. Il décida de tenter une autre méthode que de lui crier après. Il arrêta donc de lui lancer son célèbre regard noir, et lui fit un léger sourire.

« _-_Laurianne, un jour, il faudra que vous me disiez pourquoi vous cherchez tout le temps à m'énerver.

_-_Parce que c'est drôle ? C'est que vous réagissez avec tellement d'enthousiasme… Mais si vous ne répondez pas, c'est plus vraiment intéressant. »

Elle fit une moue boudeuse. Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Severus Rogue fit un vrai sourire amusé. Laurianne lui lança un regard malicieux.

« _-_Je ne savais pas que vous étiez capable de sourire. Arrêtez, vos élèves vont croire que vous êtes malade.

_-_Je crois qu'avec vous, il vaut mieux que je ne fasse pas attention aux piques que vous me lancez. Sinon, vous n'arrêterez jamais.

_-_Mais euhhhh ! C'est pas marrant. Qui je vais embêter dans ce château si vous ne coopérez même plus ? Je vais m'ennuyer maintenant. »

Il la regarda un moment, pensif, avant de lui lancer une remarque qui la stupéfia.

« _-_Je pense que vous pouvez vous occuper avec Lupin. Vous l'aimez bien, je me trompe ? »

Laurianne fit une belle imitation d'une carpe hors de l'eau, une carpe rouge vif. Elle reprit rapidement contenance en changeant de sujet, l'air dégagé.

« _-_Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour le reste de la journée ? »

Severus n'était pas dupe, il avait compris qu'elle changeait volontairement de sujet mais n'insista pas.

« _-_Je suis sûr que vous voudrez continuer de préparer les potions des autres cours de la journée ?

_-_Evidement, je m'ennuierais trop sinon. Quelles autres classes avez_-_vous ?

_-_Les septièmes années ce matin, et les sixièmes années cette après_-_midi. Le niveau sera plus élevé.

_-_Tant mieux ! Je trouvais ça trop facile ! »

Il éclata de rire, avant de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Personne ne l'avait fait rire depuis des années. Elle avait su avec une facilité déconcertante à faire tomber son masque de froideur. Il arrêta net et la regarda avec un air presque horrifié collé au visage. Devant son expression, elle eut un sourire mystérieux, et lui tapota la joue.

« _-_Vous vous y ferez. Vous vous y faites tous. »

Après les cours de la journée, où Severus n'avait pas arrêté de la regarder comme un serpent dangereux, ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour le repas. Les autres professeurs se demandaient pourquoi leur collègue semblait aussi pensif et étourdi. Il venait de sucrer son rôti et le mangeait sans s'en rendre compte. Il lançait des regards bizarres à Laurianne pendant tout le repas. Remus se pencha vers Laurianne en murmurant.

« _-_Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait pour le mettre dans un état pareil ? »

Elle eut un sourire satisfait.

« _-_Rien, je l'ai fait rire. Depuis, il est tout bizarre. Il avait plus l'habitude, le pauvre. »

Remus semblait ébahi et lui lançait des regards en coin. Elle préférait ses regards là, quand il la regardait dans les yeux, elle ne savait plus où elle était.

« _-_Vous avez réussi à faire rire Rogue ? Vous l'aviez drogué avant, c'est pour ça.

_-_Non, non. C'est juste l'effet Laurianne. »

Après une petite crise de fou rire, Remus lui demanda s'il pouvait lui parler après le repas. Depuis la rentrée, il se chargeait toujours de la raccompagner le soir. Il l'escorta donc jusqu'à chez elle.

Fin du quatrième chapitre.


	5. Les lois du coeur

Chapitre 5 : Les lois du cœur. 

Ils s'installèrent dans son salon, et il commença directement à la questionner sur les cauchemars de Harry. Elle lui expliqua que ceux_-_ci avaient commencé peu de temps après son arrivée chez les Dursley, début juillet. Il semblait que c'était toujours la même chose, l'obscurité, la sensation qu'une personne l'appelait et aucun souvenir précis. Il s'agissait plus d'impressions qu'autre chose. Quand elle lui dit ce qu'elle lui donnait pour arrêter ses rêves, il lui fit part de sa surprise. Ce qu'elle lui donnait n'arrêtait pas les rêves, il facilitait juste le sommeil. Ce qui signifiait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de simples rêves… Il décida d'aller en parler avec Dumbledore et changea de sujet. La conversation glissa vers des sujets plus anodins et elle lui raconta sa journée dans les cachots avec Severus. Remus reprit un fou rire en pensant à la tête de son ancien ennemi, choqué d'avoir ri pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Laurianne le regarda rire, attendrie de le voir comme ça. Elle se sentait toute bizarre en sa présence, un essaim de papillons semblait avoir élu domicile dans le creux de son ventre. Et elle se surprenait à fuir son regard quand il la regardait, de peur de se perdre dans ses yeux de miel. Elle préférait le dévorer du regard quand il faisait autre chose. A croire qu'elle tombait amoureuse de lui.

Une petite minute, amoureuse ? Non, ça devait être autre chose, être amoureuse ne faisait pas partie de ses projets immédiats. Juste un léger trouble. Il avait un regard très troublant, c'était pour ça. Et puis un sourire renversant. Surtout quand il la regardait comme ça, un léger sourire en coin, la tête penchée sur le coté, attendant qu'elle réponde à sa question… Oups ! Elle était tellement absorbée par sa contemplation qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il lui parlait.

« _-_Je vous demandais juste si vous viendrez au match de Quidditch la semaine prochaine. C'est Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle.

_-_Euh, oui, bien sûr, je viendrai. Si quelqu'un pouvait me dire ce qu'est le Quidditch…

_-_Vous avez passé un mois avec Harry Potter et Ron Weasley et vous ne savez pas encore ce qu'est le Quidditch ?

_-_Ben, non.

_-_Je vous donnerais un petit cours sur le sport préféré des sorciers, alors.

_-_Avec grand plaisir. Quand vous voudrez. »

Plus elle le regardait, et plus les papillons dans son ventre s'agitaient. C'était Severus qui lui avait mis le doute, en insistant sur le fait qu'elle appréciait la compagnie de Remus. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à l'étrangler pour ça. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Remus Lupin. Elle n'était pas amoureuse, elle n'était pas amoureuse… Laurianne se répétait cette phrase comme un mantra. Elle ne voulait pas tomber amoureuse maintenant, ça serait bien trop compliqué. Après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, il prit congé d'elle rapidement.

Après son départ, Laurianne mit un moment à se remettre. Elle repensa à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle conclut que la seule explication était des visions envoyées par quelqu'un. Et ses visions n'étaient reçues que pendant le sommeil, quand l'esprit est plus accessible. Elle décida de tenter une petite expérience. Elle pouvait capter ce genre de visions sans trop de problèmes et, étant juste en transe, elle se souviendrait de plus de choses que Harry. Elle se changea, médita un moment pour se placer dans l'état d'esprit voulu et plongea dans sa transe. Elle attendit alors près de l'esprit de Harry que sa vision commence. Cela la prit presque par surprise. Elle devina une silhouette dans l'obscurité qui essayait d'atteindre Harry. Un homme aux cheveux longs et noirs comme la nuit et aux yeux gris argent, qui appelait au secours, entouré par les ombres du monde des morts.

Remus était pensif. Il avait bien remarqué que Laurianne le regardait dès qu'il détournait le regard d'elle. Ca en devenait troublant. Il se demandait si quelqu'un lui avait révélé sa condition de loup_-_garou et qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir. Peut_-_être qu'elle ne savait pas comment le lui dire ? Non, elle aurait changé de comportement avec lui et ils s'entendaient toujours aussi bien. Elle passait juste son temps à le dévisager. S'il ne contrôlait pas mieux ses émotions, il en aurait rougi. Lui aussi la regardait tout le temps. Mais il était impossible qu'elle l'observe pour la même raison que lui l'admirait. Il aurait été Sirius, il aurait déjà entreprit de la séduire mais il n'osait rien faire. Il ne voulait pas gâcher leur amitié. Penser à Sirius changea ses réflexions. Il était persuadé que les cauchemars de Harry avaient un rapport avec lui. Malgré ce qu'il savait du Voile, il n'avait cessé d'espérer le sortir de là. Les visions de Harry en étaient la preuve, Sirius essayait de communiquer avec eux. Remus partit faire des recherches dans la réserve de la bibliothèque à ce sujet.

Harry en voulait à Hermione. Elle lui avait avoué ce qu'elle avait fait et il ne voulait pas que ses cauchemars fassent le tour de l'école. Enfin, elle en avait parlé au professeur Lupin, c'était un moindre mal. Il était assis dans la salle commune à travailler, seul. Ron et Hermione étaient à une réunion de préfets et les autres étaient dehors à profiter de la soirée encore chaude pour la saison. Le portrait de la grosse dame pivota brutalement, laissant passer une Ginny en pleurs. Elle s'effondra dans un fauteuil, se croyant seule. Harry se leva d'un bond pour aller la voir. Il n'aimait pas voir une fille pleurer, ne sachant comment se comporter pour la réconforter. Mais Ginny était comme sa petite sœur, ce n'était pas pareil.

« _-_Ginny, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

_-_Ha..rry ? Com...ment es_-_tu arr...ivé ? »

Sa vois était entrecoupée de sanglots, et il avait du mal à comprendre ses paroles.

« _-_J'étais déjà là. Tu veux parler ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Si quelqu'un t'as fait du mal, Ron et moi on va s'en occuper.

_-_Nonnn ! C'est… Je ne veux pas en parler. Pas à toi. »

Elle ajouta cette dernière remarque dans un souffle qu'il entendit à peine.

Harry la prit maladroitement dans ses bras.

« _-_Ne pleure pas Ginny, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Je te préfère avec le sourire, là tu ressemble à une fontaine. Allez, dis moi ce qui t'arrive.

_-_Tu es très doué pour remonter le moral, tu sais. J'ai toujours adoré être comparée à une fontaine. C'est juste que… Non, je ne peux pas t'en parler !

_-_Ginny, tu es comme la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eue. Je n'aime vraiment pas te voir comme ça. Que s'est_-_il passé ? Si c'est Malfoy et sa bande de serpentins stupides…

_-_Ca n'a rien à voir. J'ai juste rompu. »

Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire pour lui remonter le moral. Alors il la serra plus fort dans ses bras. De son côté, Ginny ne lui avait pas tout dit. Son copain avait cassé parce qu'il ne supportait plus d'entendre parler de Harry. Elle avait toujours eu le béguin pour lui, même en sortant avec d'autres garçons. Mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Surtout quand il insistait en disant qu'elle était la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Ginny finit par se dégager de ses bras à contrecœur ; elle y était si bien. Elle essuya ses larmes et lui fit un pâle sourire. Elle songea qu'elle pourrait devenir comédienne.

« _-_Je vais mieux, merci Harry. Je vais aller me reposer dans mon dortoir.

_-_Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, je serai là. »

Elle eut un autre sourire, légèrement ironique, et partit dans son dortoir, le laissant seul. La seule chose dont elle avait besoin était son amour. Et elle l'avait, elle était sa _petite sœur adorée_.

Laurianne regarda l'inconnu qui lui faisait face dans le Surmonde droit dans les yeux. Les ombres les entouraient, mais sa présence à elle les faisait fuir.

« _-_Qui êtes_-_vous ?

_-_Je vous retourne la question. Est_-_ce vous qui m'empêchez de parler à mon filleul ?

_-_Votre filleul ?! Harry ?! Vous êtes celui qui est passé à travers le Voile de l'Arche des Morts en juin dernier ? Sirius Black ?

_-_Je vois que ma réputation me suit même parmi les morts…Oui, je suis Sirius Black, pour vous servir, ma dame. Enfin, si j'en ai la possibilité.

_-_…

_-_Je savais que mon charme fou faisait des ravages, mais de là à couper la voix de la Mort elle_-_même.

_-_Quoi ?!! Mais je ne suis pas la Dame de l'Ombre ! Je suis juste une amie de Harry. Il se plaignait de cauchemars et Remus Lupin m'a fait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas naturels. J'ai voulu voir par moi_-_même ce qu'il en était.

_-_Hum ! Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous arrivez à rentrer dans les rêves de quelqu'un et de bavarder tranquillement avec moi dans le Surmonde. J'ai vu que tout le monde venait ici lorsqu'il rêvait, mais personne n'arrive à venir consciemment. Et vous connaissez mon filleul et mon meilleur ami. Qui êtes_-_vous au juste ? »

Elle hésita longuement à lui répondre. Mais il ne risquait pas de donner son secret à qui que se soit si elle n'arrivait pas à le sortir d'ici. Et pour ça, elle devait avoir son aide.

« _-_ Vous raconter comment je les ai rencontrés serait trop long. Pour le reste, je suis une Haute Prêtresse de Dana. Je ne suis pas sorcière, mais j'ai accès au monde de l'esprit sans problèmes.

_-_Alors vous devez m'aider à sortir d'ici. Je ne suis ni mort, ni vivant. Je ne peux ni revenir parmi vous, ni rejoindre le monde des morts.

_-_Je veux bien, mais je ne sais pas du tout comment. Vous ne risquez rien ici. Je vais faire des recherches mais je ne peux pas parler de notre conversation à qui que se soit pour l'instant.

_-_Et pourquoi donc ? Je ne sais pas si je dois vous faire confiance. Après tout, vous m'empêchez de parler à Harry… »

Laurianne se rapprocha souplement de lui, la robe de laine blanche et irisée qu'elle avait toujours dans le Surmonde bruissant à peine, pour lui expliquer son point de vue.

« _-_Je ne peux pas parler de cette conversation parce que personne ne doit savoir qui je suis. Ca serait trop dangereux. Et vous imaginez la réaction de Harry si je lui dis que je vous ai parlé ? Si je ne peux pas vous sortir de là, il aurait l'impression de vous perdre une seconde fois. Sans parler de Remus, je ne veux pas qu'il subisse ça encore une fois, je ne supporterais pas de le voir encore triste. Il n'arrête pas de me parler de vous...

_-_Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. »

Il la regarda un instant, pensif.

« _-_Remus, hein ? J'ai l'impression que Moony aura bien des choses à me dire quand vous m'aurez sorti de là. J'espère que vous faites tout ce qu'il faut pour le consoler ?»

Elle rougit furieusement, les émotions ne pouvant être cachées dans ce monde de l'esprit. Elle marmonna entre ses dents.

« _-_Il m'avait déjà parlé de votre humour douteux, mais c'est encore pire que je le croyait. »

Son image sembla vaciller. Elle s'estompait.

« _-_Je vais devoir partir, je n'ai pas la force de rester plus longtemps. Je vais essayer de vous aider, mais je ne peux rien promettre. Pourrez_-_vous tenir seul ici?

_-_J'ai passé treize années à Azkaban en prison sans devenir fou. Et je n'avais aucune espérance de sortir. Ici, j'en ai une. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Essayez juste de mettre moins de treize ans, mon charme légendaire en prendrait un coup si je revenais vieux.

_-_Je ferai ce que je peux. Et je passerai vous dire ce que je trouve de temps en temps. Mais laissez Harry dormir tranquille, il a besoin de repos. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle était de retour dans son corps, épuisée. Elle ne parvint même pas à retourner sur son lit et s'endormit sur un des canapés.

Drago réfléchissait. Son père lui avait fait passer un message. Il devrait jurer allégeance à Lord Voldemort aux vacances de Noël. Et il refusait, lui, un Malfoy, de s'incliner devant qui que se soit. Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de tuer d'autres personnes. Il tenta de réveiller la part Gryffondor de lui_-_même pour aller trouver Dumbledore. Il réunit donc tout le courage qu'il possédait pour aller le voir dans son bureau. Prétextant une ronde de préfet dans les couloirs, il sortit de la salle commune des Serpentard. Arrivé devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau directorial, il donna le mot de passe, _sucette au sang_, et monta. Après les politesses d'usage, Drago rentra dans le vif du sujet et raconta son été. Arrivé à l'épisode où il avait du tuer sa mère, il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Il n'avait encore pu en parler à personne. Son directeur l'écouta silencieusement, les yeux graves, et ne prit la parole que plusieurs minutes après la fin du récit.

« _-_Drago, je dois prévenir ton directeur de Maison. Le professeur Rogue doit être mis au courant de tout cela.

_-_Si vous avez confiance en lui, faites ce que vous voulez. »

Cela arrangeait Drago. Maintenant qu'il avait pris sa décision, il voulait que tout le monde le sache. Et qu'un Mangemort soit mis au courant l'arrangeait. Puis il songea que si Rogue était vraiment fidèle à Voldemort, le directeur ne le ferait pas venir. Drago retourna à ses sombres pensées pendant que Dumbledore faisait venir Rogue.

Son directeur de maison arriva et demanda à Dumbledore ce qui se passait. Celui_-_ci lui expliqua rapidement et Severus eut l'air horrifié. Il signala que même vingt ans plus tôt, Vous_-_savez_-_qui ne marquait personne avant ses dix sept ans. Et il comprenait mieux pourquoi Narcissa ne répondait plus à ses hiboux. Il regarda Drago qui était plongé dans ses pensées.

« _-_Drago, que comptes_-_tu faire ? Veux_-_tu recevoir la marque comme ton père le souhaite ?

_-_Si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas ici.

_-_Ce que je veux savoir Drago, c'est jusqu'où tu veux aller. Simplement qu'on te protège et rester à Poudlard, ou bien te battre contre Lui ?

_-_Je crois qu'il serait plus simple que je me cache. Mais ça ne ramènera pas ma mère. »

Il leva des yeux rougis mais déterminés sur ses professeurs.

« _-_Je crois que je préfèrerais me battre contre Vol...Voldemort et Lucius. C'est à cause d'eux que ma mère est morte, pas à cause de moi. Je n'avais pas le choix. »

Malgré le ton affirmatif, Dumbledore et Rogue comprirent bien qu'il cherchait à être rassuré sur ce point. De la part de Drago Malfoy, toujours si sûr de lui, c'était exceptionnel. Dumbledore lui certifia que de toute façon, ils auraient tué sa mère. Il avait eu autant le choix que sous Imperium.

« _-_Pour moi, je suis le dernier des Malfoy. Et je veux que tous le sachent. Professeur, je veux que mon père sache que je vais tout faire pour me venger.

_-_Drago, sais_-_tu ce qu'est le veritaserum ?

_-_Oui, bien sûr.

_-_Alors j'aimerais que tu acceptes d'en prendre. Nous devons être certains de ton engagement. »

Drago accepta, un peu énervé par cette précaution et Rogue lui fit boire la potion avant de l'interroger. Ils constatèrent que Drago refusait vraiment de servir Voldemort, et qu'il était déterminé à lutter contre lui. Dumbledore lui expliqua le rôle que jouait Rogue comme espion. Drago ne fut qu'à moitié surpris.

« _-_Je me doutais bien qu'il n'assisterait pas à notre entretien s'il était avec V…Voldemort. »

Severus regardait son directeur un peu inquiet. Mais Drago mit fin à son inquiétude rapidement.

« _-_De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir espion. Je veux que tous sachent que Lucius Malfoy est un Mangemort qui a tué sa femme, et que son fils a juré de la venger… »

Si le Directeur trouvait dommage de perdre un éventuel espion, le maître des potions était soulagé. Il ne risquerait pas sa vie comme lui_-_même, du moins, il serait plus en sécurité que lui. Drago demanda à pouvoir prendre la parole au petit_-_déjeuner du lendemain, pour annoncer sa décision à tous. Devant leur réticence, il leur signala qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour en parler à tous. Autant que ça soit officiel. Rogue le raccompagna à sa salle commune en lui demandant d'être prudent. S'opposer ouvertement à son père l'exposait à des représailles.

Le discours de Drago au petit déjeuner fit l'effet d'une bombe. Il ne se contenta pas de raconter ce qu'avait fait son père, il expliqua tout dans les détails en étant particulièrement éloquent : que son père l'avait obligé à tuer sa mère, qu'il voulait qu'il devienne un Mangemort et surtout, qu'il refusait ça. Il expliqua aussi qu'il connaissait beaucoup de noms de Mangemorts, et qu'il se ferait une joie de témoigner contre eux. Parmi les Serpentard se forma deux camps distincts. Ceux qui partageaient les idées de leurs parents au point d'abolir toute pensées personnelles et ceux qui se mirent à réfléchir. Ces derniers restèrent discrets, alors que les autres ricanaient doucement à ses paroles. Un silence stupéfait régnait sur les autres maisons. La première réaction de Laurianne en écoutant fut de penser qu'elle comprenait enfin la souffrance de ce jeune homme. Elle la ressentait depuis la rentrée et maintenant, une haine absolue avait pris place dans le cœur du Serpentard. Sa seconde pensée fut de le plaindre ; personne ne devait subir ça. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle attrapa la main de Remus à coté d'elle pour se réconforter. Remus, lui, regardait les autres professeurs. Bien sûr, Rogue et Dumbledore étaient au courant, mais pas les autres. Tous semblaient horrifiés. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par une main qui saisit la sienne, lui faisant l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Il resta un instant pétrifié et constata qu'elle n'était visiblement pas consciente de son geste. Il serra alors sa main dans la sienne pour la rassurer.

Après le repas, les cours reprirent dans un étrange calme. Aucun élève ne parlait. L'animation de Poudlard ne commença à revenir que pendant le dîner, Un élève avait trouvé amusant de mélanger des crèmes canari aux desserts. Bizarrement, Ginny Weasley avait un sourire un peu mystérieux aux lèvres. Avant de ramener Laurianne dans ses appartements, Remus les fit passer par la bibliothèque. Il emprunta une pile impressionnante de livres à la réserve. En voyant les titres, elle lui demanda s'il ne faisait pas des recherches sur un certain Voile… Il ouvrit de grands yeux et l'entraîna dans ses propres appartements, plus proches.

« _-_Que savez_-_vous de ce Voile, Laurianne ?

_-_Je sais ce qu'Harry m'en a dit. Il m'a expliqué que son parrain était passé à travers durant une bataille et que personne n'en était jamais ressorti. Vous m'en aviez un peu parlé aussi.

_-_Oui, c'est bien ça. Mais je suis persuadé que les cauchemars que fait Harry ont un rapport avec Sirius. C'est peut_-_être stupide, mais j'en suis convaincu. J'essaie de trouver des informations pour comprendre et tenter de le sortir de là.

_-_Je peux peut_-_être vous aider ? Je pense que vous avez raison, ses cauchemars sont trop récurrents pour n'être rien. Et il n'y a que Sirius qui puisse en être responsable. Mais nous ne trouverons peut_-_être rien. Si c'était simple, tout le monde le saurait. »

Remus lui fit un sourire reconnaissant, réveillant l'essaim de papillons dans le ventre de Laurianne. Il était heureux qu'elle le soutienne et il accepta son aide avec reconnaissance.

Il fit visiter son logement à Laurianne qui insista avant de commencer les recherches. Il eut du mal à la tirer loin de sa bibliothèque personnelle une fois qu'elle avait vu l'édition originale d'un roman moldu, _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_.

« _-_Comment avez_-_vous réussi à l'avoir ?!! C'est une pièce de collection.

_-_Je l'ai hérité de ma mère. »

Il l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'asseoir sur une chaise, se retenant d'éclater de rire. Elle n'avait pas quitté la bibliothèque du regard, avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui a vu Merlin. Il passa sa main devant ses yeux pour attirer son attention et attendit sans la lâcher qu'elle revienne à la réalité. Elle reprit contact avec le monde pour se retrouver plongée dans un regard rieur qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi beau. Les papillons entreprirent de faire une course de vitesse dans son ventre. Elle réussit à détourner ses yeux de lui et il prit la chaise en face d'elle. En commençant le premier livre, elle ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer du regard. Elle le regardait jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son regard sur lui et lève le nez de son propre ouvrage. Elle plongeait alors dans son livre à son tour. Ca devenait une habitude. Severus Rogue et même ce Sirius Black, depuis le Surmonde où il était, lui en avaient parlé. Elle devait se faire une raison. Elle était totalement et irrémédiablement amoureuse de Remus Lupin.

Leur recherche ne progressait pas vraiment. Ils avaient trouvé des informations sur l'histoire de l'Arche, mais rien sur ses propriétés. Personne ne savait d'où elle venait. Elle datait de plus de mille ans, et avait été mise à l'abri dans la chambre de la mort, il y a trois siècles, après plusieurs disparitions. C'était les chercheurs qui faisaient des expériences dessus. Un soir, aucun d'eux n'étaient ressorti de la pièce où ils faisaient leurs expériences. Les responsables de l'époque avaient jugé plus prudent de mettre l'Arche en sécurité. Elle avait ensuite servi pour les exécutions capitales, avant que le ministère ne fasse appel aux détraqueurs lorsque ceux_-_ci avaient abandonné le service de Voldemort. Elle fut ensuite plus ou moins oubliée pendant une quinzaine d'année. Des runes si anciennes que plus personne ne les comprenait étaient gravées à sa surface. Des sorciers du monde entiers, spécialisés dans les runes anciennes, avaient tenté de les traduire. Sans succès. L'Arche gardait tout son mystère. Laurianne songea aux vieilles runes qui ornaient les pierres du Temple de Gwen Ystrat, semblables à celles_-_ci. Mais personne au Temple ne savait non plus ce qu'elles signifiaient. Une origine commune était probable, mais ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment. En plus, elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Remus, comme de tout ce qui avait attrait au Temple.

Laurianne s'en voulait. Elle savait, elle, que Sirius Black était véritablement en vie. Et elle savait qu'il ne pourrait rester indéfiniment dans le Surmonde sans devenir fou. Ce monde intermédiaire, gris, où les distances n'étaient rien, où la notion du temps pouvait jouer des tours. Une heure passée dans le Surmonde pouvait être des heures dans le monde matériel, et l'inverse était également vrai. Il finirait par désespérer et ne plus attendre d'aide. Il pouvait tenir plusieurs années avant de rejoindre le monde des morts. Tout son instinct, sa compassion, la poussait à vouloir le sortir de là. Personne ne devrait subir cela, que son âme et son corps se trouvent projetés dans le Surmonde sans pouvoir en revenir. Ils travaillèrent tard et elle finit par s'endormir sur la table, les bras croisés sur son livre.

Remus leva la tête lorsqu'il n'entendit plus les pages tourner. Il ressentit une drôle d'émotion à la voir, là, endormie devant lui. Une petite mèche de cheveux retombait devant elle et se soulevait au rythme de son souffle léger. Il décida à contre cœur de la réveiller. Remus s'approcha d'elle pour la secouer doucement mais, à part un murmure étouffé de protestation, elle ne réagit pas. Elle était vraiment endormie profondément. Il préféra alors la laisser faire, attendri par la situation. Il se demanda s'il pourrait la ramener à son appartement sans la déranger. Mais il ne pouvait pas traverser tout le château avec Laurianne endormie dans les bras… Il renonça à l'idée. Remus la prit délicatement contre lui, comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume, et l'installa sur son lit. Il eut un peu de mal ; elle s'était accrochée à lui dans son sommeil. Il desserra ses vêtements et lui enleva ses chaussures, rabattit les couvertures sur elle et la regarda un moment en souriant. Il avait l'impression de contempler un ange endormi. Il prit une couverture et un oreiller et partit s'installer sur le canapé du salon. Savoir qu'elle dormait dans son lit le rendait bizarre mais il n'arrivait pas à analyser ses sentiments. Il remit les questions à plus tard et s'endormit avec l'image d'un visage doux et pur devant lui.

Minerva McGonagall se demandait si Laurianne avait oublié de se réveiller. Elle frappait depuis dix minutes à sa porte sans réponse. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter et décida d'entrer. Elle neutralisa le sort qui protégeait la porte et pénétra dans les appartements. Elle en fit rapidement le tour et ne trouva aucune trace de Laurianne. Prise de panique, elle partit réveiller Dumbledore pour la faire rechercher. Au passage, elle passa voir Lupin qui était le dernier à l'avoir vu la veille. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose…

Laurianne se réveilla et s'étira comme un chat, baillant à se décrocher la mâchoire. Elle ne se souvenait pas de s'être couchée la veille mais ne se posait pas de question ; elle était bien. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, persuadée qu'il lui restait un moment avant de devoir se lever. Elle ne fermait jamais les rideaux et la chaleur du soleil sur son visage la réveillait tous les matins. Ne sentant rien, elle en profita pour paresser au lit. Un hurlement la fit se lever d'un bond.

« _-_Quoi ?!! Mais vous êtes dans une école Lupin ! Vous n'avez pas honte ! Je ne vous connaissais pas comme ça !!! »

Elle se rendit compte instantanément qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour constater qu'elle était dans celle de Remus. Elle se demanda ce qui s'était passé en fin de soirée. Portant encore les habits de la veille, elle sauta dans ses chaussures pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

« _-_Mais, Minerva, je me suis mal exprimé. Quand je dis que je l'ai mise dans mon lit, je veux dire qu'elle a dormi dans ma chambre, mais moi, j'étais sur le canapé. Laurianne m'a aidé à faire des recherches hier soir, tard, et elle s'est endormie. Je n'ai pas voulu la réveiller et je lui ai laissé mon lit, c'est tout.

_-_Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que je m'inquiéterais en ne la trouvant pas ce matin ?

_-_Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

L'arrivée de Laurianne interrompit la conversation. McGonagall avait l'air plutôt de mauvais poil, et elle se sentit un peu mal à l'aise.

« _-_Quelle heure est_-_il ?

_-_Il est sept heures et demie. »

Laurianne passa sa main dans ses cheveux, complètement emmêlés. Elle avait plus ou moins compris ce qui s'était passé mais était encore trop endormie pour raisonner.

« _-_Je vous remercie de m'avoir laissée dormir chez vous, Remus. Je vais retourner chez moi pour me préparer rapidement. Navrée de vous avoir fait de l'embarras, Minerva. »

Elle sortit de l'appartement en baillant, manquant de se cogner dans le cadre de la porte. Elle n'était vraiment pas du matin. McGonagall lança un dernier regard réprobateur à Remus.

« _-_Vous auriez au moins pu me faire prévenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. J'ai failli prévenir Albus de sa disparition. Et je ne parle pas des ragots. Cette histoire va encore faire le tour de l'école avec ses elfes de maison… »

Remus très gêné de ne pas avoir pensé à tout ça s'excusa. Minerva l'envoya se préparer, le faisant se sentir comme lorsqu'il était étudiant. Elle se dépêcha alors de rattraper Laurianne, qui s'était arrêtée devant un des escaliers, le regard éteint. Minerva eut un soupire exaspéré avant d'entraîner la jeune femme.

Fin du cinquième chapitre


	6. Réconciliations et invitations

**Chapitre 6 : Réconciliation et invitations**

Au repas de midi, l'histoire avait fait le tour de l'école. Presque toutes les filles regardaient Remus et Laurianne en gloussant et pouffant. Les garçons lançaient des regards malicieux ou déçus à la table des professeurs, regrettant que Laurianne ne soit plus libre. Les professeurs étaient amusés ou un peu outrés de cette affaire. Rogue ne manqua pas de les faire profiter de ses sarcasmes cinglants. Depuis le premier cours de potion avec Laurianne, il la laissait assister à ses cours mais ne lui adressait plus la parole que pour lui lancer des piques. Il ne s'était pas remis de son accès de rire. Dumbledore les regardait avec ses yeux pétillants, comme s'il savait quelque chose que les autres ignoraient. Quant aux deux intéressés, ils ne savaient plus ou se mettre. Remus finit par s'énerver à une remarque de Rogue et répliqua vertement qu'il ne s'était rien passé et qu'il ne se passerait rien entre eux. Si cela leur permit d'être un peu plus tranquille pour manger, Laurianne ressentit un pincement au cœur à ses paroles. Se douter qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui était une chose, l'entendre le certifier en était une autre. Elle était encore troublée par les évènements du matin. Quand elle eut pris sa douche dans ses appartements et enfin reprit ses esprits, elle avait viré au rouge tomate trop mûre. Elle avait passé la nuit dans _son_ lit. Des images des plus troublantes lui avaient traversé l'esprit et elle avait essayé de les chasser avant de rejoindre McGonagall qui l'attendait. Elle n'avait pas voulu pas rougir de nouveau rien qu'en le voyant.

Les semaines passèrent très vite, dans une sorte de routine. L'histoire fut plus ou moins oubliée, Laurianne assistait toujours aux cours et passaient ses soirées à faire des recherches sur l'Arche des Morts avec Remus. Ils ne trouvèrent pas grand_-_chose et Remus semblait se décourager. Laurianne était de plus en plus troublée par ses sentiments envers lui. Plus elle le côtoyait, plus elle appréciait cet homme. Son intelligence, son humour, sa force de caractère… et ses yeux ! Elle aurait aimé s'y noyer. Seulement, elle n'en montrait rien, sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Elle essayait de rester naturelle avec lui mais c'était difficile. Elle finit aussi par se poser quelques questions sur lui. Elle était bien contente de ne pas avoir à chercher d'excuse les soirs de pleine lune pour les cérémonies du Temple. Mais elle se demandait pourquoi il l'avait fait raccompagner par Flitwick les deux dernières pleines lunes, sans aucune explication. Elle ne l'avait pas vu pendant trois jours à chaque fois et avait entendu des remarques venant d'étudiants les plus âgés qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle n'y prêta pas trop attention, remettant les questions à plus tard ; elle était trop occupée à mettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments.

Si la vie de Laurianne était vite devenue routinière, c'était loin d'être le cas parmi les élèves. Serpentard était clairement scindé en trois clans. Un qui affichait ouvertement son soutien envers le Mage Noir. Un restait neutre, refusant de se prononcer. Le dernier, porté par Drago Malfoy, s'opposait aux idées de Voldemort. Et, malheureusement, le fait de s'être autoproclamé résistant rendait Drago encore plus arrogant et imbu de lui_-_même qu'avant. Il se pavanait avec sa cour et prenait de haut tout le monde. Rien n'avait vraiment changé, sauf que personne ne l'insultait plus de futur Mangemort ; mais le terme fouine restait très à la mode. Les altercations entre Gryffondor et les Serpentard de Malfoy étaient devenues quotidiennes. Les Serpentard se battaient aussi entre eux. Et les futurs Mangemorts attaquaient tous ceux qui n'étaient pas de sang pur. Les Poufsouffle rasaient les murs pour éviter des sorts perdus, les Serdaigle ne se déplaçaient qu'en groupe, par sécurité. Comme les préfets étaient aussi coupables que les autres, seuls les professeurs, quand ils étaient témoins, arrivaient à intervenir. L'ambiance dans les couloirs de Poudlard devenait lourde et stressante.

Les Gryffondor devenaient fous. Entre Malfoy qui les narguait et les disputes infernales de leurs deux préfets de sixième année, ils n'arrivaient plus à avoir un moment de calme. Ron et Hermione ne passaient pas une journée sans s'insulter. Elle lui reprochait son manque de rigueur dans son travail de préfet et scolaire et il répliquait en la traitant d'obsédé du travail, incapable de s'amuser. Elle lui hurlait dessus quand il laissait ses camarades se battre dans les couloirs avec les Serpentard. Et il lui reprochait de soutenir la Fouine. Hermione avait vraiment été touchée par les révélations de Drago. Si elle ne l'appréciait toujours pas, elle le comprenait mieux. La situation avait commencé peu de temps après la rentrée et s'était aggravée de jour en jour. Ginny avait arrêté de vouloir arranger les choses entre eux ; plus personne n'essayait. Depuis sa rupture, elle passait presque tout son temps avec le trio de sixième année. Elle ne supportait pas de voir son ancien petit copain avec une de ses camarades de dortoir, même si elle ne l'aimait plus. Elle traînait donc avec eux et devait subir le froid entre les deux anciens amis en permanence. S'ils restaient ensemble, c'était pour ne pas laisser Harry avec l'autre.

Ginny ne savait plus quoi faire. Harry s'éloignait d'eux et ils ne le remarquaient même pas. Les disputes incessantes ne facilitaient rien. Harry essayait de noyer sa douleur dans le travail. Il ne faisait plus de cauchemars depuis quelques temps ce qui lui avait permis de repenser aux évènements du Département des Mystères. Son parrain lui manquait affreusement, il s'attendait toujours à recevoir un hibou de Sniffle. Le poids de la prophétie lui pesait et, à part Ginny, personne ne se souciait de lui. Elle essayait de le faire rire, de le sortir de ses idées noires. Elle lui rendait la pareille de la dernière fois, quand il l'avait consolée. Ils devenaient d'autant plus amis et complices que Ron et Hermione se déchiraient. Il avait trouvé une petite sœur à qui tout dire, prête à rire de tout et rien et qui savait ce que c'était que d'être manipulé. S'il ne lui avait pas parlé de la prophétie, il savait qu'elle comprendrait son horreur de n'être qu'un pion dans ce combat. Elle avait connu ça pendant sa première année, en étant utilisée par le souvenir de Voldemort. A part Ginny, il ne parlait à presque personne. On le voyait souvent disparaître quand ses amis étaient occupés ailleurs. Il avait confié à Ginny qu'il s'entraînait, seul, à la Salle sur Demande. Il refusait qu'elle l'accompagne, et encore moins les deux hystériques qu'étaient devenus ses amis. Il devenait renfermé sur lui_-_même au point de ne même plus répondre aux remarques de Rogue pendant les cours de potions. En plus, il s'inquiétait presque du silence de Voldemort. Il n'avait plus fait parler de lui depuis son attaque au 4 Privet Drive.

Au milieu du mois d'octobre, une énième dispute avait éclaté entre Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. La plupart des élèves s'étaient réfugiés dans leurs dortoirs, avec un sort de silence pour se protéger des habituels hurlements. Les autres avaient fui ailleurs dans le château ou le parc, ne voulant pas risquer de se trouver dans la même pièce qu'eux. Il ne restait qu'Hermione dans la salle commune, qui étudiait déjà pour ses ASPICs, et Ron, qui tentait de monter un château de cartes avec un jeu de bataille explosive. Ils s'ignoraient superbement, jusqu'à ce que le château de cartes de Ron finisse par exploser.

« _-_Tu ne peux pas faire un peu attention ? Tu n'as peut_-_être pas remarqué, étant donné que tu n'as aucun respect pour moi, que j'essaie de travailler ?!

_-_Tu n'as qu'à aller dans la bibliothèque. La salle commune est à tout le monde, même si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué. Et grâce à toi et à ton sale caractère, Harry ne nous adresse plus la parole !

_-_C'est parce qu'il a compris, lui, qu'il devait un peu travailler pour réussir. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui, ses résultats scolaires sont en hausse. On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi !

_-_Si tu l'apprécies autant, tu n'as qu'à aller le rejoindre ! Comme ça je resterai tranquille et je pourrai profiter de la salle commune sans que tu ne casses l'ambiance. Tu ne sais vraiment pas t'amuser, tu es complètement coincée comme fille. Ne t'étonne pas qu'aucun garçon ne veut de toi, tu les fais fuir. Tu n'as aucune vie et, en plus, tu essaies de pourrir la vie des autres. »

Hermione s'était levée et approchée de Ron pour mieux lui crier dessus. Lorsqu'il lui sortit sa dernière réplique, elle ne put pas s'en empêcher, elle le gifla à la volée. Elle fit demi_-_tour et quitta la Tour des Gryffondor en larmes.

Ron resta un moment bête, il n'avait pas voulu que ça aille aussi loin. Mais quand il était avec elle, il ne pouvait se retenir. Il fallait qu'il la cherche. Des applaudissements le firent se retourner.

« _-_Bravo, Ron, tu as fait fort, là. Déjà que vos prises de becs incessantes étaient insupportables mais là, tu as réussi à vraiment la blesser.

_-_Harry ? Comment… ?

_-_Il semblerait que personne ne me voit quand je suis dans cette salle commune…J'étais là depuis le début, dans ce fauteuil. »

Harry regarda Ron et décida qu'il était temps qu'il revienne un peu vers ses amis, ils allaient s'entretuer sinon.

« _-_Tu ne peux pas te contenter de lui dire que tu aimerais qu'elle te regarde ? Qu'elle fasse attention à toi ? Ron, même moi je me rends compte que tu es jaloux de tous ceux qui approchent d'elle.

_-_Tu dis n'importe quoi. Elle m'exaspère, elle sait toujours tout mieux que tout le monde, elle voudrait qu'on passe notre temps à travailler et elle n'arrête pas de me crier après.

_-_Mais tu es toujours fourré près d'elle, tu ne la lâches pas d'une semelle. Elle non plus, elle ne s'éloigne jamais de toi. »

Il observa son ami un instant, et décida de jouer la corde de l'amitié.

« _-_Va t'excuser, parlez et expliquez_-_vous. Mais ne venez plus me voir ou seulement me parler tant que vous serez fâchés l'un contre l'autre. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos disputes. Et si je ne venais plus vous voir, c'était à cause de ça, pas du caractère de 'Mione. »

Il se leva.

« _-_Maintenant, dépêche_-_toi de la rattraper, avant qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé en première année ? Quand tu lui as gentiment fait remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas d'ami ? Elle a failli mourir à cause d'un troll. »

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux inquiets et ne sembla pas se rendre compte qu'Harry le manipulait. Ce dernier remonta à son dortoir, avec un sourire amer aux lèvres. Eux, au moins, avaient une chance de se trouver. Lui ne pourrait pas prendre le risque d'avoir une petite amie, elle serait trop exposée. Les seules filles qui ne risqueraient rien de plus étaient celles qui étaient venues au ministère avec lui. Elles étaient déjà sur la liste de Voldemort pour avoir entravé ses plans. Mais il n'était pas amoureux d'Hermione, Luna était trop bizarre à son goût et Ginny était… Ginny.

Ron partit sans réfléchir pour retrouver Hermione. Il ne pensa même pas qu'elle avait peu de chance de croiser un nouveau troll dans le domaine. En passant dans un couloir, il la vit par la fenêtre sortir dans le parc pour s'arrêter sous un arbre, près du lac. Il se dépêcha donc de la suivre. Il arrivait derrière elle, elle ne pouvait pas le voir et ses sanglots l'empêchaient de l'entendre approcher. D'autant qu'il se figea en l'entendant se parler à elle_-_même, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

« _-_Pourquoi… on passe notre temps… à se chercher… comme ça ? J'ai l'impression… que… je ne peux pas… m'empêcher… d'être sur son dos. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de me dire ça ! Je ne supporte plus… quand on est loin… l'un de l'autre. Pourquoi il ne voit pas ce que je ressens pour lui ! Il ne voit jamais… plus loin… que le bout de son nez. Il ne se rend pas compte… que je l'aime. »

Ron n'entendit pas la fin de son monologue. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu la foudre. Elle parlait de lui, là ? Elle ne venait pas de se disputer avec un autre garçon en cours de route ? Non, elle n'avait pas eu le temps. Elle parlait bien de lui. Elle… l'aimait ? Lui ? Il ne savait plus quoi faire. S'il allait la voir, elle se douterait qu'il avait tout entendu et ils seraient plus que gênés tous les deux. Et il ne pouvait pas rester sans lui parler s'il ne voulait pas se fâcher définitivement avec elle et Harry. Il recula d'un pas, machinalement, et fit craquer une branche. Hermione se retourna d'un coup.

« _-_Ron ? Fiche_-_moi la paix ! »

Ron reprit ses esprits assez vite. Il avança vers Hermione et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« _-_Non, Hermione, Harry m'a fait comprendre que j'avais été un imbécile. Il m'a laissé… Non, il _nous_ a laissé le choix entre rester fâchés et lui. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, il a besoin de nous. Alors, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je crois qu'on doit parler… »

Ron ne regardait pas Hermione. Il avait le regard perdu devant lui, ne sachant pas comment faire pour s'excuser. Hermione, elle, regardait Ron bouche bée. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il lui parlait calmement, sans lui crier après ou la critiquer. Et grâce à Harry, visiblement. Elle se sentit coupable, d'un seul coup. Trop occupée à ses petits problèmes avec Ron, elle avait oublié le traumatisme qu'il avait subi en juin dernier.

« _-_Si tu arrives à me parler sans me hurler après…

_-_Tu es un peu de mauvaise foi. Tu hurles autant que moi »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, prenant une grande inspiration.

« _-_Et tu as une voix pénétrante, comme dirait Ginny. »

Hermione grimaça. Elle avait failli lui faire profiter de toutes les capacités de sa voix, justement. Il avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher non plus de lui crier après. Il avait décidé d'être raisonnable et franc. Elle devait faire un effort elle aussi.

« _-_On a été un bon exemple, pour des préfets… J'ai honte de moi, Ron. »

Ce fut au tour de Ron de rester bouche bée. Elle venait d'avouer qu'elle avait honte ? Et devant lui, en plus…

Le silence se prolongea sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne fasse rien pour y mettre fin. Hermione finit par reprendre la parole.

« _-_Pourquoi on agit comme ça tous les deux ? Je veux dire, pourquoi on ne peut pas rester dans la même pièce sans avoir envie de se sauter à la gorge ? »

Ron aurait plus eu envie de lui sauter aux lèvres mais, pensant que c'était impossible, il passait sa mauvaise humeur sur elle. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça, non ?

« _-_Je ne sais pas vraiment, Hermione. »

Il lui jeta un regard, le premier depuis qu'il s'était assis auprès d'elle.

« _-_Surtout que c'est souvent pour des choses idiotes. Tout à l'heure… Je ne voulais pas te dire ça, mais c'est sorti tout seul. Je voulais te faire taire, je ne pensais pas ce que je… »

Elle posa sa main sur ses lèvres, lui imposant le silence.

« _-_Ne dis pas ça, tu le pensais. Et tu as raison, en partie. Je ne sais pas comment on fait pour s'amuser. J'ai l'impression de devoir tout le temps montrer aux autres qu'on peut me faire confiance, que je peux assumer des responsabilités…»

« _-_'Mione ! Même si tu oubliais de rendre un devoir une fois, personne n'arrêterait de te faire confiance ! Tu es la personne sur qui on peut le plus compter ! Tu devrais relâcher un peu la pression, de temps en temps. »

Hermione eut un rire triste, qui fendit le cœur de Ron.

« _-_Mais en faisant quoi ? Des châteaux de cartes ? Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, sans vouloir te vexer ! La plupart des choses que font les autres pour se détendre ne m'intéressent pas. J'ai parfois l'impression de passer à côté de certaines choses mais je ne sais pas comment faire… »

Ron la regarda gravement.

« _-_Je pourrais te montrer, si tu veux ? »

Elle lui jeta un timide regard en coin.

« _-_Ne te moque pas…

_-_Je ne me moque pas, je suis très sérieux. »

Sur une impulsion subite, il lui demanda.

« _-_D'ailleurs, si tu le veux bien, je commencerai le soir d'Halloween.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? On ne peut rien prévoir ; on est préfets et on doit assister au bal.

_-_Justementsituveuxbienonpourraityallerensemble ? »

Il avait dit ça d'une traite, sans respirer. Hermione le regarda stupéfaite, hésitant entre l'exaspération et l'amusement. C'était tout Ron.

« _-_Tu pourrais me répéter ça de façon compréhensible, je n'ai rien compris.

_-_ On pourrait y aller ensemble ? Si personne ne t'a déjà demandé ? »

Elle resta sans voix. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Elle adorerait y aller avec lui, mais elle ne savait pas si elle devait accepter.

« _-_Si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave. »

Ce fut la note de déception dans sa voix qui la poussa à accepter.

« _-_Si, je veux bien venir ! Mais… je ne pensais pas que tu me demanderais…

_-_Cette fois, je ne veux pas attendre que tu sois déjà prise. Mais comme on n'arrêtait pas de se crier après, je me voyais mal te le demander. Imagine : Hermione, tu m'énerves, j'en ai marre que tu hurles, au fait, tu veux bien venir au bal avec moi ? »

C'était tellement absurde, elle éclata de rire. Il rigola un bon moment avec elle, ils avaient besoin de relâcher la pression tous les deux.

Ils finirent par reprendre leur sérieux avec difficulté. Ron demanda alors encore plus timidement à Hermione quelque chose qui la surprit grandement.

« _-_ Tu voudrais bien aussi m'aider pour mes cours ? Depuis que tu n'es plus là pour m'expliquer, j'ai du mal à les comprendre et à travailler… Et comme tu l'as si bien dit, mes résultats sont en chute libre. Si ma mère l'apprend, je vais encore recevoir une beuglante.

_-_Bien sûr, Ron. Tu n'avais qu'à demander. Je suis ravie que tu t'inquiètes de tes résultats, vraiment. »

Ron fit un grand sourire à son amie, se leva, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Il essaya d'ignorer le frisson qu'il ressentit en tenant sa toute petite main dans la sienne. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle avait des mains si fines…

« _-_Alors, on essayera de ne plus se hurler dessus ? On essayera de discuter calmement avant ?

_-_D'accord. Je pense que tous les Gryffondor nous en seront reconnaissants. Tu sais quoi, Hermione ? Ca me fait du bien de te parler de nouveau normalement…

_-_Moi aussi, Ron. »

Ils se dirigeaient vers leur salle commune, quand une pensée traversa l'esprit d'Hermione.

« _-_Le sale manipulateur !!!

_-_Hermione ! J'ai rien fait !

_-_Pas toi, Harry !

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'on ait pu se parler sans se crier après et se faire toutes ses confidences ? Et juste après qu'il t'a demandé qu'on fasse la paix ?

_-_Oh ! Il nous a jeté un sort ! C'est digne d'un Serpentard ! »

Quelques pas derrière eux, Harry essayait de calmer son hilarité sous la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Il s'était demandé combien de temps Hermione allait mettre pour comprendre. Oui, s'était digne d'un Serpentard. Mais il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que le calme revienne entre ses deux amis. Il faudrait qu'il raconte ça à Ginny. Ca lui faisait penser à quelque chose. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait personne pour aller au bal, tout comme lui. Ce n'était pas faute de proposition mais elle lui avait confié qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir avec un autre garçon maintenant. Accepter une proposition pour le bal donnerait de faux espoirs à son cavalier. Harry, lui, était tellement refermé sur lui_-_même ses dernières semaines que personne ne l'avait approché. La solution pour eux deux était simple. Ils pouvaient y aller ensemble, ils sauraient tous les deux à quoi s'en tenir. Il laissa Hermione et Ron continuer vers la salle commune et partit rejoindre Ginny à la salle sur demande.

Il avait fini par accepter qu'elle assiste à ses entraînements, ce qui les avait fait énormément progresser. Ginny avait largement le niveau des sixièmes années en DFCM, grâce à l'AD et elle était une redoutable duelliste. Il ne se donnait pas toujours à fond, de peur de la blesser, mais elle n'avait pas ses scrupules. Il avait du acquérir de nombreux réflexes pour tenir face à elle. Elle le sidérait. Le jour où il le lui avait dit, elle lui avait rappelé qu'elle avait grandi avec six frères, dont les jumeaux. Elle avait eu tout le temps d'apprendre des sorts et d'acquérir des réflexes. Elle lui demandait souvent s'il comptait convoquer l'AD de nouveau, disant que les autres aussi devaient pouvoir s'entraîner. Mais il ne voulait pas marcher sur les plates_-_bandes de Remus. L'année précédente avait été particulière, avec une prof incompétente, ce qui était loin d'être le cas cette année. Mais Ginny ne laissait pas tomber. Elle avait même demandé s'il ne voulait pas devenir animagus… Quelle idée ! Il n'y arriverait jamais ! Enfin, c'était Ginny.

Il arriva dans la salle sur demande et la trouva qui l'attendait. Il s'empressa de lui raconter les derniers événements entre Ron et Hermione. La réaction de Ginny ne se fit pas attendre. D'ailleurs, tous les Gryffondor et certains autres professeurs eurent la même.

« _-_Merlin soit loué ! On ne sera plus obligé de supporter ça !!! Mais comment …? »

Harry agita négligemment sa baguette.

« _-_Un petit sort de franchise pour qu'ils se parlent, et un d'apaisement, pour qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas. Le tout pas très loin d'eux, sous cape d'invisibilité, pour veiller au grain… »

Ginny éclata d'un rire machiavélique.

« _-_Tu aurais pu me demander de venir !

_-_C'était pas prévu, mais la prochaine fois, j'y penserai.

_-_J'espère bien qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, pour le salut de nos oreilles ! »

Elle repartit dans un fou rire communicatif auquel Harry succomba.

Une bonne heure plus tard, ils avaient fini par reprendre suffisamment leur sérieux.

« _-_Le pire, c'est qu'ils sont fous l'un de l'autre ! Et ils ne s'en rendent même pas compte !

_-_On parle de ton frère et d'Hermione ! C'est normal. Ron ne comprendra jamais rien sur les sentiments, et Hermione veut les analyser. Elle ne verra pas que Ron l'aime. Tu sais qu'ils vont au bal ensemble, en amis ? On devrait peut_-_être les aider…

_-_Et tu proposes quoi ? »

Ginny eut un sourire inquiétant au fur et à mesure que Harry exposait son plan.

« _-_Je marche !

_-_Bien sûr, ça serait plus facile si tu venais avec moi. Tu es d'accord ?

_-_OK, de toute façon, je pensais y aller seule, tu le savais. Ils n'oublieront pas cette soirée de leurs vies ! »

Ginny n'avait pas l'intention de révéler à Harry qu'elle était plus qu'heureuse d'être sa cavalière. Elle jouait l'indifférente, sachant la façon dont il la voyait. Elle avait son amitié, c'était déjà ça. Et puis, ce qu'ils allaient faire à son frère et à Hermione… Elle s'en réjouissait d'avance. Harry se leva du tas de coussins où ils étaient installés.

« _-_Je crois qu'on a assez paressé. Allez, debout fainéante !

_-_Fait attention à ce que tu dix, que je ne te fasse pas cadeau de mon fameux chauve_-_furie !

_-_Mais je t'en prie, vas y. Prête ?

_-_ Autant que toi. »

Les sorts fusèrent dans toute la salle, et les coussins furent les bienvenues pour amortir les chutes. Ayant à peu de chose près le même niveau, ils ne retenaient pas leurs coups. Ils finirent la séance sur les rotules…

Les cours reprirent bien plus calmement pour tout le monde. Ron et Hermione faisaient de gros efforts pour rester civilisés, à la plus grande joie de leur directrice de maison. Ils avaient passé un sacré savon à Harry pour les avoir ensorcelés et l'avaient ensuite remercié de son aide chacun de leur côté. Quand elle apprit à qui était dû le calme chez les Gryffondor, McGonagall se débrouilla pour accorder à Harry quarante points en cours, pour avoir réussi une métamorphose parfaite. Enfin, d'après elle. Harry trouvait que les plumes de sa boîte à musique dénotaient un peu l'ensemble, mais si son professeur la trouvait parfaite… Suite à leur réconciliation, Harry avait appris à ses deux amis qu'il s'entraînait à la salle sur demande avec Ginny. Ils reprirent donc tous ensemble, même si Ginny regrettait un peu le temps qu'elle passait seule avec lui. Hermione se rangea de son côté à propos des réunions de l'AD. Les autres élèves avaient le droit de s'entraîner intensément s'ils le souhaitaient. Harry promit d'y réfléchir, mais il n'avait pas envie de s'occuper seul de tout ce monde. Il venait juste d'accepter de sortir de sa bulle. De plus, Harry étant revenu dans le monde des vivants, Drago ne s'en prenait plus qu'à lui. Ce qui faisait des vacances aux autres élèves, à leur grand soulagement. Les bonnes vieilles habitudes avaient repris…

Laurianne était un peu déçue. Elle avait espéré aller à cette soirée avec Remus mais ce dernier avait fait savoir qu'il serait indisponible ce soir_-_là. Il avait d'ailleurs été très embarrassé quand elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il avait prévu. Elle en avait déduit que, même sans projet personnel, il n'avait pas eu l'intention de l'inviter. Et bien, elle irait seule. Le soir d'Halloween, qui tombait le premier jour de la pleine lune, elle prévint les autres prêtresses qu'elle n'arriverait pour la célébration que tard dans la soirée. Elle serait là pour minuit, elle ne pouvait pas manquer le nouvel an (1). Elle participerait aux rituels de Samhain après le bal, elle s'excuserait tôt. Elle se prépara simplement, avec une robe assez sobre, noire brodée de petites étoiles blanches aux niveaux des manches. Quand Severus l'avait aidé à choisir, il avait voulu lui faire prendre le modèle vert et argent. Elle avait refusé, bien qu'il lui aille très bien. Elle aurait eu l'air de sa moquer des élèves de sa maison. Minerva vint la chercher et elle rejoignit les autres à contrecœur.

Du coté des Serpentard, Drago avait déçu plus d'une fille. Il avait décidé d'y aller sans cavalière et de savourer plus librement sa soirée. Il avait envie de profiter de la vie, il ne savait pas combien de temps son père allait mettre pour le tuer. Il sortait donc avec de nombreuses filles, changeant au bout de quelques jours, ne se souciant pas de leurs sentiments. Il ne négligeait pas ses études pour autant et ses notes étaient parmi les plus hautes. Certains professeurs pensaient que son attitude ressemblait à celle d'un ancien élève, qui avait renié sa famille et fini à Gryffondor… Bien sur, aucun ne le dirait à son directeur de maison, qui s'étoufferait de cette comparaison. Drago rejoignit donc la grande salle parmi les premiers et fit semblant de ne pas remarquer la décoration magnifique. Les citrouilles volaient dans les airs, leurs faces grimaçantes illuminées par les bougies qu'elles contenaient. Des toiles d'araignées ornaient le plafond, et des vols de chauves_-_souris passaient régulièrement. Presque tous les fantômes du château étaient présents. Les autres fantômes avaient enfermé Peeves dans les toilettes de Mimi geignarde qui, pour la première fois depuis sa mort, avait à son tour rejoint la grande salle. Elle préférait subir les élèves que Peeves. Drago s'installa à sa table et attendit que le banquet débute.

Fin du sixième chapitre.

_(1) Halloween, ou Samhain, est un des sabbats de l'ancienne religion celte. C'était le premier jour de l'année, le jour où la frontière entre le monde des morts et des vivants est la plus faible. La tradition de faire des citrouilles et de mettre des bougies avait deux objectifs : Effrayer les esprits malins qui auraient pu venir dans le monde des vivants, et guider l'esprit des proches décédés pour qu'ils puissent venir visiter leur famille. Une autre tradition consistait à confectionner des petits objets (bracelets de coquillages ou de pierres colorées polies, statuettes en bois, etc.) qui symboliseraient les personnes mortes dans l'année. Ces objets étaient jetés dans de grands feux. Ce rituel servait à aider le passage des âmes des personnes chères dans l'autre monde…_


	7. Le Bal de Samhain

Chapitre 7 : Le Bal de Samhain 

Ron était affreusement nerveux. Est_-_ce que sa robe de bal plairait à Hermione ? Est_-_ce qu'il saurait la faire rire ? Serait_-_il capable de ne pas la vexer ? Il tapait sur le système de tous ses camarades de chambre. Harry finit par lui lancer un silencio, applaudi par tous les autres. Vexé, il s'installa sur son lit et attendit que les autres soient prêts. Harry renonça à discipliner ses cheveux et, au contraire, entreprit de les ébouriffer au maximum.

« _-_Ca me donne un style unique…

_-_C'est certain, personne n'a plus les cheveux en pétard que toi.

_-_Moque toi, moque toi, je t'y verrais bien, Neville, avec mes cheveux !

_-_Je remercie Merlin de ne pas les avoir… »

Neville portait une robe très simple, rouge et or, aux couleurs de sa maison. Il allait au bal avec Luna, ils s'étaient vraiment rapprochés depuis l'épisode du ministère. Luna s'intéressait aux animaux mythiques, tandis que Neville préférait les plantes rares. Mais leur passion commune pour le rêve et l'imaginaire les liait comme personne. Ils ne sortaient pas vraiment ensemble mais passaient beaucoup de temps tous les deux. Dean allait au bal avec une cinquième année de Gryffondor, comme Seamus. Ils descendirent de leur dortoir après avoir levé le sort de silence de Ron pour rejoindre les filles. Neville partit devant la salle commune des Serdaigle attendre Luna.

Les garçons attendirent leurs cavalières. Seamus et Dean partirent rejoindre la grande salle, les leurs étant descendues plus tôt. Elles dirent à Harry que Ginny arrivait. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à la vue de sa cavalière. Ses cheveux de feu étaient relevés en une masse souple et brillante, retenue par des perles tressées. Elle portait une robe du même bleu que le ciel en été ajustée et qui la mettait particulièrement en valeur. Il restait un bon moment à la regarder avant de songer à la complimenter. Il commençait à se demander pourquoi il ne la considérait que comme une sœur. Il avait eu raison de choisir sa robe de bal bleu roi, elle était parfaitement assortie à la sienne. Avec un grand sourire, il la conduisit au banquet, Ron leur ayant demandé de ne pas les attendre. Tout le monde était déjà parti à la Grande Salle et Ron attendait Hermione qui se faisait désirer. Il ne regretta pourtant pas d'avoir patienté quand elle se décida à descendre. La robe qu'elle s'était choisie était vert émeraude, avec des petites fleurs brodées sur tout le devant. Elle avait lissé ses cheveux comme pour le bal de quatrième année mais l'expression resplendissante qu'elle portait la faisait paraître encore plus belle. Elle se dirigea vers Ron et se pencha pour lui faire une bise. Il lui offrit alors un petit quelque chose, qu'il avait caché aux autres. C'était un tout petit bouquet de violettes odorantes retenues par une petite broche en forme de fleur. Elle le laissa lui épingler sur sa robe avec surprise ; elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle lui sourit timidement et ils descendirent rejoindre les autres sans un mot.

Rogue était très énervé. Laurianne l'avait traîné sur la piste et il n'avait pas réussi à lui refuser de danser. Elle avait du finir par trouver une nouvelle victime car elle le laissait tranquille. Il en avait profité pour retourner dans ses appartements et il avait fait un tour dans son labo au passage. Il voulait vérifier ses ingrédients, il devait préparer une potion très délicate pour l'Ordre du Phœnix. C'est comme ça qu'il s'en était rendu compte. Un élève s'était introduit dans son domaine et avait volé une fiole de potion. Une potion très réglementée, dangereuse si elle était mal utilisée et qui pouvait faire beaucoup de mal. Il alla immédiatement trouver Dumbledore qui avait pris la nouvelle très au sérieux. Une fouille complète des dortoirs des élèves avait lieu en ce moment, opérée par les elfes de maisons. Et pour l'instant, ça n'avait rien donné. Severus commençait à s'inquiéter ; si un élève s'amusait avec cette potion, il risquait de causer pas mal de dégâts.

Personnellement, il ne se souciait pas vraiment des conséquences sur la ou les victimes de la potion mais plus du fait que la responsabilité allait lui retomber dessus. Il était donc revenu dans la grande salle, et il observait attentivement les élèves, essayant de deviner qui avait pu commettre ce délit. Il allait en faire un exemple… 500 points en moins pour sa maison. Oui, un bon début. Et puis, retenues avec lui jusqu'à la fin de ses études. Il saurait trouver de quoi l'occuper. Il lutterait activement contre toute idée de renvoi, il voulait faire souffrir celui qui avait pillé _sa_ réserve ! Pas celle de Poudlard, non ! Sa réserve personnelle. Cela démontrait quand même une certaine ingéniosité, il avait placé des bonnes protections sur l'armoire et il fallait être assez fort pour les briser. Le professeur Rogue ruminait ses pensées, et tous les élèves qui croisèrent son regard eurent des frissons de peur. Par comparaison, il regardait Dolorès Ombrage avec amour l'année passée…

Ginny et Harry avaient tendance à prendre un fou rire à chaque fois que leurs regards se rencontraient. Hermione et Ron ne comprenaient pas du tout ce qui leur arrivait mais ils étaient ravis de voir Harry reprendre goût à la vie. Ginny avait subtilement fait remarquer que, s'il y avait une piste de danse et de la musique, c'était peut_-_être pour une bonne raison. Elle leur fit aussi part très sérieusement de l'illumination qu'elle venait d'avoir. Tout ça devait certainement servir à danser. Hermione éclata de rire, tandis que les deux garçons se renfrognaient. Mais ils se décidèrent quand même à inviter leurs cavalières pour quelques danses ; il ne fallait pas trop leur en demander non plus. La soirée se déroulait bien, Hermione et Ron faisaient de grands efforts pour ne pas se disputer, même si leur relation restait un peu tendue. Ce qui amusaient tant leurs amis, c'était les regards tendres, incertains et parfois possessifs qu'ils se lançaient lorsque l'autre regardait ailleurs. Harry se proposa pour aller chercher des boissons au buffet et Ginny l'accompagna. Ils revinrent avec des cocktails aux fruits pour chacun. Harry posa soigneusement leurs verres devant Ron et Hermione, Ginny s'occupait des leurs. Ils échangèrent un regard de connivence quand leurs amis goûtèrent au mélange. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre les effets.

Ginny interrogea Harry du regard, et celui_-_ci hocha discrètement la tête. Avec un sourire légèrement machiavélique, ils commencèrent à orienter la conversation sur les premières fois où ils étaient tombés amoureux. Et, fatalement, vint la question de savoir s'ils avaient déjà ressenti ce sentiment. Ginny avoua en n'osant regarder le survivant que oui et que tout le monde savait pour qui. Harry rougit légèrement et répondit que, lui aussi, tout le monde savait qui était son premier amour. Ils demandèrent ensuite à Ron, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Etrangement, ce dernier ne réussit pas à s'empêcher de répondre.

« _-_Oui, j'ai déjà été amoureux.

_-_On la connaît ?

_-_Oui, Harry, tu la connais bien, même. »

Hermione lança un regard un peu attristé vers lui. Elle se demandait qui était l'heureuse élue. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu poser sa question, Ginny lui demanda à son tour si elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un. Elle non plus ne réussit pas à cacher la vérité à ses amis.

« _-_Oui, je suis amoureuse. Mais il ne le sait pas et je ne crois pas avoir la moindre chance.

_-_Tu lui as déjà posé la question ?

_-_Bien sûr que non ! Je ne veux pas perdre son amitié ! Et puis… Tant que je ne lui en parle pas, je peux espérer.

_-_Je comprends ce que tu veux dire… Mais tu devrais quand même essayer. »

Ginny sourit à Harry, un sourire amusé, et elle posa la question fatidique à Hermione.

« _-_Tu nous dis qui c'est ? On n'en parlera pas…

_-_No… C'est… R…Ron. »

Elle plaça ses mains sur sa bouche, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ron la regardait avec des yeux comme des soucoupes et Harry et Ginny souriaient comme des demeurés. Harry assena le coup de grâce.

« _-_Et toi, Ron, c'est qui ?

_-_C'est… Her…mione. »

Il s'arrêta aussitôt, n'osant pas regarder les autres, affreusement gêné. Harry et Ginny éclatèrent franchement de rire et se levèrent.

« _-_Parfait ! Hermione vient de t'avouer son amour et toi, tu l'aimes aussi. Je suis sûr que vous avez plein de choses à vous dire… »

Ils plantèrent leurs amis là, les laissant se débrouiller tous seuls avec leurs aveux. Ginny se retenait depuis un bon moment mais elle finit par exploser de rire.

« _-_Tu crois qu'ils vont comprendre qu'on les a mis sous veritaserum ?

_-_Sûrement.

_-_Ils vont nous en vouloir à mort ?

_-_J'espère qu'ils seront trop occupés à s'embrasser dans les couloirs sombres pour y penser. Mais c'est une possibilité. »

Ginny eut l'air un peu inquiète, puis un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« _-_C'est pas grave, ça valait le coup ! »

Drago avait dansé avec une bonne partie des filles de Serpentard, sauf avec la Glue. Il ne pouvait pas la supporter. Pansy était persuadée qu'elle et Drago allaient finir mariés et elle le considérait comme son fiancé. Même après l'annonce de son changement de camp, alors que la plupart des enfants de Mangemorts lui tournaient le dos, elle ne l'avait pas lâché. Elle était intimement convaincue que son amour allait sauver Drago de sa folie. Elle le poursuivait jusque dans la salle de bain des Préfets, le surprenant une fois dans son bain. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi il s'était mis dans une colère monstre ce jour là. Elle avait commencé à enlever ses vêtements pour le rejoindre dans l'eau quand il avait senti sa présence. Il avait réagi très vite, pensant à une attaque et l'avait stupéfixée. Après s'être rhabillé, il l'avait libérée du sort et avait commencé à lui hurler dessus. Quand elle avait essayé de l'amadouer en le séduisant, il lui avait carrément dit qu'elle le faisait vomir, la faisant pleurer. Seul avantage de cette histoire : depuis, elle le laissait un peu tranquille. Il put donc choisir une proie parmi les filles gloussantes qui étaient au bal.

Il avait repéré une fille plutôt bien faite et se dirigeait vers elle quand il bouscula quelqu'un.

« _-_Dégage de là, tu me bouches le passage.

_-_Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser, Malfoy, de foncer dans les gens comme ça. »

La voix était glaciale. Il regarda à qui il avait affaire. Il la connaissait, c'était une fille de la classe de Potter.

« _-_Je ne m'excuse pas auprès d'une pathétique Gryffondor, Patil.

_-_J'oubliais, un Malfoy ne s'excuse jamais. Tout ce que vous faites est parfait, n'est_-_ce pas ? Et ce que tu as fait cet été, c'était parfait ? »

Drago retint son souffle, mais la présence de nombreux professeurs l'empêcha d'utiliser sa baguette. Il serra les poings à faire blanchir ses phalanges. Il cracha entre ses dents.

« _-_Parvati, un conseil, ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole ou tu le regretteras… Je ne te donnerai pas d'autre avertissement. »

Il partit sans se retourner, sortant de la grande salle en oubliant son projet de profiter de la vie et des avantages féminins. Il n'entendit donc pas ce que la jeune fille murmura.

« _-_Moi, c'est Padma, Malfoy. Je ne suis pas à Gryffondor mais je t'attends de pied ferme… »

Remus appréhendait terriblement sa prochaine transformation. Malgré la potion tue_-_loup de Severus, ou à cause d'elle, il vivait une véritable torture depuis deux pleines lunes. Il essayait de rester dans la cabane hurlante mais il sentait _son_ odeur… Il avait l'impression de ne plus se contrôler, humain ou loup, et il sortait souvent malgré les risques, humant l'air nocturne à la recherche de son parfum. Il devenait fou. Il avait déjà admis dans le secret de son esprit qu'elle lui plaisait. Il la trouvait belle, de corps comme d'esprit. Mais son attirance pour elle virait de plus en plus à l'obsession. Lorsqu'elle avait dormi dans ses appartements, il n'en était pas encore vraiment conscient mais, depuis, il s'était rendu à l'évidence. Il tombait amoureux d'elle. Il refusait cette situation, il la savait sans issue, ses espoirs seraient irrémédiablement brisés s'il s'obstinait dans cette voie. Mais le cœur ne se contrôlait pas, encore moins qu'un loup_-_garou déchaîné. La nuit venait de tomber et le banquet d'Halloween venait de commencer. Il se demandait comment pouvait être habillée Laurianne. Remus secoua violemment la tête. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à penser à autre chose qu'à elle. James était pareil avec Lily… Mais lui, il ne se transformait pas en monstre chaque mois, il avait pu conquérir son amour. Ses pensées furent détournées par une sensation qu'il connaissait trop bien. Un picotement dans les mains, une tension dans les muscles et ses sens qui se développaient plus encore que d'habitude. La lune se levait, il allait commencer sa transformation.

Luna et Neville s'étaient installés à l'écart, dans le grand hall, pour discuter tranquillement. Une complicité naissante se développait entre eux, et ils partageaient leurs idées sur les variétés exotiques, qu'il s'agisse de plantes ou d'animaux. Neville en vint à croire à l'existence des fameux Ronflacks Cornus après tous les arguments qu'elle lui sortit. De là où ils étaient, ils voyaient passer tous ceux qui entraient ou sortaient de la grande salle. Pour l'instant, seule Laurianne La Source avait laissé le bal pour sortir dans le parc. Il était encore trop tôt pour que des élèves quittent la salle. Quelque chose tracassait Neville, Laurianne Mais pour l'instant, il ne se rappelait pas quoi. Il cessa d'y penser quand Luna lui demanda son avis sur la meilleure façon de cultiver une plante magique extrêmement rare. Vraiment, Luna et lui avaient les mêmes goûts.

Laurianne s'ennuyait. Elle avait admiré le vol de chauves_-_souris un moment mais avait fini par se lasser. Après le banquet, elle dansa avec Dumbledore et réussit même à traîner Severus Rogue sur la piste pour plusieurs valses. C'étaient les seules qu'il acceptait de danser. Elle finit par rejoindre sa place et décida d'aller prendre l'air deux minutes. Tous les professeurs étaient en pleine conversation ou en train de danser, et elle pensait qu'elle ne risquait pas grand_-_chose ce soir. Tous les élèves étaient là ou dans leurs salles communes pour les plus jeunes. Elle s'éclipsa donc discrètement pour aller admirer la pleine lune dans le parc, sans prévenir personne. Une fois dehors, elle leva les mains devant elles, paumes tournées vers la lune étincelante, et elle respira à fond. L'air froid lui faisait du bien. Elle contemplait l'astre de la nuit quand elle entendit un bruit léger. Elle aperçut une silhouette canine assez large, mais elle n'eut pas peur, elle avait toujours eu un bon contact avec les animaux. Elle s'approcha de l'animal pour mieux le voir, lui parlant doucement. Il semblait tétanisé par sa présence. Elle comprit pourquoi ; c'était un loup. Le pauvre devait rencontrer un être humain pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle se demandait pourquoi il avait quitté l'abri de la Forêt Interdite…

« _-_Qu'est ce que tu fais là, mon beau ? Si un autre que moi te voit ici, tu risques d'être chassé. »

Elle lui souriait, tendant une main pour qu'il la sente. Il recula un peu en gémissant, comme un louveteau devant sa mère.

« _-_Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, tu es blessé ? »

Elle plongea à ce moment ses yeux dans ceux de l'animal. Des yeux où brillaient l'intelligence et la surprise, des yeux qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien… Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier.

Remus avait fini sa transformation et il tournait en rond dans la Cabane Hurlante. Il restait conscient de ce qui se passait, sans instinct meurtrier, mais le loup était très présent en lui. Il avait des envies de lapins bien dodus et juteux, mais ça il en avait l'habitude. Le nombre de fois où ses amis lui avaient dit qu'il avait mangé un lièvre ou un lapin lors de leurs excursions dans la forêt interdite ne se comptait plus. Non, ce qui le perturbait, c'était ces étranges images de cavernes confortables, de louveteaux et ses idées de meutes qui lui venaient en tête. Il n'en avait jamais eues avant cette année et ses pensées se faisaient de plus en plus présentes à chaque transformation. A croire qu'il devenait fou. Une odeur bien trop familière vint lui chatouiller le museau. Avant d'avoir réfléchi à ce que cela puisse être, il sortit de la Cabane en courant vers sa source. Et quand il comprit ce que c'était, il se figea, paralysé par les sensations qui envahissaient le loup en lui. Les images de meutes et de louveteaux se firent encore plus insistantes. Il venait de comprendre, le loup avait choisi sa femelle pour fonder sa meute, et c'était Laurianne. Mais elle lui resterait toujours inaccessible. Il reprit un peu plus d'emprise sur le loup quand elle lui parla, pas effrayée du tout, et il ne parvint pas à retenir un gémissement. Il avait terriblement envie de venir lécher sa main tendue, mais il avait peur de perdre la tête. Et quand elle croisa son regard, il vit la stupeur et l'incrédulité y passer tour à tour. Il n'attendit pas le hurlement de peur qu'elle allait sûrement pousser et s'enfuit. Il ne voulait pas voir le dégoût sur son visage quand elle comprendrait qui il était.

Laurianne avait ouvert la bouche pour crier mais elle était trop surprise pour le faire. Elle ne comprenait pas. Ce loup avait le regard de Remus… Il était Remus. Elle était tétanisée par cette découverte et n'en assimilait pas encore la signification. Le loup réagit plus vite qu'elle ; il fila du plus vite qu'il put en direction de la forêt interdite. Elle resta un bon moment à regarder l'endroit où il avait disparu, avant de reprendre suffisamment ses esprits pour songer à rentrer, encore engourdie par le choc. Elle se fit bousculer par Drago dans le hall mais il se contenta de la foudroyer du regard avant de partir vers les cachots. Le contact avec ce garçon tourmenté et blessé lui fit comme un électrochoc. Elle évitait généralement les contacts physiques, étant particulièrement sensible aux émotions et pensées des autres. Ce garçon souffrait mais il ne la laisserait pas approcher pour l'aider, elle devrait donc supporter le tumulte de ses émotions. Cette rencontre lui permit au moins de revenir un peu à la réalité.

Laurianne retourna dans la grande salle, et aperçut Hermione et Ron à une table. Elle s'approcha d'eux, remarquant leur silence gêné en souriant légèrement. Elle les prévint qu'elle retournait dans ses appartements, qu'elle était fatiguée. Hermione sauta sur l'occasion ; elle voulait se soustraire encore un peu à l'explication qu'elle devrait avoir avec Ron. Laurianne refusant de déranger un professeur, elle lui proposa de l'accompagner elle_-_même. La jeune femme était trop pensive pour refuser et elles se dirigèrent vers la base de tour Gryffondor, pour rejoindre son logement. Pendant tout le trajet, elles étaient toutes les deux profondément plongée dans leurs pensées et Laurianne ne songea même pas à taquiner sa jeune amie sur sa relation avec Ron. Elles se quittèrent devant ses appartements et Hermione prit congé. Laurianne rejoignit donc sa chambre, comme une somnambule, pour se changer. Elle resta assise sur un des canapés, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, jusqu'à pratiquement minuit.

Laurianne se releva et s'installa près de sa fenêtre, en tailleur, à la lueur argentée de la pleine lune. Un bol de sel était posé près d'elle, ainsi qu'une coupe d'eau pure, une chandelle et de l'encens. La fumée s'enroulait autour d'elle, son odeur parfumée lui rendant la sérénité nécessaire à sa transe. Elle plongea rapidement dans le Surmonde, rejoignant le Temple où toutes les apprenties, prêtresses novices, prêtresses confirmées, et Hautes Prêtresses se préparaient pour la célébration de Samhain. Dans le Temple, aucune lumière hormis celle de la lune et des étoiles ne brillait. Sans un mot, elle prit place dans le cercle, à l'Est, et se concentra. A minuit, sans avoir besoin de se concerter, les prêtresses allumèrent le bûcher qui tenait la place centrale de leur cercle, marquant la naissance d'une nouvelle année. Elles commencèrent à chanter, un chant sacré dont les paroles remontaient à la nuit des temps. Les apprenties les accompagnaient par le martèlement du tambour. Elles invoquaient Dana, psalmodiant des prières aussi anciennes que ce rituel. Celles qui avaient perdu un proche pendant l'année virent déposer une offrande dans le feu, pour faciliter le passage de leurs âmes. Laurianne ne chantait pas, son rôle était autre. Elle regarda Maelys et ses deux autres consœurs, attendant leur signal pour commencer. Maelys rouvrit ses yeux clos et hocha la tête. Elles allaient commencer leur travail de gardiennes de l'équilibre…

Son esprit s'appuyant sur les rythmes hypnotisant des percussions, elle se projeta loin, très loin dans le sol, à la recherche de l'équivalent terrestre du Temple. Les trois autres Hautes Prêtresses firent de même, et bientôt, elles perdirent totalement la conscience de leurs corps. Elles recherchaient le nœud d'énergie qui se trouvait sous les ruines de Stonehenge. C'était la seconde année que Laurianne pratiquait cette partie du rituel. Les Hautes Prêtresses devaient canaliser toute l'énergie de leur élément vers le nœud pour le réactiver et permettre le passage des âmes d'un monde à l'autre. Laurianne laissa donc couler, comme le sang d'une blessure, l'énergie à laquelle elle accédait en temps que Gardienne de l'Air. Bientôt, elle perdit toute conscience de ses actes. Elle était la lave en fusion, le roc, l'eau bouillonnante et la tempête. Elle était l'Ordre et le Chaos, l'équilibre en toute chose… Elle existait hors du temps, sans mémoire et sans identité, perdue. Puis revinrent les souvenirs et avec eux la douleur et l'épuisement. Elles avaient encore une fois réussi, le passage était ouvert, et le ballet des âmes allait durer toute la nuit. Le retour à son corps dura bien plus longtemps que d'habitude, elle n'avait pas la force de résister. De retour à Poudlard, elle partit se coucher directement, après avoir seulement éteint l'encens et la bougie, sans prendre la peine de les ranger. Laurianne tenta de réfléchir aux évènements de cette soirée mais s'endormit auparavant.

Sirius observait l'étrange phénomène qui se déroulait autour de lui. Des silhouettes grises, sans substances réelles, allaient et venaient dans le Surmonde. Laurianne lui avait expliqué ce qui allait se passer, le mettant en garde de ne pas s'aventurer à suivre une de ses ombres s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver pour de bon dans le monde des morts. Il aimait bien cette jeune femme. Elle venait parfois le voir, pour le tenir au courant de ses recherches, apprenant à le connaître et discutant un peu. Elle ne pouvait jamais rester bien longtemps, il avait constaté que venir le voir l'épuisait, comme si elle avait lancé plusieurs sorts difficiles. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui la différenciait d'une sorcière. Elle avait fini par lui expliquer que les sorciers utilisaient et transformaient l'énergie qui les entourait pour former leurs sorts, alors qu'elle ne pouvait que la canaliser et la drainer. Elle pouvait grandement augmenter les capacités d'un mage, et dans l'ancien temps de nombreuses prêtresses servaient de source aux mages. Il comprenait pourquoi les prêtresses avaient fini par se cacher du monde sorcier ; elles ne voulaient pas être exploitées par des mages sans scrupule. Il imaginait ce qui se passerait si Voldemort mettait la main sur elle ; rien ne pourrait plus l'arrêter. Sa seule sauvegarde, c'était qu'il ignorait le rôle qu'elle pouvait jouer dans sa volonté de dominer le monde.

Sirius se posait vraiment beaucoup de questions sur elle. Pas tellement à propos de ce qu'elle était, elle répondait à la plupart de ses interrogations là_-_dessus, mais au sujet de ses relations avec son loup_-_garou de meilleur ami. Quand elle lui parlait de ses recherches, elle mentionnait très souvent son nom. Il se doutait depuis un moment qu'il y avait anguille sous roche mais il ne pensait pas que c'était si sérieux que ça. Dans ce Surmonde où rien ne pouvait être caché, elle rougissait dès qu'elle parlait de lui, et il adorait la taquiner avec ça. Elle avait fini par admettre ce qu'elle ressentait et elle voulait tout savoir de Remus. Il lui parlait de son caractère, de son adolescence et de ses goûts, mais il n'avait jamais parlé de sa lycanthropie. C'était à Remus de le faire. En attendant, il passait son temps à réfléchir à la meilleure façon de les mettre ensemble. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre mais, connaissant le loupiot, il n'oserait jamais rien faire. Il se doutait bien que Remus l'appréciait, elle était très mignonne et intelligente et avait le caractère qui plaisait à Remus, il le savait. Mais pour qu'il se décide, il faudrait attendre que les hippogriffes mangent de la laitue. Il allait devoir travailler Laurianne pour que ça soit elle qui fasse le premier pas. Il allait se creuser la tête pour trouver une idée. Il fallait bien qu'il s'occupe en attendant qu'on le sorte de là.

Laurianne fut tirée de son sommeil réparateur, écroulée sur son canapé comme une loque humaine, par un visiteur imprévu. Sirius black était venu l'embêter jusque dans ses rêves. Il savait déjà s'introduire dans les rêves de quelqu'un, il l'avait prouvé avec Harry, mais c'était la première fois qu'il arrivait à entrer dans ceux de Laurianne. D'habitude, ses solides barrières mentales empêchaient toute intrusion non désirée. Etant donnée sa réaction, Sirius se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à sa visite.

« _-_Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!

_-_J'ai toujours fait de l'effet aux filles mais ce n'était généralement pas de la terreur. Je suis vexé.

_-_Sirius ! Comment avez_-_vous réussi à venir dans ma tête ?!!

_-_Ben… J'ai essayé, c'est tout… »

Sirius était un peu surpris par sa réaction violente qui le laissait perplexe.

« _-_J'ai fait comme avec Harry mais, avec vous, je peux discuter plus facilement. Le contact est plus clair. »

Laurianne marmonnait dans son rêve quelque chose qui ressemblait à ''ça doit être la fatigue, je n'arrive pas à tenir mon bouclier mental''…

« _-_Passons ! Je peux savoir ce que vous voulez ? Je suis très fatiguée et discuter avec vous, même en rêve, m'empêche un peu de me reposer.

_-_Votre beauté rayonnante me manquait affreusement. »

La couleur du rêve de Laurianne vira aussitôt au rouge Gryffondor et la surprise et la gêne coloraient ses pensées.

« _-_ Finalement je ne suis pas si rouillé que ça, j'arrive à vous faire rougir.

_-_Grmmmffff ! »

Sirius éclata de rire en entendant la réaction de la jeune femme.

« _-_Je crois que je comprends pourquoi vous et Remus vous entendez aussi bien. Vous avez le même genre de caractère par certains cotés. »

La réaction de Laurianne le prit au dépourvu. Ses pensées s'affolèrent, sans point fixe, en un tourbillon de couleurs trop rapide pour être identifiées. En fait, elle semblait se rappeler de quelque chose qui l'avait choquée.

« _-_Remus… c'est… Je suis sorti dans le parc ce soir… J'ai vu… Il est… »

Sirius ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. Puis il se rappela d'une chose. C'était la première nuit de pleine lune. Si elle l'avait vu… Il reprit très doucement, très sérieux d'un seul coup.

« _-_Calmez_-_vous ! Qu'est_-_ce que vous avez vu, exactement ? »

Son esprit s'était figé et elle ne répondait plus que par automatisme.

« _-_J'ai vu un loup… Il avait les yeux, le regard de Remus. C'était Remus… Je ne comprends pas…

_-_Je crois qu'il aurait préféré vous le dire lui_-_même mais il vaut mieux que je vous explique maintenant, avant que vous ne paniquiez. »

Il sonda l'esprit de la jeune femme qui semblait prête à piquer une crise de nerfs. Encore heureux que personne ne se soit jamais évanoui dans ses rêves !

« _-_Enfin, que vous ne paniquiez plus que maintenant. »

Elle avait l'air complètement perdue et essayait de reprendre son calme. Elle finit par dire d'une toute petite voix.

« _-_J'aimerais bien, je… je ne comprends rien du tout. »

Fin du septième chapitre

9


	8. Hécatombe

Chapitre 8 : L'attaque au Ministère 

Laurianne avait eu une très longue discussion avec Sirius et elle avait compris beaucoup de choses. D'abord, que Remus était un loup_-_garou. Lorsqu'il lui avait dit ça, elle n'avait pas réagi de suite. Mais l'information avait fini par faire son chemin dans son esprit. Sirius avait eu l'occasion d'assister en direct au premier évanouissement onirique de l'histoire de l'humanité. D'après lui, être dans les pensées de quelqu'un qui perdait conscience n'était pas très agréable ; c'était comme sombrer dans un trou noir. Après qu'elle a reprit conscience, toujours dans son rêve, Sirius eut l'air un peu en colère. Il pensait qu'elle n'acceptait pas la condition particulière de Remus et il lui fit tout un laïus sur la gentillesse de ce dernier, qu'il n'était pas une bête sauvage et que c'était la personne la plus digne de confiance qu'il connaissait. Laurianne finit par réussir à le couper. Elle se fichait qu'il se transforme à chaque pleine lune en loup, ce qui l'avait tant choquée, c'est qu'elle ne l'avait pas senti avant. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir compris que Remus avait une relation particulière avec la lune et donc avec la Dame... Elle était pourtant très sensible à ce genre de choses ; par exemple, elle arrivait à sentir la présence de pierres de lune n'importe où dans une pièce. Quelque chose devait la perturber quand elle était avec lui (NdA : On se demande bien quoi…Des papillons ?). Elle avait ensuite posé de nombreuses questions à Sirius, sur les loups_-_garous et leurs particularités. Il lui avait fait tout un cours, lui expliquant ce qu'il avait constaté pendant sa scolarité avec Remus. Il fit remarquer au bout d'un moment qu'elle n'était plus si fatiguée et lui demanda si c'était le fait de parler de Remus qui lui faisait cet effet. Un peu agacée par ses taquineries, sans compter ses plaisanteries douteuses sur les instincts des loups_-_garous avant la pleine lune, elle le vira de son esprit et renforça son bouclier pour lui interdire l'accès. Sa satisfaction fut un peu entamée quand elle reçut la dernière pensée de Sirius. Un rire moqueur...

Ginny et Harry avaient attendu longtemps le retour de Ron et Hermione mais aucun des deux n'était revenu. Ils avaient fini par s'endormir dans leur salle commune. Leurs deux amis étaient rentrés bien après, le sourire aux lèvres en se tenant la main. En les voyant endormis ainsi, Ron suggéra de les réveiller pour qu'on ne les trouve pas comme ça le lendemain. Hermione lui rappela qu'ils les avaient mis de force sous veritaserum. Pour les aider, certes, mais quand même. A leur tour de leur donner un coup de main. Ron la regarda brusquement, les yeux écarquillés, et chuchota.

« _-_Tu es en train de me dire que Harry est amoureux de ma petite sœur ?

_-_Non, Ginny est amoureuse de lui, et lui il l'apprécie énormément. Ils passent leur temps ensemble mais je suis certaine qu'Harry n'osera pas sortir avec quelqu'un cette année. Il aura trop peur de la mettre en danger et il bride ses sentiments. Mais ta sœur ne risque rien de plus, alors on peut bien leur rendre ce service, non ?

_-_Comment tu sais tout ça ?

_-_Les sentiments de Ginny sont connus de tous sauf d'Harry, comme d'habitude. Elle ne s'est jamais cachée. Et il a expliqué à Ginny qu'il refusait de mettre une fille en danger à cause de lui. Elle était en larmes ce jour là.»

Ron semblait avoir du mal avec cette idée. Il ne supportait déjà pas les petits copains de sa sœur, mais faire en sorte de lui en donner un, il ne savait pas s'il y arriverait. Hermione réussit pourtant à le convaincre très rapidement.

« _-_Au fait, j'ai vu Malfoy la regarder de près, tout à l'heure. Il a l'air de la trouver à son goût…

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qu'on doit faire pour qu'Harry se décide ? »

Hermione retint un sourire moqueur devant sa précipitation. Malgré leurs aveux, leur relation était encore trop fragile et instable pour qu'elle se moque ouvertement de lui.

« _-_On va déjà les laisser là, et le rapprocher un peu. Ils se réveilleront ensemble demain matin, comme ça. Et puis, ils se feront taquiner par tout Gryffondor après ça, on sera un peu vengé. »

Ron eut un drôle de sourire, comme s'il trouvait l'idée intéressante mais qu'il hésitait à le faire. Il finit par faire glisser la tête de sa sœur sur l'épaule de Harry, et de passer le bras de celui_-_ci autour de Ginny.

Ron pencha la tête sur le coté, un sourcil levé comme pour évaluer son travail.

« _-_C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons, comme ça. Et on pourra les embêter longtemps là_-_dessus, tu as raison. »

Il eut un grand sourire satisfait à cette idée. Hermione s'apprêta à remonter à son dortoir, et Ron aussi. Ils se souhaitèrent timidement bonne nuit. Ron commençait à monter les escaliers quand Hermione le rattrapa et lui fit une bise rapide sur la joue.

« _-_Dors bien, Ron. »

Elle fila se coucher sans attendre de réaction, laissant Ron avec un air complètement idiot dans la salle commune. Il ne se décida à monter se coucher que plusieurs minutes plus tard, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts. Ils allaient mettre du temps à s'apprivoiser mais il trouvait que ça en valait la peine.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla avec le nez dans une tignasse rousse. Il se demanda un moment ce que Ron faisait dans son lit, avant se rendre compte de plusieurs choses. Il n'était pas dans son lit mais sur un canapé de la salle commune. Ron avait des courbes très féminines et les cheveux bien plus longs qu'il ne le pensait. Ce n'était donc pas Ron mais Ginny. Il tenait donc Ginny contre lui et la quasi_-_totalité des élèves de Gryffondor de cinquième à septième année les regardaient avec des sourires moqueurs. Ce qui l'avait réveillé, c'était le flash de l'appareil de Colin Crivey qui était maintenant plié de rire sur un fauteuil. Il se sentit rougir de plus en plus. Le pire fut quand même quand Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent, l'air terriblement vexés.

« _-_Tu aurais pu me dire, Harry, que tu avais des vues sur ma petite sœur.

_-_Mais, je…

_-_Harry, je suis ta meilleure amie, j'aurais aimé que tu nous parles de ça, quand même. Tu ne nous fais pas confiance ? »

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire pour se justifier. Il était horriblement gêné.

_-_Mais enfin, Hermione, il n'y a rien du tout !

_-_C'est pour ça que tu tiens ma sœur aussi serrée et que vous avez passé la nuit ici tous les deux ? »

Harry se rendit à ce moment compte qu'il tenait effectivement Ginny très serrée, en fait, ils étaient enlacés. Il se demandait ce qui s'était passé, il ne se souvenait absolument pas l'avoir prise dans ses bras. Il leva les yeux vers Ron et Hermione et, dans leurs regards, il put lire clairement le message : vengeance ! Harry comprit immédiatement ce qui s'était passé. Tournant son attention vers Ginny, qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâchée, il constata qu'elle dormait encore, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Elle était adorable comme ça. Relevant les yeux, il vit que ses camarades quittaient la salle commune progressivement, toujours un sourire narquois affiché sur le visage, et il songea amèrement qu'ils n'avaient pas fini d'entendre parler de cette histoire. Ginny avait bien de la chance de dormir encore…

Remus avait fui dans la Forêt Interdite et il avait couru toute la nuit, sans s'arrêter, pour essayer de ne plus penser à ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle avait certainement compris ce qu'il était à présent et elle ne voudrait plus jamais le voir. La seule chose à faire, c'était de ne plus s'approcher d'elle pour ne pas lui imposer sa présence de monstre. Il n'imaginait même pas qu'elle puisse accepter sa lycanthropie. Et en se résignant à brider son cœur, à taire ses sentiments, il se rendit compte à quel point il tenait à elle. En décidant de ne plus l'approcher, il se condamnait à souffrir, à la regarder vivre de loin, sans lui. Une boule de glace remplaça peu à peu son cœur mais il l'ignora, comme il avait ignoré sa douleur à la mort de ses amis des années plus tôt, comme il avait ignoré le sentiments de trahison quand il avait cru Sirius coupable… comme il ignorait sa haine pour Peter et sa souffrance à la mort de Sirius. Mais jamais, de toute sa vie de peine, ignorer son cœur n'avait été aussi difficile. Cette nuit là, les habitants de la Forêt Interdite eurent le cœur broyé par le hurlement d'un loup, un loup qui hurlait à fendre l'âme, vers la lune, toute son angoisse et sa souffrance. Au lever du jour, il se retransforma dans la Cabane Hurlante et récupéra les vêtements qu'il avait laissés la veille au soir.

Il ne voulait voir personne, aussi ne se présenta_-_t_-_il même pas à l'infirmerie. C'était un dimanche et il retourna directement à ses appartements, demandant au tableau qui en gardait l'entrée de ne laisser entrer personne, mot de passe ou pas. Il s'effondra sur son lit, sans l'ouvrir ni ôter ses vêtements, trop épuisé pour cela. Il s'endormit. Il espérait un peu ne jamais se réveiller, sans trop y croire. Il devrait encore une fois subir ses transformations et supporter de vivre le cœur brisé. A son réveil, il trouva un flacon de potion fortifiante et une lettre bien sentie de Pompom. Elle lui disait gentiment qu'il n'était plus un gamin et qu'il avait intérêt à venir la voir immédiatement à son réveil s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne le chercher elle_-_même. Au moins, quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui. Il avait conscience de réagir comme un imbécile, mais il s'en fichait. Les événements de la veille l'avaient bouleversé et il déprimait complètement. Il décida quand même de passer voir l'infirmière avant d'aller manger sans quoi elle serait capable de le sortir de force de la Grande Salle.

Après une longue douche brûlante qui détendit un peu ses muscles martyrisés par sa transformation, il se rendit à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh profita du fait qu'il était le seul patient pour lui expliquer encore une fois sa façon de penser de vive voix. Très vive, la voix. Ses remontrances lui firent étrangement du bien, lui donnant du courage pour sa prochaine rencontre avec Laurianne. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter éternellement, mais il allait faire en sorte de ne plus jamais se trouver seul avec elle. Il espérait seulement ne pas lire le dégoût dans son regard quand il la verrait.

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, tous remarquèrent l'attitude de Remus. Il avait demandé à Flitwick d'escorter Laurianne tous les soirs, il ne lui adressait presque plus la parole, et il l'évitait la plupart du temps. L'ensemble des habitants de Poudlard se posait des questions à l'exception de Dumbledore qui lançait parfois des regards compréhensifs et tristes à Remus. La plus triste dans cette histoire était Laurianne. Elle ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi Remus agissait ainsi et en souffrait vraiment. Fuyant les cours de DFCM qui lui étaient devenus pénibles, elle passa plus de temps avec Rogue à étudier les potions. Il reconnaissait qu'elle était très douée mais elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à confondre les divers ingrédients. Il fit quelques réflexions à Laurianne à ce propos mais devant le manque de réaction de celle_-_ci, il arrêta rapidement. Surtout qu'elle lui fit remarquer que s'il étiquetait ses produits, elle ne risquerait pas de se tromper. Severus essayait de rester froid avec elle ; il n'avait vraiment pas apprécié le numéro qu'elle lui avait fait lors de son premier cours de potions. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier de plus en plus. Cette fille était pleine de contradictions, d'humour et de mauvaises manies qu'elle assumait parfaitement. Elle était d'une franchise étonnante et disait souvent tout ce qu'elle pensait, parfois au risque de vexer. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle n'avait jamais tort, c'était toujours la faute d'un autre. Du moins, quand il s'agissait de choses sans importance. Mais le jour où elle distribua le mauvais ingrédient à une élève qui en rata sa potion, elle l'empêcha de lui enlever des points en disant que c'était entièrement sa faute et pas celle de Ginny. Elle avait un sens des responsabilités presque effrayant chez une femme aussi jeune.

Il avait parfois l'impression qu'elle préfèrerait mourir plutôt que d'échouer à une tâche qu'on lui avait confiée. Et elle essayait toujours de le faire sourire et de plaisanter avec lui mais elle ne souriait plus elle_-_même depuis que Remus l'évitait. Non, Laurianne était quelqu'un de complexe et d'intéressant, et il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce fichu loup_-_garou. Il ne voyait même pas qu'elle se laissait dépérir par sa faute ! Il avait parfois envie d'aller le voir pour le secouer un peu. En attendant, lui et Laurianne devenaient proches et il la considérait presque comme une amie, en tout cas comme une confidente. Ils discutèrent de beaucoup de choses, de la potion qu'on lui avait volée et du fait qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé le coupable, du fait qu'elle trouvait que le vert lui irait mieux que le noir… Et il en vint à lui parler des difficultés de son rôle d'espion. Il ne risquait rien à lui en parler, elle savait déjà qu'il était dans l'Ordre. Comme elle ne le jugeait pas, il put lui confier certaines de ses angoisses, comme de devoir tuer une personne qu'il connaissait pour son maître. Parler avec elle l'aidait à exorciser ses démons. Vraiment, Lupin ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'il avait.

Remus était mort de jalousie. Il ne manquait visiblement pas à Laurianne ; dès qu'il avait arrêté de lui imposer sa présence, elle s'était tournée vers Rogue. Il devenait de plus en plus taciturne, évitant de se mêler à ses collègues le plus possible, s'isolant souvent dans son appartement. La seule chose qui le sortait un peu de son apathie, c'était Harry. Il lui avait demandé de l'aider dans un projet. Un jour, il l'avait emmené à la salle sur demande sans lui dire pourquoi et l'avait fait entrer. Un groupe d'élèves était là, dans une pièce dont l'équipement aurait fait le bonheur de Maugrey. Harry lui présenta fièrement l'AD. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi certains de ses élèves avaient un si bon niveau. Quand Harry lui avait parlé de ce groupe clandestin, il ne s'imaginait pas qu'il comptait autant de participants. A moins que d'autres les aient rejoints par la suite. Harry, aidé par Hermione, lui avait expliqué ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils voulaient qu'il les aide à s'entraîner et à avancer. Contrairement à l'année précédente, ils ne voulaient pas progresser en DCFM, mais réellement apprendre à se défendre et, si possible, à attaquer.

Remus se rendait compte que tous ces élèves étaient très décidés. Mais il avait quelques réticences à accepter.

« _-_Pourquoi ne pas demander à ce que le club de duel soit ouvert plus souvent ?

_-_Le club de duel est ouvert à tous, il y a aussi de futurs Mangemorts. Là, on est tous contre Voldemort. Tous. Sans exception. Et on a prêté serment sorcier de rester unis contre lui, de ne jamais trahir. »

Une Poufsouffle de septième année prit timidement la parole.

« _-_Professeur, l'année prochaine, je ne serais plus à Poudlard, en sécurité. Je veux savoir me défendre, et protéger ma famille. Le club de duel est bien, mais je doute que les Mangemorts respectent les règles des duels pour nous attaquer.

_-_Oui. Professeur, ce mois_-_ci, deux élèves qui venaient de quitter l'école ont été attaqués.

_-_J'ai appris ça, Hermione. Je me souviens d'eux…

_-_On ne veut pas se laisser faire, professeur. On veut se battre. On aimerait que vous nous aidiez, mais si vous refusez, on le fera de notre coté. Harry ne voulait pas rouvrir l'AD, parce qu'elle avait été faite pour maintenir le niveau en DCFM l'année dernière. Il disait que cette année, on avait un vrai professeur. »

Remus eut un léger sourire.

« _-_Merci. Ca me fait plaisir que vous aimiez mes cours.

_-_De rien professeur Lupin. Mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'on a tous insisté auprès de Harry pour reformer l'AD. Vous voulez bien nous aider ? »

Remus pris le temps de réfléchir un petit moment. Albus serait forcément au courant, mais il ne dirait rien. On pouvait dire qu'il s'agissait de cours de soutien. Et il valait mieux qu'un adulte expérimenté les supervise, ils s'étaient déjà attaqués à des sorts difficiles. Il préférait être là s'ils voulaient apprendre des sorts _dangereux…_

« _-_Je crois que je vais accepter. Mais… »

Il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase, les élèves réunis dans la salle acclamèrent sa décision. Quand ils furent un peu calmés, il reprit.

« _-_Mais il faudrait que vous m'expliquiez comment vous fonctionnez. Et jusqu'où vous souhaitez aller. Par contre, je vous préviens ; je vous montrerai comment lutter contre certains sorts de magie noire mais je refuse totalement de vous en apprendre. »

Il y eut un frémissement général dans la salle. Neville mit des mots sur ce que tous ressentaient.

« _-_Je crois que personne ici n'a envie d'apprendre des sorts de magie noire. Ce qu'on veut, c'est être capable de mettre des Mangemorts hors d'état de nuire en cas d'attaque. Pas les mutiler…

_-_Alors c'est parfait. Dites moi où vous en êtes, et ce que vous avez vu jusqu'à maintenant.»

Et Remus fut vraiment impressionné par ce qu'ils avaient appris. La motivation faisait des miracles, visiblement. Il trouva donc une activité prenante pour distraire ses pensées d'un regard gris vert qui le hantait.

Sirius ne savait plus quoi faire. Laurianne refusait dorénavant de parler de Remus. Il avait fini par comprendre que son ami avait encore plongé dans le mélodrame et qu'il voulait éviter à Laurianne sa présence de loupiot. Sauf qu'elle ne le voyait évidement pas ainsi. Elle lui en voulait de la laisser comme ça, sans explication. Elle pleurait souvent le soir, et dans ces cas là, elle oubliait de venir le voir dans le Surmonde. Elle n'en oubliait pas ses recherches pour lui pour autant. Elle avait trouvé une méthode pour le sortir de là mais, malheureusement, elle était pratiquement impossible à mettre en œuvre. Il s'agissait d'un rituel magique faisant intervenir au moins un sorcier et une prêtresse, ce qui ne posait pas de problème. L'ennui, c'est qu'il fallait que toutes les personnes présentes lors de son passage à travers le Voile assistent à ce rituel. Il doutait fort que les Mangemorts acceptent une invitation au ministère dans l'unique but de le ramener à la vie. Il devait donc trouver autre chose. Sirius fut distrait de ses pensées par une agitation anormale dans le Surmonde. Des silhouettes grises apparaissaient de tous cotés et se dirigeaient vers la porte du Monde des Morts. Il savait ce que ça signifiait. Des gens étaient en train de mourir, il avait déjà assisté de nombreuses fois au phénomène. Mais jamais dans ses proportions, et il se demandait ce qui se passait. Il comprit à qui il devait cette hécatombe en reconnaissant une silhouette. Celle de Percy Weasley.

Sirius avait compris qu'une attaque importante avait eu lieu mais n'en savait pas plus. Il y avait plus d'une trentaine d'esprits désormais, appartenant visiblement tant aux serviteurs du Mage Noir qu'à ses opposants. A peine arrivées, certains d'entre_-_eux avaient été entourés d'ombres noires et menaçantes, qui les recouvrirent jusqu'à les étouffer, sans leur laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui arrivait. Les âmes des quelques Mangemorts décédés ce soir disparurent ainsi purement et simplement. La justice du Monde des Morts était radicale. Mais une majorité de ces âmes, après un bref instant de surprise, se dirigèrent vers la zone de lumière qui conduisait sur l'autre rive. Le jeune Weasley avait juste semblé reconnaître Sirius, écarquillant les yeux avant de rejoindre les autres. Et il y avait les autres, peu nombreuses, qui étaient venues parmi les dernières. Presque translucides, une ou deux avaient finies par vraiment apparaître et se diriger vers la zone de lumière, de longues minutes plus tard. Les trois suivantes s'étaient dissipées progressivement, ramenées à leurs corps par les médicomages enfin arrivés sur les lieux.

La toute dernière était une personne terriblement familière à Sirius. Il était un des seuls à savoir qui était cette petite brune aux grands yeux gris, dont le visage portait encore les traces de l'enfance. Il devait être un des rares à connaître le véritable aspect de Nymphadora Tonks. Sa cousine était apparue la dernière, le visage figé de stupeur, son ombre à peine visible, contrairement au sang qui la couvrait et paraissait encore plus rouge que la normale. Il s'approcha d'elle d'une pensée, horrifié.

« _-_Tonks…

_-_Sirius… ? Qu'est ce… ? Je suis morte ? Je ne m'en souviens pas… Je me souviens juste d'avoir été touchée par le sort d'éventration de Bella, juste comme les renforts arrivaient… Je ne pensais pas que c'était si grave…

_-_Tu n'es pas morte ! Si tu l'étais, tu rejoindrais comme les autres le Monde des Morts, alors que tu restes là ! Tu as intérêt à t'accrocher, Nymphadora Tonks !

L'ombre de sa cousine s'énerva violement, reprenant ses esprits.

« _-_Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, sac à puces ! Je te l'ai dit des centaines de fois ! »

Elle devenait presque transparente et avait du mal à rester concentrée, appelée ailleurs.

« _-_Mais… Si je ne suis pas morte, et que tu es avec moi, alors…

_-_Je ne suis ni mort, ni vivant, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Laurianne travaille au problème. Je lui fais confiance ; je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

_-_Qui est Laur… ? »

Sirius vit avec un soulagement extrême l'ombre de sa cousine se dissiper, son âme réintégrant son corps. Les médicomages avaient enfin fait leur travail. Mais il ne savait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé.

Remus avait du mal à s'endormir. Comme tout les soirs depuis plusieurs semaines, un regard gris vert interrogatif et blessé le hantait. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier son expression le jour où il avait demandé au professeur de Sortilèges de la raccompagner. Il pensait agir pour le mieux en lui évitant sa présence monstrueuse mais il en venait à se demander s'il n'avait pas réagi trop vite. Peut_-_être ne savait_-_elle rien ? Peut_-_être pouvait_-_il conserver son amitié, encore un peu ? Mais il valait mieux cesser de la voir… Il souffrait déjà suffisamment de leur éloignement, même s'il l'avait lui_-_même provoqué. Il ne se bercerait plus de chimère, se disant que, peut_-_être, il pourrait avoir ce qu'il voulait, une fois dans sa vie. Elle n'était pas pour lui, personne n'était pour lui, il resterait un loup solitaire. Il maudissait son loup, la bête cachée au fond de lui, qui l'empêchait d'espérer quoique ce soit avec cette jeune femme qu'il admirait tant. Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour redessiner son visage, la courbe de son sourire, tour à tour doux ou malicieux. Il connaissait par cœur ses attitudes, allant de la plus grande nonchalance, à la plus haute distinction. Et le parfum de sa peau… Le plus envoûtant des arômes, doux, sucré, comme une fleur rare… Quel goût pouvait_-_elle bien avoir ? Et à cause de ce maudit loup, il ne pourrait jamais espérer ne serait_-_ce qu'un baiser ! Remus sursauta violement. Dans les tréfonds de son esprit, un grognement indigné venait de se faire entendre. Mais il n'avait rien à voir la dedans, lui ! Et il la trouvait même fort appétissante, cette petite louve… Remus verrouilla immédiatement, comme toujours, cette part animale qu'il rejetait comme monstrueuse. Il finit par s'endormir, un sommeil entrecoupé de rêves nébuleux.

Laurianne se leva comme si elle devait aller à l'échafaud, comme toujours depuis quelques temps. En fait, depuis qu'un certain professeur de DCFM l'évitait. Elle était terriblement fière et refusait de lui laisser voir à quel point il lui manquait. Alors elle s'était rapprochée de Severus, apprenant à mieux connaître le Maître des Potions de Poudlard. Elle avait fini par deviner pourquoi il était si souvent froid avec les autres. Il ne lui en avait pas parlé directement mais elle avait compris qu'il avait dû faire quelque chose qu'il regrettait profondément quand il était encore au service de Voldemort. Et il vivait avec ça sur la conscience, sans avoir jamais pu se pardonner à lui_-_même. Parler avec lui changeait les esprits et leurs prises de becs fréquentes, souvent pour des bêtises, étaient un bon moyen de cacher l'amitié qui naissait entre eux. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'étioler comme une fleur coupée privée d'eau. Laurianne avait perdu l'appétit, abusait complètement de sa tisane qui permettait de s'endormir et ne parlait presque plus aux autres, en dehors des repas, où elle faisait en sorte de donner le change à Remus. Les vêtements sorciers, qu'elle portait désormais, cachaient sa perte de poids, mais elle était certaine que Dumbledore avait remarqué sa faiblesse actuelle. De plus, ses barrières mentales, qui lui permettaient de tenir les émotions des autres loin de son esprit, s'affaiblissaient de jour en jour, à cause de son état de santé. Elle percevait souvent des bribes de colère, de peur ou d'amour venant des habitants du château. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle savait seulement que le situation ne pourrait pas durer longtemps.

Fin du huitième chapitre


	9. Nos choix

**Chapitre 9 : Nos choix **

Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur, il avait dormi comme un loir. Depuis quelques temps, il ne faisait plus aucun cauchemar et il rattrapait tout son sommeil en retard. Il avait repris ses cours d'occlumancie mais avec Dumbledore et il arrivait à maintenir Voldemort loin de son esprit, la plupart du temps. Ce n'était pas encore parfait, mais il y travaillait. L'AD fonctionnait bien, surtout maintenant qu'ils avaient l'aide du professeur Lupin. Ron et Hermione se rapprochaient de plus en plus et, à la grande joie de tous, plus ils se rapprochaient, plus la salle commune des Gryffondor était calme. Et puis, il avait trouvé une nouvelle amie proche en la personne de Ginny. Du début d'année où il se renfermait sur lui-même, il avait gardé un bon rythme de travail, progressant dans de nombreuses matières. Bon, d'accord, sauf en potion, mais sinon, ses résultats scolaires étaient loin d'être mauvais. Oui, il commençait à reprendre goût à la vie, à avoir espoir en l'avenir, au moins un peu. Il s'habilla rapidement et rejoignit ses amis dans la salle commune, pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner ensemble. Ron et Ginny se chamaillaient gentiment et Hermione, pour une fois, défendait Ron. Une matinée parfaite ; en plus, il n'avait pas potion aujourd'hui, que demander de plus ?

En arrivant dans la grande salle, il remarqua bien que Rogue avait l'air plus sombre qu'à l'habitude et que Dumbledore était absent. Mais il ne s'inquiéta pas, cela arrivait parfois, des missions pour l'Ordre à organiser. Il ne commença à prendre peur que lorsqu'il vit le regard de pitié que le Maître des Potions de Poudlard lança sur les deux Weasley. Avant qu'il ait pu réfléchir à ce qui se passait, le courrier du matin arriva, le distrayant. Hermione détacha son exemplaire et déroula le journal. Elle poussa une exclamation étranglée, à laquelle firent écho tous les élèves abonnés au journal sorcier. La gazette titrait en première page : **_Attaque meurtrière de Vous-Savez-Qui au Ministère _**! Hermione se dépêcha de lire, blêmissant de plus en plus au fil de sa lecture.

« -Hermione, que s'est-il passé ?

-Il… Il a… essayé de prendre le Ministère… Quelques aurors étaient sur les lieux et une réunion avait lieu tardivement dans un des services ; ceux du Ministère se sont tous battus… Les renforts sont arrivés rapidement mais il y a eu… Oh mon Dieu ! Trente-deux morts, une quinzaine de blessés légers et sept blessés graves… Oh mon dieu ! »

Un silence entrecoupé d'exclamations d'horreur régnait dans la grande salle.

Harry leva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que, s'il avait oublié ses exercices d'occlumancie, pour une fois, il aurait pu prévenir cette attaque. Trente-deux morts… A cause de lui ? Il vit Rogue les yeux dans le vague. Il était évidement au courant de ce qui était arrivé, il connaissait peut-être certaines victimes… Vers la table des Serpentard, la réaction était mitigée. Remarquant l'absence de Drago, il se demanda vaguement où il pouvait être. La plupart des vert et argent ne savaient pas comment réagir, tant qu'il s'agissait d'attaques isolées, ils pouvaient pavoiser, mais là, c'était trop d'un coup. De plus, le journal ne donnait pas la liste des victimes et de nombreux proches des Serpentard travaillaient au Ministère ; ils ne savaient pas s'ils avaient été touchés. Comme répondant à ses pensées, des hiboux porteurs des couleurs du Ministère arrivèrent, apportant des enveloppes noires, sinistres. Les élèves levèrent avec angoisse leurs yeux vers les oiseaux, sachant que ceux qui recevraient une de ces lettres auraient perdu un être aimé cette nuit. Les messagers se posèrent l'un après l'autre, déclenchant des sanglots et des cris de la part de leurs destinataires. Et l'un d'eux se posa devant Ginny et Ron, sous leurs regards incrédules.

Ron était pétrifié, et Ginny se retenait de ne pas éclater en sanglot. Harry n'osait rien faire, et se fut finalement Hermione qui saisit la lettre et l'ouvrit. Elle ne murmura qu'un seul mot.

« -Percy… »

Ginny fit entendre un gémissement d'animal blessé et se jeta dans les bras de Harry pour étouffer ses sanglots. Ron resta immobile ; il avait du mal à respirer et il refusait de laisser ses larmes couler librement sur ses joues. Hermione lui mit un bras autour des épaules et il s'effondra. Il se mit à pleurer dans son cou sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Harry frictionnait le dos de Ginny, la serrant dans ses bras, et il regardait les tables autour de lui. Tout le monde avait été touché. Pansy était effondrée dans les bras de ses amies, tout comme Gregory Goyle ; Théodore Nott tentait de garder une attitude digne mais ses mains tremblaient violemment. Hannah Abbott pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps la tête dans les bras, sur la table des Poufsouffle, Ernie MacMillan restait figé avec sa lettre ouverte dans les mains et, chez les Serdaigle, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein et Marietta Edgecombe avaient eux aussi reçu des lettres noires. Harry osa enfin regarder à sa propre table. En plus de Ginny et Ron, Katie Bell se faisait consoler par Angelina. Onze élèves de Poudlard avaient perdu un membre de leur famille cette nuit et lui n'avait pas su l'empêcher ! Et où était le directeur ?!! Allait-on laisser les élèves comme ça, rejoindre leurs salles de cours comme si de rien n'était ?

Harry jeta un regard plein d'animosité vers la table des professeurs. Rogue avait les deux mains devant son visage, les autres affichaient des visages catastrophés, et Minerva McGonagall finit par se lever et prendre la parole.

« -S'il vous plait ! Je tiens, au nom de toute l'équipe de Poudlard à présenter mes condoléances à tous ceux qui ont perdu un être cher. J'annule tous les cours de la journée et je conseille aux préfets d'emmener les étudiants dans leurs maisons respectives. Si vous souhaitez parler à un professeur, l'un de nous se tiendra à votre disposition à la salle des professeurs. Nous vous informerons des mesures prises pour… les obsèques… dès que nous en saurons plus. »

La voie du strict professeur de métamorphose se brisa.

« -Je vous demanderai de respecter une minute de silence pour les victimes de l'attaque de cette nuit… »

Le silence se fit dans la grande salle, pesant, brisé parfois par un sanglot étouffé. Harry laissa glisser son regard sur la table des professeurs et vit quelque chose qui lui avait échappé jusque là. Laurianne avait le teint blafard, ses mains étaient crispées sur le bord de la table, et elle regardait dans le vide, en tremblant comme une feuille dans une tempête automnale. On avait l'impression qu'elle allait avoir un malaise. Il fronça les sourcils mais cessa d'y penser quand Ginny s'effondra au sol, en s'étouffant presque dans ses sanglots.

Remus était comme anesthésié par les derniers évènements. Il avait l'impression de revivre ses dernières années d'école quand, tous les matins, un ou plusieurs élèves recevaient des lettres noires du Ministère. Il se rappela quand James avait reçu la lettre lui annonçant que la Marque flottait au-dessus de sa maison, et que ses parents et sa petite sœur de dix ans Mary étaient morts. Il avait juré à ce moment de causer la chute de Voldemort. En quelque sorte, il avait réussi. Grâce à son fils, la communauté magique avait vécu en paix pendant presque treize ans. Remus fut tiré de ses pensées morbides par Laurianne. A la fin de la minute de silence, elle s'excusa rapidement, blanche comme un linge, et fila de la grande salle par la porte des professeurs. Elle partait seule mais ce qui inquiétait surtout Remus était son état. Elle titubait presque en partant, plus comme une personne blessée qu'en état d'ivresse. Il se précipita à sa suite, oubliant immédiatement toutes ses idées de se tenir loin d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser souffrir comme ça, sans savoir ce qu'elle avait.

Drago était resté assis sur son lit, pour réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire. Ce matin il avait été réveillé très tôt par un rapace qui frappait à la fenêtre. Il avait vite ouvert et pris la lettre que portait le hibou. Le courrier venait de son père, il en reconnaissait l'écriture. Le message était court et, bien qu'il s'y attendait depuis un bon moment, il lui fit froid dans le dos.

_Tu ne seras plus en sécurité nulle part... Les traîtres payent toujours… Le Monde Sorcier sera bientôt purifié et tu n'y auras pas ta place. Profite de tes derniers jours…_

Drago ne savait pas s'il devait aller en parler à Dumbledore. Cela ne changeait pas grand-chose. Ceux de sa Maison qui suivaient aveuglement les directives de leurs parents Mangemorts lui menaient déjà la vie dure. Et il était certain qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à le tuer s'ils en avaient l'occasion. Il devrait se tenir sur ses gardes, comme d'habitude. Drago se décida à sortir pour rejoindre la grande salle. En arrivant à destination, il eut l'impression d'être suivi. Ses nerfs à vif et sa méfiance le firent réagir au quart de tour. Il se cacha dans un recoin derrière une statue et attendit que la personne arrive à sa hauteur. Il l'attrapa alors violemment et la plaqua contre le mur. Il reconnut le visage de la petite indienne de Gryffondor.

« -Parvati ? Qu'est que tu fiches ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suivais ? Parle ! »

Il lui tordit un peu les bras, persuadée qu'elle comptait l'attaquer.

« -Te suivre ? Mais tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités ! Va te faire voir, Malfoy.

-Si tu ne me suivais pas, qu'est ce qu'une Gryffondor comme toi faisait dans ce coin du château ? Seuls les Serpentard et les Serdaigle passent par-là…

-Je te savais stupide mais je ne savais pas que tu étais daltonien, Malfoy. Si tu ne sais plus distinguer du rouge et du bleu… »

Drago baissa les yeux sur le badge de la jeune fille, pour constater qu'effectivement, c'était celui de la maison de Serdaigle. Et comme il ne se refaisait pas, il admira aussi le support du badge en question, particulièrement mis en valeur par le fait qu'il lui tenait les bras en arrière. Il resta un instant sans réagir, avant de se souvenir que Parvati avait une sœur jumelle. Il relâcha un peu sa prise.

« -Et qu'est ce que tu faisais à cette heure-ci dans les couloirs ? Tu n'es pas à la Grande Salle ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas. Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi, Drago. »

Avant que Drago ait eu le temps de réagir, Padma se dégagea en lui envoyant un coup de genou plutôt mal placé.

« -Ne t'avise plus jamais d'agir comme ça avec moi, Malfoy, surtout en me confondant avec ma sœur. Et ce n'est pas la première fois, en plus. A croire qu'en plus d'être impoli et arrogant, tu as vraiment des problèmes de vue. »

Elle partit comme si de rien n'était, laissant Drago fou de rage et de douleur au milieu du couloir. Quand il eut reprit un peu ses esprits, il se demanda quand il avait bien pu la confondre avec sa sœur. La seule fois où il avait adressé la parole à celle-ci, c'était au bal d'Halloween… Il eut un sourire sardonique. Il fallait croire qu'en fait, il n'avait jamais adressé la parole à Parvati…

Remus finit par rattraper Laurianne qui s'était mise à courir dans le château, sans regarder où elle allait. Il n'eut aucun mal pour parvenir à sa hauteur, il courait bien plus vite que la plupart des autres personnes. Elle pleurait sans se cacher, ses larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues blafardes. Remus la prit doucement dans ses bras, aussi délicatement que s'il tenait un oiseau d'un jour.

« -Laurianne, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous connaissiez quelqu'un au Ministère… ?

-Remus… ? Ils ont si mal, tous ; j'ai l'impression de devenir folle, je ne sais plus si c'est moi qui ai mal à cause de vous, ou si c'est eux à cause des morts de cette nuit… Je les sens dans ma tête, je n'arrive plus à empêcher les émotions de passer… J'ai si mal… Et eux aussi…

-Laurianne, calmez-vous. Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie. »

Il n'avait rien compris à ce qu'elle disait, juste qu'elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre, se pencha pour la soulever et partit au pas de course dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Il remarqua à peine qu'il venait de croiser une élève qui avait l'air furieuse mais qui ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en le voyant passer en courant avec son précieux fardeau.

Parvenu à destination, il appela Mme Pomfresh en hurlant presque. Laurianne venait de perdre connaissance. L'infirmière se précipita et demanda à Remus ce qui s'était passé. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il avait vu et compris et Pomfresh fronça fortement les sourcils. Elle mit Remus dehors de force, en lui demandant de ramener le directeur dès que possible. Elle devait absolument en parler avec Dumbledore. Pomfresh se consacra ensuite à sa patiente, cherchant dans ses manuels ce qui pourrait l'aider. Elle lui fit avaler une potion calmante, l'installa dans un des lits et la surveilla aussi souvent que possible. Elle devait aussi s'occuper de quelques élèves qui avaient perdu un membre de leur famille et avaient craqué. Elle leur avait également donné de la potion calmante et, étrangement, Laurianne sembla se détendre dans son sommeil dès qu'ils furent endormis. Pomfresh devait reconnaître qu'elle était impuissante pour soigner Laurianne et elle attendait le directeur avec impatience. Elle espérait qu'il saurait ce qui lui arrivait. Elle en venait à se demander si on ne lui avait pas lancé un sort inconnu ou fait prendre une potion. Même si elle ignorait le moyen qui aurait pu être utilisé.

Remus partit en courant au bureau de Dumbledore. Il était complètement paniqué par l'inquiétude de l'infirmière. Parvenu à destination, il cria le mot de passe et il se précipita dans l'escalier. Dumbledore était en pleine communication par cheminette avec l'un des membres de l'Ordre travaillant au Ministère. Il vit entrer en coup de vent son professeur de DCFM qui ne prit même pas la peine de frapper.

« -Remus ! Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

-J'ai emmené Laurianne à l'infirmerie. Elle ne va pas bien du tout et Pomfresh vous a demandé le plus vite possible. »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers son interlocuteur pour remettre leur discussion à plus tard. Il fit ensuite face à Remus qui s'était effondré dans un fauteuil et se rongeait les ongles. S'il n'avait pas paru aussi inquiet, Dumbledore aurait pu trouver amusant de voir un des hommes les plus matures qu'il connaissait se ronger les ongles comme un étudiant avant ses examens.

« -Remus, expliquez moi ce qui c'est passé en route, s'il vous plait. »

Au fur et à mesure que Remus lui racontait les derniers évènements, il fut pris d'un énorme doute. Mais c'était extrêmement rare et plus encore chez les moldus ; il n'existait qu'une petite dizaine d'empathes dans toute l'Europe … Et Laurianne n'en avait jamais montré signe. Sauf le jour où ils avaient été attaqués à Pré-au-Lard, elle avait dû se défendre des détraqueurs en attaquant leurs esprits… Si ce qu'il pensait était vrai, alors Laurianne n'était pas une moldue comme les autres et elle faisait preuve d'une maîtrise extraordinaire de ses capacités. Il devrait avoir une bonne discussion avec elle dès qu'elle serait remise…

Albus se dépêcha vers l'infirmerie. Remus avait filé en avant dès qu'il avait fini son explication et devait déjà être auprès de Laurianne. Ce loup-garou courait vraiment vite, quand il le voulait. Parvenu à proximité de sa destination, Albus laissa ses perceptions plus affinées par la légilimencie agir pour ressentir l'ambiance de la pièce. Il perçut sans problème le trouble des quelques élèves en deuil présents à l'infirmerie mais ce qui manqua de le renverser était la véritable tempête émotionnelle qui émanait de Laurianne. Il n'y avait plus de doute, Laurianne était bien empathe. Il se précipita à son chevet, dans une des chambres privées de l'infirmerie, sous le regard angoissé de Remus et celui à la fois inquiet et perplexe de Pomfresh.

« -Pompom, que lui avez-vous donné pour l'instant ?

-Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer ce qui n'allait pas, alors je lui ai juste donné une potion calmante et reconstituante. Cette petite à la peau sur les os et je me demande bien grâce à qui… »

L'infirmière de Poudlard lança un regard incendiaire sur le professeur Lupin mais s'attendrit un peu en le voyant si bouleversé.

« -Je crois savoir ce qui se passe ; cela a sûrement un lien avec l'attaque des détraqueurs.

-Albus, jamais une attaque de détraqueurs n'a de telles conséquences…

-Elle n'est pas sorcière, alors qui sait ? Je vais essayer de voir ce qui ne va pas, si vous voulez bien sortir, Remus, Pompom.

-Il n'en est pas question ! Je ne laisserai pas une de mes patientes dans un tel état, Albus !

-Ce n'était pas une suggestion, il faut que vous sortiez tous les deux. Je dois rester seul avec elle.

-Comme vous voulez, Albus, mais je vous tiendrai pour personnellement responsable si son état empire… »

Albus envoya Remus chercher une potion spéciale auprès de Severus, pour l'occuper et parce qu'il ne connaissait pas son usage.

Remus repartit en courant en direction des cachots. Severus avait déjà du finir son repas et devait être dans ses appartements privés. Il n'eut pas l'air ravi de voir débarquer Remus chez lui, sans même frapper. Severus se leva et s'apprêtait à lancer une de ses piques quand il vit le regard de Lupin.

« -Que vous arrive-t-il, Lupin, pour que vous oubliiez jusqu'à votre savoir-vivre ?

-Laurianne est à l'infirmerie. Dumbledore est à son chevet, et il a besoin d'une dose de liqueur de kirseth.

-Quoi ?!!! Vous devez faire erreur, il n'a pas pu me demander de liqueur de kirseth !

-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont il s'agit mais je suis certain du nom. Et décidez-vous, bon sang, Severus ! Pendant que vous tergiversez, Laurianne est inconsciente à l'infirmerie. »

Severus se dirigea rapidement vers sa réserve et en sortit une minuscule fiole remplie d'un liquide bleuté, transparent comme de l'eau, mais qui tourbillonnait comme de la brume. Il saisit la fiole avec une certaine répugnance, avant de se décider à la placer dans une petite boîte capitonnée, puis à l'entourer d'un linge et à la ranger dans une bourse.

« -Toutes ses simagrées sont-elles vraiment utiles ?

-Si cette fiole se casse dans les couloirs du château, je ne veux même pas envisager les conséquences, Remus. »

Le simple fait que Severus l'appelle par son prénom persuada Remus qu'il disait vrai. Mais en même temps, cela l'angoissa encore plus. Pourquoi Dumbledore voulait-il donner ce produit si dangereux à Laurianne ?

Albus était en train d'explorer l'esprit de Laurianne. Et comme son esprit était complètement ouvert, il put percevoir à la fois ses souvenirs et l'essence même de son être. Cette jeune femme cachait effectivement un grand mystère. Elle était bien empathe, mais apparemment aussi télépathe, et capable de guérir les blessures de l'esprit. Severus était persuadé que la télépathie était un mythe moldu, qu'il ne s'agissait que de légilimencie, mais elle existait vraiment. Albus avait trouvé la trace de ces dons mentaux dans un manuscrit très abîmé, antérieur à l'époque de Merlin, où il était question d'une Dame, et des quatre éléments. Il y avait trouvé mention d'autres dons que celui de sorcellerie, avec leur liste, mais même lui ne savait pas comment ils fonctionnaient. Le parchemin était trop effacé pour permettre de comprendre la suite du texte. Il poursuivit son exploration. Elle n'était pas tournée vers le mal, ça, il en était désormais certain. C'était même plutôt le contraire. Il y avait une soif de paix et de justice en elle, une volonté de comprendre, et de guérir les blessures des gens... Oh, elle n'était pas exempte de défauts, elle connaissait la haine, la jalousie, la peur et la colère. Mais son âme était entièrement tournée vers une chose, un absolu qui faisait penser à une vocation religieuse, un lien dans son âme même.

Quand il tentait de s'en approcher dans son esprit, il ressentait le désir étrange de s'arrêter, qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. Cette zone de l'esprit de Laurianne était fait de lumière pure et Albus était trop curieux pour renoncer à connaître un secret lorsqu'on tentait de l'en détourner. Il combattit sa répulsion à aller plus loin dans sa recherche et atteignit presque ce qu'il voulait. Mais il se retrouva hors des pensées de la jeune femme aussitôt après avoir effleuré son secret. Et cela ne venait pas d'elle, il en était sûr. Il commençait à se demander s'il avait bien fait d'accueillir Laurianne avec autant de confiance, lorsqu'une voix parla directement à son esprit.

« - _Ai confiance, tu sauras nos secrets en temps utile, enfant de Mon autre Moi-Même_… »

La voix était une musique, une mélodie qu'on ne pouvait oublier, qui touchait et exaltait l'âme. Il eut la vision d'un regard, assurément non-humain, deux yeux sans iris ni pupille, noirs comme la nuit et piquetés de points de lumière semblables à des étoiles. Albus ne put faire autrement que de l'écouter et de lui faire confiance. Il devrait vraiment discuter sérieusement avec Laurianne à son réveil ; enfin, dès qu'il aurait réussi à éloigner Remus d'elle. Albus eut un léger sourire en pensant qu'ils étaient les deux seuls à ne pas se rendre compte qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Il crut entendre un rire amusé au loin, qui résonnait comme la voix qui lui avait parlé, mais il n'aurait pu en jurer. Quel que soit cet être, il partageait visiblement son point de vue sur Laurianne et Remus.

Après avoir passé un bon moment à maudire Padma pour le coup qu'elle lui avait donné, Drago était reparti en direction de la grande salle. Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait relâché sa garde et s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Si Padma ne le suivait pas, ses chers camarades de classe si. Et ils ne le loupèrent pas. Drago entendit un léger murmure derrière lui qui attira son attention. Il eut juste le temps de saisir sa baguette avant que le sort de stupéfixion ne l'atteigne.

« -Protego ! Devrais-je être flatté que vous m'attaquiez à cinq contre un ? Expelliarmus !

-Tu crois pouvoir te mesurer à nous ? Si ce n'est pas nous, ça sera les autres. Ton père a promis que celui qui te tuerait aurait droit à sa Marque dès cette année…

-Je suis ravi de votre intérêt pour moi mais j'ai un petit-déjeuner à aller prendre, si ça ne vous dérange pas »

Cinq Serpentard, dont trois de dernière année, se tenaient devant lui. Il ne ferait pas le poids. Pas contre eux tous en même temps. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de les amocher suffisamment pour leur passer l'envie de recommencer, même si ça ne l'avançait pas à grand-chose. Il enchaîna les sorts de protection et d'attaque, usa même une fois d'un sort de magie noire assez avancé. Son père avait bien fait son éducation là-dessus, et son camarade partit en hurlant qu'il était aveugle. Drago le trouva méprisable. N'importe quel abruti aurait su que le sort qu'il avait utilisé était juste une illusion. Très complète et qui durerait plusieurs semaines, mais juste une illusion.

Drago n'eut bientôt plus le temps de mépriser ses camarades. Il espérait juste que quelqu'un passe dans le couloir, qui était pourtant un des plus fréquenté. Il avait réussi à atteindre tous ses adversaires et ils ne s'en sortiraient pas sans dommages, mais l'un d'eux avait réussi à le désarmer, alors qu'il lançait un sort sur un autre. Et maintenant, Drago subissait les doloris de ses imbéciles qui voulaient lui montrer qu'ils connaissaient les impardonnables. Bien qu'il en ait l'habitudeson père lui en faisait subir de bien pires depuis ses cinq ans, pour lui forger le caractèreil commençait à perdre conscience. Juste avant de perdre pied avec la réalité, il entendit des éclats de voix près de lui et des sorts qui pleuvaient tout autour. Il ne reconnut pas la voix qui s'adressa à lui après avoir juré quelques minutes de la fuite des agresseurs.

« -Eh bien, Malfoy, tes _amis_ ne t'ont pas raté… On t'emmène à l'infirmerie, tu fais désordre au milieu du couloir… »

Severus et Remus atteignirent l'infirmerie et entrèrent immédiatement. Severus était plus que perplexe. Il tendit la liqueur à Dumbledore mais ne la lâcha que lorsque celui-ci rencontra son regard. La liqueur de kirseth était excessivement dangereuse. Elle était souvent utilisée quand un élève en occlumancie avait trop forcé son entraînement, blessant son esprit. Elle isolait la conscience du reste du monde jusqu'à guérison de l'esprit. Mais une dose trop forte pouvait induire le coma et ses vapeurs, respirées en petites quantités par des sorciers, leur enlevaient tout contrôle sur leurs capacités magiques et avaient déjà causé des drames. Une langue-de-plomb qui travaillait sur ce produit s'était foudroyée elle-même, après avoir détruit son laboratoire et tué ses onze collaborateurs avec ses pouvoirs déchaînés. Et elle ne travaillait que sur une goutte du produit... Sur une moldue, personne ne savait quels effets la liqueur pouvait avoir. Albus rassura son Maître des potions du regard, même s'il ne lui donna aucune explication. Remus ne saisit pas cet échange mais Severus hocha la tête et sortit en entraînant Remus. Il voulait juste être sûr que le directeur savait ce qu'il faisait. Maintenant, alors que Remus faisait les cents pas devant l'infirmerie, Severus se demandait la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore voulait faire prendre de la liqueur de kirseth à Laurianne. Elle n'était pourtant pas sorcière… Il était patient, il aurait certainement les réponses en temps utile. Severus soupira d'exaspération. Lupin allait le rendre fou à faire des allers et venues comme ça.

Fin du neuvième chapitre.


	10. Drago Malfoy

Chapitre 10 : Drago Malfoy

Rogue et Lupin furent sortis de leurs pensées par l'arrivée d'un petit nombre d'élèves. Un groupe de Serdaigle approchait, entourant et cachant deux personnes à leur vue. Luna Lovegood, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein et Mickael Corner avaient des mines sombres en s'approchant des portes de l'infirmerie et ils pâlirent un peu plus en apercevant le directeur de la Maison Serpentard. Luna se contenta de le regarder fixement ; cette fille ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et allait leur demander de déguerpir d'ici quand ils s'écartèrent en dévoilant Drago Malfoy inconscient et maintenu en lévitation par Padma Patil. Severus pâlit légèrement en reconnaissant les effets de sorts de magie noire sur son protégé.  
« _-_Que s'est_-_il passé ? Vous regrettez votre forfait et vous emmenez votre victime à l'infirmerie ?!! J'enlève 50 poi…  
_-_Professeur ! Ce n'est pas nous ! On l'a trouvé alors qu'on regagnait notre salle commune, plusieurs personnes l'attaquaient et s'acharnaient sur lui. On les a fait fuir mais on n'a pas réussi à les reconnaître ou à en attraper un seul… »  
Anthony Goldstein semblait prendre ça pour un affront personnel. Comme Terry, il avait perdu une personne de sa famille et voir que des élèves agressaient un des leurs dans le sein même de l'école le rendait malade. Padma ajouta qu'ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de voir leurs écussons. Remus intervint comme Severus en était incapable, se sortant de son apathie.  
« _-_Je vais demander au professeur McGonagall de lancer une enquête immédiatement, le directeur étant indisponible… Vous devriez le montrer à Pomfresh rapidement, Severus. Il ne va pas bien. »  
Remus partit de nouveau en courant dans les couloirs du château, tant parce que c'était important que pour ne plus penser à l'état de Laurianne.

Severus se secoua et fit entrer Padma et Drago dans l'infirmerie, jetant au passage un coup d'œil vers la chambre où était Laurianne. Il avait ordonné aux autres de rester dehors et de l'attendre ; il voulait leur poser plusieurs questions. Mais le plus urgent était de soigner Drago. Quand Pomfresh aperçut l'état du jeune homme, elle démontra qu'elle connaissait des jurons très variés. Elle ajouta qu'il allait bientôt falloir ouvrir une antenne de Ste Mangouste au rythme auquel les élèves venaient la voir. Tout en rageant contre l'inconscience des jeunes, elle installa Drago sur un lit et commença à l'examiner. Elle demanda au professeur Rogue de l'aider à lancer les contre_-_sorts sur Drago, oubliant la présence de Padma qui fronçait les sourcils en réalisant que Drago n'avait pas été agressé, mais venait de subir une tentative de meurtre. Elle sortit discrètement de l'infirmerie et rejoignit ses camarades pour leur faire part de ses déductions. Ils furent tous du même avis, Harry et l'AD devaient être mis au courant, cette attaque était grave. Presque une heure plus tard, alors qu'ils commençaient à se demander s'ils ne devaient pas partir, Rogue sortit de l'infirmerie et leur fit signe de le suivre. Arrivé à son bureau, il leur demanda leur version des faits en détails, bien qu'ils ne puissent pas donner beaucoup d'indices à leur professeur. Il finit par leur dire de retourner dans leur salle commune, mais de se tenir à sa disposition s'il avait d'autres questions. Alors qu'ils partaient, Rogue retint Terry et Anthony, pour leur dire un simple : je suis vraiment navré pour vos proches. C'était peu, mais venant de Rogue, c'était déjà un miracle. Dès que le bureau du directeur de Serpentard fut hors de vue, Luna fut envoyée à la tour des Gryffondor pour qu'ils soient mis au courant de l'attaque. Elle avait le mot de passe depuis qu'elle sortait avec Neville. Terry se chargea des Poufsouffle, un de ses amis proches y était. 

Quelques jours plus tard, la nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'école. Les coupables n'avaient pas été retrouvés, mais les Serpentard n'avaient pas besoin de preuves pour savoir qui ils étaient. Dumbledore attendait le réveil de Laurianne et avait demandé à être prévenu dès qu'elle reprendrait conscience. Severus promenait sa mauvaise humeur partout dans le château et même ses propres étudiants le fuyaient quand il approchait. Il faut dire que lui aussi avait une petite idée de l'identité des agresseurs de Drago. De plus, il avait appris que l'Ordre avait été touché par l'attaque au Ministère. Nymphadora Tonks était dans le coma à Ste Mangouste, se remettant difficilement d'un sort d'éventration lancée par sa tante Bellatrix. Non pas qu'il appréciait cette petite maladroite mais elle était quand même utile à l'Ordre, était plutôt bonne combattante et puis… Si, il devait avouer, il s'inquiétait de son état. Il s'était régulièrement rendu à son chevet pour des soins médicaux au quartier général de l'Ordre. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de soucis comme ça ! Les élèves avaient repris un rythme presque normal, brisé par les départs rapides de ceux qui avaient perdu un être aimé. Les enterrements, par sécurité, avaient lieu à n'importe quelle heure, et les élèves étaient prévenus au dernier moment pour ne pas risquer une nouvelle attaque. Harry s'était vu refuser le droit d'aller à l'enterrement de Percy, de même qu'Hermione. Seule la famille y assistait. Hermione et lui tentaient de remonter le moral de leurs deux amis mais sans grand résultat. Ils s'en voulaient de ne pas s'être réconciliés avec leur frère avant sa mort. L'ambiance dans le château était lugubre, presque aussi lourde que l'année où le basilic terrorisait les élèves. Quant à Remus, eh bien, il passait tout son temps libre au chevet de Laurianne, au point que les elfes lui apportaient son repas directement à l'infirmerie. 

Remus s'en voulait affreusement. Laurianne portait une fine chemise de nuit de malade et il voyait bien à quel point elle avait maigri. Tout à sa propre peine et à sa jalousie, il n'avait pas vu la souffrance qu'il infligeait à celle qu'il aimait. L'infirmière l'avait pris à part et lui avait dit sa façon de penser. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne touchait presque plus à ses repas depuis le bal d'Halloween et qu'elle venait souvent la voir en pleurs. Quand Remus lui demanda pourquoi elle le considérait comme responsable, elle lui jeta un long regard qui ne cillait pas, avant de lui dire que même un aveugle verrait qu'elle se laissait aller depuis qu'il l'évitait. Remus se défendit mollement, disant qu'il ne devait pas vraiment lui manquer, étant donné qu'elle passait son temps avec Severus.  
« _-_Mais vous n'avez pas compris qu'elle passe du temps avec lui parce qu'elle se sent seule !!! Remus, vous connaissez la nature humaine aussi bien que moi, vous aidez de nombreux étudiants qui viennent vous voir avec leurs problèmes. Alors expliquez_-_moi pourquoi, lorsque vous êtes en cause, vous devenez aussi borné qu'une iridienne à crêtes ? (NdA : cherchez pas, c'est totalement inventé) »  
Remus balbutia quelques mots inaudibles et l'infirmière partit en maudissant Remus Lupin et son complexe de loup_-_garou. Cela avait bien fait réfléchir Remus et il voulait absolument s'excuser auprès de Laurianne. Si elle souffrait d'avoir perdu son amitié, il devrait redevenir son ami, même si cela signifiait pour lui de passer son temps auprès de la femme qu'il aimait en sachant qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux.

Il entreprit de lui parler dans son sommeil. Il lui dit tout, tout ce qu'il n'oserait jamais lui dire si elle était réveillée. Il lui parla de son état de loup_-_garou, de son amour pour elle, du fait qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas pour lui, qu'il se jetterait de la tour d'astronomie si elle lui demandait comme condition de son pardon, et il tombait carrément dans le mélodrame. Il en était à lui avouer qu'il était responsable de tous les malheurs de ces vingt dernières années quand il sentit sa main s'agiter dans la sienne. Il s'arrêta net et serra un peu plus sa main. Laurianne poussa un petit gémissement et battit des paupières. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de vraiment se réveiller, Remus l'avait serrée dans ses bras comme un fou, en lui demandant pardon et en la suppliant d'accepter ses excuses.  
« _-_Remus… Vous m'étouffez…  
_-_Pardon, Laurianne. »  
Il la relâcha immédiatement, en l'installant un peu mieux sur ses oreillers. Mais il ne lui lâcha pas la main, la gardant prisonnière de la sienne sans même s'en rendre compte.  
« _-_Laurianne, je vous dois des excuses, j'ai vraiment agi comme un imbécile, et…  
_-_Chut ! Ne dites rien. Je ne veux plus penser à ça mais promettez_-_moi de ne plus jamais m'ignorer comme vous l'avez fait, surtout sans me donner la moindre explication… Je tiens vraiment à notre… amitié. »  
Remus ne remarqua pas la légère hésitation de Laurianne quand elle prononça le mot amitié, trop occupé à savourer la présence du doigt qu'elle avait posé sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Léger comme un papillon… Remus lutta contre l'envie d'embrasser ce doigt et de continuer le long de la main et du bras de Laurianne. Elle n'aurait pas compris.  
« _-_Je vous le promets, mon amie. »  
Même s'il devait en mourir, il resterait auprès d'elle tant qu'elle voudrait de sa présence.  
« _-_Mais je dois prévenir le directeur, il a demandé à vous parler dès votre réveil. »  
Il crut avoir rêvé mais il aurait juré que Laurianne pâlissait un peu à ces mots. Il la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de s'en aller chercher Dumbledore.

Drago était réveillé depuis quelques heures et était complètement guéri. L'infirmière ne l'avait gardé pour la nuit que pour qu'il se repose, et il devait sortir ce soir. Rogue était venu le questionner mais il avait prétendu ne pas avoir eu le temps de voir ses agresseurs. Il savait que Rogue n'était pas dupe mais il ne démordrait pas de cette version. Il voulait les faire payer lui_-_même. Il se demandait comment ils avaient fait pour réparer les dégâts qu'il leur avait causés. Il aurait bien aimé voir le résultat. Alors qu'il s'habillait sans bruit, il entendit les deux Poufsouffle, Ernie MacMillan et Hannah Abott discuter d'une nouvelle réunion de l'AD. Ils formaient un couple depuis quelques semaines et la tragédie qui les avait frappés les avait encore rapprochés. Quand Hannah s'était effondrée à la nouvelle de la mort de sa tante, Ernie était venu la voir tous les jours à l'infirmerie. Drago n'aurait pas entendu leur conversation s'il n'était pas en train de s'habiller. Il était tout près du rideau qui séparait son lit de celui de Hannah. Il ne comprit d'abord pas de quoi ils parlaient, puis finit par se rappeler le club qu'il avait aidé à démanteler l'année précédente. L'AD de Potter avait été reformée. Ernie disait à sa petite amie qu'une séance aurait lieu le soir_-_même, pour accueillir les nouveaux. L'attaque de Voldemort sur le Ministère avait convaincu de nombreux indécis et ceux de leur Maison faisant partie de l'AD les avaient approchés. Il y aurait au moins quinze nouveaux membres ce soir. Drago sourit. Il avait l'intention de s'inviter, il se souvenait de l'endroit où ils se réunissaient l'année précédente, et les Gryffondor n'avaient pas beaucoup d'imagination. Il finit de s'habiller et sortit de l'infirmerie avec les nombreuses recommandations de mère poule de l'infirmière.

Le soir venu, Drago se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle sur demande. Il y était retourné depuis mais il n'avait jamais trouvé comment la faire apparaître. Plusieurs élèves attendaient déjà devant la porte qui était bien visible. Ils furent un peu surpris de voir Drago mais, comme il les ignora et que tous savaient pour son agression, ils pensèrent qu'il avait été invité. La porte s'ouvrit et tous entrèrent. Bien évidement, Drago se fit immédiatement remarquer par Hermione qui était à la porte pour accueillir les nouveaux.  
« _-_Malfoy ?!! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Personne ne t'a demandé de venir ! Et comment as_-_tu su qu'il y avait une réunion ? Et comment as_-_tu su qu'il y avait des réunions tout court ?!!  
_-_Calme_-_toi, Hermione, laisse moi voir ça avec lui.  
_-_Comme tu veux, Harry. »  
Harry se tourna vers Drago et le fixa pendant de longues minutes. Drago commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, comme quand Rogue tentait de savoir s'il mentait ou non. Il ne savait pas que Harry en était capable. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait face à lui depuis bien longtemps et il le trouva changé, plus puissant, et plus sûr de lui. Et il était certain que les abrutis qui l'entouraient ne s'en étaient même pas rendu compte.

« _-_Alors Malfoy, tu n'as pas répondu à Hermione. Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?  
_-_Je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait d'un club privé. Je pensais que tous ceux qui voulaient vraiment apprendre à se battre contre Voldemort pouvaient venir… »  
A sa grande surprise, à part dans le groupe des nouveaux, personne ne trembla en entendant son nom.  
_-_Mais comment as_-_tu su que l'AD était reformée, Malfoy ?  
_-_Si vous n'en parliez pas à tous les coins de couloirs, je n'aurais pas su. Alors, je peux me joindre à vous ? Je manque un peu d'entraînement ces derniers temps. »  
Harry regarda longuement Drago.  
« _-_Chaque nouveau membre doit prêter serment sorcier de ne jamais trahir les autres et de toujours lutter contre Voldemort. Serais_-_tu prêt à prêter serment, Malfoy ? »  
Il réfléchit un moment.  
« _-_Oui, je le ferai tant que tu ne me demandes pas de te prêter serment à toi en personne… »  
Harry eut un drôle de sourire et se détourna pour parler dans un coin avec la sang_-_de_-_bou… Non, Granger, les deux Weasley et quelques autres. Ils se tournaient fréquemment vers lui et la discussion semblait animée. Drago sourit. Il aimait déchaîner les passions. Il attendrait patiemment la fin des délibérations.

Drago commençait à se demander s'il n'allait pas être viré de cette petite réunion. Ils parlaient depuis presque dix minutes et n'avaient toujours pas pris de décision. Finalement, Harry et les autres se tournèrent vers lui.  
« _-_On t'accepte, Malfoy, mais si tu mets le bazar, tu dégages. Et ça ne te dispense pas de prêter serment.  
_-_Aucun problème, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vous dénoncer, et j'ai déjà l'intention de lutter contre Voldemort. Mais si je vous mets la pâtée à tous, ça sera considéré comme du bazar ? »  
Il eut la surprise de voir apparaître un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Harry qui fut vite réprimé. Le Serpentard se demanda une fois de plus s'il aurait pu être ami avec lui dans d'autres circonstances. Il prêta serment à la suite des autres nouveaux et tout le monde fit particulièrement attention à ses paroles. Au point que Ronald Weasley, les traits toujours marqués par la tristesse, passa derrière lui pour vérifier qu'il ne tentait pas de conjurer le sort de serment. Après ces quelques formalités, Hermione expliqua le fonctionnement des réunions et Drago apprit avec quelque surprise que le professeur Lupin les aidait. Bon, il n'aimait pas particulièrement le loup_-_garou mais c'était quand même le meilleur professeur de DCFM qu'ils aient jamais eu. La séance commença, et ils révisèrent quelques sorts, certains bien plus avancé que la sixième année de Potter mais Drago les maîtrisait déjà, son père y avait veillé. Ils durent ensuite se mettre par paire pour pratiquer un duel. Sans s'être concertés, Drago et Harry se placèrent face à face, sous les regards réprobateur d'Hermione et impatient de Ron. Il devait espérer que Harry le massacre en peu de temps mais il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Et les duels commencèrent. Les sorts volaient dans la pièce mais, autour de Drago et Harry, les participants n'étaient pas très concentrés. Ils observaient plutôt le duel. Si Harry avait indubitablement une plus grande puissance magique, Drago ripostait plus rapidement, et il utilisait des sorts peu connus, la plupart à la limite de la magie noire, voir en plein dedans. Tous les duellistes cessèrent bientôt pour regarder le combat qui durait depuis presque une demi_-_heure. Hermione lança un regard à Ginny qui soufflait qu'ils se fatiguaient bien trop et qu'ils risquaient de se blesser. Hermione mit fin au duel de façon radicale, en stupéfixant les deux participants.

Un grand silence prit soudain place dans la salle. Hermione avait l'air furieuse et elle relâcha les sorts sur Drago et Harry qui la foudroyèrent du regard. Avant qu'ils aient le temps de parler, elle se lança sur une diatribe comme quoi ils devaient donner l'exemple, qu'ils devaient s'entraîner et progresser, pas chercher à s'entretuer. Harry protesta qu'ils ne voulaient pas se tuer, qu'ils s'entraînaient seulement. Il s'interrompit sous le regard noir d'Hermione qui continuait son discours sur leur inconscience. Drago glissa à Harry assis par terre juste à côté de lui qu'Hermione n'était vraiment pas commode quand elle s'y mettait. Harry eut un drôle de sourire, comme s'il souriait à contrecœur, pendant que la jeune fille leur tournait le dos dans ses allées et venues rageuses.  
« _-_Et encore, imagine ce que Ron et moi avons du subir l'année dernière avec les révisions pour les BUSES. On a eu droit à ça presque tous les jours. »  
Drago lança un regard bizarre au Gryffondor.  
« _-_Et vous n'avez pas été tentés de sauter du haut de la tour d'astronomie ? Ou mieux, de lui lancer un sort de silence ? »  
Le rougissement coupable de Harry déclencha un fou rire chez Drago et Harry le rejoignit vite. Hermione se retourna vers eux d'un seul coup, empourprée de colère, et cette vision redoubla les rires des deux adolescents.  
« _-_Mais vous vous moquez de moi, en plus ?!! »  
Les élèves présents dans la salle regardaient cette scène surréaliste avec stupeur. Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter presque écroulés de rire ensemble.

Ils finirent par se relever et Harry tenta de calmer la colère d'Hermione. Il eut un peu de difficulté, mais, en parlant très vite et en l'assurant de nombreuses fois qu'ils n'essayaient pas de se tuer, il réussit à la convaincre. Drago se tenait légèrement à l'écart, amusé malgré lui par les pitreries des Gryffondor. Il aurait du traîner plus tôt avec eux ; ils faisaient de merveilleux bouffons. Et c'est là qu'il l'aperçut. Elle avait un sourire moqueur et attendait visiblement qu'il croise son regard. Elle lui glissa discrètement qu'il se trouvait partout où elle allait, ces derniers temps. Devait_-_elle en conclure qu'il avait développé une passion étrange pour elle ? Drago allait lui répondre avec ses sarcasmes habituels quand elle ajouta quelque chose qui le fit voir rouge.  
« _-_Si tu savais comme j'ai aimé te trouver par terre dans le couloir, sans défenses… À croire que tu n'es pas capable de faire attention à toi. Ca m'a vengée de nos deux précédentes rencontres, Malfoy. Au fait, je te trouve presque agréable quand tu es inconscient et incapable de parler… »

Drago foudroya Padma du regard en serrant les mâchoires, au point de la faire pâlir. Il se retenait difficilement de lui jeter un sort pour lui faire payer ses paroles. Personne ne remarqua leur petit échange. Il hésitait encore entre un simple 'silencio' pour la faire taire et quelque chose de plus radical quand elle se rapprocha de Harry.  
« _-_Puisque Malfoy est là, Harry, autant qu'il nous serve à quelque chose… Il connaît la magie noire, on l'a tous vu. Pourquoi ne pas tester nos sorts de défense avec lui ?  
_-_C'est une bonne idée, nous pourrions vérifier que nos boucliers tiennent contre de vrais sorts…  
_-_Est_-_ce que j'ai mon mot à dire, Potter ?  
_-_Et bien, tu nous as prouvé que tu n'hésitais pas à te servir de sorts de magie noire, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu refuserais.  
_-_Ca signifie que je vais devoir vous entraîner tous, les uns après les autres ? Je vais y passer tout mon temps ! Et je ne suis pas certain que vous fassiez le poids. »

Drago lança un regard incendiaire à Padma, avant de sourire étrangement, de façon fort inquiétante.  
« _-_Mais devoir vous bombarder de sorts n'est pas pour me déplaire. Comme c'est toi qui l'as suggéré, je suppose que tu es très pressée de commencer ? Je vais faire preuve de bonne volonté, je vais me faire une joie de t'exaucer. »  
Padma semblait un peu inquiète. Le regard de Malfoy lui faisait un peu peur. Elle se demandait si elle ne l'avait pas trop cherché et elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas le choc face à lui. Elle songea avec une pointe d'ironie qu'elle avait bien choisi sa façon de se faire remarquer ; tout le monde se souviendrait d'elle. Se faire démolir par Malfoy en pleine séance de l'AD la ferait rentrer à coup sûr dans les annales de la bêtise… Si elle agissait comme ça, c'est qu'elle en avait plus qu'assez d'être confondue avec sa sœur. Le soir du bal, elle s'était rendue compte que son cavalier pensait avoir inviter la populaire Parvati et pas elle ; et il l'avait planté en pleine soirée. Et quand Drago s'était lui aussi mépris sur son identité, elle avait vu rouge. Elle s'était mise à le détester d'une façon complètement irrationnelle. Et quand, quelques temps plus tard, il l'avait de nouveau prise pour sa sœur, en plus de l'avoir agressée dans le couloir, cela avait eu un drôle d'effet sur la très discrète Padma. Sans compter son envie folle de se venger de Malfoy, elle avait décidé de tout faire pour que plus personne n'oublie que Padma n'était pas que la timide sœur jumelle de Parvati. Depuis, elle cherchait un moyen de se faire remarquer et elle pensait que cette suggestion à Harry l'y aiderait. Elle ne pensait pas que Drago voudrait lui faire payer ses paroles précédentes. Et bien elle montrerait à tous qu'elle n'était peut_-_être qu'une Serdaigle, mais qu'elle ne manquait pas de courage.

La fin de la séance de l'AD s'était bien passée. Une fois revenue du choc de voir Drago et Harry rire ensemble et de l'émoi causé par la suggestion de Padma, tous avaient semblé bien accepter la présence de Drago. Il avait voulu commencer tout de suite à les entraîner à lutter contre de vrais sorts de magie noire, mais Hermione avait été la voix de la raison. Elle avait demandé qu'on attende les séances avec le professeur Lupin, au grand damne du jeune Serpentard qui se voyait déjà donner une bonne leçon à Padma. Il ne comprenait pas cette fille. D'accord, les deux fois où il lui avait parlé, il avait été soit impoli, soit brutal, mais pourquoi semblait_-_elle le détester à ce point ? De toute façon, peu lui importait, elle le défiait, et il ne pouvait faire autrement que de répondre, il n'était pas Serpentard pour rien.  
Etrangement, il voulait lui donner une leçon mais pas la blesser ; il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui l'en empêchait… Elle avait eu peur de sa réaction à la suite de sa suggestion mais il avait vu qu'elle se préparait à faire front avec dignité. Et il avait entendu la remarque de la copine de sa jumelle qui trouvait étrange qu'elle ait osé se mettre en avant, elle qui passait son temps à s'effacer. Elle agissait étrangement. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi mais il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Et puis, comme il n'allait plus pouvoir insulter Potter maintenant qu'ils étaient alliés, il lui fallait une autre victime. Padma Patil ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Et si elle avait été timide jusqu'à maintenant, elle lui avait prouvé qu'elle avait du répondant. Finalement, il était content de la haine qu'elle semblait lui porter, cela serait intéressant. De plus, il devait avouer qu'elle était bien plus agréable à regarder que Potter, ce qui ne gâchait rien. Drago repartit vers ses quartiers, attentif au moindre bruit ; la dernière leçon lui avait suffit. Mais il riait tout seul en préparant quelques insultes choisies à l'attention de sa chère nouvelle ennemie préférée.

Laurianne attendait avec appréhension l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Elle savait qu'elle devrait s'expliquer. Ses souvenirs étaient des plus flous depuis l'annonce de l'attaque au Ministère de la Magie et son réveil avec Remus à ses cotés. Elle savait qu'il lui avait parlé dans son sommeil, longtemps, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ses paroles. Laurianne soupira. Elle avait mis son secret en danger à cause de lui, au final. En fait, non, à cause d'elle_-_même, parce qu'elle l'aimait sans retour. Elle s'était brisée lorsqu'il s'était éloigné, et elle avait refusé de reconnaître que son bouclier mental faiblissait. Elle avait continué à pratiquer les rites du Temple, ce qui demandait beaucoup d'énergie, et elle en avait payé le prix. Ses capacités psychiques avaient complètement échappé à son contrôle. La Dame soit louée, si elle avait blessé quelqu'un en projetant ses émotions et pensées déchaînées, Remus lui en aurait parlé. Son secret n'était donc pas connu de tout le monde. Seulement, elle savait que Dumbledore au moins le connaissait ; on lui avait fait prendre de la liqueur de kirseth, qui avait des applications bien précises. Par contre, la liqueur en question n'était pas très pure et l'effet avait été violent. Elle avait dû rester inconsciente plusieurs jours. Elle soupira de nouveau. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qu'elle était au directeur de Poudlard, elle devait d'abord en parler avec ses consœurs, peut_-_être même demander l'avis de la Dame en personne. Il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps et qu'elle rejoigne ses appartements pour la nuit.

Fin du dixième chapitre


	11. Apparition

Chapitre 11 : Apparition 

Albus avait rappelé à Remus que son prochain cours commençait bientôt. Ce dernier s'était empressé de regagner sa salle de classe, de bien meilleure humeur que ces derniers temps maintenant que Laurianne allait mieux. Albus se dirigea calmement vers l'infirmerie, réfléchissant en marchant, les sourcils imperceptiblement froncés. Il avait mis ses principes de coté et était entré dans les appartements de Laurianne. Il était allé jusqu'à fouiller ses affaires, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal. Mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Ces dernières années, des personnes qu'il pensait au_-_dessus de tout soupçon s'étaient révélées être animées de mauvaises intentions et trop de précautions valaient mieux que trop peu. Il avait trouvé des choses étranges. Albus ne connaissait pas parfaitement les moldus, mais l'encens, les bougies gravées de runes anciennes et les athamés sculptés ne faisait pas vraiment partie de leur monde. Ce qui l'intriguait le plus, c'était la ressemblance frappante des runes gravées sur ces objets avec celles du vieux texte où il avait appris l'existence des autres pouvoirs magiques. Malheureusement, elles en différaient suffisamment pour qu'il ne les comprenne pas.

Il accéléra le pas vers l'infirmerie. Il devait savoir qui était réellement cette jeune femme. Et surtout, qui était cet être qui l'avait empêché de voir directement les secrets de l'esprit de Laurianne, et qui lui avait ensuite parlé. Il se demandait s'il ne s'agissait pas de… Non, cela était impossible, il s'agissait d'un mythe, une légende à laquelle personne ne croyait plus depuis l'époque de Merlin lui_-_même… Pourtant, une grande partie des ouvrages de magie ancienne parlait d'Elle. Il arriva finalement devant la chambre de Laurianne à l'infirmerie et entra. Elle le regarda, ses pensées indéchiffrables.

« _-_Bonjour, monsieur. Je… je suppose que vous aimeriez quelques explications ?

_-_En effet, mademoiselle La Source.

_-_Ah. Vous ne m'appelez plus par mon prénom ?

_-_Quand je saurai si je peux vous faire confiance, je le ferai, mademoiselle. Mais pour l'instant, je ne crois pas vous connaître assez pour ça.

_-_Et bien, demandez_-_moi ce que vous voulez savoir, j'essaierai de vous répondre… »

Albus regardait Laurianne, bien conscient de la tournure de sa phrase. Elle _essaierait_ de lui répondre.

« _-_ Je ne vous mentirai pas, je me suis permis de lire dans votre esprit pendant votre malaise. J'ai compris qu'il était du à une rupture de votre contrôle sur vos dons, mademoiselle. Hors, je crois savoir que les moldus n'ont habituellement pas ce genre de capacités ?

_-_Vous avez raison, j'ai bien des 'dons', comme vous dites et, à cause de ma condition physique et morale, j'en ai bien perdu le contrôle. Entre autres, je suis empathe, télépathe et guérisseuse par l'esprit. Savez_-_vous de quoi il s'agit ?

_-_Parfaitement. Vous percevez donc les émotions et les pensées de gens et vous êtes capables de guérir les esprits malades, c'est cela ?

_-_Oui, mais je suis aussi capable de projeter mes émotions et mes pensées ; c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai fait fuir les détraqueurs à Pré_-_au_-_Lard. J'ai directement attaqué leurs esprits. »

La jeune femme grimaça, c'était encore un souvenir pénible pour elle.

« _-_Quant à la guérison par l'esprit… Je pense qu'on peut me comparer à un psychologue qui saurait exactement ce qui perturbe son patient. Je sais d'où viennent ses angoisses et j'arrive ainsi à les apaiser. Comment dire… Je peux faire revenir certaines angoisses à un niveau raisonnable et non plus déraisonné.

_-_C'est un don précieux. Mais j'aimerais savoir comment une moldue comme vous, si vous êtes bien moldue, peut posséder ce genre de capacités.

_-_Je ne vous mentirai pas en vous disant que ce sont des dons qui sont dans ma famille maternelle depuis très, très longtemps. Je sais par contre que je serais incapable de lancer le moindre sortilège, donc je pense que je peux toujours être qualifiée de moldue… »

Albus hocha la tête, il voulait bien la croire. Et il pensait qu'il se serait rendu compte si elle avait été sorcière en lisant son esprit.

« _-_J'ai une question à vous poser ; même si je suis quasiment certain de la réponse, je ne peux prendre de risque. Et si vous pouvez désormais me cacher vos pensées, je saurais tout de même si vous me mentez. Etes_-_vous à la solde de Voldemort ? »

Laurianne eut un violent sursaut dans son lit, empoignant le drap avec force et foudroyant le directeur du regard.

« _-_Plutôt mourir que de servir ce fou dangereux !!! Ce machin albinos qui se prend pour le centre du monde !!! Ah non ! Je ne m'abaisserais jamais à ça !!! »

Albus sourit légèrement, Laurianne avait tellement serré son drap dans la main en disant cela, qu'on aurait dit qu'elle étranglait quelqu'un ; et elle maugréait toute seule sur le Cinglé_-_Albinos_-_Aux_-_Yeux_-_Rouges. Au moins, il avait la certitude qu'elle ne travaillait pas pour son ennemi. Il se reprit et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Laurianne. Il remarqua qu'elle ne semblait pas très à l'aise mais posa tout de même sa question.

« _-_Laurianne, quand j'ai sondé vos pensées, j'ai senti une chose étrange, comme un lien entre vous et autre chose. Mais quand j'ai voulu comprendre ce dont il s'agissait, j'ai été éjecté de votre esprit. Et ce n'était pas vous, ni moi… Une femme, assurément non humaine, m'est apparue Et elle m'a dit mot pour mot : _Ai confiance, tu sauras nos secrets en temps utile, enfant de Mon autre Moi-Même_… »

Il s'interrompit. Si elle avait eu un regard reconnaissant quand il l'avait de nouveau appelée par son prénom, elle avait dangereusement pâli au fil de sa phrase.

Elle leva la main pour l'interrompre.

« _-_Je ne peux pas répondre à vos interrogations sur ce sujet maintenant, monsieur. Cela ne dépend pas que de moi. Je dois faire quelque chose avant et j'ai besoin d'être seule pour cela. Laissez_-_moi cette nuit et je pense que je pourrai répondre à toutes vos questions me concernant demain. Mais pour l'instant, c'est impossible, je regrette. »

Il la regarda longuement. Elle avait l'air déterminé et ne cèderait visiblement pas.

« _-_Pouvez_-_vous au moins me dire qui était cette femme ?

_-_Je suis navrée mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour l'instant. Demain, si tout ce passe bien… »

Albus finit par accepter sa demande car, à moins de lui faire boire du veritaserum, il ne pourrait pas la faire parler ce soir. Il la quitta en disant à Pomfresh de laisser Laurianne retourner à ses appartements pour se reposer tranquillement. Malgré ses hauts cris, elle l'y accompagna, après sa promesse de manger le plus possible.

Parvenue à son appartement, Laurianne se reposa quelques instants. Elle devait contacter Maelys, la plus âgée des Hautes prêtresses et, en dehors des rituels normaux, cela était compliqué. Elle se prépara soigneusement et lança l'Appel. Elle attendit que l'ombre de Maelys la rejoigne, pour lui demander conseil. Une silhouette commença à apparaître dans le cercle qu'elle avait préparé mais il ne s'agissait pas de Maelys. Une femme radieuse, aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit et à la peau aussi blanche et lumineuse que le clair de lune avait pris place devant elle. Si elle semblait normale, ses yeux auraient révélé à n'importe qui sa nature non humaine car ils contenaient la nuit étoilée… La Dame en personne avait répondu à son appel.

Laurianne tomba à genoux devant Celle à qui elle avait consacré sa vie, baignée dans la lumière qui émanait d'Elle. Elle se perdit dans les yeux qui sondaient son âme et elle sut au sourire de la Dame qu'elle n'avait pas démérité. Sa voix qui était aussi une musique mélodieuse résonna alors dans son esprit.

« _-_Relève_-_toi, Ma prêtresse, point ne Me sieds que l'on s'agenouille devant Moi…

_-_Ma Dame…

_-_Doutais_-_tu autant de toi que tu pensais que Je ne répondrais point en personne à tes questions ?

_-_Vous connaissez mon cœur, ma Dame, et Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici devant Vous. Dois_-_je révéler notre existence à cet homme ?

_-_Il est digne de confiance, Mon élue. Tu ne dois pas craindre de nous révéler à lui. Il est temps que le Temple reprenne la place qui lui est due dans le monde ; et l'alliance de Mes prêtresses avec les sorciers est nécessaire. Parle_-_lui, n'ai nulle crainte, explique lui tout ce qu'il voudra savoir. Assure_-_le de notre aide ; son ennemi est aussi le nôtre car il rompt l'équilibre du monde. »

Laurianne prit le temps d'assimiler Ses paroles. Elle venait de lui dire que les prêtresses, non seulement elle, mais toutes, allaient devoir aider les sorciers à se débarrasser de Voldemort. Elles allaient donc reprendre leur rôle auprès des sorciers, pour leur servir de soutien en les alimentant en énergie.

Laurianne leva la tête vers sa Déesse, le visage résolu.

« _-_Alors le temps est venu pour nous de revenir dans le monde magique…

_-_Ai_-_Je répondu à tes questions, Mon enfant ?

_-_Oui, ma Dame, mon cœur est plus serein ; je répugnais à mentir à cet homme qui m'a accueillie sans rien me demander. »

Laurianne regardait sa Dame et elle vit Son visage devenir plus sérieux avant qu'Elle ne reprenne la parole.

« _-_Ecoute_-_Moi bien, Ma prêtresse, ton cœur souffre de ne pas avoir ce qu'il désire. Mais sache que tu retrouveras ce qui est tien, et jamais plus on ne pourra te l'enlever. Ce qui a commencé avec vous se finira par vous aussi pour que le cercle soit enfin terminé. L'amour et le devoir guideront ta vie, ainsi qu'il est écrit. Ton destin est maintenant lié à ces gens, et ton rôle sera majeur. Tu enseigneras à l'Elu, et tu seras le lien entre nous et nos alliés. Ne doute pas de toi, laisse toi guider par ton cœur… »

Elle sourit à Sa prêtresse, un sourire qui illumina la pièce.

« _-_Et demande à Albus Dumbledore s'il n'aurait pas une place disponible sur les terres de son école. Nous en aurons bientôt besoin… »

Avant que Laurianne n'ait pu demander de plus amples explications, Dana s'effaça du cercle, sur une dernière phrase énigmatique, comme pour elle_-_même.

« _-_J'ai toujours aimé les loups. Bientôt ils redeviendront ce qu'ils auraient toujours du être… »

La Dame laissa échapper un petit rire avant de disparaître pour de bon. Laurianne resta un moment sonnée par cet entretien. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait sa déesse Dana en personne ; elle n'avait eu jusque là affaire qu'à Ses manifestations. Puis elle se secoua. Ce qu'elle avait appris était trop important ; elle devait en parler au directeur immédiatement.

Elle rejoignit rapidement le bureau du professeur Dumbledore qui lui avait donné le mot de passe et lui raconta tout, excepté la partie la concernant en particulier et qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre. Albus resta un moment incrédule devant ses aveux. Mais comme elle avait baissé ses boucliers mentaux et l'avait laissé voir en elle, il ne pouvait réfuter ses paroles. Il allait avoir besoin de temps pour réfléchir à toutes les implications de cela. Il laissa repartir Laurianne chez elle, seule, aussi pensive que lui. Sur le chemin du retour, elle eut la peur de sa vie. Quelqu'un l'attrapa pour l'entraîner dans une classe vide, en lui disant qu'il n'était pas prudent pour elle de se promener seule dans les couloirs, surtout dans l'état de faiblesse dans lequel elle était. Son cœur se calma en reconnaissant la voix de Remus, avant de s'emballer aussitôt de se trouver dans ses bras. Il la lâcha pour se placer devant elle en souriant. Un sourire tel qu'elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater. Il lui demanda de ses nouvelles et voulut savoir comment s'était passé l'entretien avec Albus. Elle le rassura en lui disant quelle avait tout expliqué au directeur.

Il ne répondit pas ; il semblait très gêné et hésitait à reprendre la parole. Il avait la tête baissée et des mèches de cheveux lui cachaient le regard. Laurianne retint une envie folle de les remettre en place, pour contempler à son aise le regard doré qui avait hanté ses rêves. Il finit par se décider, relavant la tête et plongeant son regard droit dans celui de Laurianne, réveillant certains papillons… Il lui demanda s'il pouvait se faire pardonner la peine qu'il lui avait causée en l'accompagnant au bal de Noël. Laurianne sentit son cœur manquer un battement, émue et folle de joie d'aller à cette soirée avec lui et accepta sa proposition. Remus la raccompagna à ses appartements par sécurité, se décidant à lui faire la bise pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, cédant à la mode française. Laurianne le regarda ensuite partir, la main posée sur la joue, comme pour retenir le baiser qu'il y avait déposé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était si gentil d'un seul coup mais ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle partit se coucher avec le cœur en liesse et fit des rêves qui la firent rougir furieusement au réveil.

Remus rentra dans ses appartements avec l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux. Il ne savait pas trop ce que Laurianne ressentait pour lui mais elle l'appréciait visiblement beaucoup. Il commençait à se demander s'il ne devait pas tenter sa chance avec elle. Il s'était déjà avoué qu'il était complètement obsédé par la jeune femme, au point de guetter ses moindres sourires, de sans arrêt se demander où elle était. Autant le lui avouer à elle. Avec un peu de chance… Remus sourit rêveusement devant son miroir, les yeux dans le vague. Son reflet lui demanda s'il avait enfin déclaré sa flamme à son amoureuse pour être aussi heureux. Et pour une fois, Remus ne lui ordonna pas de se taire, mais lui répondit avec des étincelles dans les yeux.

« _-_Bientôt. J'espère que je ne fais pas une bêtise…

_-_Si c'est la jeune femme qui venait travailler avec vous, mon vieux, j'espère que ça marchera… »

Le sourire de Remus s'accentua, lui donnant un air étonnement juvénile. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment elle allait le prendre mais il devait lui dire. Il en avait assez de s'empêcher de vivre ; il voulait profiter un peu de sa vie. Et puis, James et Sirius lui en auraient voulu s'il ne tentait rien. Il eut un léger moment de panique en se demandant comment il allait faire pour se déclarer ; cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait eu de relation durable avec une femme. En fait, à part ses quelques petites amies pendant ses études, il s'était contenté de relations faciles, sans lendemain. Et puis il décida de ne pas s'en faire, de laisser marcher son intuition. Il voulait vivre au jour le jour, sans se rendre malade pour ce qui risquait d'arriver. Sinon, il ne tenterait rien. Remus finit par s'installer sur son lit pour lire tranquillement avant de dormir mais, avant qu'il l'ait même ouvert, son livre retombait à ses cotés. Il dormit d'un sommeil lourd, peuplé de rêves étranges qui le laissèrent perplexe.

_Une grande plaine couverte d'herbe grasse, quelques arbres au loin, et la présence du cercle de pierre, plein de magie, intact comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Et une silhouette qu'il adorait se trouvait dans le cercle. Et elle l'appelait._

_« -Remus… Remus… Viens…_

_-Je risque de te blesser et je ne le supporterais pas._

_-Je ne crains rien, tu ne me feras jamais de mal, j'ai confiance en toi, quelque soit ta forme… »_

_Remus se rendit compte à cet instant que la lune était pleine, éclairant la scène d'une lueur fantomatique. Il regarda ses mains et, étrangement, il était toujours humain._

_« -C'est toi qui décide de ta forme, pas la lune. Tu peux devenir loup quand tu le veux et redevenir humain dès que tu le souhaites… La lycanthropie n'est pas une malédiction mais un cadeau que les hommes ont mal interprété. Tu peux maîtriser ta transformation, tu ne fais qu'un avec ta forme de loup, comme un animagus avec sa forme animale. Tu dois l'accepter et il t'acceptera, cessant de chercher à te faire du tort…_

_-Laurianne, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas. Je risquerais de te faire du mal…_

_-Jamais tu ne pourras jamais me faire du mal, n'ai aucune crainte. Ai confiance en toi, tu as le temps, tu dois juste me promettre d'y penser, tu peux y arriver…_

_-Je ne peux pas !!! »_

_Remus se sentit partir, il se réveillait. Alors qu'il se retrouvait dans cet instant étrange, entre le sommeil et le réveil, inconscient de tout, la silhouette changea, ses cheveux de flamme devinrent ébène, ses yeux gris vert devinrent le reflet de la nuit étoilée et son teint d'ivoire devint lumineux. La femme qui n'était pas humaine soupira._

_« -Mais qu'est ce qu'il est têtu… Je vais avoir du travail avec lui… Ma fille, si Je fais ça, c'est bien par amour pour toi ; celui que ton cœur à choisi est un véritable cas social… Et voilà que Je parle comme les humains, maintenant, Je passe trop de temps à M'occuper d'eux… »_

Laurianne venait de prendre une grande décision. Elle avait tellement souffert de l'attitude de Remus ces dernières semaines qu'elle avait décidé de lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Le soir du bal, elle lui dirait tout ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Il la rejetterait peut_-_être mais, au moins, elle ne se rendrait plus malade de ne pas savoir. Et puis, la bise qu'il lui avait faite, alors qu'il n'en faisait à personne, devait bien signifier qu'il tenait un peu à elle ? Elle l'espérait de tout cœur. Elle se prenait à rêver que ce dont sa Dame lui avait parlé concernant ce qu'elle trouverait, c'était l'amour de Remus. Elle s'imaginait dans ses bras, repensant à ses rêves de la nuit précédente, tant et si bien qu'elle dut se faire de l'air avec un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier pour reprendre contenance. Rien que d'imaginer ses mains sur elle, même pour une simple danse… La soirée risquait d'être éprouvante pour ses nerfs. Et puis, un cœur brisé, on pouvait vivre avec, Severus en était l'exemple même. D'un seul coup, elle pâlit. Et s'il la rejetait ? Qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle, ne serait_-_ce que comme amie ? Et bien elle serait fixée, même si son cœur serait en ruine.

Laurianne décida ne plus penser à ce qui arriverait si Remus ne ressentait rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour elle et elle mit son plan de bataille en route. Sortant la robe de bal qu'elle avait achetée à Pré_-_au_-_Lard, elle l'étendit devant elle pour juger de l'effet qu'elle aurait. Oui, cette robe ferait parfaitement son affaire, et elle veillerait à ce que Remus ne puisse détacher son regard d'elle. Elle rangea la robe avec un sourire presque démoniaque et se décida à demander un service à Severus. Il ferait bien ça pour elle ; il le lui devait bien. Le Maître des Potions avait un don avec les mélanges délicats des arômes de fleurs et de plantes. Elle lui faisait confiance pour lui fabriquer un parfum personnalisé dont l'odeur enivrerait et obsèderait Remus. Elle sortit ensuite ses vêtements pour la journée, pensive, et s'habilla, se tenant prête pour attendre le professeur Flitwick. Elle aimait bien ce petit bonhomme, plein d'humour et d'enthousiasme pour son métier. Elle aurait bien aimé avoir un professeur comme lui pour certains de ses cours à la fac…

Dans les couloirs, la tristesse ambiante causée par les récents événements se dissipait lentement. Le bal de Noël se rapprochait et les couples se formaient rapidement. Les filles ne parlaient plus que de leurs cavaliers, et les garçons se demandaient qui inviter. Bref, Poudlard reprenait vie. Ginny Weasley n'y était pas pour rien, elle avait décidé de ne pas se laisser abattre par la mort de Percy. Et elle avait repris le flambeau de ses frères jumeaux… Il n'était pas rare de croiser des animaux portant des cartables dans les couloirs ou d'entendre des explosions assourdissantes suivies d'effets parfois étranges, comme le lierre blagueur qui était apparu au premier étage. Il résistait à toute tentative pour être enlevé et adorait chatouiller de ses vrilles les élèves obligés de passer par_-_là. Il n'y avait aucune preuve contre elle mais tout le monde, y compris les professeurs, savait qui était responsable de ces actions. Et comme elle ne perturbait pas les cours et que ses blagues n'étaient ni dangereuses, ni vraiment humiliantes, ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

En plus, elle était bien plus efficace à elle seule que ses prédécesseurs car elle profitait de leur expérience, de la connaissance des passages secrets du château grâce à Harry et, surtout, elle était approvisionnée régulièrement par ses frères. Elle était une équipe commando des farces à elle seule. Rogue, énervé, glissa avec mauvaise humeur à Lupin au cours d'un repas qu'elle était pire que lui et sa bande de maraudeurs. A la fin de sa phrase, alors qu'il goûtait sa part de tarte au citron, il se retrouva avec des superbes cheveux blonds et bouclés comme les poupées de petites filles, ainsi que tous les professeurs qui avaient goûté la leur. Ce qui fit évidement bien rire Remus et s'énerver Severus. Il maudissait cette gamine mais s'arrêta quand Dumbledore lui dit que ça lui allait à merveille. Le directeur avait la même coiffure que le Maître des Potions, mais sa barbe avait subie le même sort, et l'effet était vraiment saisissant. La vie à Poudlard redevenait vraiment intéressante.

Laurianne s'était retrouvée avec de beaux cheveux blonds à anglaises soyeuses et elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas les garder. Mais quand Remus lui dit avec son adorable sourire en coin qu'il regrettait ses cheveux de flammes, elle se décida à chercher Ginny pour qu'elle lui lance le contre_-_sort. Elle la trouva à la table des Gryffondor en compagnie de Harry, ainsi que de Ron et Hermione, qui se tenaient par la main. Toute l'école savait désormais qu'ils formaient un couple et ils commençaient à oser se tenir ensemble en public. Ginny et Harry les contemplaient avec satisfaction et, parfois une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. Ginny accepta rapidement de lui rendre sa chevelure, surtout quand elle vit le regard brillant de Remus posé sur Laurianne. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux depuis le malaise qui l'avait conduite à l'infirmerie. La jeune Gryffondor nota mentalement sur son petit carnet de marieuse qu'elle devrait peut_-_être faire quelque chose pour ces deux_-_là. Elle attendrait que le bal ait eu lieu et, s'il ne se passait rien, elle agirait.

La rouquine soupira en songeant qu'elle avait vraiment le chic pour repérer tous les couples amoureux et les mettre ensemble, mais qu'elle était incapable de séduire Harry. Et le problème, c'est qu'elle passait tout son temps libre avec lui, souvent en tête_-_à_-_tête, et elle avait parfois du mal de se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Elle avait quinze ans, un tempérament de feu qu'elle tenait de sa mère, et ses hormones étaient plus qu'agitées quand elle était avec lui. Elle mourait parfois d'envie de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux pour tenter de les recoiffer ou de lui tenir simplement la main, comme Hermione faisait avec Ron en ce moment même. Oh Merlin ! Mais qu'est ce que faisait la main de son frère sur la jambe d'Hermione ? Et aussi haut, en plus ? Et bien, ils ne perdaient pas de temps, ces deux là. Elle devrait avoir une petite conversation avec Hermione, elle voulait _tout_ savoir… Et qui sait, ça lui servirait peut_-_être dans son offensive sur Harry. Elle devait essayer de lui faire voir qu'elle était plus que sa petite sœur, comme il disait. Elle profiterait du week_-_end pour modifier sa robe de bal. Avec ce qu'elle comptait mettre, s'il ne la regardait pas, c'est que Malfoy avait plus de chance qu'elle avec Harry.

Laurianne resta un petit moment à leur table avec eux, avant de retourner à celle des professeurs près de Remus. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de les voir ces derniers temps et elle savait que les deux Weasley avaient besoin de distraction. Elle baissa un peu ses barrières mentales pour vérifier qu'ils surmontaient bien cette épreuve. Si leur chagrin était toujours aussi fort, ils passaient outre et continuaient à vivre. Mais Laurianne perçut une chose étrange. Depuis la rentrée, Harry prenait des cours d'occlumancie avec Dumbledore et elle ne pouvait sentir ses émotions qu'en se concentrant très fort. Il fermait avec efficacité son esprit. Mais, là, elle percevait ses pensées et ses émotions très facilement. Elle sentait ses barrières aussi trouées que des passoires et, si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait pu sans effort s'introduire dans ses pensées les plus secrètes. Elle devrait impérativement en toucher un mot à Dumbledore.

Maintenant qu'il savait qui elle était, et surtout qui elle servait, elle se devait de lui dire, c'était très important. Dana lui avait bien dit qu'elle devrait s'allier avec les sorciers contre Voldemort, et contre tout ce qu'il représentait. Elle devait impérativement reparler avec le directeur. De toute façon, il avait sûrement encore plein de question à lui poser. Si Voldemort s'apercevait que le Survivant avait l'esprit grand ouvert, il risquait de prendre l'avantage sur eux. Elle hésita à proposer son aide dans ce domaine mais elle devait être capable de protéger Harry le temps qu'il retrouve ses protections. Cela serait fatigant, mais elle l'avait déjà fait, avec une novice du Temple qui n'arrivait pas à maîtriser ses pensées. En attendant, elle demanda à Severus si elle pouvait passer la journée avec lui, à suivre ses cours. Elle rassura tout de suite Filius Flitwick qui pensait qu'elle n'appréciait pas son enseignement, elle voulait seulement voir les potions que les élèves devaient étudier aujourd'hui.

Le Maître des Potions haussa un sourcil ; les cours d'aujourd'hui concernaient des potions inscrites au programme par le ministère, et pas particulièrement intéressantes. Sauf si Laurianne avait une invasion de doxys dans ses appartements. Il devina qu'elle voulait lui demander quelque chose et fit comme si de rien n'était. Par contre, il ne se priverait pas pour la taquiner sur les regards qu'elle lançait à Lupin ; on aurait dit une collégienne en mal d'amour. Il voyait aussi les regards en coin du loup_-_garou, quand il pensait que personne ne pouvait le voir, mais elle ne le croirait pas s'il lui en parlait. Il se demandait seulement comment elle faisait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Remus la regardait parfois comme s'il allait se jeter sur elle. Severus envisagea d'ajouter un peu de potion calmante à la potion tue_-_loup que son collègue devrait bientôt prendre sinon, il allait finir par sauter sur Laurianne en plein repas. Même si ça aurait le mérite de débloquer les choses entre eux.

Il avait parfois envie de les enfermer dans la fameuse salle sur demande, en ne les laissant sortir que quand ils se seraient avoué leur attirance. Severus pinça les narines. Il devenait bêtement sentimental, c'était catastrophique. Où allait le monde s'il envisageait de jouer au marieur, surtout pour assortir Laurianne avec le loup_-_garou, cette erreur de la nature. En tout cas, les cours d'aujourd'hui avec Laurianne, ou plus précisément les intercours, lui permettraient de lui poser quelques questions. Il n'avait pas oublié que Dumbledore lui avait demandé de la liqueur de kirseth pour elle, ce qui était plus qu'étrange pour une moldue. De plus, il avait tenté de sonder ses pensées mais s'était heurté à une barrière si puissante que son esprit avait glissé dessus sans aucune prise. Les seules personnes qui possédaient des protections mentales aussi puissantes étaient le directeur de Poudlard et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Laurianne lui devait des réponses.

Fin du onzième chapitre.


	12. Interlude I

**Interlude 1 : De l'origine des Prêtresses et des Sorciers.**

Parchemin de Rhyannon, musée sorcier de Londres, estimé à 2800 ans avant la mort de Merlin (langue inconnue, intraduisible à ce jour).

"Or donc, il advint que Dana trouva un endroit où les flux d'énergie créés par les êtres vivants étaient si forts qu'Elle-même était ressourcée en ce lieu. Elle fit venir à Elle son peuple et lui demanda d'y dresser Son Temple. La tribu vécut donc sur cette terre bénie, pour accomplir l'œuvre de la Dame. Mais les flux d'énergie eurent des influences étranges. Les premiers enfants nés dans l'enceinte du Temple érigé dans la plaine furent dotés de dons particuliers. Par précaution, les femmes partirent ensuite finir leurs grossesses au loin, pour ne revenir qu'après la naissance, de peur que cela soit néfaste."

"Quatre filles vinrent au monde et chacune présenta en grandissant des dons merveilleux. La première, Maeve, savait entendre les voix de la Terre, les animaux venaient faire allégeance devant elle et sa vue était capable d'apercevoir des lieux lointains, sans qu'elle ait jamais besoin d'y aller. La seconde, Ocyaan, ressentait l'avenir avec précision et ses mains guérissaient les blessures les plus graves. Les eaux se pliaient à son humeur et elle jouait à former des sculptures aquatiques. La troisième à venir au monde en ce lieu fut la petite Gallyena. Le feu l'entourait sans jamais la brûler, elle pouvait faire venir à elle tous les objets et elle savait aller d'un endroit à l'autre d'une simple pensée. La dernière fut Orlyane. Cette enfant savait toujours quand quelqu'un avait mal dans son cœur et elle savait apaiser toutes les souffrances de l'esprit. La brise était son amie, et il était fréquent de la voir les bras levés vers le ciel, le vent tournant autour d'elle comme une tornade. Et les quatre petites se parlaient par la pensée, depuis leur plus jeune âge, plus proches que des sœurs."

"Les quelques garçons, Erwan, Galyan et Marwyn, qui naquirent dans cette plaine présentèrent des dons tout aussi stupéfiants. Ils utilisaient le flux d'énergie pour modifier le monde autour d'eux. Leurs capacités s'avérèrent très utiles pour toute la tribu et ils permirent à tous de profiter de leurs bienfaits. Il s'avéra aussi que les filles pouvaient drainer l'énergie vers les garçons, leur permettant d'accroître leurs capacités. Les enfants grandirent, choisirent leurs compagnons et mirent au monde des enfants. Etrangement, seules les filles des Gardiennes des éléments, comme elles furent nommées, reçurent en partage les dons de leurs mères. Et leurs aînées étaient aussi puissantes qu'elles, alors que leurs cadettes possédaient ces dons dans des degrés variables. Mais tous les enfants des garçons, nommés Sorciers, héritèrent de leurs capacités."

"Et Dana parla. Elle fit venir à elle Sa tribu entière, et parla dans le cœur de chacun. Les quatre gardiennes devinrent ses Grandes Prêtresses, et leurs descendantes en ligne directe le seraient à leur tour. Toutes les filles présentant des capacités héritées de ses Grandes Prêtresses pourraient également La servir. Et tous les sorciers seraient responsables du bien-être de tous et devraient partir à travers le monde pour offrir leurs services à tous les peuples. Ainsi cela se passa pendant des années. Ainsi cela se passera jusqu'à la fin des temps. Nos enfants nés de Stonehenge, le Grand Temple de la plaine de Dana, apporteront prospérité aux peuples du monde. Si les deux lignées sacrées venaient à se séparer, des catastrophes en découleraient et la paix serait menacée. Elle ne reviendrait que si les deux lignées s'unissaient de nouveau."


	13. Le cycle des vies

Chapitre 12 : Le cycle des vies 

Le cours de la matinée se passa tranquillement, Laurianne donnant même un coup de main à Severus pour corriger les erreurs des élèves. Elle était très appréciée de ceux_-_ci et certains lui demandèrent si elle serait d'accord pour leur faire quelques cours de chimie moldue. Elle accepta, avec l'accord de Severus, qui était aussi intrigué que ses élèves. Ils organiseraient ça pour la rentrée, après les vacances de Noël. Et puis vint la sonnerie et les élèves de quatrième année Serdaigle_-_Serpentard sortirent rapidement. Le cours suivant aurait lieu avec des élèves venant de divination, ils avaient donc un peu de temps pour discuter. Severus commençait à ouvrir la bouche quand Laurianne le fit taire de la main.

« _-_S'il vous plait, Severus, laissez_-_moi parler. Je me doute que vous avez beaucoup de questions à me poser, mais je ne peux pas vous répondre tout de suite. Dumbledore vient d'être mis au courant de certaines choses me concernant et je dois lui en parler avant de mettre d'autres personnes au courant. Mais je vous dirai tout, dans très peu de temps je vous le promets.

_-_Même la raison pour laquelle je n'arrive pas à percevoir la moindre de vos pensées ?

_-_Vous avez déjà essayé ?!!

_-_Vous savez ce que je fais, Laurianne. C'est un réflexe pour moi de vérifier les intentions de mes interlocuteurs.

_-_Je vois... Et je comprends, même si j'aime que mes pensées restent privées. Et oui, tout est lié. Je vous promets que vous saurez, je n'ai pas l'intention de garder le secret pour vous. Mais comme je vous ai dit, je dois d'abord en parler avec le directeur.

_-_Je comprends, Laurianne. Je patienterai, j'ai l'habitude. Maintenant, dites_-_moi pourquoi vous teniez tant à me parler ? »

Laurianne rougit comme une belle tomate bien mure et demanda d'une toute petite voix, sans respirer, ce qu'elle voulait de Severus.

« _-_Vousvoulezbienmefaireunparfumpersonnalisé ?

_-_Laurianne, je comprendrais mieux si vous parliez plus fort et, surtout, en articulant. »

La jeune femme avait l'air très gênée et il se demandait sincèrement ce qu'elle avait de si honteux à lui demander.

« _-_Voilà, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous fassiez un parfum spécialement pour moi, je sais que vous travaillez sur les essences de plantes pour vos potions... Et vous avez un vrai génie pour les arômes. Mais si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, je comprendrai !

_-_Est_-_ce que cette demande a un lien avec un certain professeur de DCFM de ma connaissance ?

_-_Maispasdutoutc'estpascequevouscroyez !!!

_-_Ne cherchez pas à protester, je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites. Et puis, j'ai bien remarqué comment vous le regardiez. Je ne saisis pas ce que vous lui trouver mais ce genre de choses ne se contrôle pas vraiment. Par contre, je ne sais pas trop si je vais… Ah non ! Par pitié, Laurianne, ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux là ! On dirait un chaton abandonné…

_-_S'il vous plaît…

_-_Vous êtes terrible dans votre genre. Je plaindrais presque Lupin. Bon, je vous ferais ce parfum mais par pitié, n'allez pas en parler à toute l'école, je tiens à ma réputation! »

Laurianne sourit et remercia chaleureusement Severus. Impulsivement, elle s'approcha pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue, faisant rougir le sévère professeur. Elle_-_même avait toujours les joues rouges ; l'espion avait bien sûr tout de suite compris pourquoi elle voulait un parfum spécial. Est_-_ce que tout le monde savait ce qu'elle éprouvait ? Remus était_-_il au courant et se moquait_-_il d'elle ? Par la Dame, elle espérait que non ou elle en mourrait. Severus vit son trouble et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Cela seul sortit Laurianne de ses pensées sombres ; le Maître des Potions de Poudlard ne touchait jamais personne, encore moins pour réconforter. Elle lui fit un sourire un peu triste et posa sa main sur la sienne.

« _-_Merci, Severus… Je… Je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis, avec… quelqu'un…

_-_Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Il serait vraiment encore plus imbécile que je le pensais sinon. »

Après cet échange des plus inhabituels, ils firent comme si de rien n'était et le professeur Rogue fit entrer les élèves.

Neville attendait Luna devant la classe du professeur d'Arithmancie. Depuis le soir d'Halloween, il s'était vraiment attaché à la rêveuse Serdaigle. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, apprenant à se connaître en se dévoilant leurs rêves et leurs espoirs pour l'avenir. Il était sorcier, il avait vécu dans le monde magique depuis sa naissance mais Luna le surprenait toujours par son comportement si… mystérieux. Comme si elle voyait des choses qu'elle était seule à percevoir. Il sortit brutalement de ses pensées en manquant de se prendre la porte de la salle, ouverte par un élève pressé de partir. S'écartant un peu de la foule qui sortait en discutant et riant bruyamment, il repéra enfin une chevelure blonde ébouriffée.

« _-_Alors, comment était le cours ?

_-_Très intéressant. J'ai vu un vol nuptial de sombrals par la fenêtre.

_-_Ah. Et vous avez appris quelque chose d'intéressant aujourd'hui avec votre professeur ?

_-_Le calcul des dérives de l'espace_-_temps lors des voyages par retourneur de temps. Je connaissais déjà. Tu as vu que le calmar avait encore fait des siennes ? Il a … »

Neville marchait à coté de Luna, l'écoutant parler d'une oreille. Ils arriveraient bientôt à la bibliothèque et il aurait aimé pouvoir lui demander sans avoir Mme Pince sur le dos. Depuis qu'il avait réussi à faire tomber trois étagères de livres en une seule fois, elle se méfiait de lui. Rassemblant son courage de Gryffondor, il se lança enfin.

« _-_… ensuite il a même essayé d'attraper une chouette qui volait au_-_dessus du lac. A croire qu'il est perturbé par quelque chose.

_-_Luna ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

_-_Bien sûr.

_-_Est_-_ce que tu as déjà un cavalier pour le bal de Noël ?

_-_Bien évidemment ! Pourquoi cette question ?

_-_J'avais espéré qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble… Mais c'est pas grave. »

La jeune fille le fixa quelques longues secondes de ses immenses yeux bleus.

« _-_Mais on y va ensemble. C'est toi mon cavalier. Tu me l'avais déjà demandé, non ?

_-_Je crois que non…

_-_Oh. Ca m'arrive sans arrêt. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a dit quelque chose qu'on ne m'a pas encore dit. Je n'y fais plus attention. Au fait, tu savais qu'on allait bientôt avoir plein de visites ? »

Padma était installée dans la bibliothèque, lisant un épais livre sur la mythologie moldue. Elle préparait un devoir compliqué, un mémoire sur les grandes similitudes entre les traditions des deux mondes. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer, ses pensées étant occupées par le visage d'un de ses camarades de classe. Elle était tellement habituée à l'imaginer dans son champ de vision qu'elle ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'il était tout près d'elle. Drago était debout face à une des étagères, regardant sans les voir les titres des ouvrages anciens de magie animiste. Ses poings étaient serrés, ses épaules crispées comme s'il tentait de se maîtriser à grand_-_peine. Le soleil couchant dardait ses rayons à travers les vitres, illuminant de ses ors chatoyants les mèches du jeune homme. Padma retint une envie soudaine de se lever pour passer les doigts dans ses cheveux, fascinée par les reflets qui y couraient. Elle souriait sans s'en rendre compte. Perdue dans son fantasme, elle sursauta violemment lorsqu'il frappa dans le bois du rayonnage en jurant entre ses dents. Son livre lui échappa des mains et tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Le Serpentard se retourna vivement et la regarda un instant avec l'air de vouloir commettre un meurtre. Il s'approcha finalement d'elle en quelques enjambées et lui coupa toute retraite.

« _-_Décidément, Patil, je te retrouve toujours dans mes pas. A croire que tu le fais exprès.

_-_Sans vouloir te vexer, Malfoy, je suis ici depuis un bon moment. C'est toi qui finis toujours par venir à moi. »

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche pour répondre méchamment mais sembla changer d'avis. Il la regarda quelques instants dans les yeux avant de quitter la bibliothèque en coup de vent, sous les protestations de Mme Pince. Padma soupira, déçue sans qu'elle sache pourquoi et rassembla ses affaires. Sans y penser, elle ramassa un morceau de parchemin au sol, pensant qu'il s'était échappé de ses notes.

Drago arpentait les couloirs du château avec une expression qui aurait effrayé un détraqueur. Il en voulait à la Serdaigle de l'avoir vu dans une situation où il avait relâché sa garde. Gregory et Vincent ne lui adressaient plus la parole depuis qu'il avait officiellement rejeté Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui. Certes cela changeait peu de d'habitude, les deux complices n'étant pas du genre bavard, mais Drago avait remarqué qu'ils le fuyaient depuis quelque temps, l'observant parfois longuement devant leurs salles de classe, le mettant mal à l'aise. Pire, ils les avaient entendus chuchoter comme des comploteurs avant de s'interrompre brutalement à son approche. Ils préparaient quelque chose contre lui, il le savait. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas réussi à découvrir de quoi il s'agissait et avait les nerfs à vif. Pour couronner le tout, il avait reçu une lettre du Ministère de la Magie. Il était toujours mineur. Sa mère était morte. Son père était recherché et serait soumis au baiser du détraqueur dès qu'il serait retrouvé. Tous ses biens avaient donc été saisis et le Ministère n'envisageait de les lui rendre qu'à sa majorité et après le procès de son cher paternel. Drago n'avait plus que l'héritage de sa mère comme source de revenus. Seulement, comme dans tous les mariages sorciers entre sang_-_purs, tous les biens de sa mère avaient été donnés à son père à l'exception d'une rente annuelle provenant du compte des Black. Et, comble de l'ironie, le dernier héritier des Black ayant mystérieusement disparu, tous ses biens étaient bloqués également. Drago se demandait comment réagiraient les Gryffondor lorsqu'ils sauraient qu'il était quasiment à la rue ? Qu'il n'avait même plus de quoi s'acheter une chocogrenouille ? S'ils apprenaient cela, il mourrait de honte. Drago referma la main sur la poche de sa cape où se trouvait la lettre maudite. Son cœur eut un violent sursaut quand il se rendit compte qu'elle n'y était plus. Il pâlit à faire peur. Quelques minutes plus tard il constata que la lettre n'était plus à la bibliothèque, où elle était tombée. Quelqu'un l'avait déjà ramassée.

Parvati était perchée sur un des murets, pratiquement recouverte par les couches de vêtements qu'elle avait mises pour sortir dans le froid de l'hiver écossais. Sa jumelle était assise sur le banc de pierre à coté, faisant semblant de lire. Elle savait que Padma lui cachait quelque chose. Elle n'était plus vraiment elle_-_même ses derniers temps, manquant de concentration et sursautant fréquemment quand on l'appelait, perdue dans ses pensées. Parvati n'était pas bête. Elle savait pourquoi sa sœur agissait comme ça. Elle était amoureuse. Ce qui la rendait dingue c'est qu'elle ignorait de qui. Elle avait été chercher la Serdaigle jusque dans l'antre de Mme Pince pour la cuisiner tranquillement. Elle l'avait trouvé étrangement perturbée et elle l'avait entraînée dans le jardin d'hiver pour être au calme avec elle. Seulement Padma restait muette comme une tombe.

« _-_Allez, dis_-_le moi !

_-_…

_-_Padma, ne fais pas ta tête de mule. On s'est toujours tout dit, tu peux bien me dire sur qui tu as craqué. »

La Serdaigle daigna enfin lever le regard de son grimoire. Elle jeta un regard peu amène à sa sœur aînée – d'exactement sept minutes – et envisagea quelques secondes de lui lancer un silencio rien que pour avoir la paix. Comment pourrait_-_elle lui dire de qui elle était amoureuse puisqu'elle ne l'était pas ?

« _-_Parvi'… Ecoute_-_moi bien, pour la dernière fois. Je… ne… suis… pas… AMOUREUSE ! »

Elle avait littéralement hurlé le dernier mot, faisant se retourner toutes les personnes présentes dans les environs. Quelques ricanements se firent entendre, apportant quelques couleurs sur les joues mates de l'Indienne, de naturel timide. Pour la discrétion c'était raté. Peut_-_être allait_-_elle au moins être tranquille avec sa sœur ?

« _-_D'accord. Tu n'es pas amoureuse. Mais tu peux quand même me dire qui c'est ? »

Padma poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Raté.

Laurianne demanda à parler au directeur après le repas. Remus eut l'air un peu déçu, il avait aimé retrouver ces soirées où ils discutaient dans les appartements de l'un ou l'autre pendant des heures. Severus regarda un long moment Laurianne, le visage inexpressif, sachant qu'elle allait demander la permission au directeur de lui révéler ses secrets. Les autres professeurs paraissaient intéressés, mais sans plus. Le repas se déroula sans incident et Dumbledore fit signe à la jeune femme de le suivre. Il lui tint galamment la porte et ils se dirigèrent dans le plus grand silence vers son bureau. Laurianne prit place sur un des confortables fauteuils, tandis que le directeur de Poudlard prenait place derrière l'imposant meuble. Fumseck apparut subitement au_-_dessus d'elle et vint se poser sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Laurianne restait bouche bée de voir l'animal mythique venir quémander son attention.

« _-_Et bien, Laurianne, si j'avais encore des doutes à votre sujet, je crois que je serais fixé. Pour qu'un phœnix vous laisse le toucher, c'est que vous êtes digne de confiance.

_-_J'avais entendu parler de lui par les élèves mais je ne l'avais encore jamais vu. Il est magnifique. »

Le phoenix regarda la jeune femme qui lui caressait délicatement le jabot du dos de la main, la tête penchée de coté, avant de s'envoler en chantant pour retrouver son perchoir. Laurianne sourit, le cœur apaisé avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore.

« _-_Je dois vous parler de plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, je vous ai dit rapidement qui je suis mais je suppose que vous avez des questions concernant les autres prêtresses, ce que nous faisons, nos capacités…

_-_En effet, j'ai de nombreuses questions. J'aimerais savoir un peu comment vous fonctionnez et, surtout, si toutes les prêtresses ont les mêmes dons que vous. »

Laurianne prit la peine de réfléchir avant de répondre. Le sujet était assez complexe.

« _-_Déjà, concernant nos capacités. Toutes les prêtresses sont capables d'un minimum de télépathie, parfois juste assez pour se projeter dans le Surmonde et rejoindre le Temple. Ensuite, les dons sont variés. Les prêtresses ayant les dons d'empathie, de guérison par l'esprit et qui maîtrisent le vent sont associées à l'élément de l'Air comme moi. Celles qui maîtrisent la télékinésie, la téléportation et le feu sont associées à cet élément. Pour l'Eau, ce sont les dons de guérison physique et de prémonition. Pour la Terre, les prêtresses concernées ont les dons de vision à distance et la capacité de se faire comprendre et de parler aux animaux. L'intensité des dons est très variable et on ne possède pas toujours tous les dons de son élément…

_-_J'ai cru voir que vous possédiez des dons d'empathie et de guérison par l'esprit très puissants, est_-_ce exceptionnel ? »

Laurianne semblait assez gênée.

« _-_En fait, je ne vous ai pas tout dit. Je ne suis pas seulement une prêtresse. Je veux dire, il y a plusieurs niveaux. Il y a les Apprenties qui sont formées, souvent par une parente ; leurs dons sont souvent mal maîtrisés et on voit de tout chez elles. Le don n'apparaît qu'au début de l'adolescence… Il y a ensuite les Aspirantes. Ce sont des Apprenties qui ont presque terminé leur formation ; elles la finissent avec une Prêtresse de leur élément. Quand leur formation est complète, elles deviennent des Prêtresses. Nous travaillons par quatre, en Cercle, une pour chaque élément, et les Cercles sont présents dans le monde entier. »

Dumbledore resta silencieux quelques minutes, pour intégrer ce qu'elle avait dit. C'était beaucoup à apprendre d'un coup. Il releva ce que Laurianne avait dit.

« _-_Et vous n'êtes pas seulement une Prêtresse ?

_-_Non. Je fais partie du Premier Cercle, le tout premier qui fut formé, il y a plusieurs milliers d'années. En fait, le Premier Cercle fut fondé lors de la construction de Stonehenge… Je descends en ligne directe d'une des premières Prêtresses de Dana. Je suis une Haute Prêtresse, la Gardienne de l'Est et de l'Air. »

Le directeur eut un mouvement de surprise. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder dans l'esprit de la jeune femme pour avoir confirmation de ses dires.

« _-_Veuillez m'excuser, mais c'est un peu comme si vous me disiez que vous descendez de Merlin…

_-_Euh… À vrai dire, ce n'est pas impossible. Je ne connais pas vraiment mon lignage du coté masculin mais il a passé beaucoup de temps avec mes ancêtres et celles des autres Hautes Prêtresses, et il était plutôt bon vivant, alors… C'est peu de temps après la disparition de Merlin que nous sommes passées dans le secret. Il y a une chose que je ne vous ai pas dite. Nous sommes toutes capables, à un niveau ou un autre, de capter la magie, mais nous ne pouvons l'utiliser. Nous pouvons la transmettre à un sorcier, doublant ainsi sa puissance magique. Nous avons décidé de nous cacher au monde à cause de ça, par sécurité.

_-_Et vous avez décidé de briser le secret ?

_-_Dana en personne me l'a demandé. Je ne pourrais jamais m'opposer à Elle. Elle a Ses raisons. Vous m'y faites penser, je n'ai pas bien compris mais Elle voudrait savoir si vous n'auriez pas du terrain de disponible, près de l'école. Je me demande si Elle ne veut pas… Non, Elle ne ferait pas ça…

_-_Qu'y a_-_t_-_il, Laurianne ?

_-_Le Temple de Gwen Ystrat n'existe plus que dans le Surmonde depuis des siècles. Je me demandais si Elle ne souhaitait pas le reconstruire. Sinon, pourquoi demander si vous avez de la place ? »

Dumbledore eut un sourire un peu las. Il devait remettre en question toutes ses certitudes et, même s'il était souple d'esprit, cela faisait beaucoup.

« _-_Je crois que j'aurais bien besoin de parler à votre Dana.

_-_Il vous suffit de vider votre esprit et de l'appeler. Elle vous répondra, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne le ferait pas. Elle est très proche de nous, même si elle n'apparaît que rarement. »

Laurianne soupira, avant de continuer.

« _-_Je vais vous laisser seul pour ça, ce sera mieux. Je voulais vous dire deux autres choses. La première, j'ai promis à Severus de lui expliquer la vérité. Vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient ?

_-_Pas du tout, j'ai toute confiance en lui et c'est votre droit de lui en parler. Ne devriez_-_vous pas en parler également avec Remus ?

_-_Je lui en parlerai. Mais pas maintenant, pas tout de suite. Je dois d'abord régler certaines choses.

_-_Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien.

_-_Mais vous êtes tous au courant ou quoi ?!!

_-_Hum, vous n'êtes pas très discrets…

_-_Ooohhhh…. »

Laurianne devint encore rouge vif ; elle commençait à envisager de se recycler en feu de signalisation. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits

« _-_Enfin… L'autre chose, c'est Harry. J'ai remarqué tout à l'heure que ses boucliers mentaux étaient complètement troués. Voldemort pourra facilement les passer s'il s'en rend compte.

_-_Vraiment ? Merci de m'en parler, Laurianne, il faudra que je voie ça avec lui, c'est dangereux. »

Laurianne se leva, il se faisait tard. Le directeur la salua, après qu'elle lui eut certifié qu'elle resterait à a disposition s'il avait d'autres questions. Il la confia à Fumseck pour l'escorter à ses appartements ; à cette heure_-_là, elle ne risquait pas grand_-_chose. Alors qu'elle allait passer la porte du bureau, le Choixpeau s'adressa à elle.

« _-_Je suis bien content que vous ne soyez pas une sorcière, jeune fille…

_-_Pourquoi donc ?

_-_Je n'aurais jamais su où vous placer, vous avez des qualités et des défauts de toutes les Maisons. Vous auriez été un vrai casse_-_tête.

_-_Et bien, remerciez la Dame que je n'en sois pas une. Quoique j'aurais bien aimé être à Serpentard, pour tenter d'y faire changer les mentalités. J'aime les défis. »

Saluant le directeur et le Choixpeau qui riait de sa répartie, elle retourna dans ses appartements. Le phœnix volait devant elle, illuminant la scène de ses plumes de feu, et elle marchait rapidement. Elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle. Oui, maintenant, ces pièces, le château tout entier, c'était chez elle, et elle ne voudrait le quitter pour rien au monde. Sur une dernière mélodie de Fumseck, elle se prépara pour la nuit et se coucha en pensant que dans une semaine, elle danserait avec Remus. Son sommeil fut terriblement agité. Immédiatement après avoir fermé les yeux, elle plongea dans une série de songes étranges.

_Elle était allongée dans l'herbe, dans les bras de Remus. La lune était ronde dans le ciel. Tout était flou et elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce dont ils parlaient. Soudain, sans qu'elle en comprenne la raison, ils furent attaqués. Remus devint loup et défit leur assaillant sans difficulté. Mais alors qu'elle voulait le consoler, il se retourna contre elle et lui trancha la gorge de ses crocs acérés. Aussitôt, il reprit forme humaine et elle vit son expression horrifiée alors que la vie la quittait. Sa dernière vision fut Remus, levant le nez vers la lune en hurlant un prénom. Anéa... Un tourbillon l'emporta et elle se retrouva alors dans une immense salle éclairée par des chandelles, pendant un grand festin. Elle était assise, dans une robe luxueuse et brodée de joyaux, auprès d'un homme qui buvait et riait bruyamment. Il se leva et porta sa coupe de vin vers le ciel, portant un toast à sa jeune épousée. Il fit une plaisanterie vulgaire et la souleva brutalement vers lui pour lui arracher un baiser. Lui tenant fermement le bras, il l'entraîna ensuite vers un petit balcon donnant sur la cour, où un billot attendait, un homme agenouillé à son pied, auprès du bourreau. L'homme à ses cotés lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille._

_« -Regardez-le. Vous m'appartenez et personne ne vous volera à moi. Je briserai votre volonté et vous me donnerez tous les héritiers que je voudrais… Regardez votre amant mourir. »_

_Il fit un geste, donna un ordre et le bourreau leva sa hache. Sa future victime tourna les yeux vers le balcon, croisant son regard. Elle n'eut que le temps de reconnaître Remus avant que la lame ne heurte le billot._

Alors qu'elle criait dans son sommeil, se débattant dans les draps, elle fut de nouveau emportée vers des songes semblables. Toujours, elle et Remus… Toujours, la perte… _Elle portait des vêtements en loques. Un tablier de lin blanc tâché de sauce grasse et d'autres choses non identifiables ceignait sa taille trop fine. Elle portait un lourd plateau de bœuf juteux, donc l'odeur lui donnait l'eau à la bouche. Elle espérait qu'il en resterait un peu après le repas, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mangé de viande. Elle avançait vers la table principale, évitant tant bien que mal les invités. L'un d'eux la bouscula en plaisantant avec un ami et elle évita de justesse de tout renverser sur le sol couvert de paille. Le chevalier l'aida à se reprendre son équilibre et elle leva des yeux apeurés vers lui. Il était fort bien fait de sa personne, ses cheveux noirs mettant en valeur son regard gris argent. A sa grande surprise, il lui sourit chaleureusement, la détaillant des pieds à la tête. Elle se sentit nue sous son regard inquisiteur. _

_« -Quelle charmante fillette ! Si nous avions eu plus de temps, j'aurais volontiers fait ta connaissance, mignonne. »_

Elle déglutit péniblement. Malgré le bel aspect de l'homme, elle craignait toujours les coups et la brutalité. Alors qu'il donnait une petite tape sur ses jupes, riant et se détournant déjà d'elle, elle rencontra les yeux de son compagnon. Il la regardait silencieusement, une lueur étrange dansant dans ses prunelles dorées. Une promesse. Elle reprit son service avec le cœur battant, plein d'un étrange espoir. Mais ni le chevalier aux yeux d'or ni son ami brun ne revinrent jamais.

Les songes s'enchaînaient, semblables, et pourtant si différents. Souvent, ils ne faisaient que se croiser dans la rue ou ailleurs, leurs regards s'accrochant quelques secondes avant de se séparer pour toujours, sans qu'ils puissent oublier cette rencontre furtive. D'autres fois, ils s'étaient retrouvés et pouvaient s'aimer mais la maladie ou le destin les arrachaient l'un à l'autre, laissant le survivant désespéré. _Un homme en uniforme anglais de la seconde guerre mondiale vint frapper à sa porte, une lettre à la main. Elle ne savait que trop ce que cela signifiait. Elle prit la lettre et s'effondra au sol, détruite, alors que l'homme repartait. Ils s'étaient mariés juste avant son départ sous le drapeau. Il était si fier en partant, il allait défendre la liberté à laquelle ils tenaient tant tous les deux. Il le faisait pour elle, pour leurs futurs enfants. Ils n'en auraient jamais. Elle se laissa dépérir en espérant le rejoindre enfin… Le tourbillon l'emporta de nouveau et elle se retrouva cette fois-ci dans le noir total, sans aucun repère_. Elle se réveilla à moitié, sanglotant dans son lit dévasté, les émotions provoquées par ses cauchemars toujours présentes dans son esprit alors que le souvenir de ceux_-_ci s'estompait déjà. Laurianne mit un très long moment avant que le calme ne se fasse en partie dans ses pensées, ne comprenant pas ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Elle finit par se rendormir, vers le milieu de la nuit.

Fin du douzième chapitre.


	14. Interlude II

**Interlude 2 : De l'origine des loups-garous.**

Stonehenge, 2500 ans avant la mort de Merlin

Les ombres grandissaient au fur et à mesure que l'astre du jour se rapprochait de l'horizon. Astyan et Anéa marchaient près du Temple. Le gardien protégeait soit disant la prêtresse. Celle_-_ci avait émis le souhait d'aller admirer le coucher du soleil et son garde du corps avait suivi. Mais dès que le Temple fut hors de vue, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et le monde cessa d'exister autour d'eux. Ils observèrent le lever de la lune, ronde et pleine, sachant que la jeune fille devrait bientôt participer à la cérémonie au Temple. Dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle essayait d'oublier qu'il leur restait presque quatre ans d'apprentissage avant de pouvoir montrer leur amour à tous.

« _-_Si les autres savaient que nous sommes déjà l'un à l'autre alors que nous n'avons pas fini nos formations…

_-_Cela choquerait tous les anciens. Tu imagines la tête du vieux loup ? »

Astyan essaya de voir la tête que le chef des Gardiens ferait s'il savait qu'ils se voyaient en cachette sa fille et lui. Son supérieur lui donnerait la correction de sa vie, puis il le traînerait immédiatement devant l'autel de Dana pour qu'elle bénisse le mariage. Mais il serait définitivement exclu des protecteurs du Temple. Il suivait la formation qui lui permettrait de devenir un Gardien. Ces derniers étaient là pour protéger le Temple et Dana leur avait fait un don inestimable. Ils pouvaient devenir loups et leurs sens plus sensibles et l'esprit de meute qui les unissait en faisaient des protecteurs extraordinaires. Mais maîtriser le loup était difficile et l'initiation était douloureuse. Il devait subir une morsure profonde, seule façon de donner ce don. C'était un moyen de tester le courage d'un candidat, de déterminer s'il venait uniquement pour la gloire du poste ou s'il souhaitait sincèrement servir Dana. Astyan avait subit l'initiation avec un contrôle exemplaire et sa formation se passait bien. Il maîtrisait presque le loup en lui et pouvait passer des heures sous sa forme animale, sans jamais oublier qu'il était humain. Ses formateurs pensaient qu'il ferait un Gardien extraordinaire.

Anéa regardait le visage de son amant. Elle venait de fêter ses seize solstices d'été, et jamais dans sa courte vie elle n'avait imaginé aimer quelqu'un autant que lui. Etre la fille du Chef des Gardiens, et une apprentie prêtresse, lui avait permis de le rencontrer, et elle remerciait chaque jour Dana de ce cadeau. Elle suivait les enseignements d'Ynawen, la Gardienne de l'Ouest. Ses dons de prémonitions étaient très forts, son don de guérison suffisant pour soigner la plupart des blessures et elle serait sûrement bientôt nommée prêtresse de l'Eau, comme sa grand_-_mère avant elle, sa mère ayant été liée au Feu. Ils rompaient toutes les traditions en s'aimant ainsi. Un Gardien ne devait pas s'impliquer dans une relation aussi chargée en émotions avant d'avoir totalement maîtrisé la partie animale de lui_-_même. Et une future prêtresse devait rester pure jusqu'à la fin de son apprentissage, sous peine de surcharger en énergie son corps encore immature. Mais ils s'en moquaient, ils étaient jeunes et ils s'aimaient.

Une vision brutale assaillit la jeune fille. Elle poussa Astyan au sol, et roula sur le coté. Là où ils se trouvaient moins d'une seconde auparavant, une épée de bronze venait de s'abattre. Un barbare était de nouveau venu voir s'il ne pouvait pas trouver un moyen de prendre le temple et il n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de tuer. Astyan se changea aussitôt en loup et attaqua l'agresseur. Mais des coups d'épée le blessèrent et il n'arrivait pas à se décider à tuer en égorgeant sa victime. Anéa hurla, et cherchait à aider son amant. En se rapprochant dangereusement du combat, elle fut atteinte par un coup d'épée au bras, et s'effondra au sol. Son amant sentit sa forme animale prendre le dessus et il se jeta sur l'agresseur en lui arrachant la gorge, fou de rage. Le loup observa l'homme s'agiter faiblement un instant, avant se mourir. La rage le faisait encore trembler.

Anéa se releva difficilement. Elle avait mal, son bras saignait abondamment, mais elle voulait soigner Astyan avant de penser à elle. Elle s'approcha de lui, toujours sous forme de loup, et posa sa main sur sa fourrure encore poisseuse du sang de l'homme. Mais sa réaction ne fut pas celle qu'elle attendait. Le loup se retourna d'un bond et la mordit profondément à la gorge avant de se rendre compte de qui elle était. Elle s'effondra, la vie s'écoulant avec son sang qui coulait en grosses perles de rubis entre ses doigts serrés sur son cou.

« _-_Astyan… »

Le loup se changea en homme, horrifié par ce qui venait d'arriver, mais sa bien_-_aimée rejoignit Dana avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. L'esprit paralysé de douleur et de désespoir, il reprit sa forme animale dont l'esprit le domina totalement et hurla à la lune pendant toute la nuit, ivre de rage contre les humains qui lui avaient pris sa compagne et contre la lune qui avait fait de lui cet être monstrueux. Il vécut en homme tous les jours, caché dans les forêts obscures, mais à chaque pleine lune, il redevenait loup, pour hurler sa douleur et sa haine à la lune, et cherchant à tuer tous les humains qui croisaient sa route, et uniquement les humains. Mais certains en réchappèrent et devinrent des loups sauvages à leur tour, sa colère coulant en eux et les tournant contre les leurs. En quelques années, de nombreux loups_-_garous de mirent à hurler à la lune, pour retourner vivre parmi les hommes le reste du temps. Avec le temps, les Gardiens furent assimilés à ces créatures et traqués. Ils disparurent, laissant d'eux l'image de monstres sanguinaires dans l'imagination populaire. Et personne ne sut jamais l'origine de cette malédiction…


	15. Les coeurs se trouvent

Chapitre 13 : Les cœurs se trouvent. 

Le soir du bal, Remus attendait devant la porte de Laurianne. Il avait renoncé à se coiffer différemment de d'habitude, gardant des mèches folles devant le visage. Il portait une robe de sorcier dans des tons de vieil or qui mettaient particulièrement ses cheveux et ses yeux en valeur. Il paraissait très calme et détendu, mais quand Laurianne sortit de sa chambre, il en resta sans voix, la bouche e

ntrouverte. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un souple chignon, seulement retenu avec deux barrettes délicates en forme de papillons. Elle portait une robe en velours vert amande, avec des broderies délicates sur les manches, le décolleté et l'ourlet. Elle n'avait aucun maquillage, juste un léger parfum floral. Laurianne sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle le vit. Mais pourquoi avait_-_il laissé ses cheveux comme ça ? Elle mourrait d'envie de les remettre en place… Il allait sûrement se poser des questions si elle lui sautait dessus maintenant … Elle se reprit un peu.

« _-_Cette tenue vous va très bien Remus. Vous devriez porter cette couleur plus souvent.

_-_…

_-_Vous vous sentez mal ?

_-_…

_-_Remus ? »

Il essaya de reprendre le fil de ses pensées pour répondre. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que son parfum allait le rendre fou ! Et à la veille de la pleine lune, il allait faire des folies avant la fin de la soirée… Il reprit difficilement contenance.

« _-_Vous êtes… ravissante. Vraiment.

_-_Vous me gênez, Remus, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude des compliments.

_-_Vous les méritez largement. Venez, nous allons être en retard. »

Il lui présenta son bras et ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Les tables des différentes maisons et des professeurs avaient été remplacées par de petites tables rondes d'une douzaine de places. Les bougies dessinaient des rubans de Möbius dans les airs et de minuscules fées voletaient dans toute la pièce. Le bruit des conversations était assourdissant, ponctué d'éclats de rire. Leur entrée fut assez remarquée et des mornilles changèrent de mains. Les paris étaient visiblement allés bon train. Remus la conduisit à une table où les professeurs McGonagall et Sinistra avaient l'air satisfaites et que Chourave faisait une mine dépitée. Remus espérait juste qu'elle n'avait pas misé trop d'argent… Rogue avait un air écœuré, mais sûrement plus à cause de la présence de Trelawnay à coté de lui que de leur arrivée. Elle avait prit sa main et murmurait des 'mon pauvre ami, je n'aimerais pas être à votre place. Quel avenir tragique que le vôtre… Mais on ne peut rien faire contre le destin'. Dumbledore et Rogue étaient les seuls qui ne paraissaient pas douter de voir Remus et Laurianne arriver ensemble. Le directeur sourit en les regardant par_-_dessus ses lunettes

« _-_Vous formez un très beau couple tous les deux, tout à fait assorti. »

Remus et Laurianne devinrent d'un coup d'un même rouge vif. Dumbledore leur sourit encore plus et se tourna vers le reste de la salle en réclamant le silence pour faire un petit discours. Il invita ensuite les professeurs à ouvrir le bal. Remus invita évidement Laurianne à danser. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise pour les valses, danser avec elle le rendait nerveux. Il regardait une mèche de cheveux effleurer le cou de sa partenaire. Par Merlin, qu'il aurait aimé être à la place de cette mèche de cheveux et pouvoir embrasser son cou, juste là, où la peau avait l'air si douce… Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Ce fut encore pire, il s'était enivré de l'odeur de sa peau, une odeur de miel. Il dut se contenir pour ne pas l'embrasser devant toute la salle. S'il l'embrassait, il n'arriverait pas à se retenir ; il avait beaucoup trop envie d'elle. Il continua la danse, essayant de vider son esprit.

Dans le reste de la salle, les autres couples rejoignirent progressivement la piste. Ron et Hermione dansaient ensemble au milieu des autres. Hermione avait réussi à convaincre Ron de l'inviter alors qu'il n'aimait pas cette activité. Mais bizarrement, depuis qu'il était sur la piste avec Hermione, il ne semblait pas mécontent. Hermione lui donnait de petits baisers pour l'encourager. Il avait un sourire un peu ahuri, alors qu'Hermione affichait un air totalement satisfait. Ils retournaient s'asseoir de temps en temps avec Harry et Ginny pour boire une bièraubeurre. Harry n'avait pas voulu danser mais était resté bavarder avec Ginny. Il l'avait invitée pour ne pas venir seul à cette soirée et il passait un bon moment avec elle. Ils discutaient de tout et rien, des cours, du Quidditch, chacun vantant les qualités de joueur de l'autre. Au cours de la soirée, la bièraubeurre aidant, sa façon de regarder Ginny changea. Il se rendait compte que la petite Ginny avait bien grandi, et sa robe mettait en valeur certains atouts qui lui sautèrent aux yeux pour la première fois. Quand elle lui dit avoir trop chaud, il lui proposa de sortir un moment dans le parc. Ils allèrent donc marcher un peu, pour admirer la lune presque pleine et la nuit. Ginny avait remarqué que le regard de Harry sur elle avait changé ce soir et elle espérait qu'il tente quelque chose. Elle était depuis des années amoureuse de lui, pas du Survivant, juste de Harry, avec son mauvais caractère, ses sautes d'humeur, ses cheveux éternellement décoiffés… Elle attendait cet instant depuis des années. Et lui, il lui parlait des cours de métamorphose… Ginny inspira pour se donner du courage et finit par prendre les choses en main. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et le fit taire d'un baiser. Harry se recula, surpris, mais ne s'en plaignit pas. Et il réessaya, juste pour voir, et prolongea son baiser. Ginny se sentait sur un petit nuage ; elle attendait ce moment depuis presque cinq années.

Mais ça n'allait pas durer…

Ron et Hermione qui étaient aussi allé se promener les rejoignirent à se moment. Hermione leur fit un sourire complice en pensant qu'enfin ils se décidaient. Ron mit un moment à comprendre ce qu'il voyait et hurla à réveiller les morts.

« _-_Harry ! Qu'est ce que tu fais à ma petite sœur ! »

Hermione tentait de retenir son rire et un Ron furieux. Harry ne savait plus où se mettre et Ginny semblait vouloir mordre son frère.

« _-_Tiens, je suis ta sœur maintenant ?!! C'est bien le moment de t'en rappeler. Et pour ta culture personnelle, on appelle ça embrasser. Ca ne te dérangeait pourtant pas quand j'étais avec mon ancien petit copain.

_-_Mais il m'avait juré qu'il t'accompagnait seulement à Pré_-_au_-_Lard pour te tenir compagnie !!! Tu veux dire qu'il t'a… embrassée ?!! »

Il s'étouffa à demi, n'ayant jamais voulu imaginer ce que sa toute petite sœur pouvait bien faire avec ses petits copains. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une découverte révolutionnaire.

«_-_Non, Ron, il vérifiait si je n'avais pas mal à une dent !!! Il faut te réveiller un peu, j'ai grandi ! Je fais ce que je veux, et avec qui je veux.

_-_Mais tu es beaucoup trop jeune Ginny ! Tu es encore une petite fille… Enfin Harry, je croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance ! »

Ginny empêcha Harry de répondre et répliqua à son frère qu'elle était assez grande, merci, et que sa vie amoureuse ne regardait qu'elle. Elle embrassait et couchait avec qui elle voulait.

Elle lui conseilla 'poliment' de se mêler de ses affaires. Ron se détourna d'eux, vexé et choqué. Hermione éclata de rire, tandis que Ginny fulminait. Harry se sentait tout bête et un peu gêné par rapport à son meilleur ami. Il s'excusa auprès de Ginny en lui disant qu'il lui parlerait plus tard. Il partit rejoindre Ron pour une grande discussion.

Harry s'approcha de son meilleur ami et lui expliqua, entre autre, qu'il avait assisté à leur premier baiser, qu'il respectait beaucoup Ginny et ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble. Voyant l'absence de réaction de son meilleur ami, il ajouta d'une voie sèche qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui sauter dessus pour lui faire un enfant et l'abandonner après. Ron releva la tête, surpris.

« _-_Je sais bien que tu ne la traiteras pas comme ça. C'est juste… je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle avait grandi. J'avais déjà du mal avec l'idée que des garçons la regardent, mais qu'elle, elle s'intéresse aux garçons…

_-_Elle a juste un an de moins que toi. Elle a quinze ans Ron ! Elle est assez grande. Et je te jure de bien la traiter. Quoi qu'il se passe entre nous.

_-_Tu as intérêt, parce que, ami ou pas, si tu la fais souffrir, tu vas passer devant les Weasley au grand complet. »

Harry pâlit légèrement à cette idée et se jura de traiter Ginny comme un cristal fragile. Ils revinrent à leur table avec le sourire. Les filles étaient en train de rire comme des folles en les regardant.

« _-_Mais de quoi vous parlez toutes les deux ?

_-_Des petites comparaisons, rien d'important. Des choses de filles ! »

Elles reprirent immédiatement le fou rire et les garçons ne purent en savoir plus. Harry regarda Ginny, et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il voulait lui parler en privé, dès que possible. Elle hocha la tête et lui répondit pendant que Ron et Hermione s'entraînaient à l'apnée.

« _-_Demain matin, à la salle sur demande. »

A une des tables, Laurianne conversait avec Remus. Severus Rogue avait disparu en début de soirée pour patrouiller les couloirs et surveiller les élèves ou pour fuir Trelawnay et ses prévisions catastrophes… Les autres étaient dans la grande salle, à discuter ou à danser. Remus était légèrement penché vers elle pour pouvoir parler malgré la musique et le bruit. Elle était tellement proche de lui qu'elle s'était noyée dans ses iris dorés. Elle ne savait même plus de quoi il parlait, se contentant de hocher la tête de temps en temps. Remus ne se rendait compte de rien, il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il lui disait non plus. Il était en train de lui expliquer que les Strangulots étaient des créatures du désert qui ne supportaient pas l'eau. Il pensait à tout autre chose. S'il lui détachait les cheveux pour les caresser, elle allait se poser des questions. Il se retenait difficilement grâce à une question : qu'est ce qu'une jeune femme comme elle pourrait lui trouver ? Mais il avait décidé, ce soir, de tenter sa chance. Il pourrait toujours prétendre avoir bu trop de bièraubeurre si elle le repoussait. Merlin, être aussi près d'elle lui donnait l'impression de perdre totalement le contrôle de lui_-_même et il avait hâte que la soirée se termine… Enfin, que le bal se termine et qu'il puisse la raccompagner à ses appartements. Après, soit il deviendrait fou et demanderait à Pomfresh une potion pour s'assommer, malgré la honte de devoir lui expliquer, soit il… Non ! Il ne devait pas penser à ça ou il allait lui sauter dessus devant tout le monde.

La soirée se termina vers minuit et les élèves rentrèrent à leur salle commune. Les professeurs, et donc Laurianne, restèrent jusqu'à ce que les derniers soient partis. Dumbledore remit la grande salle en ordre d'un coup de baguette et souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde. Laurianne semblait un peu fatiguée mais elle ne quittait pas Remus du regard. Elle se demandait comment elle faisait pour être aussi amoureuse de lui et avoir autant envie de lui. S'il ne se décidait pas à faire quelque chose ce soir, elle allait lui sauter dessus dans un couloir. Remus la raccompagna jusqu'à ses appartements. Arrivés à la porte, ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire. Remus finit par se décider.

« _-_J'ai passé la meilleure soirée de ma vie. J'ai adoré notre discussion. »

Elle resta un instant interdite, ne sachant même plus de quoi ils avaient parlé. Elle savait juste qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien que parlant près de lui ou quand ils avaient dansé ensemble.

« _-_Moi aussi, je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps. »

Laurianne semblait hésiter ; elle regardait leurs pieds, puis elle se lança, presque en chuchotant.

« _-_Je vous apprécie vraiment beaucoup Remus. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un que j'apprécie autant que vous. »

Remus se demandait si elle ne voulait pas juste être polie et n'osait pas se lancer. Elle leva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer et il lui répondit d'une voix basse un peu voilée.

« _-_Vous pensez réellement ce que vous dites ?

_-_Oui, vous êtes une personne exceptionnelle. Je me sens heureuse avec vous. »

Remus sentit son cœur rater plusieurs battements. Il la regarda un long moment, ne sachant quoi répondre et vit une petite mèche échappée de sa coiffure. Il ne put s'en empêcher et la remit en place, derrière l'oreille. Il en profita pour effleurer sa joue, savourant la douceur de sa peau. Laurianne pencha la tête pour appuyer sa joue contre la main de Remus. Elle frémit en se disant qu'elle croyait que…

« _-_… je suis vraiment tombée amoureuse de vous. »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Avait_-_il bien compris ?... Laurianne rougit violemment. Elle n'avait quand même pas dit ça tout haut ?!! Elle allait mourir de honte… Remus eut un léger sourire en coin en voyant ses joues empourprées. Et lui qui pensait se faire repousser… En tant que maraudeur, il se devait de profiter de la situation et s'il ne tentait rien… Il se pencha doucement pour l'embrasser, près à cesser au moindre signe. Mais loin de protester, Laurianne gémit et lui rendit son baiser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres douces comme des pétales de fleurs et le laissa prendre les siennes. Remus commença à caresser ses lèvres et explorait sa bouche au goût de rose et de miel. Elle avait l'impression d'attendre ça depuis toujours… Ils finirent par reprendre leur souffle et restèrent plongés dans les yeux de l'un de l'autre. Laurianne sentait battre son cœur et celui de Remus à l'unisson. Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassée comme ça. Etait_-_ce par ce qu'elle l'aimait ou était_-_ce lui qui embrassait divinement bien ? Semblant lire dans ses pensées, il reprit ses lèvres à nouveau. Elle décida que c'était lui qui embrassait divinement bien… Il lui enleva ses barrettes papillons pour libérer sa chevelure soyeuse et enfin y plonger les mains, avouant dans un grognement étouffé.

« _-_J'en mourais d'envie depuis le début de la soirée. »

Laurianne sourit en penchant la tête vers lui, pour offrir de nouveau ses lèvres. Il ne demanda pas d'autre invitation pour continuer son exploration. Il finit par s'écarter d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux, faisant passer tous ses sentiments dans ses yeux.

« _-_Vous savez, Laurianne, je crois que moi aussi je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de vous. »

Le cœur de Laurianne rata à son tour plusieurs battements. Elle cessa de penser à cet instant et répondit autrement que par des mots en l'attirant à sa suite. Sans le lâcher du regard, elle ouvrit à tâtons la porte de ses appartements. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon, sans cesser de s'embrasser.

« _-_Vous êtes sûre… ?

_-_Certaine... Je vous attends depuis trop longtemps… »

Remus eut un léger rire avant de la prendre dans ses bras et ils restèrent dans l'obscurité à continuer vers la chambre, semant leurs vêtements au passage, le feu de la cheminée les dessinant en ombre chinoise sur les murs.

Laurianne s'apercevait à peine de son environnement, attentive à des sensations beaucoup plus fortes : ses mains qui glissaient sensuellement sur son corps, légères comme des plumes, la douceur de sa voix qui chuchotait à son oreille… Il lui murmurait des mots qu'elle ne comprenait qu'à demi, frémissante comme il lui redessinait le lobe de l'oreille de sa langue. Il descendit le long de son cou, semant des baisers et de légères morsures sur sa peau sensible. Ses mains glissèrent dans son dos, longeant la colonne vertébrale en dessinant des courbes compliquées. Il laissa ses lèvres quitter son cou pour glisser vers sa poitrine qu'il explora méthodiquement. Laurianne tressaillit, et elle se cambra contre Remus, offerte. Toute pudeur envolée, elle plongea les mains dans ses cheveux qui prenaient des reflets vieil or à la lueur de feu en gémissant. Il plongea son regard brûlant dans le sien avant de reprendre ses lèvres pour un baiser qui les laissa le souffle coupé. Laurianne déposa une pluie de petits baisers sur son visage, embrassant ses paupières closes, son front, ses joues, pour finir par descendre explorer le corps de son amant avec un léger sourire malicieux. Elle traçait de lignes brûlantes sur son torse, ses bras et son dos, redessinant ses muscles fins et puissants. Il avait de nombreuses cicatrices plus ou moins anciennes, et elle entreprit d'effacer le souvenir de la douleur qu'elles portaient de ses lèvres amoureuses. Remus gémit, avant de l'arrêter d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

« _-_Si tu continues, je n'arriverai plus à me contrôler… Et je veux prendre mon temps… »

Remus la ramena à lui, pour prendre ses lèvres humides. Il la porta sur le lit, emprisonnant ses poignets d'une main au_-_dessus de sa tête pour caresser à son aise le corps offert de son amante. Sa bouche se referma sur un sein, le taquina d'une langue experte, le frôlant comme palpitent les ailes d'un papillon à une flamme. Il aspira doucement sa pointe avant de faire subir le même sort à son jumeau. Le visage enfoui dans son cou tendre, il s'enivrait de son parfum, de son goût.

« _-_Remus ! Par la Dame, tu vas me rendre folle, je t'en prie… »

Il se contenta de lui sourire, reprenant sa douce torture. Il explorait son corps, embrassant son cou, son ventre, ses cuisses, laissant les traces humides de ses baisers sur elle. Laurianne agrippait le drap avec force et le regardait, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir à chacune de ses caresses.

« _-_Je t'aime, Laurianne, et je te veux toute à moi…

_-_Je suis à toi corps et âme, Remus. »

Un sourire possessif aux lèvres, il refit le même chemin en sens inverse, déposant des baisers brûlants sur tout son corps avant de plonger ses yeux d'or dans les siens. Sans jamais quitter son regard, il effleura de ses doigts la partie la plus secrète du corps de Laurianne, lui arrachant un cri. Elle se cambra à la rencontre de sa main, soufflant son nom. Il entreprit de la caresser lentement, explorant son intimité de ses doigts et observant le plaisir voiler le regard captif de la jeune femme. Il n'arrêta que lorsqu'elle se mit à crier son nom, le suppliant. Il glissa un genou entre ses jambes, et aussitôt, elle les referma autour de ses hanches, ne voulant pas le laisser s'éloigner. Il la prit lentement, s'arrêtant parfois pour prolonger leur plaisir. Mais elle ne voulait pas de tendresse. Laurianne griffait ses épaules en s'accrochant à lui, l'embrassant à perdre souffle. Il perdit tout contrôle en entendant ses gémissements de plaisir et accéléra ses mouvements, allant de plus en plus profondément. Laurianne planta profondément ses ongles dans l'épaule de son amant et se mordit la main pour ne pas hurler son nom en atteignant le septième ciel. Remus la rejoignit aussitôt, se libérant en elle. Ils restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre, haletants. Ils attendirent que leurs cœurs reprennent un rythme normal en se murmurant des mots d'amour sans suite et finirent par s'endormir ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, Remus caressait distraitement le dos de Laurianne d'un air pensif. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas perdu la raison. Il était fou amoureux d'elle mais sa condition le perturbait. Elle finirait fatalement par avoir confirmation qu'il n'était pas vraiment humain et risquait de le rejeter, malgré l'amour qu'elle disait avoir pour lui. Sans compter les problèmes des préjugés que les sorciers avaient contre ceux de son espèce et envers leurs compagnons. Laurianne se tourna vers lui en souriant.

« _-_Tu m'as l'air bien pensif ?

_-_Depuis quand on se tutoie ?

_-_A ton avis ? Dis_-_moi ce qui te préoccupe. Tu ne regrettes pas… ? »

Remus pu lire une grande fragilité dans son regard lorsqu'elle demanda ça. Elle semblait tenir à lui autant qu'il l'aimait.

« _-_J'avais un peu peur de ta réaction. On n'a pas vraiment réfléchit aux conséquences tout à l'heure. Je pensais que tu m'en voudrais.

_-_J'étais consentante. »

Elle eut un sourire malicieux en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« _-_Je le suis toujours, d'ailleurs.

_-_Laurianne !

_-_Quoi ? »

Elle adorait le choquer. Il était adorable avec cette expression. Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, comme si elle voulait qu'il ne reste plus le plus petit espace entre eux. Remus devrait être catalogué dans les drogues dures. Une fois qu'on a commencé, on ne peut plus s'arrêter… Elle soupira. Laurianne se doutait de ce qui le préoccupait. Elle savait ce qu'il était depuis le bal d'Halloween et sa rencontre avec le loup dans le parc mais elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé. D'abord parce qu'il l'avait évitée pendant de nombreuses semaines après ça, et ensuite de peur de l'éloigner d'elle à nouveau si elle abordait le sujet. Remus, je sais que tu es un loup_-_garou et je m'en fiche, je t'aime quand même. Pas très subtil. Il pourrait mal le prendre. Mais il fallait qu'ils en parlent, pour éviter les malentendus. Elle décida d'amener le sujet discrètement dans la conversation. Avant d'avoir réfléchi à la façon de le faire, elle improvisa.

« _-_Remus, je sais que tu es un loup_-_garou et je m'en fiche. Je t'aime quand même. »

Mais pourquoi avait_-_elle dit ça comme ça?! Pour la subtilité c'était raté ! Elle se cacha la tête dans l'oreiller en gémissant tandis que Remus paraissait foudroyé.

« _-_Tu as compris ?... Comment ? Le soir d'Halloween, c'est ça ? Tu n'en avais jamais parlé… J'avais espéré que tu aurais oublié notre 'rencontre'… »

Elle releva un peu la tête de l'oreiller pour répondre.

« _-_Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Si ça peut te rassurer, ça ne me dérange absolument pas. »

Il la tourna vers lui pour la regarder dans les yeux. A son expression, il était choqué. Il devait s'attendre à être repoussé d'une seconde à l'autre. Il pensait qu'elle allait se mettre à hurler 'au loup !!!'

« _-_Tu es sûre ? Je suis un loup_-_garou, Laurianne. Je peux être très dangereux. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal mais c'est un risque.

_-_Je te fais entièrement confiance. Je n'ai vu jusqu'à présent que ta gentillesse et ta douceur. Tu es peut_-_être dangereux quand tu es un loup_-_garou mais autrement, je ne crois pas que tu sois dangereux. Je te confierais ma vie et plus encore. »

Il ne croyait visiblement pas à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle se blottit tout contre lui, trouvant tout naturellement une place entre ses bras, _sa_ place. Elle l'embrassa sur le nez et continua, mortellement sérieuse.

« _-_Et puis, maintenant, c'est trop tard. Si tu me rejettes maintenant pour ce prétexte stupide, je ne m'en remettrai pas. Je vais croire que tu t'es servi de moi…

_-_Non ! Je ne te ferais jamais ça ! Mais tu trouves que c'est un prétexte stupide ? Ca a gâché ma vie entière. Je suis un loup_-_garou, un monstre. Je ne peux pas avoir une vie normale… Tu mérites mieux que ça.

_-_Alors tu es mon loup à moi. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un loup pour me tenir chaud pendant les longues soirées d'hiver. »

Elle ne le regardait pas, n'osant croiser son regard, jouant avec le drap avant de reprendre.

« _-_Tu n'as plus le choix, tu m'as volé mon cœur. Ne le piétine pas, je t'en prie ! Je t'aime, Remus. Ca fait bientôt deux mois que je souffre d'être ailleurs que près de toi. Et si tu insistes trop, je suis capable de me faire mordre à mon tour pour rester avec toi !

_-_Laurianne, ne dis pas de bêtise. Tu ne… »

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« _-_Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Si tu ne veux pas de moi, dis_-_le, même si ça me brise le cœur. Mais je ne cesserai pas de t'aimer pour autant.

_-_J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai pas te faire changer d'avis… Et je crois bien que je suis amoureux depuis que je te connais. Quand j'ai croisé ton regard la première fois, chez les Dursley. Je ne te laisserai pas non plus, j'en serais incapable.

_-_Tant mieux, parce que cette nuit, on a mieux à faire que de discuter, tu ne crois pas ?

_-_Laurianne !

_-_Je n'y peux rien, j'ai encore envie de toi… Et je crois que ça ne changera pas de sitôt.

_-_On va être épuisé demain.

_-_On est déjà demain. Et ce n'est pas grave, je te ferais un mot d'excuse… »

Elle le fit taire d'un baiser et ce furent les derniers mots qu'ils échangèrent de la nuit. Elle s'assit sur son ventre et décida de se venger de la torture qu'il lui avait fait subir tout à l'heure.

Fin du treizième chapitre.

8


	16. Assumer ses choix

**Chapitre 14 : Assumer ses choix**

Sirius était traumatisé. Il avait voulu parler à Laurianne d'une chose qu'il avait découverte : l'esprit de Harry était de nouveau accessible, ce qui était dangereux. Elle était chez elle et son esprit n'était pas fermé mais étrangement ouvert. Alors il avait pris l'initiative du contact, ignorant ce qui se passait. C'est là qu'il avait subi le plus grand choc de sa vie. Il ne pourrait plus jamais penser à Remus comme à quelqu'un de timide ou coincé avec les filles. Laurianne ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence et, même sous la torture, il n'avouerait jamais. Il n'était pas resté longtemps mais il devait reconnaître que son ami savait y faire. Son petit Lunard était devenu grand… Pour se calmer, il décida d'aller voir son filleul, pour tenter de le protéger en cas d'attaque de Voldemort. En arrivant près de son esprit, il faillit s'étouffer. Harry était en train de s'entraîner méthodiquement avec la petite Ginny, s'il ne se trompait pas, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, à l'art du baiser. Sirius réfléchit un instant. Qui pourrait_-_il aller voir pour se changer les idées et qui ne risquait pas de faire quoi que ce soit de gênant pour lui… ? Il pourrait aller voir Rogue mais il se passait très bien de lui. Qui d'autre ? Hermione ! La jeune préfète devait être calmement en train de dormir, à la rigueur de lire, et il pourrait se calmer tranquillement en sa présence. Il chercha la jeune fille et trouva effectivement son esprit endormi. Il se demandait de quoi elle pouvait bien rêver… Il choisit de faire un tour rapide dans son rêve et entra doucement dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait une imagination très fertile et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de savoir comment Ronald Weasley était fait. Il retourna dans le Surmonde, presque en fuyant, et se reprit avec difficulté. Il ronchonna un long moment. Poudlard était peuplé d'obsédés…

Hermione se leva avec un sourire rougissant. Elle avait rêvé de Ron toute la nuit et elle ignorait qu'elle était capable de faire ce genre de rêve. Elle s'habilla rapidement après une toilette rapide et descendit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle était sûrement la première levée. Elle en profiterait pour ouvrir ses cadeaux en paix, sans avoir toute la tour de Gryffondor sur le dos. En arrivant en bas, elle constata qu'elle n'était pas seule. Harry était endormi dans un des fauteuils, la bouche ouverte, un livre tombé à ses pieds. Elle sourit en voyant son ami dans cet état et se pencha pour ramasser le livre tombé à terre. Pour s'immobiliser d'un coup en voyant le titre. Il n'avait quand même pas osé commencer ça sans eux ? Elle allait en toucher un mot aux autres, et ils coinceraient Harry quelque part pour discuter sérieusement avec lui. Franchement, oser faire ça sans leur en parler… Hermione secoua la tête et se tourna enfin vers la pile de cadeaux dans la salle commune. Elle retrouva le sourire en ouvrant les siens et en trouvant celui que Ron lui avait fait. Elle se demandait où il avait trouvé l'argent mais elle était surtout terriblement touchée. Il lui avait offert une broche en argent étonnante de vérité, en forme de loutre, comme son Patronus. Elle espérait que son cadeau lui plairait tout autant. Hermione tourna la tête en entendant un bâillement particulièrement discret, qui faisait penser au rugissement d'un lion. Harry se réveillait en s'étirant.

Laurianne se sentait très bien, elle venait de se réveiller pour contempler le visage de Remus penché sur elle.

« _-Bonjour _**(1)**, Remus.

_-_Bonjour, Laurianne. »

Ces simples mots l'émurent terriblement. Ils avaient fait battre son cœur à toute vitesse, à moins que le sourire en coin de Remus, une lueur de tendresse dans le regard, n'y soit pour quelque chose. Elle sourit quand il lui enleva une mèche de cheveux qui s'obstinait à se mettre dans sa bouche. Elle aimait bien ses boucles de cheveux mais elle aimait moins les manger.

« _-_Tu as bien dormi ?

_-_Merveilleusement. Je crois que je pourrais rester très longtemps blottie dans tes bras.

_-_Je pense que je pourrais te tenir contre moi tout aussi longtemps, mais je commence vraiment à avoir faim, pas toi ? »

Remus ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant les yeux de Laurianne s'agrandir et ses joues prendre une jolie couleur rosée.

« _-_Je parlais de nourriture, amour, bien que l'autre solution soit également attirante. Mais je pense qu'on devrait au moins faire un passage dans la Grande Salle

_-_Oh… Tu as raison. Il est quelle heure ?

_-_Presque midi. »

Laurianne sauta du lit après un baiser sur les lèvres de Remus.

« _-_Je vais prendre une douche ! »

Remus était heureux, tout simplement. Il se tourna sur le dos, les bras étendus et un sourire aux lèvres. Et il eut le malheur de penser à Laurianne dans sa douche. A l'eau qui coulait sur elle. Il résista courageusement deux bonnes minutes avant d'aller la rejoindre, un peu gêné quand même.

Quand ils furent prêts tous les deux, Remus prit la main de Laurianne, prêt à lui rendre à la moindre demande. Mais elle sourit et se rapprocha de lui.

« _-_Si on arrive comme ça, ça va faire très officiel…

_-_Tu… tu préfères que ça reste secret, Remus ?

_-_A vrai dire… J'aimerais plutôt mettre une bannière dans la Grande Salle pour le dire à tout le monde.

_-_Serais_-_tu un peu possessif ? »

Le loup_-_garou se contenta d'un léger grognement en réponse, qui devait signifier 'oui, mais je ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous doloris'. Laurianne retint un léger rire et suivit son amant vers la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Quand ils arrivèrent, le moins qu'on puissent dire c'est qu'ils ne passèrent pas inaperçus. Ils eurent droit aux sifflements, aux applaudissements et, bien sûr à quelques commentaires vaseux sur les mœurs des professeurs. Remus était de plus en plus gêné, surtout que Laurianne finit par répondre à ces élèves pour leur clouer le bec. Une Serpentard de dernière année demandait à son amie si elle pensait que le professeur Lupin valait le coup. Laurianne lui sortit calmement en passant près d'elle qu'elle était très satisfaite et que la jeune fille aurait de la chance de trouver quelqu'un d'aussi prévenant. Si les commentaires cessèrent, les trois_-_quarts des jeunes filles de la salle se mirent à soupirer en cœur en regardant le professeur de DCFM.

Ginny était écroulée de rire sur la table et Hermione était en train de prendre sur elle pour ne pas l'imiter. Ron et Harry regardaient le couple qui venait d'entrer avec une expression ahurie. Harry se reprit le premier et demanda à l'oreille d'Hermione si elle avait deviné qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Remus et Laurianne. La brune le regarda un instant, incrédule, avant de céder et de plonger la tête entre ses bras croisés sur la table. Ses épaules étaient secouées de soubresauts et elle semblait avoir des difficultés à respirer. Ginny leva la tête, aperçut Hermione et repartit dans un fou rire monumental. Ron et Harry se regardèrent, impuissants.

« _-_Tu crois qu'elles sont dans leurs mauvaises périodes, Harry ?

_-_Je crois pas ; ça donne plutôt mauvaise humeur, je crois, non ? »

Ils renoncèrent temporairement à tenter de comprendre les tréfonds de l'âme féminine, préférant se concentrer sur leurs repas. Ron effleura la gourmette à son nom qu'il avait reçue d'Hermione lorsqu'il vit briller l'éclat de la broche en argent sur le pull de sa Mione. S'il ne comprenait pas son comportement actuel, il savait que sa broche lui avait fait plaisir ; elle l'avait remercié en se jetant dans ses bras plus tôt dans la journée. Il surveillait aussi discrètement le comportement de son meilleur ami et de sa toute petite sœur. Il lui faudrait du temps pour admettre qu'elle puisse avoir… Gloups… être réellement avec des garçons. Mais Harry était le meilleur pour sa petite sœur, il s'occuperait bien d'elle, il en était sûr. Au moins, il pourrait comprendre la menace que représentait le conseil des frères Weasley au grand complet, s'il lui prenait l'idée de la rendre malheureuse. Ron cessa de penser à tout ça et se concentra pour de bon sur son repas.

La table des Serdaigle était étrangement silencieuse. Ils souffraient tous des conséquences de leur petite fête de la veille, pour prolonger le bal de Noël. Ils avaient peut_-_être une réputation de sérieux et de rigueur parfois exagérés mais c'était uniquement parce qu'ils ne se dévoilaient qu'entre eux. Et pour ne pas se faire prendre, ils plaçaient toujours divers sorts d'insonorisation et d'alarme sur leur Salle Commune. Les organisateurs avaient cette fois_-_ci proposé plusieurs alcools moldus assez forts et tout le monde avait goûté un peu de chaque. Le mélange avait été détonnant. Padma était penchée sur son bol de café avec le même air que tous ses camarades. Une expression hagarde et douloureuse illuminait leurs jeunes visages. La jeune fille se massait lentement le crâne, les mains plongées dans ses cheveux noirs. Elle maudissait les autres élèves qui s'amusaient à faire un bruit infernal. Elle ne buvait jamais autant d'habitude, même quand des fêtes avaient lieu. Mais la veille avait été différente. Elle avait refusé presque toutes les invitations à danser, attendant Merlin seul savait quoi, et décourageant même son cavalier. Elle avait fini par quitter le bal très tôt et retourné dans son dortoir pour étudier. Et c'est là qu'elle avait trouvé le parchemin, coincé entre deux pages de son livre de runes. Elle avait lu la lettre du Ministère, choquée par son contenu. Malfoy était laissé volontairement sans le sou par les autorités sorcières. Un moyen comme un autre de se venger des humiliations perpétrées pas sa famille… Pour elle, personne ne méritait ça, pas même lui. Surtout lui. Elle commençait à penser que sa sœur avait raison. Il y avait bien un garçon qui hantait ses pensées jours et nuits. Seulement, il était inaccessible. Elle avait rangé la lettre dans ses affaires, protégées par plusieurs sorts, en se demandant comment la lui rendre. Elle redescendait s'installer dans un des fauteuils devant la cheminée quand les autres étaient revenus, riant et l'étourdissant de leur gaîté. Pour noyer ses pensées sombres, elle avait bu bien plus que de raison. Si Malfoy savait dans quel état elle se mettait pour lui…

Quand Remus et Laurianne atteignirent la table des professeurs, le directeur se pencha vers eux en souriant. Il avait toujours su que ça finirait comme ça. Remus demanda si tout le château était au courant, et se rembrunit un peu quand Albus lui répondit que oui, presque tout le château l'était. Minerva gardait un visage impassible et avait foudroyé du regard les élèves qui s'étaient permis des remarques douteuses. Mais quand elle posait les yeux sur le couple, une étonnante étincelle de malice brillait dans son regard. Flitwick se contenta d'applaudir avec les élèves et de leur dire qu'ils formaient un très beau couple, tandis que le professeur Chourave les couvait avec l'air d'une mère poule. C'était à la fois réconfortant de savoir que leur relation soit acceptée et terriblement gênant. Les autres professeurs eurent à peu près tous la même réaction. Remus prit son déjeuner auprès de Laurianne, remarquant pour la première fois leur complicité muette. Sans avoir besoin de demander, si l'un avait besoin du sel, l'autre lui tendait et ils se passaient les plats qu'ils aimaient sans se poser de question. Bon sang, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle voulait bien de lui. Il avait toujours pensé que le bonheur n'était pas pour lui, qu'il n'y aurait jamais droit. Le mariage, les enfants, il en avait envie mais il s'était dit que jamais il ne les aurait. Il sursauta imperceptiblement. Il connaissait très mal les moldus. Est_-_ce qu'ils étaient plutôt libres ou puritains ? Après cette nuit, devait_-_il demander Laurianne en mariage ? Il l'aimait, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais le mariage… Chez les sorciers, il était définitif ; et il ne se sentait pas près à sauter le pas. Il devrait lui en parler ou se renseigner discrètement auprès d'Hermione ou d'Harry. Il allait répondre à une question de Minerva quand le professeur Dumbledore se leva d'un coup. Un personnage de tableau fit irruption dans le paysage peint de la Grande Salle pour réclamer le directeur et l'infirmière de toute urgence, dans un des couloirs.

Severus se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle et il ne croisait pas âme qui vive. Se rappelant subitement qu'il avait promis un livre à Laurianne, il repartit vers ses appartements et les cachots. Plongé dans ses pensés, il ne se rendit compte qu'au dernier moment des bruits de lutte qui se faisait entendre. Il se précipita pour interrompre le combat et enlever des points aux élèves fautifs. Non que Severus prête tellement attention à ce genre de chose mais qu'ils recommencent le jour de Noël... Il y avait de quoi devenir dingue. La scène qu'il surprit lui glaça le sang. Les anciens gorilles de Malfoy avaient réussi à le stupéfixer et s'acharnaient sur lui à coups de poings. Drago était couvert de sang, écroulé par terre, sous les yeux hilares de Crabbe et Goyle. Les deux compères ne l'avaient pas vu arriver. Severus ne perdit pas de temps en vaine discussion. Il pétrifia ses deux élèves, les ligotant magiquement pour plus de sûreté et se pencha avec appréhension sur son filleul. Celui_-_ci respirait avec un peu de difficulté mais ne semblait pas en danger immédiat. Retournant dans le couloir précédent, il réveilla un tableau et l'envoya chercher le directeur et l'infirmière de toute urgence. Malgré l'apparente stabilité de l'état de Drago, il préférait ne pas le bouger seul. Il n'imaginait que trop les dégâts que les coups de Crabbe et de Goyle avaient pu lui causer. Il regarda les coupables avec un air de dégoût plus souvent réservé à Harry et aux Gryffondor qu'à des Serpentards. Il allait les faire expulser de l'école, cette fois ; il ne laisserait pas ces futurs assassins s'en sortir. Il ne les ferait pas envoyer à Azkaban mais leurs pères se chargeraient de leur faire regretter cette humiliation pour leur sang.

Alors que l'infirmière se chargeait de soigner Malfoy, le directeur de l'école discutait gravement avec son Maître des Potions. Il convoqua sur le champ une réunion des professeurs pour discuter du problème et chargea Rogue d'aller chercher ses collègues. Sur une impulsion, il demanda à Severus de faire venir Laurianne également. Dumbledore rejoignit la salle de conseil en faisant léviter les deux coupables toujours immobilisés devant lui. Et Rogue revint à la Grande Salle pour prévenir les autres professeurs. Il ne se demanda même pas pourquoi Laurianne devrait venir ; il savait qu'elle allait bientôt tout lui dire. Il lui faisait confiance, presque autant qu'à Dumbledore. Le départ précipité du directeur et de l'infirmière avait inquiété les élèves mais ils conclurent vite qu'il devait s'agir d'un élève blessé. Des paris furent même lancés pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Personne ne se doutait qu'il y avait plus qu'une chute dans les escaliers ou qu'un duel qui aurait un peu mal tourné. Lorsque Severus entra dans la grande salle, son expression alerta tout le monde. Sa grande cape noire flottant derrière lui, il avança rapidement jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Minerva se leva, demanda aux préfets de veiller à ce que leurs camarades restent calmes et leur donna exceptionnellement le droit d'enlever des points à ceux qui feraient du chahut. Dès qu'elle eut finit, tous les enseignants quittèrent les lieux précipitamment, Laurianne avec eux. Un silence extraordinaire régnait dans la Grande Salle, les élèves ayant totalement perdu l'appétit et se posant mille questions. Puis le niveau sonore explosa d'un seul coup, les suppositions les plus folles étant avancées, d'une invasion de Trolls à l'attaque de Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui. De nombreux regards se tournèrent vers Harry qui dut prendre sur lui pour rester impassible. Son attitude calma un peu le jeu mais les préfets, dont Hermione et Ron, durent se lever pour faire régner le calme dans la Grande Salle.

Dans la salle du conseil, les visages étaient graves. Tous les professeurs savaient que s'ils étaient ici, c'est qu'il s'était passé une chose très sérieuse. Laurianne avait à peine pris le temps de regarder cette salle où elle entrait pour la première fois. C'était une salle avec cinq murs, une table en forme d'étoile à cinq branches en son centre et des fauteuils confortables autour. Quatre des murs étaient chacun orné d'un tableau associant le blason d'une Maison avec le portrait de son fondateur, et la pointe de la table tournée vers le mur portait également le blason de la Maison en question. C'était évidement la place des directeurs de Maisons. Les autres professeurs s'installaient comme ils le souhaitaient autour de la table. Le cinquième mur portait l'emblème de Poudlard, sa devise inscrite en lettres d'or. Dumbledore prit place à la pointe de la table qui portait le blason de l'école et fit asseoir Laurianne, plutôt intimidée, près de lui, à sa gauche. Remus ne réfléchit même pas et prit place de l'autre coté de sa bien_-_aimée. Dumbledore resta silencieux quelques instants, le visage penché, paraissant porter un lourd fardeau sur ses épaules. Severus semblait quant à lui prêt à exploser. Le directeur finit par lui faire signe pour d'exposer les faits et il expliqua la scène qu'il avait surprise. Le visage des autres professeurs allait de la stupeur au dégoût, de la colère à l'indignation. Quand Rogue se tut, plusieurs demandèrent des nouvelles de Drago. Le directeur fit un geste et le centre de la table prit l'aspect d'un miroir, dans lequel on voyait l'infirmerie. Il appela doucement Pomfresh. L'infirmière vint leur faire savoir que Drago avait plusieurs hémorragies internes qui seraient facilement soignées par des potions mais qui auraient pu lui coûter la vie. Il dormait pour l'instant, avec plusieurs remèdes pour calmer la douleur. Il n'avait pas repris conscience depuis qu'il avait été trouvé. L'infirmière retourna au chevet de son patient et le directeur fit disparaître le miroir.

Le directeur se leva lentement, pour prendre la parole.

« _-_J'avais espéré ne jamais devoir faire cela. Mais les évènements d'aujourd'hui ne me laissent pas le choix. Nous allons devoir renvoyer de l'école Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle. Le fait que Severus ait été témoin direct ne laisse aucun autre choix.

_-_Albus, si nous les rendons à leurs parents, ils iront directement grossir les rangs des Mangemorts, vous le savez?

_-_Nous n'avons pas le choix, Minerva. La seule autre alternative est de les envoyer à Azkaban. Sans parler que cette prison n'est presque plus gardée et que ça ne servirait à rien ; pour parler franchement, je ne peux me résoudre à envoyer des enfants là_-_bas. Surtout que, connaissant ces deux élèves, je doute qu'ils se soient rendus compte de la gravité de leur acte.

_-_Monsieur le directeur, je ne suis pas certain que l'exclusion de ces deux messieurs assure vraiment la sécurité de Drago Malfoy. Il sera toujours la cible de certains de ses camarades de classe.

_-_Vous avez raison, Remus, mais je compte sur la punition réservée à Gregory et Vincent pour dissuader un peu les autres élèves. Surtout que le Ministère demandera à briser leurs baguettes, avec interdiction d'en acheter une autre et de pratiquer une quelconque magie. Pas de permis de transplanage, pas de métier nécessitant le moindre acte magique. De par la loi, ils devront agir comme des cracmols. Je pense que personne ne trouve quoi que ce soit à redire sur la sanction que nous appliquerons ? »

Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre protestation, il reprit la parole.

« _-_Bien. Avez_-_vous une idée pour assurer un peu plus la sécurité de Drago ?

_-_Hum… Euh… Excusez_-_moi mais… pourquoi ne pas donner à monsieur Malfoy des quartiers comme les miens, dont personne sauf les professeurs ne connaîtrait l'existence ? Il aurait moins de risque d'être surpris pendant ses trajets.

_-_C'est une très bonne idée, Laurianne ; vraiment une excellente idée. »

Le directeur de Poudlard avait bizarrement retrouvé l'étincelle de malice dans son regard, tandis que Severus grimaçait et que Minerva bondissait pratiquement de sa chaise.

« _-_Mais Albus, les seuls appartements disponibles actuellement sont dans la tour Gryffondor. A coté des vôtres, d'ailleurs, Laurianne. Non que je refuse d'accueillir Drago ; mais l'installer si près de mes Gryffondor, quand on sait comme ils s'entendent, c'est risqué.

_-_Il refusera sûrement d'aller chez les Gryffondor, même dans un appartement particulier. Mais je le convaincrai de faire un effort. Les ennuis ne viendront pas de lui, monsieur le directeur. »

Severus défia Minerva du regard, un regard qui disait bien que, si ennui il y avait, ça serait la faute de ses protégés, comme toujours.

« _-_Parfait Severus, Minerva, puisque cette question est réglée, je vais aller retrouver les parents de messieurs Crabbe et Goyle à mon bureau, ainsi que les envoyés du Ministère. Minerva, je vous laisse organiser le déménagement de Drago Malfoy. Au fait, je pense qu'il vaudra mieux qu'il vienne avec nous pour le reste des vacances. Il sera mieux protégé pendant sa convalescence.»

Les membres de l'Ordre furent un peu surpris, comprenant que Drago viendrait à Square Grimaud, mais le directeur savait ce qu'il faisait. Il sortit de la salle suivi par la majorité des professeurs qui s'éparpillèrent en petits groupes pour commenter les évènements.

Severus resta seul avec Remus et Laurianne, constatant qu'au moins une chose était allée comme il fallait. Laurianne avait sa main glissée dans celle de Remus qui ne semblait pas envisager de la lâcher avant quelques siècles. Mais sa mauvaise humeur dominait, et les voir ainsi l'énerva d'avantage. Il ne put se retenir de leur lancer une pique de sa voix glaciale.

« _-_Vous m'avez l'air étrangement fatigués, tous les deux. Tu manques donc tant de retenue, Lupin, pour épuiser Miss La Source de cette façon ? Est_-_ce la pleine lune de ce soir qui te domine déjà ? Méfie_-_toi de ne pas la blesser à cause de tes… instincts animaux.

_-_Severus ! Mais qu'est ce que tu insinues ?! Je sais quand même me contrôler !»

Ce dernier se maîtrisait difficilement pour garder son masque impassible. Là où tous ses sarcasmes avaient échoué, une simple remarque venait de faire perdre à Lupin son calme légendaire. Il était devenu rouge, puis blanc, puis de nouveau rouge. Que tout le monde sache qu'ils étaient en couple étaient une chose, mais que Rogue lui demande presque si il ne se comportait pas comme une bête le laissait sans voix.

Laurianne n'apprécia pas du tout la remarque de son ami, ce qui la poussa à dire des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé dire autrement.

« _-_Severus, je t'interdis de dire ça de Remus. Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai épuisé ? Tu ne sais pas comment je suis au lit ; et je ne vois d'ailleurs pas en quoi ça te concernerait. Tu es resté célibataire trop longtemps ? Tu veux peut_-_être des détails ? Je ne pensais pas ça de toi, Severus. »

Rogue se trouva bête, pris à son propre jeu, même s'il ne montrait aucune réaction. Il tenta de se reprendre.

« _-_Je me renseignais sur votre air fatigué, en ami, c'est tout. Lupin, je viendrai t'apporter ta potion Tue_-_Loup en fin d'après midi dans ton bureau. »

Il partit dans une envolée de cape dont il était coutumier, laissant une Laurianne rouge de colère et un Remus stupéfait par la réaction de sa compagne.

« _-_Je ne savais pas que tu avais un tempérament aussi… explosif.

_-_Grmfff. De quoi il se mêle, lui. Non mais franchement. Il va falloir que je lui trouve quelqu'un, ça l'occupera. »

Remus qui venait de prendre Laurianne dans ses bras pour la calmer s'étouffa presque en imaginant Severus amoureux. Il eut du mal à se sortir cette image de la tête en rentrant avec Laurianne à ses appartements.

Dans la Salle sur Demande, Harry et ses amis avaient fait le tour de tout ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour nécessiter l'intervention de tous les professeurs. Ces derniers étaient revenus dans la Grande Salle pour les renvoyer à leurs occupations mais sans donner d'explication. Comme plus personne ne trouvait quoi que ce soit à dire, Hermione décida de parler du livre que lisait Harry ce matin.

« _-_Harry, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire ? Sur quelque chose que tu aurais commencé sans nous, par hasard ?

_-_De quoi tu parles, Mione ?

_-_Oh, je ne sais pas, du livre que tu avais sur les genoux ce matin… »

Harry rougit un peu, tandis que Ron et Ginny regardait leurs deux amis avec des yeux curieux.

« _-_De quoi vous parlez ?

_-_Oh, juste que j'ai trouvé Harry avec un livre sur les animagus, ce matin, un livre de la réserve. J'aurais aimé qu'il nous en parle avant de commencer.

_-_J'ai juste commencer à lire le livre ! Je voulais savoir si c'était possible, enfin, je veux dire, si j'en serais capable.

_-_Tu comptais nous en parler un jour ?

_-_Bien sûr, Ginny. Mais ne vous faites pas d'idée ; même si on essaie, c'est vraiment, vraiment pas facile d'après le livre. On arrivera à rien avant l'année prochaine au moins. Si on y arrive. »

Hermione sembla un peu rassurée. Elle avait vraiment pensé que Harry avait commencé à devenir animagus sans leur en parler. Cela serait un véritable avantage contre Voldemort ; cela pourrait leur permettre de s'échapper ou de se faufiler discrètement.

« _-_Alors on commence quand ?

_-_Et bien, pourquoi pas pendant qu'on sera à Square Grimaud ? Il faut faire une potion et je crois qu'on trouvera certains ingrédients dans la réserve du manoir.

_-_D'accord, alors nous commencerons là_-_bas. »

Les quatre amis se sourirent.

**(1**) En français dans la conversation.

Fin du quatorzième chapitre


	17. Départ en vacances

**Chapitre 15 : Départ en vacances**

Remus se présenta devant le cachot de Rogue pour avoir sa potion vers la fin de l'après midi. Les deux hommes ne d'adressèrent pas la parole et, dès sa potion prise, Remus remonta pour souhaiter une bonne nuit à Laurianne. Severus resta quelques instants debout derrière sa porte close, avec comme un air de regret peint sur le visage. Il finit par retourner à ses occupations habituelles, même si son expression restait pensive. Remus quant à lui avait vite chassé cette visite obligatoire de sa mémoire en retrouvant la jeune femme qui avait désormais tout pouvoir sur son cœur. Laurianne se trouvait dans ses appartements, plongée dans un énorme grimoire poussiéreux. Une mèche rebelle de ses cheveux roux s'obstinait à venir lui chatouiller le nez mais elle était tellement prise par sa lecture qu'elle se contentait de souffler dessus pour l'éloigner. Le loup_-_garou sourit et s'approcha pour replacer les cheveux derrière l'oreille de sa compagne.

« _-_Remus ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer !

_-_C'est ce que j'ai vu. Ta lecture à l'air passionnante. »

Elle s'étira comme un chat et s'arrêta soudain en grimaçant. Elle était complètement ankylosée. Remus s'approcha en souriant et commença à masser ses épaules.

« _-_Tu devrais faire des pauses de temps en temps.

_-_Je n'ai pas abandonné les recherches pour ton ami Sirius et j'aurais peut_-_être une piste. Mais c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, alors je vérifie tout avant d'en parler.

_-_C'est vrai ?! Je ne vais pas avoir le temps ce soir de voir ça avec toi ; je veux dire, tu sais que ce soir…

_-_Ne t'en fais pas, on verra ça demain. »

Laurianne ferma les yeux pour savourer son massage en soupirant. Elle se redressa d'un coup pour le regarder avec un air un peu étrange.

« _-_Remus ?

_-_Oui ?

_-_Tu as combien de temps avant de devoir partir ?

_-_Eh bien, environ une heure, pourquoi ?

_-_Rien, rien. C'est parfait. Oui, parfait…

_-_Laurianne… Qu'est ce que tu fais à ma chemise ? »

Quelques heures plus tard, Laurianne avait célébré les rites de la pleine lune avec ses sœurs du Temple. Maelys lui avait dit que la Dame avait contacté tous les Cercles de part le monde pour leur demander quelque chose qui concernerait les sorciers. Mais elle refusa d'en dire plus à la jeune Gardienne.

« _-_Je t'expliquerai en temps utile. Pour l'instant, tu dois juste savoir que tous les Cercles sont alertés et à disposition en cas de besoin.

_-_Maelys, pourquoi ne dis_-_tu pas à Laurianne que…

_-_La Dame a demandé qu'on ne lui en parle qu'au dernier moment, Kimberly. Et tu sais pourquoi.

_-_Est_-_ce qu'Elle ne me fait plus confiance ? »

Laurianne semblait presque effondrée à cette idée.

« _-_Non ! Non ! C'est juste qu'elle veut te réserver la surprise. J'ai l'impression que Dana est plus taquine qu'on ne pense. »

Myriam et Kimberly éclatèrent de rire. Elles regardaient leur jeune collègue de l'Est malicieusement. Maelys tentait quant à elle de rester calme et digne, comme sa place de doyenne des Gardiennes l'exigeait. Mais ses yeux rieurs la trahissaient. Laurianne leur lança un regard torve.

« _-_Je ne sais pas ce que vous me cachez, ni ce que la Dame me réserve, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir confiance. »

De retour dans son corps, elle finit par réussir à chasser cette conversation intrigante de son esprit. Cela lui fut d'autant plus facile que les rayons de la pleine lune qui inondaient ses appartements lui rappelaient à chaque instant ce que son amour endurait. Elle s'endormit en pensant à lui, serrant son oreiller contre elle. Elle était totalement concentrée sur son envie d'être auprès de lui pour l'apaiser et le soulager.

Une ombre furtive poussa la porte de l'infirmerie. Les ténèbres de la pièce étaient à peine illuminées par quelques rayons de lune qui passaient par les fenêtres. Elle se dirigea silencieusement jusqu'au fond de la salle et se glissa derrière un rideau blanc.

« Lumos. »

L'ombre se figea à la vue de la personne qui occupait le lit. Le visage du blessé était presque entièrement bleu et noir, enflé et une coupure courait sur sa tempe. Ce qui était visible de ses bras nus était dans le même état. L'ombre ferma un instant les yeux avant de murmurer.

« _-_Ils ne t'ont vraiment pas raté, Malfoy. Tu as vraiment une sale tête. »

S'approchant du blessé endormi, elle effleura sa joue avec le dos de sa main. Elle le regardait avec un mélange de pitié et d'hésitation. Comme si elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle était là.

« _-_Tu es vraiment un sale type ; je déteste tout en toi. Tes attitudes, tes sarcasmes, ton sentiment de supériorité sur les autres, ta façon de me parler... Alors pourquoi est_-_ce que j'ai eu si peur quand j'ai su ce qui t'était arrivé ? Explique_-_moi pourquoi, alors que tu m'insupportes, je me sens si mal quand il t'arrive quelque chose ? Tu te rends compte, je n'ai jamais enfreint le règlement et je sors en pleine nuit pour venir vérifier moi_-_même que tu es vivant... »

Elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa, effleurant à peine ses lèvres.

« Je te hais Drago Malfoy, mais je t'ai dans la peau, et je crois que je te hais encore plus pour ça... »

Baissant sa baguette, elle annula le sort de lumière et commença à s'éloigner.

« Padma... »

L'ombre se retourna d'un seul coup.

« Finalement, il faut que tu dormes pour te souvenir de mon prénom. »

La préfète de Serdaigle quitta précipitamment l'infirmerie, se demandant encore pourquoi elle était venue.

Au matin, Drago se réveilla son corps entier douloureux et ne se souvenant pas pourquoi il était là. Il n'essaya même pas de se lever ; il souffrait de muscles dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence jusqu'ici. Un gémissement s'échappa malgré lui de ses lèvres tuméfiées. L'infirmière accourut aussitôt, comme si elle avait guetté son réveil.

« _-_Ne bougez pas, monsieur Malfoy ; je vais vous donner une potion contre la douleur. »

Comme s'il avait l'intention d'aller se lancer à la poursuite d'un vif d'or ! Cette infirmière était vraiment idiote par moment. Si seulement il était chez lui, sa mère aurait déjà fait venir le meilleur médicomage du pays et il serait déjà sur pied, quoi qui ait pu lui arriver. Mais sa mère n'était pas là, elle était… morte. Les souvenirs venaient de revenir en bloc ; la mort de sa mère, sa décision, les menaces et l'agression, par ses deux anciens amis. Quelque chose de chaud se mit à couler de ses yeux. La dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé, c'était dans le bureau du vieux fou, pour lui expliquer ce qu'il était advenu de sa mère. Il tenta de retenir ses larmes mais les tensions accumulées depuis quelques semaines finirent par s'exprimer. Drago Malfoy, héritier d'une des plus grandes familles sorcières du pays, qui se comportait toujours avec dignité, se mit à sangloter comme un nourrisson dans les bras de l'infirmière qu'il méprisait peu de temps avant.

« Chut, mon petit, chut... Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes en sécurité ici. Vos agresseurs ont été définitivement exclus de Poudlard et les professeurs ont décidé de mesures de protection sûres pour vous. Tout va bien aller… »

Elle le laissa pleurer longtemps, le laissant se calmer tout doucement. Il avait besoin de laisser évacuer la pression. Il finit par se redresser, essuyant ses yeux, et faisant comme si de rien n'était.

« _-_Ne parlez de ça à personne, vous m'entendez ?!!

_-_Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Malfoy, je n'en avais pas l'intention. »

Pomfresh était un peu vexée mais elle comprenait que le garçon ne pouvait pas changer en si peu de temps.

« _-_Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, appelez moi. Je vais vous laisser dormir.

_-_Madame Pomfresh ?

_-_Oui ?

_-_Est_-_ce que les potions que vous me donnez peuvent provoquer des hallucinations ?

_-_Non, cela ne fait pas partie des effets secondaires. Si vous avez vu des choses étranges, vous avez sûrement fait un rêve. »

Alors que l'infirmière quittait la pièce, Drago murmura pour lui_-_même que s'il avait rêvé, il voulait bien embrasser Parkinson. Il eut quelques heures pour y penser à loisir avant de quitter l'infirmerie. Padma lui avait donc fait une petite visite.

Drago regardait son directeur de Maison avec un air consterné. Celui_-_ci venait de lui annoncer les dispositions qui avaient été prises pour lui. Il allait avoir un appartement personnel, ce qui était parfait pour lui. Petit problème, cet appartement serait dans la tour des Gryffondor. Il allait devoir côtoyer régulièrement ces 'choses'. Il avait beau avoir décidé de lutter officiellement contre Voldemort et s'être bien intégré dans l'AD, il méprisait toujours autant ces idiots qui portaient l'amitié, l'honneur et le courage comme un étendard. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que la ruse et la subtilité dans la vie ; ce n'était pas le professeur Rogue qui allait le détromper. Malgré ses arguments pourtant imparables, son professeur resta inébranlable.

« _-_Vous n'allez quand même pas me forcer, moi, un Malfoy, à vivre parmi des Gryffondor ? Je suis bien au_-_dessus de ça, tout comme vous. Je pourrais avoir un appartement dans la partie des professeurs à la place, ça serait plus digne de mon rang.

_-_Monsieur Malfoy, soyez un peu sérieux ! Le directeur ne vous propose pas cet appartement pour votre rang, mais pour votre protection. »

Drago marmonna qu'il se demandait bien où serait sa sécurité s'il devait sans arrêt croiser des Gryffondor tout seul. Et puis Rogue lui asséna la dernière nouvelle du jour. Il allait partir en vacances en compagnie des pires Gryffondor imaginables, pour être plus en sécurité. Il allait passer presque dix jours en compagnie de Potter, Granger et toute la famille Belette. Il était maudit, c'était la seule explication. Il regarda Severus Rogue quitter l'infirmerie pour aller réunir ses affaires et les déménager. Son directeur de Maison semblait un peu agacé, voir écoeuré. Peut_-_être à cause du fait qu'il s'était jeté à ses pieds en lui étreignant les jambes, implorant sa pitié ? Bon, d'accord, il s'était un peu ridiculisé ; mais comment Rogue aurait_-_il réagi si on lui avait dit qu'il devrait passer autant de temps avec Potter et sa bande ? Drago tenta de réunir se qui restait de sa dignité et reconstitua patiemment son masque de froideur et de mépris qu'il affichait pour le monde. Il passerait ses congés avec les Gryffondor mais il se jura de leur gâcher les vacances. Ca le tiendrait agréablement occupé pendant ses jours de calvaire. Et il aurait du temps pour penser à la petite Patil ; elle ne jouerait pas avec lui très longtemps.

Le loup courait dans la Forêt Interdite, pourchassant les papillons de nuit. Les centaures qui l'aperçurent se demandèrent ce qui arrivait au calme professeur Lupin pour qu'il se comporte comme un jeune chiot. Ou plutôt louveteau dans son cas. Ils eurent bien vite la réponse en interrogeant les astres et, si la plupart n'aimaient pas les humains, voir quelqu'un trouver sa compagne était toujours réjouissant. Les centaures quittèrent tout de même cette zone de la forêt pour la nuit, ne souhaitant pas plus que ça côtoyer un loup_-_garou. Même si c'était habituellement un professeur pacifique de Poudlard, un loup reste un loup, et tous les équidés avaient peur des loups. L'animal parcourut la forêt la nuit durant, retournant dans des clairières où il n'avait pas mis les pattes depuis près de dix_-_huit ans. Seulement la forêt avait un peu changé et, en croyant sauter par dessus un ruisseau, il ne prit pas assez d'élan et atterrit dans l'eau glaciale. La scène était plutôt cocasse. Le loup était assis dans l'eau jusqu'au milieu des pattes avant, complètement trempé, ses poils collés sur le corps, les oreilles couchées et l'air de se demander ce qui s'était passé. Il resta quelques secondes paralysé par la surprise et la température de l'eau avant de sortir précipitamment et de s'ébrouer sur la rive. Il regarda le cours d'eau comme si tout était entièrement sa faute. Il sursauta lorsqu'il crut entendre un rire léger mais il ne sentit personne aux alentours.

Il finit par repartir bien plus calmement qu'avant en direction du Saule Cogneur de l'école. Avant de rentrer dans la cavité de l'arbre, il lança un long regard en direction du château. Elle était à l'intérieur, même s'il avait l'impression stupide de sentir sa présence depuis quelques minutes. Arrivé à la Cabane Hurlante, toujours sous sa forme de loup_-_garou, il se roula dans une vieille couverture qui restait là et s'endormit profondément. Il ne remarqua pas la silhouette transparente qui dormait près de lui, ses mains immatérielles plongées dans sa fourrure. Il remarqua encore moins que sa transformation commença bien avant que la lune ne se couche, si bien qu'en ouvrant les yeux, il aurait pu apercevoir la pleine lune avec ses yeux humains. La seule chose qu'il remarqua, c'est qu'il n'avait pas senti sa métamorphose et il pensa en rentrant au château que Rogue avait du vouloir se faire pardonner en améliorant sa potion. Il devrait penser à le remercier et lui suggérer de déposer la nouvelle formule, particulièrement efficace. Remus réussit à convaincre Pomfresh de le laisser partir, comme il se sentait bien moins fatigué que d'habitude et il se faufila dans les appartements de Laurianne. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée d'aller la rejoindre comme ça ; ils avaient partagé une nuit ensemble mais elle ne l'avait pas autorisé à venir la voir quand il le souhaitait. Pourtant, le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de Laurianne le laissa passer sans même qu'il ait besoin de demander, lui disant qu'elle l'avait prévenu de sa visite. Le personnage du tableau avait eu pour consigne de lui laisser un accès permanent à ses appartements. Quand il se glissa dans la chambre, Laurianne dormait, serrant son oreiller tout contre elle, comme un ours en peluche (NdA : Ou plutôt comme un loup en peluche, mais bon…). La jeune femme lui fit une place dans le lit sans vraiment se réveiller mais remarqua en murmurant.

« Remus ? Tu sens le chien mouillé… »

Les élèves qui rentraient dans leurs familles pour la fin des vacances attendaient dans le hall avec leurs sacs. Les calèches étaient prêtes pour les emmener jusqu'à la gare mais ils attendaient les aurors chargés de leur sécurité. Enfin ces derniers firent leur apparition et ils purent tous prendre le départ. Des élèves attentifs avaient remarqués que certains de leurs camarades n'étaient pas présents et devaient donc rester au château. Ils s'empresseraient de rapporter la nouvelle à leurs parents, pour que le Maître sache où étaient ses ennemis. Seulement, ils ne savaient pas que leurs camarades allaient partir par un autre moyen qu'eux pour rejoindre leur lieu de vacances. Dans leur salle commune, Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Harry attendaient patiemment qu'on vienne les chercher. Leurs affaires avaient déjà été emmenées par Dobby jusqu'à Square Grimaud et, du coup, ils n'avaient plus ni jeu de carte, ni livre pour passer le temps. Et ils commençaient à s'impatienter. Enfin, le professeur McGonagall passa le tableau de la Grosse Dame et leur fit signe de la suivre. Ils la suivirent jusqu'au bureau du directeur, où leur professeur s'arrêta devant la gargouille.

« Je dois vous prévenir de quelque chose… Je sais quels sont vos sentiments envers lui mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir ce qui est arrivé à Drago Malfoy ? »

Les quatre Gryffondor se regardèrent et Hermione fut la première à répondre.

« _-_Oui, nous avons appris qu'il avait été attaqué, et que Crabbe et Goyle avaient été exclus pour ça. Mais pourquoi nous parlez_-_vous de lui, professeur ?

_-_Et bien, le directeur a estimé qu'il serait toujours en danger s'il restait seul à Poudlard, comme la plupart des professeurs pouvant le protéger seront absent.

_-_Il ne va quand même pas venir avec nous ?!! Il ne manquerait que ça, tiens !

_-_J'ai bien peur que si, monsieur Weasley. »

Les Gryffondor échangèrent des regards catastrophés. McGonagall prononça le mot de passe et s'apprêta à monter les marches quand une voix les fit sursauter.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir, la belette, je n'aime pas plus que toi l'idée de passer mes vacances avec vous, mais on ne m'a pas laissé le choix. »

Drago lança un regard plein de reproches à son directeur de maison qui restait impassible. Les jeunes Gryffondor regardèrent Drago avec stupeur, ses contusions n'étant pas toutes résorbées, loin de là.

« _-_Heureuse de voir que vous allez mieux, monsieur Malfoy.

_-_Mieux ? Mais on dirait un zombie !!!

_-_Miss Granger, si vous étiez vraiment assidue à vos études, vous sauriez que les zombies ne sont que vaguement humanoïdes, alors votre comparaison est sans intérêt. »

Rogue passa devant eux dans un mouvement de cape hautain, passant devant une McGonagall réprobatrice, pour monter vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Le professeur de métamorphose leur fit signe de suivre. Drago passa devant eux avec la dignité d'un monarque mais il entendit tout de même la réflexion que Ginny glissa à Hermione.

« Je trouve que tu as tout à fait raison : les zombies sont à peine humanoïdes. Comme Malfoy, quoi. On n'est même pas sûres qu'il soit humain… »

Les Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire, sous le regard noir de Drago et le sourire difficilement contenu de McGonagall. Arrivés en haut, ils saluèrent Laurianne et Remus qui patientaient avec le directeur.

« _-_Bien, vous allez passer les dix prochains jours de vacances dans le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix qui est au 12 Square Grimaud. Le 12 Square Grimaud, vous avez bien entendu, monsieur Malfoy ?

_-_Oui, je ne suis pas sourd. Mais quelle intérêt d'insister autant sur l'adresse, je ne pourrai sûrement pas sortir de la… Oh. Un Fidelitas.

_-_Exactement, monsieur Malfoy. Je disais donc, comme vous êtes tous en danger plus ou moins permanent, vous aurez des séances d'entraînements pendant vos vacances. En métamorphose, DCFM et le professeur Rogue vous enseignera quelques techniques de défense moins… officielles. »

Il s'interrompit en voyant la consternation des ses élèves. Ils n'avaient pas envie de passer leurs vacances à étudier.

« _-_Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez que quelques heures par jour, vous aurez quand même du temps libre. Bien, maintenant, allez y. J'ai fait relier ma cheminée au réseau. »

Malgré leur manque évident d'enthousiasme, les jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la cheminée pour se rendre à Square Grimaud. Les adultes suivirent et ils furent accueillis par madame Weasley.

La mère de Ron et Ginny était tellement heureuse de revoir ses enfants et leurs amis qu'elle serra tout le monde dans ses bras, y compris Drago qui se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. Mais elle n'alla tout de même pas jusqu'à étreindre le professeur Rogue. Elle n'était pas suicidaire. Laurianne fut présentée et elle salua chaleureusement les personnes présentes : une jeune auror qui insista pour se faire appeler Tonks, les jumeaux Weasley et un elfe de maison étrange qui manqua s'étouffer en la voyant moldue et qui rampait pratiquement aux pieds de Drago. Nymphadora Tonks lui plut tout de suite pour son style extravagant et sa maladresse touchante. Quand elle s'approcha d'elle pour la saluer, elle renversa sa tasse de thé brûlante sur le professeur Rogue. En se répandant en excuses, elle tamponna sa chemise avec un torchon qui traînait sur la table, faisant tomber le lourd grimoire posé dessus sur les pieds de sa victime. Le cri de rage de Severus Rogue fit accourir le reste des membres de l'Ordre présents dans la demeure, baguette levée, persuadés qu'une attaque avait lieu. Les jumeaux Weasley crurent bon de rajouter au désordre ambiant en soufflant de la Poudre de Rire dans la pièce. Rogue écumait de rage, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire comme un fou. Minerva riait chaleureusement au bras du directeur de Poudlard et c'était la première fois que ses élèves entendaient une telle chose. Elle avait un beau rire qui avait du faire tourner bien des têtes du temps de sa jeunesse. Molly était autant morte de rire que les autres mais elle poursuivait ses jumeaux avec l'intention manifeste de leur tirer les oreilles. Laurianne se retenait à Remus avec le hoquet et la plupart des personnes riaient autant de la situation que de la poudre qu'ils avaient respiré. Drago se demandait dans quelle maison de fous il avait atterri en essayant de se débarrasser d'un elfe de maison qui s'était accroché à sa jambe comme une moule à son rocher avec des yeux énamourés.

Quelques heures plus tard, le calme régnait de nouveau dans la demeure. Severus était parti, prétextant une affaire urgente à régler. Mais tout le monde avait compris qu'il fuyait Tonks qui voulait absolument lui présenter des excuses. Quand la Poudre de Rire avait cessé de faire effet, elle avait tenté de se faire pardonner en lui apportant une tasse de son thé préféré mais s'était trompée dans les boîtes et lui avait offert une infusion d'écorce de noisetier (NdA: c'est un puissant laxatif ). Severus avait heureusement reconnu l'odeur et s'était mis à hurler sur la jeune femme.

« _-_Ne vous approchez plus jamais de moi, catastrophe ambulante !

_-_Mais Severus, je vous jure que c'était un accident! Je n'ai pas fait exprès !

_-_Avec vous c'est toujours des accidents ! Je ne suis en sécurité que si vous êtes dans une autre pièce que moi. Alors ne songez même plus à vous monter en ma présence. »

Le froid Maître des potions était reparti dans une envolée de cape tandis que Tonks montait en courant à l'étage. Seule Laurianne vit les larmes briller dans ses yeux ; les autres pensèrent juste qu'elle était vexée. De plus, elle sentit le cœur de Tonks se serrer, comme si on venait de repousser son amour. Elle se demanda si la jeune femme ne serait pas un tout petit peu attirée par le directeur de Serpentard. Laurianne aimait bien Severus ; il était devenu son ami au fil des mois, mais elle ne voyait pas se qu'il pouvait avoir de séduisant. Il fallait dire que depuis sa rencontre avec Remus, les autres hommes lui paraissaient bien fades. Elle se pencherait sur le problème entre ces deux là plus tard.

Laurianne visitait le manoir avec Remus et elle essayait de tout son cœur de le soutenir. Il observait les différentes pièces de la maison avec un étau autour du cœur qu'elle sentait comme si elle souffrait elle_-_même.

« _-_Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certaine qu'on arrivera à le sortir de là.

_-_Par moment, j'ai l'impression qu'on n'y arrivera jamais et que je le perdrai une troisième fois.

_-_Non, je ne le permettrai pas, je refuse que tu souffres à cause de ça.

_-Tu ne le permettras pas_ ? Dans un sens, ça me rassure. Tu es assez têtue pour réussir à le sortir de là, même si tu devais le traîner par la peau du dos.

_-_D'ailleurs, j'ai l'intention de regarder dans la bibliothèque du manoir. Tu m'as bien dit qu'elle était particulièrement fournie en livre de magie noire ? Je suis certaine de trouver des choses intéressantes. »

Remus redevint sérieux sur le champ.

« _-_Je sais que je ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher, mais jure_-_moi que tu ne le feras pas seule, que tu m'attendras pour le faire. Certains de ces livres corrompent l'esprit et peuvent te faire du mal. Je crois que je perdrais la raison s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

_-_Tu ne vas pas me garder sous verre, Remus ?!! »

Le loup_-_garou sembla envisager sérieusement la question, haussant un sourcil méditatif.

« _-_Tu ne te laisserais pas faire, hein ?

_-_Aucune chance.

_-_Alors je dois trouver autre chose pour te tenir occupée loin des dangers… »

Laurianne éclata de rire et se blottit contre son amant, pensant reconnaître la lueur dans ses prunelles dorées. Et dire que Molly leur avait donné des chambres séparées…

Neville ne revenait pas de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il osait quitter la sécurité de la Tour de Gryffondor bien après le couvre_-_feu. En fait, plus il s'éloignait de la salle commune, plus il trouvait excitante cette petite escapade. Il arriva enfin à destination, une petite salle inutilisée depuis très longtemps située non loin de la Tour de Serdaigle. Luna attendait déjà à l'intérieur. Elle avait fini par lancer un sort de nettoyage, la poussière recouvrant tout lui chatouillait le nez à chaque courant d'air. Neville se glissa dans la salle et referma soigneusement derrière lui. Hésitant un instant, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune rêveuse qui rougit imperceptiblement sous la lumière de la lune. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, troublée, avant de se reprendre un peu.

« _-_Regarde, j'ai enfin trouvé. J'avais bien entendu des voix dans l'Arche au Ministère…

_-_C'est vrai ?!! Tu avais raison alors et il y a bien un espoir pour le parrain de Harry.

_-_Ca je ne sais pas encore. J'ai trouvé ce livre dans la section divination de la bibliothèque. Au début, je ne cherchais que des informations pour mon devoir sur les runes divinatoires mais regarde… »

La jeune fille lui tendit un très vieil ouvrage enluminé dont la couverture de cuir bruni tombait en morceau, assez fin comparé aux autres grimoires de Poudlard. Il était ouvert au milieu, sur un chapitre concernant l'usage de la Porte du Destin comme lien entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants. Neville lut attentivement le chapitre. Ce qu'il y apprit lui glaça le sang et lui donna en même temps un espoir infini. Il devait aller parler au directeur immédiatement. Saisissant sa compagne par la main, il l'entraîna dans les couloirs glacés du château jusqu'à la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau. Malheureusement, le directeur était absent. La sous_-_directrice aussi. Et Merlin n'était vraiment pas avec eux car même sa terreur personnelle, le professeur Rogue et dernier membre de l'Ordre qu'il connaissait était absent.

« _-_J'y crois pas… Ils sont en vacances… »

Fin du quinzième chapitre


	18. Voyage intérieur

**Chapitre 16 : Voyage intérieur**

L'Ordre du Phœnix s'était réuni le lendemain, réunissant tous les membres de l'organisation pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Les jumeaux rodaient autour de la salle de réunion dans l'espoir d'entendre quelques secrets grâce à une de leurs inventions et tous les adultes étaient là_-_bas. Drago se terrait dans sa chambre, autant pour ne pas les voir que pour échapper à la servilité embarrassante de Kreattur. L'elfe était pratiquement en transe dès que Drago se montrait. Le Serpentard avait été obligé de demander à Harry de l'aide. L'elfe de maison fou des Black le poursuivait de ses 'assiduités' en marmonnant jusque dans sa chambre. Harry avait fini par cesser de rire suffisamment longtemps pour ordonner à Kreattur de laisser Drago tranquille _dans sa chambre_. Drago foudroya Harry du regard, sachant que ce dernier avait fait exprès de limiter l'ordre à la seule demande de Drago, sans l'étendre à toute la maison. Il avait choisi de ne rien dire, pour ne pas être surpris à supplier le Survivant. Après Rogue, sa fierté ne le supporterait pas. Il ne sortait donc plus de sa chambre, de peur d'être assailli pas l'elfe. Les quatre jeunes Gryffondor se retrouvèrent donc livrés à eux_-_mêmes, sans surveillance. Après un regard de conspirateurs, ils avaient tous filés dans la maison pour réunir de quoi accomplir leur plan. Hermione se chargea de la réserve d'ingrédients de potions, Harry et Ron de réunir le matériel, chaudron, louches, filtres et autres, et Ginny prépara la chambre des filles. Ils allaient commencer leur apprentissage d'animagi. Une fois la potion préparée, ils devraient en boire une tasse avec quelques_-_uns de leurs cheveux et se relaxer dans un cercle de protection runique pour trouver leurs futures formes. Ils revinrent très vite et entamèrent la potion sous la direction autoritaire d'Hermione.

Drago s'ennuyait à mourir. Il avait passé toute la journée dans sa chambre, sautant même les repas. N'y tenant plus, il sortit dans le silence le plus total pour explorer un peu. Il n'entendait pas un bruit à son étage et pensait pouvoir être tranquille. Il se demanda un instant si on n'avait pas décidé de le laisser passer ses vacances seul ici en compagnie d'un elfe hystérique. Mais il savait que le professeur Rogue aurait refusé. En passant devant une chambre du premier étage, il entendit des voix bien connues. Il serait passé en les ignorant si Ron Weasley n'avait pas demandé quelque chose qui le pétrifia sur place.

« _-_Mione, tu es certaine que la potion animagus est sans danger ? Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec des effets bizarres. »

Drago laissa un sourire profondément calculateur se dessiner très lentement sur ses lèvres avant de se fabriquer un masque sans expression et de rentrer dans la chambre en coup de vent.

« _-_Tiens, tiens… Je me demande ce que diraient les membres de l'Ordre en apprenant ce que vous tentez de faire… Et vous pensez sérieusement réussir à devenir des animagi ? Vous rêvez, vous ne… »

Drago n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa diatribe. Il se retrouva avec quatre baguettes pointées sur lui. Hermione lança un sort pour verrouiller la porte et l'empêcher de fuir.

« _-_Malfoy, tu vas jurer de ne parler de ça à personne ou je te lance un Oubliette. Et je n'hésiterai pas une seconde. »

Drago changea de couleur en entendant la réplique de Harry. Ce n'est pas tant de savoir qu'il était prêt à le faire qui l'effrayait mais surtout qu'un sort de ce genre était très dangereux s'il n'était lancé par un expert. Il décida de négocier.

Harry avait gardé sa baguette pointée sur lui pendant que Hermione et Ginny se concentraient de nouveau sur la potion. Ron regardait attentivement le Serpentard mais il attendait de voir ce qui allait se passer. Il ne le supportait toujours pas mais les séances de l'AD lui avaient appris à se contenir en sa présence. Drago réfléchit à toute vitesse.

« _-_Si tu me jettes un Oubliette, Potter, tu auras encore plus d'ennuis. Et je suis certain que tu préfères rester discret. Je te propose un marché.

_-_Et quel genre de marché, Malfoy ? »

Drago avait de nouveau l'attention exclusive de toute la petite bande. Ron fronçait les sourcils, Ginny se demandait ce qu'il préparait et Hermione se contenta de sortir un cinquième verre. Apparemment, la Sang_-_de_-_Bourbe avait vite compris ce qu'il voulait.

« _-_Je le fais avec vous. C'est soit vous me laisser commencer à devenir animagus avec vous, soit je vous dénonce à Dumbledore.

_-_Et tu crois qu'on va accepter ?

_-_Si tu voulais me lancer cet Oubliette, Potter, tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. Je ne demande pas quelque chose de difficile. Je pourrais demander bien plus.

_-_Tu es une ordure, Malfoy.

_-_Non, je suis un Serpentard. Si je laissais passer une occasion pareille, je ne serais pas digne de ma Maison. »

Drago avait un horripilant sourire en coin qui donnait envie aux quatre Gryffondor de le frapper. Mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix et ce n'était effectivement pas trop cher payé pour ne pas être dénoncé aux adultes.

Harry jeta un regard interrogatif aux trois autres. Ginny haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste, Hermione semblait dire 'pourquoi pas ?' et Ron paraissait résigné. Harry se résolut donc à l'inévitable.

« _-_D'accord. Comme tu dis, on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Tu sais comment ça doit se passer ?

_-_Bien sûr. Et je vois que le cercle de runes est déjà prêt et sera bien assez grand pour cinq. La potion est prête ? »

Harry retint un sourire en coin. Il décida de donner quelques sueurs froides au Serpentard. C'était mesquin et bas, mais ça lui faisait du bien.

« _-_Oui, pratiquement. Je suis certain que tu seras heureux d'apprendre que Ron et moi avons activement pris part à sa fabrication… »

Drago tenta de rester impassible mais il se mit à regarder la potion bouillonnante comme si c'était du poison.

« _-_Granger ne l'a pas faite toute seule ?

_-_Fais_-_nous confiance, Malfoy, on a fait très attention. Par contre, comme tu es là, tu pourrais nous aider ? Tu ne te rappelles pas si c'est l'armoise cendrée ou l'alchémille officinale qui ne doit jamais être coupée en lanières dans une potion ? »

Hermione intervint avant que Drago ne change définitivement de couleur. Elle comprenait que c'était leur petite vengeance pour l'intervention imprévue de Malfoy mais elle préférait ne pas avoir un Drago inconscient sur les bras.

« _-_J'ai supervisé toute la fabrication, Malfoy, je t'assure que la potion est parfaite. Elle est d'ailleurs prête, alors prenez chacun une tasse, ajoutez un de vos cheveux et buvez. On ne peut plus reculer. »

Drago soupira imperceptiblement de soulagement et prit sa tasse comme les autres. Il ajouta un de ses cheveux et but la potion d'une traite. Après avoir posé le gobelet vide, il s'installa dans le cercle runique en silence, en tailleur, le plus loin possible des Gryffondor. Ce qui n'était pas franchement évident étant donné que le cercle avait été prévu pour seulement quatre personnes. Ginny lui avait lancé des regards malicieux pendant tout l'échange. C'était la Gryffondor qu'il appréciait le plus, même s'il se serait coupé une main plutôt que de l'avouer. Elle était maligne et rusée comme une Serpentard et, venant de Drago, c'était un grand compliment. Il avait pu le constater pendant les entraînements de l'AD. Elle s'installa en silence à côté de lui, fermant les yeux pour vider plus facilement son esprit. Ron et Hermione s'installèrent en face de lui, et il se retrouva juste à côté du Survivant. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour obtenir ce qu'on voulait, tout de même… Drago ferma à son tour les yeux après un dernier échange assassin avec Harry. Et il se retrouva dans une grande clairière ensoleillée, totalement vide et silencieuse. Plusieurs animaux s'approchèrent de lui. Un long lézard d'un blanc nacré avec une longue ligne gris acier sur le dos, un vautour albinos, un jeune loup polaire, aux yeux bleu glacier et aux poils blancs et… une fouine blanche ?!! Drago poussa une exclamation étouffée en ouvrant les yeux. Il n'était pas question qu'il devienne une fouine, même pour tout l'or du monde !!!

Les autres ouvrirent à leur tour les yeux en entendant le cri de Drago. Ils le foudroyèrent du regard mais devinrent bien vite curieux en voyant l'air choqué et outré du Serpentard.

« _-_Tu viens de te rendre compte que ton animagus est une fouine, Malfoy ? On te l'a toujours dit… »

Ron s'interrompit devant le regard meurtrier de Drago. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et demanda en se retenant de rire.

« _-_Ne nous dis pas que c'est vraiment une fouine ?

_-_Je ne sais pas. Il y en a plusieurs.

_-_C'est normal, tu dois essayer de les apprivoiser ; et tu ne pourras réussir qu'avec un seul, si tu y arrives. Parfois, on n'a aucun animagus. Bonne chance avec ta fouine ! »

Avec un petit rire, les quatre Gryffondor refermèrent les yeux à nouveau. Drago était furieux et il se jura de faire fuir le petit mammifère le plus vite possible. Au bout de longues minutes, il se retrouva seul avec un des animaux, le plus dangereux, et il tenta de l'apprivoiser. Ron arriva assez rapidement à approcher son totem, de même que Ginny. Hermione ouvrit peu de temps après eux des yeux satisfaits et Drago finit par revenir à lui également. A son air supérieur, il avait échappé à la fouine. Mais Harry n'ouvrait pas les yeux et il avait même l'air un peu angoissé. Voyant qu'aucun des lions ne bougeait, Drago se résolut à tendre la main vers le Survivant pour le secouer un peu. Mais il n'obtint aucune réaction...

Quand Harry referma les yeux après le petit incident avec Malfoy, il se retrouva dans un lieu étrange. Tout était noir, il n'y avait ni haut, ni bas et l'obscurité semblait s'étendre à l'infini. Il avait la sensation de se trouver hors du temps. Dans les profondeurs de cette nuit oppressante, une voix mélodieuse retentit, lui rappelant les paroles de la prophétie.

« _-Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche. Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié. Il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore. Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… _

_-_Qui êtes_-_vous ?!! Où suis_-_je

_-Cette prophétie te ronge, Harry, n'est-ce pas ? As-tu accepté ton destin? Sache que si tu refuses ton rôle, le monde tel que tu le connais cessera d'exister pour toujours. Tes amis continueront à se battre mais ils mourront, plus nombreux et plus vite que si tu acceptais. _

_-_Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est écrit. Mon destin est écrit !!! Que je l'accepte ou non, c'est pareil ! Je n'ai pas le choix…

_-On a toujours le choix, Harry. Tu peux choisir de ne rien faire. Personne ne t'obligera à te battre si tu refuses. Tu pourras te cacher, peut-être même avec tes amis. Tu vivras heureux, mais tu sauras que dans le reste du monde un tyran dominera les sorciers. Ou tu peux accepter ton destin et te battre. Alors, Harry ? Accepteras-tu de te battre ? Accepteras-tu ton destin ? Prendras-tu la route la plus difficile _? »

Harry hurla vers cette présence invisible.

« _-_Je ne sais pas !!! Je ne veux pas choisir !!! Je veux être comme tous ceux de mon âge !!! » Le Survivant s'effondra en pleurs dans l'obscurité.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il n'avait pas encore choisi. Sentant qu'on attendait de lui une réponse nette et sans équivoque, l'adolescent reprit.

« _-_Mais je ne peux pas laisser Voldemort dominer le monde sorcier… Je me battrai contre lui jusqu'au bout ! »

La présence invisible reprit d'une voix satisfaite et douce, comme un baume sur son esprit.

« _-Cela est… bien. Tu ne seras pas seul dans ton combat, Harry. Toi seul peux porter le coup fatal au Seigneur des Ténèbres mais tu ne seras pas seul à combattre face à lui. Mes filles te soutiendront jusqu'au bout. Je t'en fais le serment, Harry... _»

Harry se redressa et essaya d'assimiler tout ce qui venait de lui être dit. On l'avait obligé à faire son choix. Un choix qu'il reculait depuis qu'il avait entendu la prophétie. Etrangement, maintenant qu'il avait décidé, il se sentait allégé, comme s'il avait déposé son fardeau, alors qu'il venait d'en accepter un écrasant. Mais il était serein. Il ne reculerait plus et se préparerait activement à lutter contre Lord Voldemort.

« _-_Qui êtes_-_vous? Pourquoi m'avez_-_vous fait venir ici? Je...

_-Tu sauras tout très bientôt. Encore une chose, Harry. Va voir Laurianne quand tu seras revenu à toi et rapporte-lui notre conversation. Dis-lui aussi pour les pensées qui envahissent ton esprit, même si elle le devine déjà. Elle pourra t'aider bien mieux que les sorciers. Dis-lui qu'elle doit chercher dans tes origines, que si ton père était sorcier, ta mère n'était pas seulement fille de moldus. Elle comprendra. Du moins, je l'espère._

_-_Pourquoi vous ne lui dites pas vous_-_même? Et surtout, si vous avez quelque chose à me dire sur mes origines, pourquoi ne le faites_-_vous pas?

_-Je n'interviens jamais directement. Je vous oriente, je vous inspire, je vous aide, mais c'est à vous de chercher et de trouver vos réponses par vous-même._ »

La voix sembla s'éloigner et l'obscurité disparut rapidement ; et il eut la vision d'un regard surnaturel, des yeux sans pupilles ni iris, noirs et constellés d'étoiles comme une nuit sans lune.

Il se retrouva à nouveau seul, dans une vaste plaine où la lumière venait de partout et nulle part à la fois. Un seul animal se tenait face à lui. Un jeune dragon splendide, vert émeraude aux reflets dorés, s'avança tout de suite vers lui. Il lui tourna autour en roucoulant, l'évaluant et l'observant attentivement. L'animal le séduisait étrangement et il eut une grande envie de pouvoir être cet animagus là. Mais un étrange malaise le prit. Il se rendit compte qu'il devrait y avoir d'autres créatures dans la clairière. Hermione leur avait bien dit qu'ils se retrouveraient face à divers animaux, reflétant les différentes parties de leur esprit. Regardant sans bouger autour de lui, il constata la présence de plusieurs cadavres méconnaissables, déchiquetés. Le dragon était séduisant, mais il représentait apparemment une part dangereuse de lui_-_même. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le choisir alors qu'il avait les preuves que cet animagus réveillerait la partie la plus sombre de lui_-_même, celle contaminée par Voldemort. Harry allait donc se retrouver sans animagus. Regardant le dragon droit dans les yeux, il se décida à le repousser.

« _-_Je préfère encore ne jamais être animagus que de devenir toi. Va_-_t'en, ce n'est pas la peine de rester, je ne t'accepterai jamais. »

Le reptile hurla de rage, leva sa tête vers le ciel et se transforma. Ses couleurs pleines de vie devinrent d'un noir ensanglanté, et son corps élégant se tordit pour révéler toute sa monstruosité.

« _-_Avec moi, tu aurais eu la puissance, la gloire. Tu aurais été invincible une fois transformé ! Tu aurais eu le monde à tes pieds

_-_Mais je ne recherche pas le pouvoir. Juste la paix et la tranquillité. J'aimerais pouvoir me fondre dans les ombres, échapper aux regards des gens. Je ne veux pas de gloire. »

A peine eut_-_il finit sa phrase que le dragon disparut dans un dernier hurlement.

Harry regarda une dernière fois autour de lui, se résignant à revenir de son voyage intérieur sans forme animagus. Mais une ombre furtive attira son attention. Il entrevit une silhouette d'un noir profond qui se cachait parmi les ombres des hautes herbes. Contrairement au dragon qui avait tenté de le séduire, cette créature semblait inapprochable, sauvage et indomptable. Il tenta de s'approcher un peu plus pour se faire menacer par un feulement rauque. Les herbes s'écartèrent pour laisser apercevoir l'animal. Une superbe panthère noire, au pelage lisse et soyeux le regardait avec méfiance. Dès qu'il faisait un pas vers elle, la panthère reculait d'autant. Il finit par s'arrêter et s'asseoir en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Le superbe fauve continua de lui tourner autour un long moment, s'approchant parfois, de plus en plus près, pour s'éloigner en quelques bonds, comme s'il hésitait à faire confiance. Harry se trouvait face avec la part la plus secrète, la plus imprévisible de lui_-_même. Et aussi la plus craintive… Il se força à rester parfaitement immobile, mais parla de tout et rien, de lui, de sa vie, de ses pensées. Il gardait un rythme régulier comme une berceuse. La panthère finit par venir lui sentir la main et ce qu'elle sentit dut lui plaire puisqu'elle entreprit de le décaper d'une langue humide et affreusement rappeuse.

« _-_Argh ! Je suis tout baveux, maintenant ! »

La panthère était aussi joueuse et, dans le regard vert jumeau du sien, il put lire beaucoup de malice. Tendant la main, il passa ses doigts dans le pelage de l'animal qui baissa la tête pour accepter la caresse et ils restèrent un moment à jouer ensemble, à s'apprivoiser mutuellement. Harry replongea ses yeux dans le regard émeraude de la panthère pour sentir une étrange sensation de fusion, comme s'ils devenaient une seule et même entité.

Et il revint brutalement à la réalité.

En ouvrant les yeux, il fit face aux regards inquiets de ses trois amis et même à celui de Drago Malfoy. Bon sang ! Qu'avait_-_il pu se passer pour que même Malfoy s'angoisse pour lui ? Il interrogea Mione du regard.

« _-_Tu es resté en transe pendant près de quatre heures, Harry. Cela fait trois heures qu'on essaie de te réveiller. »

Le Survivant décida de ne pas leur parler de tout, surtout devant le Serpentard, alors il opta pour une version édulcorée.

« _-_Mon animagus était très sauvage et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'apprivoiser… Navré de vous avoir fait peur.

_-_Tu as eu quoi, Harry ? Moi, c'est un labrador… J'aime bien, j'adore les chiens.

_-_Je serai une panthère noire, Ron.

_-_Oh !!! Tu vas pouvoir te balader dans Poudlard comme tu veux, Miss Teigne n'osera jamais te courir après ! Moi, j'ai un renard. C'est bien, mais je ne m'y attendais pas. »

Ginny avait l'air un peu perplexe, mais satisfaite. Elle avait eu très peur de se retrouver avec quelque chose d'inutilisable, comme un papillon. Hermione leur annonça avec une certaine fierté qu'elle deviendrait une chouette au plumage mordoré. Tous se tournèrent vers le Serpentard pour savoir ce qu'il avait pu apprivoiser comme forme.

« _-_Je vais beaucoup vous décevoir, mais je ne suis pas une fouine. Je suis un loup polaire. »

Ginny regarda alternativement Harry et Drago.

« _-_Deux prédateurs, deux rois de la forêt… Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment de vous. »

Drago et Harry se regardèrent un long moment dans les yeux, comme pour essayer de faire comprendre à l'autre qui était le vrai dominant. Mais ils ne tinrent que peu de temps et ils se replongèrent tous dans leurs pensées respectives.

Ce fut le bruit d'une course précipitée dans le couloir qui les fit sortir de leur torpeur. Les jumeaux Weasley retournaient dans leur chambre pour ne pas être accusés d'avoir espionné la réunion. Les cinq élèves de Poudlard finirent par se lever et, dans la fatigue, Drago ne s'étonna pas que Harry lui tende la main pour l'aider. Hermione comme Ginny le remarquèrent et échangèrent un regard. Elles en avaient déjà parlé et elles étaient persuadées que les deux garçons pourraient très bien s'entendre s'ils oubliaient un moment leurs fiertés. Drago les quitta ensuite rapidement pour retourner dans sa chambre, non sans leur avoir signalé qu'il reviendrait les voir pour les séances d'entraînements de métamorphose. Il aurait préféré continuer seul mais il était assez lucide pour se rendre compte qu'il aurait des difficultés. Il suffisait qu'il se retrouve métamorphosé partiellement pour avoir besoin des autres. Ca lui restait en travers de la gorge, mais il ferait avec. Et il pourrait toujours surveiller les progrès de la bande de Gryffondor. Il n'était pas question qu'un seul d'entre eux arrive à se transformer complètement avant lui, un Malfoy. Les filles mirent rapidement les deux autres garçons dehors afin de se raconter en détails leurs expériences respectives pour apprivoiser leur forme animagus. Ron et Harry se retrouvèrent dans le couloir comme des idiots, alors que Fol'Œil arrivait l'air menaçant en marmonnant contre les inconscients qui voulaient espionner les réunions de l'Ordre. Il leur lança un tel regard en passant devant eux que les deux garçons filèrent sans demander leur reste. Une fois dans leur chambre, Harry se souvint de la voix qui lui avait demandé d'aller parler à Laurianne. Il prit son courage à deux mains et donna une excuse quelconque à Ron. Et il descendit à la recherche de la jeune femme. En arrivant en bas, il se poussa de coté tandis que de nombreux sorciers qu'il ne connaissait pas se pressaient devant la cheminée pour partir. Tout à sa recherche, il ne remarqua pas le regard coupable et fiévreux de l'un d'eux. Harry trouva enfin Laurianne en compagnie de Dumbledore, Lupin et Rogue, parlant de lui, et il se résigna à leur expliquer sa vision, sans leur en donner la cause.

L'homme tremblait, une fine couche de sueur recouvrait son front. La pièce était froide, aucun feu ne brûlait dans l'immense cheminée. Un serpent rampait sur le sol, faisant crisser ses anneaux de façon très désagréable pour les oreilles. L'obscurité n'était brisée que par de rares chandeliers, ce qu'appréciait l'homme. Cela lui évitait de voir avec trop de précision celui qui lui faisait face. Il se tenait donc agenouillé sur le sol glacial, tête baissée devant l'être qui se tenait debout devant lui, attendant l'autorisation de parler.

« _-_Qu'as_-_tu à m'apprendre de si important que tu viennes ici alors que je te l'avais interdit?

_-_La fille... Celle qui vous a défié, Maître... La moldue... Elle était à Poudlard...

_-_Si c'est pour m'annoncer quelque chose que je savais déjà... Endoloris ! »

L'homme se tordit sur le sol, le souffle coupé, se mordant la main jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler. S'il hurlait et montrait sa faiblesse, il recevrait un autre sort comme punition. Il reprit, haletant, quand le sort cessa.

« _-_Maître... Cette fille, ce n'est pas une simple moldue !!! »

L'être se rapprocha de lui ; il voyait le bas de sa robe noire d'encre. Le mage noir reprit la parole, sa voix sifflante devenant encore plus impérieuse que d'habitude.

« _-_Explique_-_toi. »

L'homme expliqua ce qu'il avait entendu, et le Seigneur des ténèbres arbora bientôt un sourire horrible sur son visage blanc crayeux.

« _-_Je pense que tu as mérité ta récompense. Va voir Lucius, il te donnera la poudre.

_-_Merci, Maître, merci... »

Il rampa presque jusqu'à la porte et se redressa pour courir chercher sa récompense pour sa traîtrise, la poudre de Varianys. Une drogue plus exigeante que tout ce que les moldus connaissaient et particulièrement rare. La cause de sa chute dans l'obscurité… Alors que le traître disparaissait, Voldemort se laissa retomber sur son siège, satisfait. Cela était bon pour lui...

Fin du seizième chapitre


	19. Qui je suis vraiment

**Chapitre 17 : Qui je suis vraiment…**

Laurianne avait demandé au directeur de Poudlard à participer à la réunion de l'Ordre qui devait avoir lieu. Ainsi, à la grande surprise de tous, la jeune moldue recueillie par Dumbledore attendait avec lui dans la petite salle sécurisée. Ayant décidée de reprendre officiellement, du moins devant les membres de l'Ordre, son identité, elle avait revêtue la tenue traditionnelle des Gardiennes de l'Est. Une robe longue et fluide coupée dans un tissu blanc irisé qui se parait des reflets de l'arc en ciel suivant l'éclairage. Les manches étaient très amples à partir du coude, effleurant les genoux de Laurianne quand elle était debout. Elles était doublée de soie myosotis, comme la ceinture simplement nouée autour des hanches de la jeune femme. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et sa seule parure était un pendentif reposant sur sa poitrine. Une sphère taillée dans une pierre étrange, d'un bleu soutenu comme le lapis_-_lazuli, mais translucide et parcourue de petites étincelles dans son cœur, comme des étoiles. La pierre était enchâssée dans une monture en filigrane d'argent en demi sphère. Quelqu'un d'attentif aurait remarqué que la monture se déplaçait sur la sphère de pierre, formant un croisant de lune plus ou moins important. Et quelqu'un qui surveillait les phases de la lune aurait remarqué que le pendentif représentait très exactement l'aspect de celle_-_ci. Peu de jours après la pleine lune, le pendentif était donc presque recouvert par la monture d'argent. La jeune femme se tenait très droite debout à coté de Dumbledore et son maintien aristocratique fit impression sur les membres de l'Ordre. Severus comprit immédiatement qu'elle allait enfin parler de son secret. Ceux qui la connaissaient se demandèrent se qui se passait. Quant à Remus, la tenue de Laurianne lui faisait beaucoup d'effet et il se prit à imaginer son amante dans une robe identique, mais avec un voile blanc, une couronne de fleurs d'oranger et une grande gerbe de lys dans ses bras. Il se secoua pour chasser ses idées parasites.

Il avait bien compris que quelque chose n'était pas normal mais il était patient et savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à avoir des réponses à sa curiosité. Son regard tomba ensuite sur le poignet gauche de Laurianne. Une étrange cicatrice se voyait nettement maintenant qu'elle ne portait pas son grand bracelet d'argent. Oh, elle l'avait toujours enlevé quand elle était près de lui, de peur de le blesser, mais il ne pensait pas vraiment à regarder en dessous, dans ses moments là. Sans compter que la lumière était toujours plus que faible. La cicatrice avait la forme d'un petit croissant de lune et elle était très blanche, si bien qu'avec la peau très pâle de la jeune femme elle paraissait d'argent. Il se demanda comment elle s'était fait une marque aussi étrange. Il se penchait vers elle pour lui murmurer une question mais elle lui sourit et lui fit comprendre d'un seul regard qu'il devrait attendre. Dumbledore fit asseoir tout le monde et se racla la gorge pour s'éclaircir la voix.

« _-_Bien, avant toute chose, je souhaitais vous signaler que j'ai eu des informations extrêmement importantes, et cela grâce à Laurianne. Nous savions tous qui elle est, une moldue menacée par Voldemort, du moins nous le pensions. Mais Laurianne n'est pas tout à fait ce qu'elle semble être. Je vous en prie, vous expliquerez votre identité bien mieux que moi. »

Si les membres de l'Ordre avaient été attentifs au début de la réunion, ils étaient maintenant suspendus aux lèvres de Laurianne au point que seule une catastrophe aurait pu les empêcher d'écouter. Laurianne se leva de nouveau, lissa le devant de sa robe en jetant un regard en coin à Remus et se lança.

« _-_Voilà. Je suis effectivement une moldue si on considère que je ne saurais lancer un sort. Mais je suis aussi et surtout une prêtresse de Dana… »

A partir de là, elle bouleversa toute la conception du monde des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Quand Laurianne cessa de parler, un grand silence régna dans la pièce. Puis ce fut le chaos. Minerva et Flitwick étaient surpris mais ils assimilèrent vite l'information en essayant de voir quel avantage cela leur donnerait. La plupart des membres discutaient entre eux, se rappelant de vieilles légendes qui apparemment n'en étaient pas. Un des membres les plus âgés, un spécialiste de l'histoire magique, fit remarquer que cela concordait avec de nombreux textes anciens qui étaient dénigrés par le Ministère. Entre autre le récit de la construction de Camelot où des mages avaient été alimentés par des '_canaux divins'_, ce qui avait permis de finir la forteresse en une nuit. Ils n'avaient jamais réussi à traduire exactement le terme utilisé mais ils comprenaient maintenant que le terme exact était simplement _'prêtresses'_. Remus quant à lui semblait stupéfixé. Il ne bougeait pas et regardait Laurianne avec un air presque horrifié. Merlin !!! Dana n'était qu'une légende, la Mère de tout ce qui existait, à la fois la Vie et la Mort, le Bien et le Mal, la garante d'un équilibre permanent. Mais il pensait que c'était un mythe celte comme il en existait tant. Et il apprenait qu'Elle existait vraiment ; et il était tombé fou amoureux de sa Grande Prêtresse. Il se demandait vaguement s'il n'avait pas commis un sacrilège quelconque. Quoi que Laurianne l'aurait repoussé si cela n'était pas permis, non ? Il sortit de ses pensées quand Severus prit la parole. Le Maître des potions de Poudlard voulait bien croire en l'existence des Prêtresses mais il restait persuadé que leurs dons étaient purement et simplement de la sorcellerie. Il trouvait l'idée qu'une personne puisse _vraiment_ lire dans les pensées beaucoup trop dérangeante. Il soutenait qu'il s'agissait de legilimencie et d'occlumancie.

Laurianne regarda son ami avec un léger sourire.

« _-_Je vous assure que je serais incapable de lancer un sort. D'ailleurs… Professeur Flitwick, quel est le sort le plus facile à lancer pour un débutant ?

_-_Le Lumos. Il suffit de penser à la lumière et de prononcer la formule.

_-_Voudriez_-_vous me prêter votre baguette ? Alors, penser à la lumière et dire la formule… Lumos ! »

A la grande déception de Severus, rien ne se passa et Laurianne rendit sa baguette à Filius avec un grand sourire de remerciement.

« _-_Maintenant qu'il est établi que je ne suis pas sorcière, passons à la télépathie. Si ça peut vous rassurer, je ne me permettrais pas de lire vos pensées sans votre accord express.

_-_Et quelle est la différence avec la legilimencie, d'après vous ?

_-_Tout simplement que je peux parfaitement voir ce que je veux dans votre tête malgré votre talent à l'occlumancie.

_-_Prouvez_-_le !

_-_Comme vous le souhaitez… »

Laurianne regarda fixement Severus et entra avec une facilité déconcertante dans ses pensées les plus intimes. Le sorcier eut un sursaut de surprise teintée de panique. Il y avait certaines choses dans son esprit qu'il ne voulait pas soient vues par qui que se soit. Même Dumbledore n'avait jamais demandé ce qu'il avait fait quand il était encore au service de Voldemort, ce qu'il était parfois obligé de refaire pour préserver sa couverture. Et surtout, la raison qui l'avait poussé à servir l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il comprit qu'il était trop tard lorsqu'il lut le choc sur son visage, puis de l'horreur et enfin, non pas de la pitié comme il l'avait craint, mais une profonde compassion. Brisant le contact mental, Laurianne lui demanda juste s'il était convaincu. Elle se jura à elle_-_même de trouver le temps de guérir l'esprit de Severus. Personne ne devrait vivre avec une chose pareille sur la conscience.

Reprenant la parole, Laurianne expliqua ensuite que les Prêtresses avaient décidé de sortir de leur isolement et de se battre au côté de l'Ordre. Comme elles pouvaient alimenter un sorcier en énergie, cela serait un avantage non négligeable. Sur la demande générale, elle effectua une démonstration avec Minerva McGonagall. La sorcière lança un sort pour métamorphoser une tasse à thé en un superbe rosier qui fleurit dans la salle de réunion avec la même facilité qu'elle aurait eu pour simplement changer la couleur de la porcelaine. L'air embauma du parfum capiteux des pétales soyeux. Minerva était ravie ; jamais elle n'avait pu accomplir une telle métamorphose sans être le moins du monde fatiguée. Laurianne promit de rapidement contacter les autres Prêtresses pour organiser l'alliance. La suite de la réunion se passa en discussions stratégiques sur les actions en cours menées par l'Ordre. Laurianne intervint peu mais écouta beaucoup. A la fin, les sorciers se dispersèrent en commentant à mots couverts les informations qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Maugrey Fol'Œil prit en chasse les jumeaux Weasley qui avaient trop tardé à ranger leurs instruments d'écoute, ajoutant encore au chahut ambiant. Laurianne restait auprès de Dumbledore, Remus et Severus pour répondre à quelques questions quand Harry survint et demanda à lui parler rapidement. Voyant que les adultes attendaient qu'il parle sans le laisser seul avec Laurianne, le Survivant expliqua le drôle de 'rêve' qu'il avait fait. Harry fut un peu étonné que personne ne s'inquiète de l'identité de l'être qui l'avait contacté mais la plus surprise fut Laurianne. Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre les paroles rapportées par l'adolescent et elle eut un éclair de génie. Elle regarda Harry avec un air totalement horrifié.

« _-_Mais jamais cela n'avait été transmis à un garçon, jamais !!!

_-_De quoi parlez_-_vous, Laurianne ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite mais leur fit signe de rentrer avec elle dans la salle de réunion.

Laurianne prit quelques secondes avant de s'expliquer.

« _-_Harry, est_-_ce que tu sais si ta tante a une marque de naissance ?

_-_Elle n'aime pas en parler, ce n'est pas assez normal pour elle, mais oui. Au poignet gauche une sorte de cicatrice en forme de... »

Il retint un léger hoquet de surprise. Laurianne venait de lui tendre son propre poignet où il découvrit la même marque que celle de sa tante. Laurianne se tourna vers Remus.

« _-_Tu connaissais bien la mère de Harry, est_-_ce que tu sais si elle avait la même marque ?

_-_Maintenant que nous en parlons, je crois bien que oui. Est_-_ce si important ?

_-_C'est une marque héréditaire, toutes les prêtresses en ont une. Lily et Pétunia Evans descendent sûrement d'une lignée de prêtresses qui a arrêté de pratiquer. Cela arrive parfois. Elles ont du garder leurs dons à l'état latent et ils sont ressortis chez Harry. Mais cela est impossible. Jamais un garçon n'a eu un de ses dons.

_-_Je sais que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux mais, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres a transmis certains pouvoirs à Harry quand il a disparu, pourquoi le même phénomène n'aurait_-_il pas eu lieu avec Lily ?

_-_C'est une possibilité Severus. Harry aurait donc certain de vos dons, Laurianne.

_-_Il a au moins une bonne part de télépathie, c'est pour ça qu'il est si sensible aux visions de Voldemort. Et aussi pour ça, d'après moi, qu'il n'arrive pas à fermer son esprit par occlumancie. Ce n'est tout simplement pas adapté, il devra constituer un vrai bouclier mental...

_-_Est_-_ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire de quoi vous parlez ?!! Je suis encore là, vous savez !!! »

Harry explosait. On lui cachait encore et toujours des choses et il ne le supportait pas ; en plus, ils parlaient de lui comme s'il n'était plus là.

Laurianne rougit et les autres se sentirent un peu gênés. Ils avaient discuté sans plus se préoccuper de l'adolescent. Le seul qui ne se sentait pas du tout concerné par l'accusation de Harry et le regardait maintenant avec un air méprisant était bien sûr Rogue. Le Maître des Potions ne s'intéressait au cas de Potter que par curiosité, la même qu'il aurait eu à étudier l'action d'une nouvelle potion sur un cobaye.

« _-_Désolée, Harry. Je vais t'expliquer, mais tu dois me jurer de n'en parler à personne. Je ferais une exception pour tes amis proches, Hermione, Ginny et Ron, mais à personne d'autre.

_-_Bien sûr. Je le jure, Laurianne.

_-_Alors je vais _encore_ expliquer tout depuis le début. Je ferais mieux d'éditer des tracts explicatifs et les distribuer au fur et à mesure. »

Remus et Dumbledore sourirent, amusés, et Severus se contint à grand_-_peine. Il ne voulait surtout pas quitter son masque de sévérité devant le gamin qu'il détestait tant. Harry écouta attentivement tout ce qu'expliqua la jeune femme, posant de nombreuses questions que les adultes n'avaient pas osé demander. Il était fasciné. Mais la seule chose qu'il retint de tout ça fut qu'il allait encore avoir droit à des cours supplémentaires. Dumbledore décida en effet que Laurianne lui donnerait des leçons particulières à la rentrée pour qu'il puisse enfin fermer son esprit correctement.

Ils finirent par se séparer, Harry filant raconter les nouvelles à ses amis. Severus avait plusieurs questions à poser à Laurianne mais l'arrivée de Tonks dans la pièce pour récupérer des papiers oubliés le fit fuir. Il prétexta une délicate préparation en cours qui ne pouvait attendre une seconde de plus pour se diriger en catastrophe vers la cheminée le plus proche. La jeune métamorphomage semblait peinée de ce rejet évident et elle quitta la pièce la tête basse, ce qui fut une tragique erreur. Arrivant près de la cheminée où Severus lançait la poudre de cheminette en criant sa destination, son bureau à Poudlard, elle se cogna dans une chaise et perdit l'équilibre. Elle lâcha tous ses papiers qui s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce comme une envolée de colombes et, n'arrivant pas à se rattraper, elle chuta directement dans la cheminée en se raccrochant au grand brun. Les flammes les firent disparaître un instant après.

« _-_J'espère que Severus ne va pas la traumatiser et qu'il nous la renverra en un seul morceau... Il risquerait de le regretter plus tard s'il lui faisait trop peur. »

Dumbledore avait dit cela avec calme, comme si de rien n'était, mais avec une lueur pétillante dans le regard, juste avant de quitter la pièce à son tour. Laurianne retint un sourire. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué l'affection que Nymphadora portait à Severus. Remus avait l'air un peu inquiet pour la jeune femme, alors lui et Laurianne restèrent pour attendre son retour. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle réapparut dans la cheminée, quelques traces de suie sur le visage et un air vraiment étrange. Mélange de peur, d'exaltation, de rêverie et d'incrédulité. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce qui c'était passé, se ressaisissant tandis que son regard se faisait déterminé. Laurianne perçut une pensée si forte qu'elle ne put que l'entendre, et faillit s'étouffer de rire.

Mon cher Severus, quitte à te ligoter pour t'expliquer ce que je ressens, je ne te laisserai pas filer...

L'image mentale qu'elle reçut en même temps lui montra l'atterrissage dans le bureau de Severus où Tonks s'était retrouvée allongée de tout son long sur le Maître des Potions de Poudlard, le nez fourré dans son cou. Lui avait semblé plus pressé de se débarrasser de la jeune femme avec colère que de savourer le moment mais cela avait fait grande impression à Nymphadora. La jeune prêtresse décida à cet instant de ne rien faire pour aider le couple à se trouver ; elle allait juste observer la chasse de Nymphadora. Cela promettait des instants cocasses.

Reprenant son sérieux, elle se tourna vers Remus qui la regardait fixement d'un air indéchiffrable. Elle avait appréhendé ce moment où elle devrait parler de sa condition seule à Remus. Elle craignait qu'il lui en veuille de ne pas l'avoir mis au courant. Laurianne demanda donc d'une voix timide à aller avec lui dans sa chambre pour en parler en privé, sans risque d'être dérangé. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, en se tordant discrètement les mains. Il ne dit pas un seul mot, rien, il se contentait de la fixer sans un geste. Elle finit par se tourner brutalement vers lui.

« _-_Remus, je... j'aurais voulu t'en parler plus tôt mais...

_-_Severus était au courant. Mais moi, tu ne m'as rien dit.

_-_Non! Il savait simplement que je cachais quelque chose, c'est tout et il l'a compris tout seul. Seul Dumbledore savait, j'avais du lui en parler après ma... maladie. »

Laurianne n'osait pas regarder Remus. Elle se sentait stupidement coupable de ne rien lui avoir dit, même si elle n'en avait pas vraiment le droit.

« _-_Laurianne, je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir, je ne t'ai pas dit non plus ce que j'étais. Tu l'as découvert toute seule. Mais je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler tout ça. Ca fait beaucoup d'un coup.

_-_Mais tu ne m'en veux pas ?

_-_Non. Pas vraiment. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi. »

Le loup_-_garou s'approcha de Laurianne qui avait toujours le regard baissé. Lui levant le menton, il plongea ses yeux d'or liquide dans les siens, faisant battre le cœur de la jeune femme à toute vitesse. Ses papillons apprivoisés se lancèrent dans une danse étourdissante. Instinctivement, le coin de ses lèvres se releva quand il lui sourit, juste avant de la serrer contre lui. S'il le voulait, il pourrait faire d'elle une marionnette ; elle n'arrivait plus à raisonner quand il était près d'elle.

« _-_Je t'aime aussi, Remus. Je t'aime tellement. »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, peut_-_être les pressions, les émotions, sa vie qui changeait depuis plusieurs mois sans qu'elle y puisse rien, elle éclata en sanglot. Il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras et s'installa avec elle sur le lit, sa tête calée sous son menton. Il la laissa s'endormir contre lui, la berçant doucement. Il ne dormit pas cette nuit là, veillant sur son sommeil et réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il avait appris. Il en vint à la conclusion que, même si elle avait été une Mangemorte, elle serait pour toujours la seule femme qu'il aimerait. Il avait toujours su qu'il ne pourrait donner son cœur qu'une seule fois et il tenait à elle plus qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer. Il traverserait les flammes de l'enfer pour elle.

Le reste des vacances se passa dans un calme relatif. Entre les farces des jumeaux Weasley et Tonks qui passait son temps à essayer de se rapprocher de Rogue, avec des résultats mitigés, personne n'eut le temps de s'ennuyer. Etrangement, plus une seule attaque de Voldemort ne fut annoncée et quelques personnes craignaient que ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête. Mais ils ne dirent rien, ne voulant pas jouer aux oiseux de mauvais augures en cette période de fête. Les cinq adolescents se retrouvaient assez souvent dans l'une des chambres, dès que les autres étaient occupés, pour leur entraînement d'animagus. Mais ils n'avançaient pas du tout et ils ne progresseraient pas avant un bon moment car il fallait que leurs esprits se modifient pour vraiment fusionner avec les caractères de leurs futurs animagi. Les adultes étaient surpris, imaginant que Drago s'intégrait enfin normalement et qu'ils devenaient tous amis. Ils ne se doutaient pas qu'il s'agissait purement d'un chantage. Laurianne passait son temps avec Remus dans la bibliothèque du manoir. Elle n'avait pas encore parlé à Remus de ses contacts avec Sirius mais elle lui avait dit qu'elle _savait_ qu'il était vivant. Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'ancien maraudeur pour reprendre ses recherches avec ténacité. Quand elle ne travaillait pas avec Remus là_-_dessus, elle envoyait des messages à ses consoeurs de part le monde pour demander de l'aide. Elle refusait d'utiliser son autorité de Haute Prêtresse pour forcer les autres Prêtresses à venir les soutenir. Et le reste du temps, elle le passait dans les bras du professeur aux yeux dorés, parfois juste pour se blottir contre lui dans une recherche de tendresse. Les vacances prirent fin et le retour à Poudlard se fit tranquillement. Aucun évènement ne venait perturber le rythme des cours et tout se passa ainsi jusqu'à fin janvier. Personne ne se demanda pourquoi le si timide Neville essayait désespérément de parler au directeur, ni pourquoi il semblait à la fois si agacé et démoralisé que toutes ses tentatives soient interrompues pour des affaires extrêmement urgentes. Le pauvre finit par renoncer et décida de finir lui_-_même les recherches avec Luna avant de forcer le bureau de Dumbledore.

Les cours de Laurianne avec Harry avançaient bien, il arrivait désormais à former un bouclier efficace, mais il n'arrivait pas à le maintenir. Il avait tendance à relâcher son attention et à laisser son esprit ouvert à tous vents. Elle décida de changer de méthode, puisque la patience et la répétition ne marchaient pas. Elle décida de lui 'attaquer' l'esprit, sans sommation, pour le forcer à rester toujours sur ses gardes.

« _-_Allez, Harry ! Par la Dame, tenir ton bouclier en permanence devrait être un réflexe, maintenant!

_-_Vous m'avez attaqué !!!

_-_Oui, et je recommencerai jusqu'à ce que tu saches te protéger convenablement. Recommence, tu cherches ton centre dans ton esprit, là où tu es le plus stable, et tu te fixes dessus. On ne construit pas quelque chose de solide sur de mauvaises bases et tant que tu dresseras ton bouclier sans être correctement centré, il ne tiendra pas. Pourtant, tu sais le faire. Allez, on recommence. »

A partir de ce jour, Laurianne entreprit de tester Harry régulièrement, même en dehors de leurs séances de travail. Un jour, elle le fit en pleine Grande Salle. Harry fut tellement surpris de cette intrusion mentale qu'il en tomba de sa chaise.

« _-_Mais euh !!! J'étais en train de manger... »

Il leva des yeux pleins de reproches vers Laurianne qui lui envoya d'un ton un peu sec.

« _-_Ton bouclier, Harry, ton bouclier. »

Les professeurs et les élèves regardaient la scène avec stupeur, Severus retenant un sourire en voyant le jeune Potter tomber à terre. Il avait eu peur que la jeune femme ne soit trop douce avec lui mais il avait tort. Elle faisait en sorte qu'il apprenne. Albus hésitait entre l'amusement devant la tête de Harry et une légère désapprobation. Mais elle devait absolument lui faire maîtriser sa capacité.

Un soir où Laurianne donnait un cours approfondi à Harry, une sensation étrange la saisit. Une autre présence était là, menaçante. Elle s'ouvrit en partie pour l'identifier et reconnut immédiatement cet esprit sombre, sale et qui laissait une sensation de malveillance absolue. Lord Voldemort... Elle n'eut que le temps de crier à Harry de lever ses boucliers et de ne surtout pas les baisser, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle_-_même s'interposa entre le jeune homme et l'attaque de leur agresseur, peinant à la maintenir à distance. Elle avait l'habitude de repousser des pensées, des émotions, mais elle n'avait eu que rarement à repousser une véritable attaque mentale, sauf lors de son apprentissage, et c'était sa grand_-_mère qui avait été en face. Elle sentit la panique de Harry, qui la gênait considérablement. Si au départ il cherchait juste à posséder Harry, maintenant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherchait à tuer. La sentant faiblir, Harry se reprit enfin et lutta avec elle. Et elle put une fois encore se rendre compte de la grande puissance du garçon. Grâce à lui, elle réussit à repousser l'attaque vers son envoyeur. Elle sentit une rage aveugle avant de faire précipitamment marche arrière ; elle n'avait aucune envie de continuer un affrontement direct de volonté avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle était puissante mais sûrement pas à ce point. Elle rompit le contact précipitamment et se tourna en tremblant vers son élève.

« _-_Ca va, Harry?

_-_...Oui, je crois. Je... Vous m'avez protégé de la majeure partie de cette attaque, alors ça va. Je vous ai juste aidé à la fin. Mais vous?

_-_Je vais bien, j'ai connu pire. J'en serai quitte pour le plus gros mal de tête de ma vie.

_-_Laurianne, qu'est ce qu'il cherchait à faire?

_-_Tu n'as pas senti? Il a essayé de posséder ton esprit. Il ne voulait pas te tuer comme ça mais il allait te transformer en un vrai légume. Mais quand il a sentit la résistance, il a cherché à tuer.

_-_Pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant, je veux dire?

_-_Je n'en ai aucune idée. Si tu veux bien, va chercher le directeur, il doit être averti. Moi, je me sens encore un peu trop secouée pour bouger.

_-_Je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça!

_-_Je t'assure que ça va aller, je suis juste épuisée. J'ai les jambes trop tremblantes pour marcher.

_-_D'accord. Si vous êtes sûre de pouvoir rester seule, j'y vais. »

Harry se leva et partit aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

Il courait dans les couloirs, déserts à cette heure de la soirée, pour chercher le directeur. Et Remus. L'ancien maraudeur ne lui pardonnerait pas de ne pas de ne pas l'avoir mis au courant pour Laurianne. Il arriva devant la gargouille et cria le mot de passe avant de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il entra dans la pièce sans frapper, s'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle en posant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

« _-_Harry ? Que se passe_-_t_-_il ?

_-_J'étais... J'étais en train de travailler avec Laurianne, quand on a été attaqué.

_-_Quoi ?!! »

Harry venait de remarquer que Dumbledore n'était pas seul. Les professeurs Rogue et Lupin étaient avec lui. Remus venait de bondir sur ses pieds, blanc comme un linge, ses pupilles dilatées d'angoisse.

« _-_Ne vous inquiétez pas, prof...esseur. »

Remus n'avait pas attendu la fin de sa phrase, il était déjà parti. Dumbledore et Rogue se tournèrent vers le Gryffondor pour avoir plus d'explication

« _-_Elle va bien, et moi aussi, on est juste un peu secoués. Elle m'a demandé de venir vous chercher. Je crois qu'elle a eu très peur.

_-_ Explique_-_nous ce qui s'est passé en court de route. Vous étiez dans la classe de Remus, c'est ça ?

_-_Comme tous les soirs, professeur.

_-_Vous avez été attaqués dans le château ? Comment un Mangemort a pu entrer sans qu'on le remarque.

_-_C'était Voldemort, monsieur. »

Dumbledore s'arrêta net et se tourna vers Harry.

« _-_Il était _là_ ?

_-_Non, il nous a attaqué mentalement, pas en personne. »

Severus et Albus échangèrent un regard, se demandant ce que ça signifiait. Ils partirent avec Harry retrouver la jeune femme ; Remus était déjà loin devant.

Fin du dix_-_septième chapitre


	20. Convergence

**Chapitre 18 : Convergence**

Laurianne respirait profondément, calmement, pour calmer son rythme cardiaque. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle s'était sentie impuissante. Sans Harry, elle n'aurait jamais pu repousser l'attaque. Elle qui avait toujours eu toute confiance en ses dons, particulièrement puissants même pour une Gardienne, elle doutait à présent. Il lui faudrait du temps pour reprendre confiance en elle_-_même. Laurianne était presque arrivée à se calmer complètement quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, la faisant sursauter. Avant d'avoir compris ce qui se passait, elle se retrouva serrée contre quelqu'un. Elle sourit et se laissa aller contre lui après s'être crispée de surprise.

« _-_Remus... »

Il avait le nez plongé dans ses cheveux et la serrait presque à l'étouffer. Quand Harry avait annoncé qu'ils avaient été attaqués, Remus avait senti son coeur se déchirer. Il ne supporterait pas de la perdre. Maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvée, il n'imaginait plus de vivre sans elle. Laurianne sentit tout ça, serrée contre lui, et mit toute son empathie pour le rassurer, laissant son amour pour lui le toucher.

« _-_Je vais bien, Remus. Mais là, tu m'écrases.

_-_Excuse moi. »

Il s'écarta aussitôt, pour se mettre à l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Il voulait s'assurer par lui même qu'elle n'avait rien.

« _-_Remus ! Tu me chatouilles. »

Le loup_-_garou ne semblait pas vraiment l'écouter. Il réfléchissait à haute voix.

« _-_Je devrais pouvoir lancer des sorts de protection sur nos appartements... Si tu n'en sors plus, ça devrait aller.

_-_Remus ?

_-_Bien sûr, je vérifierai tout ce que tu mangeras, on ne sait jamais... Et je déplacerai ma salle de cours près de chez toi, comme ça, je serai plus près en cas de problème...

_-_Remus ?!!

_-_Peut_-_être que si je piégeais le couloir où tu es ? Oui, c'est une bonne idée...

_-_REMUS !!!

_-_Oui, ma douce ?

_-_IL N'EST PAS QUESTION QUE TU M'ENFERMES DANS MES APPARTEMENTS POUR ME PROTEGER !!! JE NE LE SUPPORTERAIS PAS ! »

Albus Dumbledore, Severus Rogue et Harry Potter entendirent un hurlement au moment où ils allaient entrer dans la salle de classe. Severus se permit une remarque mi_-_figue mi_-_raisin.

_-_J'ai l'impression que les instincts de protection de Lupin ne font pas l'unanimité.

Albus retint un sourire et sa racla la gorge pour signaler leur présence.

_-_Laurianne, vous vous sentez bien ?

_-_Un peu fatiguée mais je vais bien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être couvée.

Elle lança un regard assassin à son loup_-_garou d'amant qui avait pris un air légèrement penaud, se rendant compte qu'il avait un peu exagéré.

_-_J'ai eu peur pour toi et je crois que je me suis emporté.

Laurianne grommela entre ses dents qu'ils en reparleraient. Elle expliqua ce qui s'était passé mais tint en silence la puissance cachée de Harry. Elle devait d'abord en parler avec Dumbledore en privé avant de mettre au courant le Gryffondor. Pas la peine de lui annoncer qu'il avait encore une particularité qui le mettait à part. Albus prit très au sérieux la nouvelle de cette agression mentale et comprit ce que les autres n'avaient pas vu. L'attaque ne concernait pas seulement Harry mais elle était aussi impliquée. Voldemort avait pu tester les défenses de Laurianne et, en le repoussant, elle lui avait appris qu'elle n'était pas une simple moldue. La jeune prêtresse ne comprit pas immédiatement les implications mais Remus changea de couleur et Severus devint encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Harry comprit avant elle.

« _-_Il va vouloir vous avoir et vous utiliser… »

Laurianne regarda le directeur de Poudlard en prenant une grande inspiration et en ouvrant des yeux paniqués. Elle vacilla et serait tombée si Remus ne l'avait pas tenue contre lui.

« _-_Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez protégée ici. Vous êtes plus en sécurité à Poudlard que n'importe où ailleurs.

_-_Et je ferai tout pour qu'il ne t'approche jamais, amour.

_-_Le directeur et Lupin ont raison, Laurianne, nous n'allons pas vous laisser tomber entre ses mains. Il ne vous fera pas de mal. »

Tous cherchaient à la rassurer, jusqu'à Harry qui lui prit la main pour la serrer un instant. Mais Laurianne ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour elle_-_même. Elle venait d'imaginer ce que pourrait faire Lord Voldemort s'il arrivait à la forcer à l'alimenter en énergie. Elle avait eu une vision d'un monde dévasté où elle n'était plus qu'un pantin sans volonté qui servait de réserve pour le pire sorcier ayant jamais vu le jour. Un monde où Remus était mort, ainsi que tous ses amis, un monde où les moldus étaient des esclaves et les prêtresses élevées comme des animaux. Elle releva des yeux flous vers le directeur et annonça d'une voix enrouée mais très calme.

« _-_Il ne doit pas me prendre vivante. Je… Je m'ôterais la vie plutôt que de lui laisser mettre ce monde à feu et à sang. »

Elle continua le regard dans le vague, serrant son pendentif entre ses doigts glacés sous le regard des quatre hommes pétrifiés.

« _-_Il ne me prendra jamais vivante. Jamais ! »

Remus tenta d'intervenir pour protester mais elle lui posa les doigts sur les lèvres.

« _-_Vous avez vu ce que Minerva a pu faire grâce à moi ? J'étais loin d'être au maximum de mes possibilités. Alors imaginez ce que _lui_ pourrait faire avec moi ! »

Seul le silence lui répondit comme ses interlocuteurs étaient frappés à leur tour par sa vision cauchemardesque. Le directeur de Poudlard se reprit en premier.

« _-_Nous ne laisserons pas cela arriver, Laurianne. Si vos dons pourraient faire de Voldemort un être invincible, ils peuvent aussi nous aider de façon considérable. Avec votre aide et celle de vos sœurs, nous arriverons à le détruire. Remus, ramenez_-_la à ses appartements, elle a besoin de se calmer. Harry, retourne à ton dortoir et ne parle de ça à personne encore, même pas à tes amis proches. Pas encore. »

Le directeur échangea un regard avec Severus tandis que Remus entraînait sa compagne dans le couloir et que Harry se décidait à partir. Ils restèrent silencieux un très long moment avant que Severus ne prenne la parole.

« _-_Il savait déjà qui elle était, vous l'avez compris, monsieur le Directeur ?

_-_Oui, Severus. Cette attaque n'avait pour but que de confirmer ce qu'il savait et de tester la puissance de Laurianne. Elle n'avait aucun autre véritable objectif. S'il avait pu blesser Harry au passage, il en aurait été ravi, mais sa cible était clairement Laurianne. Nous avons un grave problème.

_-_Oui, il y a un espion dans l'Ordre. »

Remus passa sa soirée à tenter de calmer Laurianne qui était presque catatonique à présent. Installé avec elle sur un des canapés de son salon, il la berçait dans ses bras et lui caressait le dos. Il était plus de minuit quand elle parla enfin d'une voix étranglée.

« _-_J'ai peur, Remus, j'ai affreusement peur. J'ai peur pour toi, pour moi, et pour tous les autres.

_-_Nous avons tous peur, mon amour. Mais nous devons dépasser cette peur pour agir. Nous ne pouvons pas rester à attendre qu'_il_ détruise tout ce que nous aimons. Je sais que tu es assez forte pour faire face, que tu ne laisseras pas la peur te paralyser. J'ai confiance en toi. »

Laurianne ne retint plus ses émotions et se laissa aller aux sanglots. Elle avait besoin d'extérioriser ses craintes. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait pas réalisé ce que Voldemort impliquait. Elle voulait s'engager aux cotés des sorciers qu'elle connaissait par solidarité ; elle n'avait pas compris que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres prenait le pouvoir même le monde moldu serait durement touché. De longues minutes plus tard, elle s'était enfin calmée et avait repris le contrôle de ses émotions.

« _-_Tu as raison, je ne resterai pas les bras croisés à attendre qu'il vienne me chercher. Je dois faire quelque chose immédiatement… »

Remus l'observa, stupéfait du rapide changement de la jeune femme. Son visage était déterminé quand elle se dégagea de ses bras pour aller dans sa chambre. Elle revint rapidement avec de l'encens, une bougie blanche, un bol de sel et une coupe d'eau.

Le loup_-_garou fronça les sourcils.

« _-_Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_-_Je demande de l'aide. Les autres Prêtresses devaient venir nous aider mais je vais leur demander de le faire immédiatement et de protéger celles qui ne viendront pas.

_-_Maintenant ?

_-_Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Nous ne nous cacherons plus ; il va voir ce dont nous sommes capables et _il_ va regretter d'être né !!! »

Remus eut un léger sourire en voyant l'expression de sa compagne. Elle aurait pu foudroyer un Mangemort par l' intensité de son regard.

« _-_Si j'étais Voldemort, je crois que je prendrais peur. Tu es sûre que je peux rester près de toi sans risque ? Je ne suis pas très rassuré, je suis un pauvre loup_-_garou sans défense, tu sais.

_-_Idiot ! »

Elle lui lança un coussin à la figure en souriant enfin, ce qu'essayait de provoquer Remus depuis un moment. Il rattrapa le coussin au vol sans aucun effort et sourit plus franchement.

« _-_Je préfère te voir sourire comme ça. »

Remus regarda les objets qu'elle disposait sur le sol dans le carré éclairé par la lune croissante.

« _-_Tu veux que je te laisse ?

_-_Non, tu peux rester. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Juste le temps de partir dans le Surmonde pour les contacter et de leur dire de _se magner un peu les fesses_.

_-_De quoi ?

_-_Excuse_-_moi, une expression française. Se dépêcher, si tu préfères. Quand je suis énervée, j'ai tendance à revenir à ma langue maternelle.

_-_Moi j'adore quand tu parles français. J'adore ton accent. »

Laurianne lui fit un grand sourire après avoir déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle s'installa ensuite par terre dans la lumière de la lune pour lancer son appel sous le regard curieux de son amant.

Voldemort avait un léger mal de tête mais il était plus que satisfait. Ce que son espion lui avait dit était vrai. Harry Potter ne serait plus un problème s'il pouvait s'approprier les dons de la fille. Il serait obligé de briser son esprit pour ça, elle avait trop de volonté. Si elle avait été plus jeune, il aurait pu tenter de la convertir, lui faire miroiter le pouvoir qu'elle aurait en se livrant à lui. Cela n'était pas grave, il aurait ce qu'il voulait. Il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Et quand il l'aurait, il irait tuer le vieux fou et le gamin. Il éliminerait tous ceux qui se dresseraient sur sa route, surtout les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix… Voldemort se laissa aller à un rire dément pendant de longues minutes en imaginant enfin ses rêves devenus réalité. Se calmant progressivement, malgré des éclats spasmodiques qui le secouaient parfois, il appela Peter qui se jeta presque à ses pieds pour prouver sa soumission. Il était écœurant et loin d'être le meilleur de ses fidèles mais il savait comment lui montrer le respect qui lui était du. Il était temps de commencer son offensive.

« _-_Queudver, nous sortons. Nous devons aller chercher un petit quelque chose dont j'ai besoin.

_-_Oui, Maître.

_-_Dis à Lucius et Bella de venir avec nous.

_-_Oui Maître.

_-_Est_-_ce que j'ai dit de le faire demain, Queudver ? Alors pourquoi n'es_-_tu pas déjà en train de transmettre mes ordres ? Endoloris !

_-_Pardon, Maître, pardon !!! »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres laissa le sort agir quelques instants de plus avec un sourire sadique avant de libérer sa victime. Peter sortit en rampant de la salle. Quand il fut seul, Voldemort se leva et se murmura à lui_-_même.

« _-_Que penses_-_tu de ce plan, Tom ? _Oh, il est très bien ! _ Je pense aussi, alors allons chercher cet incompétent de Ministre de la Magie… _Excellent ! Tous les sorciers d'Angleterre seront terrifiés et les aurors seront tous occupés à rechercher le Ministre ! Nous pourrons attaquer un peu partout pour finir de désorganiser le pays !_ Je sais, Tom. Nous sommes génial. »

Nymphadora Tonks se morfondait devant le bureau de Fudge. Ses trois autres collègues aurors tentaient comme ils pouvaient de passer le temps. Elle, pensait à un certain brun ténébreux, irascible et qu'elle voulait absolument. En y réfléchissant, elle avait fini par trouver ce qui l'avait séduite chez lui. Ses mains. Si son visage était de marbre glacial, ses mains étaient chaudes et vivantes. Elle l'avait découvert quand il était venu au QG de l'Ordre pour aider à la soigner après l'attaque du Ministère. Elle avait alors pu constater la douceur et la force de ses mains, ses doigts longs et aristocratiques, habiles pour panser les plaies. Embrumée par les potions anesthésiques, elle s'était mise à rêver que ses mains s'égarent ailleurs que sur les plaies de son ventre. Elle frissonnait à chaque fois qu'il effleurait sa peau nue en refaisant ses bandages mais ce n'était ni de froid ni de dégoût comme il avait pensé. Elle aspirait juste à sentir ces mains magnifiques posées sur elle la caresser lentement. Ce désir secret, il n'avait pu le deviner car, comme tous les aurors, elle avait appris les bases de l'occlumancie. Au fil des jours, ce désir avait évolué, elle était désormais fascinée par ses lèvres fines qu'elle voulait goûter, ses yeux comme des abysses sombres où elle voulait se perdre. Elle était tombée amoureuse en observant ses moindres gestes et en aimant ce qu'elle voyait, mais elle l'avait surtout désiré. Elle avait presque tout gâché pendant les vacances mais maintenant elle s'était ressaisie. Il était fuyant comme une anguille, elle saurait tout de même l'attraper. La partie Black de son sang se réveillait, elle devenait plus Serpentard que Poufsouffle quand elle cherchait un moyen d'arriver à ses fins.

Elle fut tirée de ses plans machiavéliques de séduction par une sorte de malaise. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Un de ses collègues avait lui aussi levé le nez de son grimoire et regardait autour de lui avec suspicion. Il finit par se lever et partit vérifier que les portes de l'antichambre du bureau ministériel étaient bien verrouillées. Mais il ne les atteignit jamais. Un sort frappa la porte qui vola en éclats et une terrible lumière verte vint frapper l'homme. Il s'effondra sans un bruit mais, même dans la mort, il aurait continué sa mission. Son corps chuta en travers du passage, ralentissant les assaillants. Un des hommes qui venaient de faire irruption était un calme employé du Ministère dont les yeux vides révélaient la mise sous Imperium. La clef des Mangemorts pour entrer dans le bâtiment… Le supérieur de la jeune femme réagit au quart de tour et commença à lancer des sorts. Tonks tenta de les soutenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait en lançant des sorts peu courants, des sorts qu'elle avait trouvés dans les vieux grimoires que sa mère avait gardés. Le sang des trois aurors survivants se glaça. Un homme à l'aura maléfique approchait encadré par des gens qu'elle connaissait bien. Nymphadora sentit une bouffée de haine monter en elle. Bellatrix… Elle raffermissait sa prise sur sa baguette et avançait pour l'affronter quand son chef l'arrêta en lui prenant le bras. Il lui souffla entre deux sorts.

« _-_Emmène le Ministre en lieu sûr, Tonks. Je sais que tu fais partie des _autres_. Alors mets_-_le en sécurité, même si je l'aurais laissé mourir avec joie.

_-_Mais…

_-_C'est un ordre, auror Tonks ! »

Jetant un dernier regard vers sa tante qui semblait furieuse de la voir toujours en vie, elle entra dans le bureau et verrouilla la porte de plusieurs sorts. Cela ne ferait que les ralentir. Mais elle ne vit aucune trace du Ministre.

Elle paniqua et chercha partout. Elle finit par le trouver sous son bureau, dégageant une odeur peu ragoûtante d'ammoniaque. Sortant un bout de parchemin de sa poche, elle le colla sous le nez du Ministre et lui ordonna de lire.

« _-_D… douze… douze Square Grimaud… Qu'est ce que c'est ?

_-_Ne posez pas de question ! »

Elle lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et tira le Ministre vers elle.

« _-_Dites l'adresse, vite !!! »

La cheminée était protégée pour que seul le Ministre puisse l'activer. Des bruits de combat résonnaient toujours à coté, le Seigneur des Ténèbres laissait apparemment ses Mangemorts jouer avec ses collègues. Tonks s'énerva en entendant l'homme censé diriger les sorciers bredouiller lamentablement pour prononcer trois mots. Elle entendit un dernier hurlement d'agonie et se mit à secouer le Ministre de rage. Elle venait de perdre trois amis, trois personnes avec qui elle avait mangé, ri, combattu aussi. Et tout ça pour ce misérable rebut de l'humanité.

« _-_Vous allez la dire cette adresse ! Trois de mes collègues viennent de mourir pour vous, alors bougez_-_vous, Voldemort arrive !!! »

Cela sembla faire un électrochoc à Fudge qui cria enfin leur destination dans la cheminée. Elle le serra dans les bras et se jeta avec lui dans les flammes vertes comme la porte du bureau explosait. Le ministre couina comme une souris en voyant Voldemort entrer en pointant sa baguette sur eux. La dernière vision qu'ils eurent fut un éclair de stupéfixion suivit par un autre d'une macabre couleur verte accompagnée d'un véritable hurlement de rage.

Ils atterrirent dans le salon du QG où Fudge se recroquevilla par terre contre un fauteuil en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Tonks se releva les larmes aux yeux. Avant qu'elle puisse faire trois pas, les jumeaux Weasley et Severus Rogue apparurent en pointant leurs baguettes sur eux. Rogue fut le premier à réagir et à l'abaisser en voyant le Ministre. Il avait immédiatement compris que quelque chose de grave venait d'arriver. S'approchant de Tonks après avoir demandé aux jumeaux de prévenir Dumbledore, il fut surpris de la voir éclater en sanglots et lui tomber dans les bras.

« _-_Ils sont morts, ils sont morts tous les trois ! Et moi je suis vivante ! »

Il hésita une seconde et finit par refermer ses bras autour d'elle dans une attitude guindée. Il n'y avait personne ici à cette heure_-_ci pour l'aider. Il ne pouvait donc pas la laisser pour aller chercher une potion calmante. Il devrait attendre que les jumeaux reviennent. Bon sang ! Il se maudit d'avoir convenu de ce jour pour son rendez_-_vous avec les deux Weasley. Il voulait voir avec eux pour modifier certaines de leurs productions pour le compte de l'Ordre. S'il avait choisi le lendemain, il n'aurait pas du se ridiculiser à consoler la jeune auror en lui frottant le dos. Avec le Ministre qui restait toujours à se balancer dans son coin comme le faisait Kreattur dans son placard, la scène était surréaliste.

En plus, il avait une impression bizarre en sentant la jeune femme contre lui, surtout qu'elle s'était collée contre lui, vraiment collée. Il remarqua qu'elle avait repris sans y penser son véritable aspect, ses cheveux sombres retombant dans son dos. Une étrange couleur rosée envahit son visage lui donnant un aspect… vivant. Il avait un peu chaud, d'un coup, il sentait les moindres détails des courbes de la jeune femme pressées contre lui et le parfum de ses cheveux. Quand elle releva un regard humide et perdu vers lui il ressentit un drôle de pincement au cœur et déglutit en regardant ses lèvres fixement. Il commença à se pencher vers elle avec lenteur, comme hypnotisé. Une étrange lueur qu'il aurait qualifiée de victorieuse si elle ne semblait pas aussi perdue éclaira son regard gris clair. Au moment où il allait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, le Ministre se mit à crier et à demander d'une voix hystérique pourquoi son secrétaire n'était pas là avec son thé. Severus se recula vivement, choqué de lui_-_même, de ce qu'il allait faire à une fille qui était complètement bouleversée. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis qu'il était devenu Mangemort, en fait. Il se laissait toujours guidé par ses instincts les plus bas. Il reprit rapidement son masque glacial et la lâcha brutalement.

« _-_Reprenez_-_vous, Tonks. Vous avez assez pleuré sur votre sort. »

Seul l'arrivée de Dumbledore avec les jumeaux l'empêcha de voir l'expression à la fois choquée et peinée de la jeune femme. Elle raconta l'histoire au directeur de Poudlard depuis le début en foudroyant le Ministre du regard à l'insu de tous. Elle avait vraiment mal pour ses collègues mais se retrouver dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait avec ses bras autour d'elle… Elle aurait aimé qu'il la console d'une manière plus douce, bien plus douce. Et cet abruti de Ministre venait de tout casser. Il lui pourrissait vraiment la vie aujourd'hui.

Drago profitait honteusement des avantages que lui donnait son nouveau logement. Les Gryffondor avaient eu du mal à se faire à leur nouvelle proximité mais, comme Malfoy restait calme et discret, ils finirent par l'ignorer. Drago était donc parfaitement tranquille vu qu'aucun Serpentard n'aurait pu deviner où il dormait. L'appartement lui fournissait également un lieu d'entraînement pour les séances animagus avec les quatre Gryffondor. Il arrivait à s'entendre assez bien avec les filles, même avec Granger à leur surprise à tous les deux, mais il avait toujours du mal avec Potter et Weasley. Il les méprisait et eux n'avaient pas confiance. Leur collaboration fonctionnait uniquement parce qu'ils avaient besoin les uns des autres, comme pour les entraînements de l'AD. Drago tourna un peu vite à un couloir, pressé d'être chez lui et il heurta brutalement quelqu'un. Ses réflexes lui permirent de retenir la personne en la tenant contre lui un instant avant qu'elle ne chute.

« _-_Bon sang, Malfoy, achète_-_toi des lunettes ! »

Drago baissa le regard sur un visage mat, encadré de longs cheveux noirs brillant, d'une fille portant le blason de Serdaigle.

« _-_Patil ?!! Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches dans ce couloir ?

_-_Je suis venue voir ma sœur, tu sais, ma jumelle avec qui tu me confonds sans arrêt. Mais toi, qu'est ce que tu fais devant la tour Gryffondor ?

_-_Ca ne te regarde pas. »

Il la relâcha brusquement l'obligeant à se retenir à lui pour ne pas perdre de nouveau l'équilibre. Padma sembla furieuse, surtout en voyant le petit sourire narquois de Drago. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre vertement mais finit par se raviser. Elle lui lança, juste avant de partir en colère, qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'elle se dispute avec lui. Le sourire de Drago se creusa d'avantage et il la rappela avant qu'elle n'atteigne le bout du couloir.

« _-_Padma ? J'adore nos rencontres. Tu finis presque toujours dans mes bras, à croire que tu adores ça. »

Et Drago repartit en riant sans attendre la réaction de la jeune fille.

Laurianne était perplexe. Ce n'était pas Maelys qui lui avait répondu comme d'habitude mais Myriam, la Gardienne du Sud. Maelys était indisponible et elle_-_même n'avait pas le temps de lui parler longtemps. Laurianne lui expliqua donc rapidement sa requête avant de regagner son corps, sans avoir pu savoir ce qui occupait tellement ses consoeurs. Remus l'attendait, l'observant toujours avec attention et curiosité.

« _-_Alors ?

_-_Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai demandé que l'aide soit envoyée rapidement mais mes Sœurs étaient très occupées et je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'espère qu'elles pourront faire ce que j'ai demandé.

_-_Je suis sûr qu'elles ne te laisseront pas tomber.

_-_Non, tu as raison. Je dois attendre maintenant. Mais je vais avoir du mal à penser à autre chose.»

Remus lui lança alors un regard qu'elle crut reconnaître. Depuis les dernières semaines, leurs emplois du temps chargés les avaient tenus éloignés l'un de l'autre et ils étaient souvent épuisés le soir, se contentant de se blottir l'un contre l'autre. Le regard intense dont il la couvait réveillait de drôles de choses en elle et le sourire en coin que le loup_-_garou laissa fleurir lentement sur ses lèvres n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. Il commença à avancer vers elle avec un air de prédateur en chasse tandis qu'elle l'observait s'approcher, fascinée.

« _-_Je connais un bon moyen de te faire penser à autre chose. »

Il avait murmuré sa dernière phrase contre sa joue d'une voix basse, son souffle chaud effleurant son oreille en la faisant frissonner. Elle oublia sa fatigue en soupirant quand il commença à mordiller son cou tendrement. Voyant la rapidité à laquelle elle succombait à la moindre de ses caresses, Remus eut un léger rire amusé et il la prit dans ses bras pour l'emporter vers la chambre.

Elles arrivèrent par petits groupes, de quatre à six personnes, et se regroupèrent dans la lueur de l'aube devant des grilles encadrées par des sangliers ailés. Vêtues de capes d'un gris très clair, à la capuche ample remontée haut pour cacher leurs visages, elles attendaient. L'une d'elle, qui se démarquait des autres par la couleur brune de son vêtement approcha vivement du portail, soutenue par une silhouette plus petite, également en brun.

« _-_Grand_-_mère, est_-_ce bien Poudlard ?

_-_Oui, Dorilys.

_-_Comment allons_-_nous faire pour entrer ? »

La vieille dame rejeta sa capuche en arrière, aussitôt imitée par la centaine de femmes présentes. Ses cheveux blancs lumineux étaient coiffés en une tresse lourde ramenée sur l'épaule comme pour une jeune fille. On devinait encore malgré les ravages du temps la grande beauté de ses traits, dominés par le bleu incroyable de ses yeux. La jeune fille à ses cotés devait être son portrait au même âge mais le bleu du regard était remplacé par un gris argenté et le blanc par une blondeur dorée. Bien des reines auraient envié leur maintien fier et on sentait que du sang nordique coulait dans leurs veines. Leurs compagnes étaient de toutes origines mais montraient la même déférence envers la femme et sa petite fille.

« _-_C'est très simple. »

Elle se tourna vers les deux statues qui gardaient l'entrée du domaine et leur parla.

« _-_Nous sommes attendues. »

Les deux blocs de pierre s'animèrent, s'ébrouèrent et ouvrirent les yeux. Les sangliers battaient des ailes et semblaient évaluer le groupe. Au bout de longues minutes, ils reprirent leur aspect figé tandis que les grilles s'ouvraient dans un silence absolu. Les prêtresses entrèrent alors dans le parc de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Tout au bout, dans sa chambre, blottie entre les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, Laurianne ouvrit les yeux brutalement en sentant un contact mental familier.

« _-Salutations à toi, Laurianne, Gardienne de l'Est._

_-Salutations à toi, Maelys, Gardienne du Nord. Vous avez fait drôlement vite. Je n'ai contacté Myriam qu'hier soir._

_-Nous étions déjà en route. Sur ordre de la Dame..._ »

Fin du dix_-_huitième chapitre


	21. Destins entremêlés

**Chapitre 19 : Destins entremêlés**

Dorilys avait suivi sa grand_-_mère et les autres prêtresses jusqu'au château. L'endroit était magnifique et le paysage lui coupait le souffle. Elle adorerait passer du temps ici. Il y avait quelque chose dans la terre… Une sorte de vibration dans ses pieds, lorsqu'elle foulait l'herbe couverte de givre, qui semblait l'appeler. Elle sut instinctivement qu'elle vivrait quelque chose qui changerait sa vie dans ce domaine. Elles furent accueillies sur les marches de la porte principale par un vieil homme à l'air profondément sage et bienveillant. La jeune fille devina, grâce aux informations données par Maelys, qu'il s'agissait du directeur de l'école. Rapidement, d'autres professeurs arrivèrent, stupéfaits par leur présence. Sa grand_-_mère eut à peine un haussement de sourcils à l'arrivée de sa consoeur de l'Est, Laurianne La Source. Un sorcier l'escortait, plus âgé qu'elle et visiblement marqué par la vie. Mais il dégageait un charme certain, renforcé par le sourire qu'il offrait à Laurianne et qui pétillait jusque dans son regard. La jeune femme tenait la main de l'homme, confirmant à toutes qu'elle avait enfin trouvé son compagnon. Elle ne le lâcha que quelques instants pour saluer Maelys et faire les présentations. Quand ce fut son tour, l'adolescente impressionna quelque peu les sorciers par sa politesse et son maintien parfait.

Une discussion rapide eut lieu, pour décider du logement des nouvelles arrivantes et de leur installation. Il fut décidé que plusieurs appartements, réaménagés en dortoirs, seraient mis à leur disposition et que leurs repas seraient pris à la Grande Salle en compagnie du reste des habitants du château. Le directeur se chargerait de donner une explication improvisée pour les élèves. Sur un geste de Dumbledore, de drôles de petits êtres apparurent soudain, faisant sursauter plusieurs des prêtresses. Il demanda à ces créatures serviles de les guider jusqu'à leurs appartements et de s'occuper du peu de bagages qu'elles avaient emmené. Dorilys n'avait jamais vu d'elfe de maison auparavant et elle resta ébahie lorsque l'un d'eux s'inclina très bas, son petit nez touchant presque le sol, pour lui demander l'autorisation de prendre son sac. Elle le lui tendit, les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes, et voulut le suivre mais sa grand_-_mère la retint.

« _-_Je préfère que tu restes avec moi. Nous aurons nos propres appartements, proches de ceux de Laurianne. Et comme tu es la seule apprentie du groupe, je souhaiterais discuter avec notre hôte de la poursuite de ta formation.

_-_Bien, grand_-_mère."

La jeune fille inclina rapidement la tête en signe d'accord et patienta aux cotés de son aïeule, silencieuse, comme on le lui avait enseigné.

Une partie des professeurs rentra vite dans le bâtiment pour vaquer à leurs occupations et préparer les cours pour la semaine à venir. Seuls restèrent deux d'entre eux, en plus du directeur et du compagnon de Laurianne. L'autre homme faisait froid dans le dos et Dorilys n'osait le regarder en face. Non qu'elle sente une menace venant de lui _-_ l'attitude de la jeune Gardienne de l'Est lui prouvait qu'on pouvait lui accorder sa confiance _-_ mais elle sentait une telle agitation dans ses pensées, derrière son masque impassible, que la tête lui tournait. Elle tâchait de ne rien montrer à sa tutrice ; elle était censée savoir depuis longtemps protéger son propre esprit des agressions des autres. L'autre femme, pourtant apparemment aussi sévère que le professeur en noir, lui donnait instinctivement envie d'aller vers elle. La sortant de ses pensées, ils finirent par se diriger avec elle à leur suite jusqu'au pied d'une haute tour, gardée par une gargouille de pierre finement sculptée. Là, elle fut priée d'attendre que leur réunion prenne fin et qu'elle soit appelée à les rejoindre. Leur discussion n'était visiblement pas destinée à une adolescente. Elle marcha lentement dans le couloir, observant les étranges tableaux vivants pour passer le temps, sans faire le moindre bruit. Elle avait un peu l'impression d'être une intruse. Au bout de quelques temps, lassée, Dorilys se laissa tomber sur le socle de la fameuse gargouille, le menton reposant dans ses mains en coupe comme une vivante incarnation de l'ennui. Elle se demandait s'ils avaient oublié l'heure, là_-_haut. Elle avait faim, son ventre grondait et elle fut tentée de partir à la recherche de la cuisine ou de la salle des repas. Seulement, le château était très grand et elle ne connaissait pas du tout les lieux. Elle laissait échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme lorsqu'elle fut tirée de ses pensées par des éclats de rire et des voix masculines. L'adolescente sauta sur ses pieds, gênée d'être surprise dans une attitude aussi négligée. Quand les garçons arrivèrent, après un instant de surprise, ils s'arrêtèrent pour la détailler en se donnant quelques coups de coude et en ricanant. Dorilys se sentit rosir, mal à l'aise.

Ils étaient huit, un peu plus âgés qu'elle, et ils portaient des écussons verts ou bleus sur leurs uniformes sombres. L'un d'eux s'approcha d'elle en souriant et s'appuya au mur, la coinçant devant lui.

« _-_Bonjour. Tu es nouvelle, non? Je ne t'avais jamais vu avant. Je me serais souvenu de toi sinon.

_-_Je… je suis arrivée ce matin.

_-_Mmmh, intéressant. Et tu t'appelles comment ?

_-_Dorilys.

_-_Très joli. Et dis moi, Dorilys, qu'est ce que tu fais toute seule ici ? Tu t'es perdue ? »

Sans vraiment attendre de réponse, il leva sa main libre pour lui effleurer la joue. Elle essaya de se dégager, effrayée, faisant ricaner de plus belle les autres garçons. Elle suivait ses études dans un collège privé réservé aux filles et n'avait pas l'habitude d'être abordée ainsi. Quand il lui attrapa la main, souriant gentiment, elle paniqua vraiment et fit appel sans le vouloir à certaines capacités qu'elle maîtrisait encore mal. La grande quantité de pierre environnante et le sol rocheux du domaine renforçaient son don ; la gargouille derrière elle s'anima et commença à quitter son socle, avançant vers les adolescents. Son soupirant fit un bon mémorable en arrière et pâlit de façon satisfaisante. Dorilys avait les yeux clos et tendait les mains devant elle, comme pour se protéger.

« _-_Laissez_-_moi tranquille !

_-_Ca va, ce n'est pas la peine de le prendre comme ça ! Je voulais juste faire un peu connaissance. »

Le garçon rejoignit ses amis et ils filèrent sans demander leur reste en maugréant sur les filles trop susceptibles, tandis que la statue reprenait sa place normale.

Dorilys soupira en s'appuyant au mur, tremblante. Si sa grand_-_mère apprenait ce qu'elle avait fait, elle allait en prendre pour son grade. Elle n'était pas censé utiliser son affinité avec la terre et la roche sans la supervision d'une prêtresse confirmée ou de son aïeule Elle espérait que cet épisode ne lui arriverait jamais aux oreilles. Un sifflement impressionné la tira de ses pensées, la faisant sursauter. Deux filles, rousse et blonde, se tenaient au coin du couloir tout proche et avaient vraisemblablement tout vu.

« _-_Et bien, au moins, ils te ficheront la paix maintenant. Ce sont les pires dragueurs de Poudlard, ils sont insupportables. Tu es nouvelle, j'ai entendu ? Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley et voici Luna Lovegood. »

La rouquine sourit en lui tendant la main, clairement amusée par les mésaventures des garçons. L'apprentie prêtresse lui prit la main avec une hésitation et se présenta à son tour.

« _-_Moi c'est Dorilys Hadraakan. Je… Ce n'était pas vraiment volontaire mais ils m'ont vraiment fait peur. Ca ne va pas poser de problème ?

_-_Non, je ne pense pas. Mais tu sais, un bon coup de genoux entre les jambes les calme très bien aussi. Il faudra que tu m'apprennes ce sort par contre. Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait faire ça.

_-_Ce n'était pas un sort. Ce n'est pas une sorcière. Elle vient d'arriver avec les autres…

_-_Qu'est ce que tu racontes Luna ? »

Ginny était perplexe, elle ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait son amie. Dorilys par contre regarda la fille blonde aux yeux rêveurs avec stupeur. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu deviner autant de chose.

« _-_Comment… Comment est_-_ce que tu sais cela ?

_-_Dumbledore l'a annoncé au déjeuner. Les prêtresses, la reconstruction du Temple à coté du lac, tout ça quoi.

_-_Luna. On a prit notre petit_-_déjeuner il y a à peine deux heures. Le repas de midi est encore loin.

_-_Ah ? Alors il le dira tout à l'heure. »

Ginny et Dorilys la regardaient toutes deux comme un phénomène de foire. La rouquine savait déjà que la Serdaigle possédait le don de double vue mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé que cela aille aussi loin. Avant qu'elle puisse poser plus de questions, la gargouille pivota pour laisser passer le professeur Dumbledore et ses invités.

« _-_Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood ! Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec Miss Hadraakan ? C'est parfait. Elle va passer un peu de temps parmi nous avec sa grand_-_mère et quelques autres personnes. Je pense que vous pourriez lui faire visiter le château. Elle sera plus à l'aise avec vous qu'avec nous autres adultes.

_-_Ce sera avec plaisir, professeur.

_-_Bien. Nous vous attendrons pour le repas de midi dans la Grande Salle. »

Le regard de directeur pétillait de malice et, après un dernier sourire aux trois jeunes filles, il s'éloigna en compagnie de Severus et Minerva, tandis que Laurianne, Remus et Maelys se rendaient dans leurs appartements.

Laurianne était occupée à l'autre bout de la pièce, cherchant dans ses papiers les notes qu'elle avait prises au cours de ses recherches sur l'Arche. Elle voulait les montrer à sa consoeur qui avait longuement étudié les mêmes runes anciennes que celles qu'elle y avait recopiées. Elle était certaine que Maelys saurait les déchiffrer. La vieille femme était installée dans un canapé, fixant Remus lupin en silence et sans aucune discrétion. Le loup_-_garou se sentait mal à l'aise ; et l'impression persistante que la femme voyait au_-_delà des apparences et savait _ce_ qu'il était l'envahit peu à peu. Sa voix à l'accent chantant s'éleva doucement dans la pièce, murmure aux accents de tonnerre pour l'amant de Laurianne.

« _-_Pourquoi n'acceptez_-_vous pas ce que vous êtes ?

_-_Je vous demande pardon ?

_-_Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu là, jeune homme. Vous savez aussi bien que moi ce dont je parle.

_-_Comment...?

_-_Je sais beaucoup de chose sur les gens. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi les Gardiens européens rejettent à ce point leur nature. Vous vous rendez malades et mésusez de votre don sans jamais chercher à comprendre sa vraie nature. »

Remus se décomposa ; toutes les brimades, humiliations qu'il avait subies durant sa vie lui revirent. Ses difficultés à trouver un emploi décent, la nécessité de se présenter après chaque pleine lune à Ste Mangouste _--_ non pour vérifier sa santé mais pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait aucune trace prouvant qu'il avait mordu quelqu'un _--_ le regard des gens qui savaient, parfois horrifié, parfois haineux, rarement compatissant... Il sentit un noyau de douleur craquer en lui.

« _-_Un don ?!! Vous parlez de la malédiction qui fit de moi un monstre comme d'un don ?!! Madame, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ce _don_ a gâché pratiquement toute ma vie.

_-_Parce qu'il vous fut donné contre votre gré. Trop jeune, trop violement, trop incompris. J'avais espoir, lorsque j'ai su _qui_ vous étiez, que cette violence que votre double porte en lui se serait effacée. J'avais visiblement trop de foi en vos souvenirs inconscients.

_-_Maelys, de quoi parles_-_tu ? »

La vieille dame et Remus sursautèrent de concert. Laurianne, intriguée par les émotions violentes émanant de son compagnon s'était approchée pour écouter.

« _-_Par la Dame, Laurianne, ne me dit pas que toi non plus tu ne te souviens de rien? Pas une seule vision, pas un seul rêve étrange qui te semblait si familier que tu avais l'impression de vivre un souvenir ?

_-_Des rêves... »

Laurianne croisa le regard de Remus, aussi perdu que le sien. Des images se succédèrent dans leurs esprits, tous leurs rêves leur revinrent en mémoire. Et avec eux, les souvenirs complets de nombreuses incarnations. Remus laissa un murmure glisser de ses lèvres, échappé d'une lointaine vie, une main se levant à moitié vers celle qui partageait son âme.

« _-_Anéa...

_-_Astyan... Grande Dame, je ne m'en doutais même pas...

_-_Maintenant vous vous souvenez. Maintenant vous savez. J'espère que vous arriverez à vous libérer du poids que le passé impose à vos destinées. »

Le couple resta un long moment à se regarder en silence, assimilant difficilement ces informations. Remus était détruit. Il avait souffert depuis son enfance une infinité de nuits solitaires de souffrance, haïssant la lune qui le transformait alors que, depuis tout ce temps, seul sa conviction de devoir souffrir et se transformer l'y poussait inexorablement. Tant de moments gâchés... Maelys se leva. Elle devait les laisser seul.

« _-_J'aimerais me reposer dans mes appartements. Laurianne, peux_-_tu me dire où ils se trouvent ? Je vais prendre ces documents que tu voulais me montrer et les étudier tranquillement. Si vous souhaitez me parler, vous saurez où je serai.

_-_Il te suffit de suivre le couloir. L'entrée de tes quartiers est protégée par le tableau d'une dryade. Le mot de passe est 'Atropos'. »

La Gardienne du Nord quitta la pièce, les laissant seul avec les démons du passé.

Dorilys sentait naître une solide amitié entre Luna, Ginny et elle. Malgré leurs caractères aussi différents que possible, une forme de complicité instinctive surgissait rapidement. Ginny lui faisait visiter l'immense château tandis que Luna égayait leur trajet de remarques décalées sur l'architecture, les fantômes ou les élèves en général, l'obligeant parfois à refouler un fou rire naissant. Elle n'avait pas senti le piège... Elle trouvait bien étrange que la rouquine passe plusieurs fois devant la même tapisserie stupide mais mit cela sur sa méconnaissance des moeurs de sa nouvelle amie. Bien que sachant qu'elle se trouvait désormais dans le monde magique, elle fut stupéfaite de voir apparaître une porte. Luna entra la première et Ginny l'invita à la suivre, refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle tournait le dos à la pièce, voulant demander la raison de leur présence ici. Elle ne vit pas tout de suite les autres personnes présentes. La pauvre eut la peur de sa vie en entendant une voix masculine demander un peu brusquement à ses amies qui elle était. Elle se tourna lentement pour découvrir plusieurs sorciers et sorcières, la plupart dans une attitude défensive.

« _-_Calmez_-_vous! Je vous présente Dorilys. C'est la fille d'une amie de Laurianne. Le directeur m'a demandé avec Luna de lui faire visiter le château et de nous en occuper jusqu'au repas. C'est une amie.

_-_Euh... Bonjour... »

Un garçon brun aux cheveux ébouriffés s'approcha et l'observa quelques instants avant de lui tendre la main.

« _-_Salut. Je suis Harry Potter. Voici Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longdubat, ... »

Les présentations durèrent de longues minutes. Dorilys apprit ce qu'était l'AD, ce qu'ils faisaient et, surtout, contre qui et quoi ils luttaient. Elle comprit alors, aux récits qu'ils lui firent, pourquoi ses Soeurs sortaient de leur anonymat millénaire. Elle hésita de longues minutes avant de se décider à expliquer à son tour qui elle était, pourquoi elle était là et ce qu'elles allaient apporter à leur camp. Un silence religieux accompagna son timide discours. Au début, ils ne la crurent pas. Les élèves étaient persuadés que tout ce qu'elle expliquait était de la sorcellerie et rien d'autre. Alors elle choisit de leur faire une démonstration avec l'aide enthousiaste de Ginny. La jeune fille décida de défier son petit ami dans un duel, avec le soutien invisible de Dorilys.

« _-_Harry, surtout, vas_-_y franchement ! Je suis persuadée qu'elle dit vrai. Je veux vraiment voir ce que ça va donner.

_-_Je n'ai pas envie de te faire de mal, Ginny.

_-_Potter, puisqu'elle te dit de te défouler ! Elle est sûre d'elle. Et puis, elle ne se débrouille pas si mal en défense, pour une cinquième année Gryffondor avec son hérédité familiale...

_-_Hummm... Merci Malfoy, je dois dire que je prends ça comme un compliment. Venant de toi, c'est rare.

_-_Surtout, ne t'y habitue pas trop vite. »

Sur un dernier sourire narquois vers le blond hautain, Ginny se plaça face à son aimé. Dorilys se tenait à l'écart, une expression de concentration extrême sur ses traits altiers.

Soudain, Ginny écarquilla les yeux.

« _-_Waouh! Avec tout ça, je pourrais faire n'importe quoi...

_-_Tu as senti la connexion ?

_-_Oui, bien sur ! C'est comme... comme de sentir la magie couler directement dans mes veines. Tu ne sens pas ?

_-_Non. Je sais seulement que j'ai lié mon esprit au tien et que je t'ai donné l'accès à l'énergie. Je ne la sens pas. On ne la sent jamais. »

Les autres étudiants étaient impatients et Harry n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'attaquer. Il chercha d'abord à la pétrifier, la jeune fille repoussant son sort avec facilité. A partir de là, il fut difficile de suivre les enchaînements de sortilèges divers et variés qu'ils se lancèrent. Progressivement, il fut évident que Harry perdait du terrain à cause de la fatigue. Ginny n'avait pas ce problème. Lorsqu'elle toucha son petit ami d'un stupéfix adroit, elle arrêta le duel et le désensorcela elle_-_même.

« _-_Je crois que c'est clair, Potter. Tu viens de te faire laminer dans un duel par une fille plus jeune que toi...

_-_Elles étaient deux, Malfoy. »

Padma s'était sentie obligée de défendre le pauvre Harry qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Contrairement à son habitude, Drago se contenta de la toiser quelques instants puis de lui faire un sourire charmeur et malicieux.

« _-_Patil, s'il te plait, ne gâche pas le seul moment de pur bonheur que j'ai aujourd'hui ! Potter s'est fait battre par sa petite amie en duel... »

Le blond fut interrompu par un grondement d'estomac bruyant. Ron rougit comme seul un Weasley pouvait le faire et déclara qu'il était peut_-_être temps d'aller manger, non ?

Les élèves ne faisant pas parti de l'AD furent surpris de la présence d'une nouvelle table dans la Grande Salle. Ils écoutèrent tous dans un silence attentif le discours de leur directeur. Une femme d'âge vénérable se tenait à ses cotés, calme, fière, imperturbable, avec une jeune fille qui essayait de se faire la plus discrète possible. Ils apprirent qu'un ordre religieux lié aux sorciers venait s'installer quelques temps sur le domaine. Ses membres logeraient au château et prendraient leurs repas avec eux. Il priait les jeunes sorciers de se conduire avec toute la courtoisie possible avec ses dames, signalant au passage l'appartenance de Laurianne à cet ordre secret. Ginny sourit et tendit la main vers son frère, ayant gagné son pari sur la teneur des propos du directeur. Il n'aborda jamais la raison réelle de leur présence. Le professeur Dumbledore conclut en annonçant, avec l'accord du Ministre de la Magie, la construction d'un temple et d'un complexe situé sur les terres de Poudlard, au_-_delà du lac, entre la forêt interdite et Pré_-_au_-_lard. Lorsqu'il se rassit, faisant apparaître le repas sous le regard émerveillé des prêtresses, la salle se remplit de discussions et questions animées. Tout le monde commentait les dernières nouvelles, épiant les femmes installées non loin avec la même expression qu'une poule qui aurait trouvé un couteau.

Mais certains avaient compris ce qu'il en était réellement. Une jeune fille brune se leva fébrilement à la fin du repas, dès que l'agitation de la salle lui laissa l'occasion de partir discrètement. Elle courut à la volière et griffonna un message sibyllin qu'elle confia ensuite à un hibou de l'école, délaissant sa chouette adorée. Elle redescendit alors dans la Grande Salle et observa celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son futur époux. C'était pour lui qu'elle était devenue ce qu'elle était. C'était pour lui plaire qu'elle avait désormais un tatouage sombre, inscrit dans son âme elle_-_même, irrémédiable. C'est pour lui qu'elle avait condamné sans un remord l'innocente adolescente assise à coté de Laurianne La Source, la proie la plus fragile, la plus facile à avoir. Et lui, sans aucune attention pour elle, il regardait d'un regard de braise la préfète de Serdaigle, croisant son regard et lui faisant un sourire séducteur, carnassier, celui qu'elle aurait rêvé recevoir de lui… Padma rougit et retourna à sa discussion, sans parvenir à s'empêcher de lui lancer une dernière œillade inconsciente. La Serpentard sentit le goût de la haine dans sa bouche, brûlante, amère, tendant ses cordes vocales dans un hurlement retenu. Elle l'avait perdu. Et Pansy sentait son cœur se briser à jamais…

Lord Voldemort caressait distraitement le jabot du grand duc tremblant à coté de lui. Son autre main tenait un parchemin, hâtivement rédigé. Un sourire malveillant naquit sur son visage de cauchemar. Il confia la mission à ses plus fidèles, leur donnant carte blanche pour lui amener la fille. Bientôt, nul ne pourrait se dresser devant son pouvoir. Ni Dumbledore, ni ce gamin de Potter… Il avait trouvé la clef de ses rêves les plus fou sous la forme d'une jeune étrangère.

Fin du dix_-_neuvième chapitre


	22. Les choses s'accélèrent

**Chapitre 20 : Les choses s'accélèrent**

Maelys parcourait les notes que Laurianne lui avaient confiées, pour profiter de son expérience, seule dans son appartement. Elle lui avait demandé comme un service personnel de l'aider sur ses recherches car elle se trouvait dans une impasse. Elle reconnut bien vite les runes utilisées sur l'artefact, puis l'artefact lui-même. Et son teint d'ivoire tourna au rouge.

« Alors ça ! Ils ne manquent pas d'audace, ces sorciers anglais ! Ils se servent sur un lieu sacré sans aucune considération et ils ignorent ce qu'ils pillent exactement ! Et lorsqu'ils ne peuvent pas l'utiliser sans danger, ils le classent dans les objets maléfiques ! Petits prétentieux !!! »

La vieille dame perdait son calme légendaire pour la première fois depuis de très longues années. Elle avait immédiatement compris ce dont il s'agissait. L'Arche des Morts, que ce Ministère sorcier conservait si jalousement sans se douter un instant de ses origines, n'était autre que la manifestation physique du nœud d'énergie de Stonehenge. Une pierre naturelle, lentement sculptée, décorée par des générations dévouées. C'était grâce à lui que des siècles durant les Prêtresses avaient pu accomplir sans peine leur devoir, activant pour chaque sabbat le passage entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants avec facilité. Il avait disparu lorsque le Temple de Stonehenge était tombé en désuétude, mis en péril par l'arrivée des premiers chrétiens sur l'île. Aujourd'hui, elle savait où. Depuis sa disparition, à chaque fête sacrée, les prêtresses s'épuisaient à forcer ce passage pour permettre à l'équilibre d'être conservé.

La vieille dame faisait les cent pas dans son salon, les poings serrés de colère. Encore et toujours les sorciers. Sans eux, ses Sœurs et elle n'auraient pas eu à se cacher pendant des siècles. Sans eux, elles n'auraient pas eu à se mettre en péril régulièrement sans que nul ne se doute de leur sacrifice. Sans eux, le monde ne serait pas menacé par les idées mégalomanes d'un seul homme. Des années de frustration et de rancœur lui remontaient dans la bouche en un cri qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Elle était tentée de repartir comme elle était venue, avec toutes ses sœurs, laissant les sorciers s'entretuer une fois pour toutes pour le plus grand bien de la planète. Un cri rauque interrompit ses pensées. Elle sursauta vivement et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre couverte de givre hivernal. Un énorme corbeau, peut-être deux fois plus gros qu'un corbeau ordinaire, se tenait sur le rebord. L'animal la regardait, droit dans les yeux, et elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise de son éclat de haine. Elle devait aider les sorciers en dépit de tout. Parce que seuls les actes d'un petit nombre avaient causé leurs malheurs et qu'elle ne pouvait pas condamner un peuple entier sur les agissement d'une poignée. Maelys sentit des larmes de honte envahir ses yeux délavés. L'animal fit encore quelques pas le long de la fenêtre avant de s'envoler dans un grand cri victorieux. Maelys se détourna, replongeant dans ses réflexions avec plus de calme. Dehors, l'oiseau en vol se mit à luire et devint une brume opaque qui se dissout rapidement en montant vers la lune. Seuls demeurèrent ses yeux, un regard sombre piqueté de minuscules étoiles étincelantes.

Dorilys avait passé la journée avec Ginny, Luna et tous les autres. Elle se sentait très proche de la jeune rousse, bien plus que de toutes les soit-disant amies qu'elle avait laissées dans son école. Elle sortait tout doucement de sa coquille, à la fois choquée et admirative devant le franc-parler et l'attitude nonchalante de sa nouvelle amie. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser derrière ses mains lorsqu'elle faisait des commentaires acides sur le jeune homme si blond mais au cœur si sombre. Drago Mafoy n'hésitait pas une seconde avant de lancer d'autres piques, clairement amusé mais avec l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait avec eux. L'apprentie se demandait s'ils se rendaient compte des liens qui étaient tissés entre eux. Ils formaient malgré les apparences un groupe uni, qui se soutiendrait et ferait front commun face à l'adversité. Tous les membres de cette AD qu'on lui avait fait découvrir n'étaient pas aussi proches mais ce groupe en formait le noyau dur. Elle sourit en coin en apercevant le regard incendiaire que l'une des deux jumelles indiennes lançait à Drago. Et elle éclata franchement de rire lorsqu'il lui rendit son regard, assorti d'un haussement de sourcil suggestif qui fit rougir violement la Serdaigle.

« -Qu'est ce qui te fait tant rire, jeune fille ?

-Il faudrait vous décider. Soit vous vous entretuez, soit vous vous embrassez, mais il faut choisir. »

Dorilys se rendit compte de se qu'elle venait de dire et se plaqua les deux mains sur la bouche, horrifiée. Autour d'elle, le silence stupéfait fit place aux éclats de rire et aux exclamations de Parvati.

« -Je le savais ! Je le savais que tu étais amoureuse ! J'ai toujours raison ! M'enfin, tu aurais pu éviter de craquer sur… _Malfoy_. »

Sa sœur jumelle essayait de battre un record du plus grand nombre de dénégations lancées à la seconde. Elle était tellement rouge qu'elle paraissait pouvoir prendre feu à n'importe quel moment. Drago, après un instant de gêne intense, décida d'assumer cette révélation, la tournant à son avantage en bon Serpentard.

« -Ce n'est pas la peine de nier, Padma… Je sais que tu es folle de mon corps de dieu grec. C'est normal, je suis tellement parfait.

-… Oooh !!! Espèce d'… hédoniste ! Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités ! Je ne fantasme absolument pas sur toi toutes les nuits ! »

Malfoy laissa lentement un sourire sardonique fleurir sur ses lèvres. Les autres regardaient Padma étrangement, voyant pour la première fois en elle plus que la simple copie de sa Gryffondor de sœur.

« -Ca, c'est toi qui l'as dit. C'est flatteur de devenir le fantasme nocturne d'une belle jeune fille… Si tu veux, je peux nous trouver un endroit tranquille pour… »

Parvati cessa de sourire et assena un bon coup de coussin sur la tête de Drago.

« -Ne parle pas de ma petite sœur comme ça, serpent dégénéré ! »

La pauvre Padma se cacha le visage derrière ses mains, aspirant à disparaître dans un trou de souris.

Parvati et Ginny passèrent encore de longues minutes à taquiner la jeune Serdaigle, avec quelques fois l'aide inattendue de Dorilys. Padma finit par s'énerver carrément et menacer de ne plus leur adresser la parole pendant une semaine. Sa sœur, ennuyée, se sentit un peu coupable et promit de la laisser tranquille. Elle eut fort à faire pour en convaincre sa jumelle. Neville, Ron et Harry discutaient, un peu à l'écart, avec Hermione, concernant l'organisation des séances de l'AD, tandis que Luna restait plongée dans un exemplaire du Chicaneur. Drago attendait. Il toussota légèrement. Il finit par tambouriner violement sur le sol, de plus en plus vite. Hermione finit par le remarquer et s'en inquiéta.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Malfoy ? »

Drago aurait voulu trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à dire, pour attirer l'attention générale sur lui à nouveau. Il détestait ne pas se sentir le centre d'un groupe, c'était sa seule façon de se sentir exister. Il aurait aimé lancer une pique méprisante à la jeune fille, pour faire réagir tout le monde. Seulement, comme trop souvent depuis quelques semaines, ses idées passèrent directement dans sa bouche sans passer par la case 'conscience'.

« J' m'ennuiiie ! »

Une explosion de rires salua sa sortie intempestive. Le groupe semblait trouver du plus haut comique de voir le noble et hautain Drago Malfoy geindre avec un regard de chien battu.

« -J'en suis navrée pour toi. Mais rappelle-moi, qu'est-ce qui te retient de nous laisser et d'aller vaquer à des occupations bien plus fascinantes ?

-Mes _amis_ de Serpentard devaient finir leurs devoirs pour la semaine et sont partis s'enfermer à la bibliothèque. J'ai déjà fini les miens. J'avais pensé qu'avec des perturbateurs comme vous, je me serais occupé un peu.

-Il n'a pas tort. On ne va pas passer notre samedi après midi enfermé ici alors qu'il fait un temps magnifique. Je me demande…

-Oui ? Tu as une idée, Potter ?

-Ca vous dirait de faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard ? »

Un grand silence accueillit sa suggestion tandis que de grands sourires naissaient sur presque tous les visages. Hermione prit une grande inspiration, prête à se lancer dans un grand discours sur les consignes de sécurité, les mises en garde de Dumbledore et la stupidité de prendre un risque aussi énorme pour simplement se divertir. Ron l'observait discrètement et sentit, pour une fois, le moment où il devait intervenir. Il coupa court aux réprimandes de sa belle de façon efficace, en capturant ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser et il profita ensuite de son trouble pour la convaincre.

« -Chuut ! Mione, s'il te plait… On connaît tous les risques aussi bien que toi. Mais si personne ne sait qu'on va sortir là-bas, comment veux-tu que les Mangemorts nous y attendent. Je ne pense pas que V… Voldemort laisse des serviteurs juste au cas où Harry sortirait.

-Mais… !

-Pas de mais. Hermione, tu m'as demandé il y a quelques mois de t'apprendre à t'amuser. Alors considère ceci comme une leçon très importante : Comment contourner le règlement pour autre chose qu'un danger mortel… »

Drago regarda Ron Weasley manœuvrer Granger avec des yeux ronds. Il laissa échapper un sifflement impressionné en voyant la Préfète se laisser convaincre.

« -Weasley, je ne l'avouerais pas même sous la torture mais tu as un coté Serpentard assez effrayant.

-Je suppose que venant de toi c'est un compliment ?

-Tu le prends comme tu veux.

-Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais Pré-au-Lard, c'est quoi ? »

Dorilys avait écouté avec attention. Elle souriait légèrement, amusée par la situation. Elle avait bien vite compris que ses nouveaux amis projetaient de faire quelque chose d'interdit et cela l'excitait. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait d'interdit. Sa grand-mère ne lui aurait pas permis. Sa venue dans ce collège de Sorcellerie était une occasion idéale pour elle de se comporter comme n'importe quelle jeune fille de son âge. Ginny lui fit un sourire resplendissant et lui expliqua en quelques mots. Un village entièrement sorcier, avec plein de boutiques et d'endroits passionnants. L'apprentie prêtresse demanda ingénument comment ils pourraient y aller si c'était interdit. Harry lui répondit, une étincelle malicieuse dans le regard.

« On va emprunter par un passage secret que je connais bien. Alors, ça vous dit ? »

Un concert d'acclamations lui répondit et ils commencèrent à se préparer pour leur escapade.

« -Harry, j'aurais vraiment aimé vous accompagner avec Luna. Mais on a un rendez-vous avec le professeur McGonagall dans moins d'une heure et je ne veux pas être en retard.

-Je comprends. Tu n'as pas d'ennui, au moins ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle mais je vous en parlerai à votre retour.

-D'accord Neville. Bonne après-midi à tous les deux alors.

-A vous aussi. Tu viens Luna ? »

Le Gryffondor prit son amie par la main et s'éloigna tranquillement aux travers des couloirs du château, faisant un petit signe d'au revoir.

Les huit élèves restant se regardèrent quelques instants en silence puis se rapprochèrent d'un seul mouvement pour comploter leur sortie. Harry leur expliqua le passage, le mot de passe et comment remettre en place la statue. Rapidement, ils se mirent en route, par groupe de deux ou trois pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Ginny escorta Dorilys dans le dernier groupe et rejoignit les autres dans les ténèbres du souterrain. Ils progressèrent lentement, poussant fréquemment des jurons à voix basse lorsqu'ils se prenaient les pieds dans quelques racines, le cœur battant d'une délicieuse excitation. Le plus délicat fut de réussir à faire sortir tout le monde de la boutique de Honey Dukes. Harry dut faire plusieurs aller et retour avec sa cape d'invisibilité pour ne pas se faire prendre. Enfin, une fois tous à l'abri relatif d'une petite ruelle, ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Padma, souffrant d'une légère forme de claustrophobie, avait saisi la main de Drago dans le tunnel et ne l'avait plus lâchée depuis. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait pris conscience mais le sourire malicieux de Parvati prouvait qu'elle avait parfaitement remarqué. Ils décidèrent de se séparer en petit groupe pour moins attirer l'attention dans le village. Ron et Hermione s'éloignèrent de leur coté, le jeune homme murmurant à l'oreille de sa compagne qui avait l'air terriblement mal à l'aise. Parvati traîna sa sœur et Drago vers les boutiques, laissant Harry et Ginny faire découvrir les lieux à Dorilys. Ils passèrent un après-midi plein de joie, malgré le regard suspicieux de nombreux commerçants. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la petite ruelle où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous pour rentrer. C'est à ce moment-là que le bruit caractéristique de plusieurs transplanages proches retentit autour d'eux.

Neville se tenait avec Luna devant le bureau du professeur McGonagall. S'il ne pouvait voir le Directeur, il passerait par la Directrice adjointe. A dix heures précises, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme visiblement éreintée. Elle les fit entrer et demanda à Neville d'expliquer ce qu'il avait de si important à lui annoncer. Le pauvre garçon essayait de trouver une manière convaincante d'expliquer qu'ils avaient réussi là où tous les plus grands sorciers avaient échoués. Ils savaient comment récupérer un être perdu derrière l'Arche des Morts. Il prit une grande inspiration, ouvrit la bouche pour se lancer mais Luna le devança.

« On va pouvoir sortir le parrain de Harry de là où il est. »

Un silence pétrifié s'installa durablement dans la petite pièce. Un ange passa. Ses amis le suivirent en jouant du métal. Minerva McGonagall sembla enfin sortir de sa torpeur et dévisagea attentivement les deux élèves.

« -J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût ?

-On n'aurait pas osé, professeur. On a fait des recherches et on est tombé dessus, par hasard, dans un livre de botanique. C'était un exemplaire d'Usages Extraordinaires pour Plantes Courantes. J'essaie de parler au professeur Dumbledore depuis plus d'un mois maintenant parce que je ne savais pas à qui le dire et qu'on ne pouvait pas annoncer ça d'un coup à Harry et il serait tellement déçu si ça ne marche pas et il ne faut pas qu'il déprime et...

-Oui monsieur Longdubas !!! Je comprends. Venez, je vous emmène voir le Directeur immédiatement. »

Une étrange expression prenait vie sur le visage de l'austère enseignante, tandis que sa voix mourait sous l'émotion. Une sorte d'espoir incrédule, qu'elle dissimulait bien mal.

Dire qu'Albus Dumbledore était stupéfait était bien peu. Le vieil homme parcourait le livre présenté par le jeune Neville, sa main s'agitant nerveusement sur son bureau. Il releva un instant les yeux pour croiser le regard de Minerva. Sa collègue avait les larmes aux yeux, attendant son verdict avec le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« -Je crois… Je crois, Monsieur Longdubas, que vous venez de rendre un service inestimable à bien des gens. Vous n'en avez pas encore parlé à Harry, je pense ?

-Non, monsieur.

-Hum ! Je m'en doutais. Il serait déjà parti pour le Ministère s'il avait su. Maintenant, expliquez-moi pourquoi vous avez effectué ces recherches ? »

La voix de Luna retentit faiblement dans la pièce circulaire. Ses grands yeux bleus se fixèrent dans ceux de son directeur, sans jamais ciller. Son timbre était à peine plus qu'un souffle mais aucun d'eux n'eut de mal à le comprendre.

-Je les entendais, monsieur, les morts. Derrière le Voile, je les ai entendu parler… Ils murmuraient, ils essayaient de nous dire quelque chose. Il n'était pas comme eux, il n'était pas mort. Les morts me le disaient.

-Miss Lovegood ? Aviez-vous déjà entendu, ou vu, ce genre de chose ?

-Je sais parfois… certains évènements… avant les autres. J'essaie de ne pas y prêter attention.

-Il est dommage que vous n'ayez pas pris l'option de divination, un don tel que le votre est très rare. »

Luna avait déjà détourné le regard, observant d'un air rêveur l'amas d'objets insolites déposés sur les étagères. Hochant pensivement la tête sans la quitter des yeux, Albus donna quelques instructions à son adjointe. Il renvoyait les deux étudiants dans leurs quartiers, après avoir demandé à Neville de prendre grand soin de sa camarade. Son don était grand mais elle était fragile ; elle méritait d'être protégée. Juste avant qu'ils ne sortent, un hurlement inhumain brisa le silence du château. Sans qu'ils puissent réagir, les deux étudiants se retrouvèrent enfermés dans le bureau directorial alors que leurs professeurs partaient en courant.

Sirius regardait ses mains avec attention. Il essayait d'éloigner sa panique et de rester objectif mais il avait du mal. Il devenait _transparent_. Laurianne ne l'avait pas contacté depuis quelques jours et il avait le sentiment angoissant qu'elle l'avait abandonné. Elle avait peut-être découvert que rien ne pourrait le faire sortir de là et qu'il allait mourir. C'était tellement plus facile de ne plus venir le voir que de lui annoncer en face. Il était déçu. Enfin, son sentiment dominant en ce moment était plutôt une peur terrible qui lui nouait le ventre – où ce qui était son ventre ici – et paralysait ses pensées. Il releva la tête en entendant comme un murmure. Un souffle rauque et terrible, un mouvement dans la brume grise qui entourait ses pieds, et l'instinct de conservation de l'ancien prisonnier fit sonner l'alarme. Des volutes noires s'approchaient lentement, tourbillonnant au gré d'un vent inexistant. Sirius recula prudemment, se maintenant largement hors de portée de l'apparition. Et il se rendit compte que la _chose_ le suivait. _C_'était donc doué d'intelligence ou d'une forme de pensée. _Cela_ tendit un tentacule sombre vers lui, faisant de nouveau entendre le murmure qui l'avait alerté. Le sorcier sentit émaner de la créature un besoin et une avidité terrible. Il n'attendit pas de savoir ce qui se passerait lorsqu'il serait touché pour partir en courant, essayant de distancer l'horreur qui l'avait choisi pour le déjeuner. Pour autant que les distances signifient vraiment quelque chose ici. Alors Sirius pria tous les dieux et déesses qu'il connaissait en prenant ses jambes à son cou.

Remus et Laurianne avaient passés leurs soirées à se redécouvrir, assimilant lentement leur passé. Une plus grande complicité les unissait maintenant mais une sorte de gêne s'immisça entre eux. Dans aucune de leurs vies antérieures dont ils avaient maintenant le souvenir, ils n'avaient pu vivre heureux ensemble. Toujours, un drame était venu les séparer violement. Remus fut le premier à oser aborder le sujet.

« -Je ne sais pas si le même schéma va se reproduire, mon aimée, mais je pense que ça vaut la peine d'essayer. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais de nouveau vivre sans toi.

-J'ai peur Remus. Peur d'y croire pour de bon et de me retrouver à nouveau loin de toi.

-Mais si nous ne tentons rien, nous serons aussi malheureux l'un que l'autre. Tu m'as appris à être heureux à nouveau. J'aimerais qu'on le soit ensemble. Peu importe qu'on meure demain ; on se sera aimé, Laurianne. Chaque moment passé ensemble est un cadeau. »

L'homme se déplaça un peu pour lui faire face sur le canapé. Il palpait nerveusement une de ses poches, tenant la main de sa compagne de l'autre.

« -J'aurais voulu attendre un peu, organiser quelque chose de romantique peut-être. Un temps de guerre n'est pas le meilleur moment pour ça mais je refuse d'attendre. »

Le loup-garou plongea son regard dans les prunelles de la jeune femme. Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche en tâtonnant, nerveux comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis l'époque de ses examens à Poudlard.

« - Laurianne La Source, est-ce que vous voulez bien m'épouser ? »

Maelys marchait dans le long couloir entre l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa petite-fille et celui de Laurianne. Elle voulait discuter avec cette dernière de ses découvertes. Alors qu'elle atteignait sa destination, un sentiment d'angoisse l'envahit brutalement. Elle se sentit entraînée _ailleurs_ et, soudain, elle vit par les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle vit plusieurs silhouettes sombres les entourer, des exclamations de surprise. Dans une explosion de lumière colorée, elle vit une jeune fille à la peau brune tomber, inerte, sous le regard horrifié de sa jumelle. Elle vit ses compagnons se jeter avec rage contre leurs agresseurs, les éclairs volant autour d'eux, les cris, le bruit des explosions autour d'eux. Elle vit des gens alentour hurler, certains fuir, trop peu se jeter à leur secours. Elle se sentit attraper par une autre jeune fille qui lui demanda de l'aider. Elle sentit sa force se drainer vers elle tandis qu'elle l'utilisait pour les défendre plus efficacement. Elle entendit un homme les remercier d'offrir un si beau cadeau au Maître et de leur éviter la peine d'aller le chercher. Elle vit alors venir droit sur elle un éclair rouge sombre, sentit un brusque sursaut dans le lien de magie qui la reliait à sa compagne et le néant. Plus rien. Le vide, noir et absolu. Maelys fut violement projeté dans son propre corps. Elle mit quelques secondes à saisir ce qui venait de se passer. Alors la compréhension la percuta tandis qu'elle ouvrait des yeux immenses et désespérés. Elle hurla un nom, à s'en arracher la gorge, le cœur broyé d'angoisse.

« DORILYS !!! »

Fin du vingtième chapitre


	23. Sous notre nez

**Chapitre 21 : Sous notre nez**

Un hurlement déchira le silence de l'antique château. Remus et Laurianne sursautèrent violement, leurs mains encore jointes et s'élancèrent d'un même mouvement vers la porte. Ils trouvèrent Maelys presque inconsciente, effondrée sur le sol glacial. Remus se précipita pour la relever et soutenir son corps tremblant. Sa compagne posa ses deux mains à plat, sur les tempes de la vieille femme, tournant son visage vers le sien. Elle croisa le regard anéanti de son mentor, y lisant un appel au secours silencieux. Sans perdre plus de temps, la jeune prêtresse lia leurs esprits pour _lire_ ce qui l'avait atteinte de cette manière. Remus vit le sang se retirer de ses joues à mesure qu'elle revivait la scène à son tour.

« -Dame de Lumière… Les enfants !

-Par Merlin, Laurianne, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Ils étaient à Pré-au-Lard ! Ils ont été attaqués ! »

Le loup-garou n'eut pas le temps de poser d'autres questions. Les professeurs alertés par le cri inhumain de Maelys s'étaient précipités dans la tour de Gryffondor. Minerva et Severus manquèrent de se heurter, en arrivant des deux cotés à l'angle du couloir. Le Maître des Potions, le visage aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune, ne baissa pas un instant sa baguette et il scrutait les ombres du château avec méfiance. Le directeur escorta l'infirmière jusqu'à eux et demanda des explications. Laurianne se redressa et laissa madame Pomfresh s'occuper de sa consoeur.

« -Monsieur ! Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! Harry et ses amis sont à Pré-au-Lard. Des Mangemorts sont en train d'attaquer le village et ils sont en danger !!! »

Albus Dumbledore se tendit subitement et parut se métamorphoser. Le vieux directeur de Poudlard redevint pour un temps le plus grand sorcier de son temps, sa puissance magique presque palpable. Il ne demanda pas de précisions supplémentaires, se contentant de pointer sa baguette sur un des livres de Maelys tombés à terre, pour en faire un portoloin. Fumseck apparut au dessus d'eux et poussa un trille interrogatif, comme s'il répondait à une convocation silencieuse. Le directeur hocha gravement la tête et le phoenix disparut aussitôt pour une destination inconnue.

« -Laurianne, je préfèrerais vous garder en sécurité mais vous êtes maintenant la seule à pouvoir nous renseigner sur l'endroit où ils se trouvent. Vous devez venir avec nous.

-Je ne comptais pas rester là les bras croisés, monsieur. Il est temps que je vous apporte l'aide que j'ai promise ! »

La jeune femme releva le menton avec courage, ses yeux pourtant emplis de colère et d'inquiétude. Remus reprit sa main dans la sienne et ils saisirent tous le portoloin au même moment ; quelques professeurs seulement demeurèrent pour assurer la sécurité de l'école. L'infirmière resta seule dans le couloir avec sa patiente maintenant évanouie. Elle la fit léviter vers son domaine pour s'occuper d'elle sans se douter que l'esprit de la vieille dame avait déserté son corps défaillant pour apporter son aide d'une autre manière.

Parvati s'était effondrée à leurs pieds, inconsciente au mieux. Padma resta quelques instants paralysée en voyant tomber sa jumelle, puis une lueur sauvage apparut dans son regard. Elle regarda le Mangemort responsable par en dessous, quelques mèches noires lui voilant les yeux. Elle était au-delà de la simple colère. Surprenant le combattant expérimenté en face d'elle, elle se jeta sur lui toutes griffes dehors sans penser un instant à utiliser la magie. Un cri sauvage s'échappa de sa bouche, évoquant plus le feulement d'un tigre en colère qu'un son produit par une gorge humaine. Elle saisit instinctivement le cou de l'agresseur de sa sœur, plantant ses ongles acérés dans sa chair et faisant couler le sang. L'homme, surpris, laissa tomber sa baguette et essaya de se débarrasser de la furie qui cherchait à l'étrangler. Ils tombèrent tous deux à terre, au milieu des combats et des sorts mortels. Sa force lui permit de renverser la situation ; il écrasait facilement la jeune fille de son poids. Il la força à desserrer les doigts, il commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air. Il réussit finalement à lui faire lâcher prise en frappant plusieurs fois sa tête sur les pavés de la rue, furieux d'avoir été blessé par une gamine. La main de Padma chercha et trouva sa baguette à lui sur le sol et il sentit très bien lorsqu'elle la lui planta dans le postérieur. Il se redressa en hurlant et en essayant d'enlever la baguette fort douloureusement située. Il ne vit pas arriver le sort perdu et s'écroula sans bruit, écrasant la jeune fille sous son poids, une baguette plantée dans la fesse droite.

Ron et Harry s'étaient mis dos à dos, instinctivement, et lançaient autant de sorts qu'ils le pouvaient. S'ils n'avaient eu à faire qu'à une poignée de Mangemorts, ils auraient eu bon espoir de s'en sortir en fuyant. Malheureusement, il semblait qu'une bonne vingtaine d'entre eux les attaquaient. Du coin de l'œil, Ron vit sa sœur se rapprocher de Dorilys et prendre sa main. Il ne comprit ce qu'elle faisait que lorsque ses sorts gagnèrent en puissance et en précision, faisant plus pour les aider qu'eux tous réunis. Harry se sentit frémir. Il venait de reconnaître une des Mangemorts. La silhouette noire laissa éclater un rire terrible en lançant un maléfice à Drago. Le jeune homme s'écroula au sol, sa jambe lacérée en de multiples endroits ne le portant plus. Il ne dut sa survie qu'aux réflexes d'Hermione qui lançait ses ripostes avec méthode, tout en vociférant sur leur manque de coordination. Harry était certain de l'avoir entendu critiquer son dernier Protego. Elle ne changerait jamais. La Gryffondor aida le blond à se relever et l'éloigna de la zone dangereuse autant qu'elle le pouvait, se retranchant derrière un tas de bûches de bois. De là, avec le Serpentard, elle se lança dans une pluie de sortilèges qui, si elle ne neutralisait que peu de temps leurs agresseurs, permit à leurs amis de reculer progressivement et de se mettre un peu à l'abri. Seul Ginny et Dorilys restaient au beau milieu de la ruelle, indifférentes au danger, faisant à elles deux des ravages chez leurs assaillants.

Harry eut un très mauvais pressentiment en entendant l'un d'eux les remercier de leur livrer un tel cadeau pour le Maître. Il se redressa d'un bond derrière la poubelle renversée où il s'était réfugié et voulut crier un avertissement. Toutefois, plusieurs Mangemorts se mirent entre les deux filles et le reste des adolescents, les inondant de maléfices plus noirs les uns que les autres et les obligeant à lutter avec acharnement pour ne pas être tués. Il ne vit donc pas Ginny essayer de fuir de l'autre coté avec sa nouvelle amie ; il ne vit pas la compréhension soudaine puis la détermination dans son regard. Il ne la vit pas non plus puiser dans ses dernières forces et celles de Dorilys pour accomplir ce qu'aucun d'eux n'avait encore réussi. Un petit écureuil roux bondit dans la poche de l'apprentie prêtresse juste avant qu'elle ne soit saisie par une des silhouettes en noir qui transplana aussitôt. Son départ fut couvert par le bruit de nombreuses apparitions et l'arrivée en force du personnel de Poudlard. Il restait une douzaine de Mangemorts encore debout, luttant avec désespoir. Le directeur avait placé une barrière empêchant de transplaner dès son arrivée et leur seule chance était de se frayer un chemin à travers les combats. Ils leur faudrait ensuite fuir hors du village jusqu'à pouvoir s'échapper. Harry et ses amis, galvanisés par la présence des adultes, reprirent leurs assauts, ne serait-ce que pour faire diversion. Il remarqua Laurianne parmi les combattants ; un halo semblait entourer sa silhouette flamboyante. Il fut un instant perplexe avant de voir la puissance nouvelle des sortilèges de Remus. A vrai dire, après son premier Expelliarmus, le loup-garou regarda sa baguette puis Laurianne avec de grands yeux. Sa cible était allée s'encastrer dans le mur d'une maison, quelques vingt mètres plus loin. Et, avec l'arrivée de nombreux sorciers de l'Ordre du Phoenix escortés par Fumseck, la bataille fut rapidement terminée.

Dumbledore donna des ordres rapides et précis pour organiser le départ de leurs prisonniers et l'assistance aux nombreux blessés du village. Il chargea quelques personnes de bonne volonté de s'occuper de ceux qui ne se relèveraient jamais plus, fermant un instant les yeux devant la scène de désolation. Puis il se tourna vers ses étudiants. Ils eurent tous le même mouvement de recul. Leur directeur irradiait la magie mais aussi la colère.

« -De toutes les actions stupides que vous auriez pu imaginer, celle-ci était la pire ! Aviez-vous donc perdu l'esprit ? Miss Granger ! De vous au moins j'aurais attendu plus de sérieux. Vous rendez-vous compte des conséquences qu'aura votre petite sortie ?

-Mais professeur, on voulait juste…

-SILENCE !!! Vous serez escortés par le professeur McGonagall dans mon bureau pour attendre votre punition. Je statuerai sur votre sort lorsque j'aurai essayé de réparer vos bêtises. »

Les cinq jeunes gens se tordaient les mains d'appréhension et n'osaient plus lever la tête. Padma voulut accompagner sa sœur, toujours inanimée, mais le professeur Flitwick l'en empêcha, lui assurant qu'elle aurait des nouvelles en temps utile. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu cette lueur de déception dans son regard lorsqu'il la regardait. Quelques personnes restèrent au village pour aider à remettre les choses en ordre et le reste du groupe se dirigea vers Poudlard dans une ambiance maussade. Laurianne fronça soudain les sourcils en comptant puis recomptant les enfants. Elle se sentit défaillir. Remus la rattrapa mais fut paralysé par son exclamation.

« -Où sont Ginny et Dorilys ?!! »

La jeune fille sentit le monde se tordre autour d'elle et elle s'agrippa malgré son dégoût à son ravisseur, paniquée. Tout revint à la normale lorsqu'ils apparurent dans un sous-sol lugubre où régnait un silence de mort. Dorilys fut poussée violemment dans une cellule et le Mangemort s'en alla rapporter la nouvelle de sa capture à son Maître. Elle resta un long moment pétrifiée à fixer la porte qui s'était refermée, la laissant presque dans l'obscurité. Elle fut tirée de sa transe par une agitation étrange dans une de ses poches. La jeune blonde laissa échapper un cri apeuré et se débarrassa de sa veste en la lançant dans l'ombre. Un petit couinement en jailli et une forme indistincte en sortit. Dorilys recula jusqu'à se plaquer contre la porte, persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'un rat. La bestiole s'assit bien gentiment à ses pieds avec une expression qu'elle aurait qualifiée de stupéfaite si elle avait pu la distinguer. L'animal leva une patte avant pour l'examiner, puis l'autre, et se tortilla pour saisir le panache de sa queue rousse, basculant sur le dos. Il se redressa en grommelant et entreprit de tirailler le bas de la robe de sa compagne de cellule. Dorilys eut un doute soudain. Juste avant d'être emmenée, elle avait senti Ginny aspirer ses dernières forces et… disparaître. Elle saisit délicatement l'écureuil dans ses mains en coupe et le porta à hauteur de son visage.

« Ginny ? C'est bien toi ? Mais… Pourquoi tu ne te retransformes pas ? »

Un couinement mi-rageur, mi-désespéré lui répondit.

La sorcière était trop épuisée pour reprendre sa forme naturelle, alors essayer de s'enfuir avec Dorilys en utilisant la magie, comme elle en avait eu l'intention, était impossible. Elles étaient dans de beaux draps. Blottie dans le cou de l'apprentie, cachée par sa chevelure blonde, elle essayait de réfléchir à un moyen de les sortir d'ici en vie. Tant qu'elle ne serait pas elle-même, elle ne voyait aucune solution. Elle bondit au sol, trouvant naturellement les réflexes d'un véritable écureuil, et se tint au milieu de la cellule. Alors elle se concentra autant qu'elle le pouvait, essayant de forcer son corps épuisé, vidé de sa magie, à redevenir humain. Lentement, affreusement lentement, elle sentit une tension dans ses membres, dans son dos puis rapidement dans tout son corps. Elle lâcha un cri de douleur alors que la transformation s'accomplissait progressivement, anormalement longue. Dorilys se précipita à son chevet, prenant son corps déformé dans ses bras pour essayer de l'apaiser. Enfin la métamorphose s'acheva, laissant Ginny au-delà de la douleur, inconsciente. Sa camarade avait le cœur battant, sachant que si quelqu'un découvrait la sorcière ici avec elle, elle ne vivrait plus très longtemps. Elle étendit son manteau sur elle, tout au fond de la cellule, là où l'obscurité était la plus forte. Puis elle attendit.

Albus vit Harry tourner blanc comme un linge. L'adolescent et ses amis relevèrent la tête et cherchèrent autour d'eux, sans résultat. Le Survivant hurla sans pouvoir se retenir le nom de son amie. Severus se fit une joie de le ceinturer froidement et de le réduire au silence, le jeune homme voulant partir en croisade pour sauver sa dulcinée. Hermione s'effondra en pleurs contre la poitrine de Ron, foudroyé. Un terrible sentiment de culpabilité s'était emparé de celui-ci quand il avait réalisé qu'il avait oublié sa petite sœur. Il veillait depuis toujours sur elle et il s'était juré de la protéger. Presque une partie de lui-même. Personne ne pouvait comprendre la honte terrible qu'il ressentait à avoir perdue de vue Ginny durant la bataille. Il croisa alors le regard de Padma fixé sur lui, plein de larmes. Il avait tort. Un courant de compréhension les lia. Ils traversaient les mêmes affres d'angoisse concernant le sort réservé à leurs sœurs. Le faible sourire de Padma le réconforta presque autant que le corps tiède de sa meilleure amie contre lui, tandis que Dumbledore les pressaient vers Poudlard. Ils atteignirent rapidement son bureau où Neville se leva brusquement, mortellement inquiet de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles après le départ soudain de ses professeurs. Les questions qu'il posa restèrent lettre morte dans le vacarme soudain, tout le monde essayant de parler à la fois. Le directeur dut crier pour exiger le silence.

« -Harry, je veux que tu restes ici avec tes camarades – sans dévaster mon bureau cette fois, je t'en prie – nous allons nous occuper de tout.

-Mais ce sont nos amies et on doit les aider !

-Vous voulez tous les aider, j'en suis sûr. Mais je ne te laisse pas le choix. Vous seriez un poids pour nous et je refuse de mettre ces deux jeunes filles encore plus en danger. Vous en avez assez fait comme ça. »

Les épaules du directeur s'affaissèrent soudain, sa voix se brisa et une grande lassitude se fit sentir sur son visage parcheminé. Il fit sortir tous les adultes par la cheminée, les adressant au Quartier Général de l'Ordre. Il s'en fut à son tour sur un dernier regard, laissant les adolescents face à la plus terrible épreuve des toutes les guerres. L'attente.

Parvenus au Square Grimmaud, ils se dirigèrent sans un mot vers la salle de réunion. En quelques minutes, la presque totalité des membres les avait rejoints. Il ne manquait que ceux qui avaient été blessés lors de la bataille de Pré-au-Lard. Dumbledore expliqua la situation en quelques mots puis donna la parole à Severus d'un rapide mouvement de tête.

« -Je ne vois qu'un seul endroit où elles pourraient être emprisonnées. Son manoir dans le Devon. C'est le seul assez isolé et suffisamment bien protégé pour y garder des captives. Si elles ne sont pas là-bas, il faudra passer toutes les autres caches au peigne fin. Mais il y en a au moins une dizaine.

-Nous ne pouvons pas attendre. Elles n'ont pas pu être emmenées sans raison. Il va nous falloir nous séparer. La majeure partie ira dans le Devon, les autres, par petit groupe, devront effectuer une reconnaissance des autres lieux.

-Mauvaise idée Albus ! Si on se sépare, on ne fera pas le poids pour les délivrer. On va être à la merci de n'importe quel piège. »

Maugrey fronçait les sourcils en scrutant chaque personne présente avec attention. Il avait raison, le groupe n'était pas assez nombreux.

« -Excusez-moi, mais je peux peut-être vous aider. Si je demande à mes sœurs de partir avec les différents groupes, nous pourrons rester en contact pour vous. Comme cela, si jamais un groupe les trouve, les autres pourront transplaner immédiatement. Et nous pourrons aussi vous assister… autrement. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre Dorilys. Voldemort n'aurait pas dû s'attaquer à elle. »

Elle avait un regard effrayant et sa voix s'était faite basse, résonnant comme un glas. Albus se tourna vers Kingsley pour lui demander d'aller chercher les aurors fiables restés à Pré-au-Lard. Ils auraient quand même besoin de toute l'aide possible.

Des bruits de pas tirèrent la jeune fille de sa torpeur. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Ginny toujours inconsciente et fut rassurée de ne pas la discerner. Les ténèbres la cacheraient de ses gardiens. Dorilys se leva et rajusta ses vêtements. Elle ferait face à ses ravisseurs avec courage, la tête haute. Lorsque l'un des hommes masqués vêtu de noir ouvrit la porte, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, sans trembler. Même si dans son cœur, elle mourait de peur. L'homme eut un mouvement de surprise puis ricana.

« -Tu feras moins ta fière devant le Maître. Il sait comment mâter les petites souillures de ton genre.

-Alors ne perdez pas de temps. Conduisez-moi à lui. »

Dorilys fut très fière d'avoir réussi à garder une voix ferme. Elle avança, escortée par deux Mangemorts, dans des couloirs interminables. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, ils étaient certes poussiéreux mais larges et en bon état. Elle fut heureuse que les deux hommes ne cherchent pas à parler ; sa gorge s'était finalement tellement nouée qu'elle n'aurait pu prononcer un mot. Plongée dans ses pensées morbides, elle ne remarqua pas l'agitation inhabituelle dans les étages supérieurs, comme si une grande activité avait lieu ici. Elle ne remarqua pas les escaliers de secours au fond d'un autre couloir. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus le petit panneau couvert de toiles d'araignées indiquant : Ministère de la Magie – niveau zéro – Archives administratives.

Neville et Luna avaient réussi à attendre le départ des adultes pour réclamer des informations. Enfin, Neville demandait des renseignements, parce que Luna était toujours occupée à examiner de près les outils magiques inconnus du bureau. Mis au courant des derniers évènement, l'adolescent se retrouva muet quelques instants. Il savait que c'était stupide, il n'aurait rien pu faire et aurait même sûrement été une gêne, mais il se sentait lâche. Ses amis avaient risqué leur vie et, encore une fois, il les avait laissé seuls. Il plissa la bouche dans une moue amère et désabusée. Ce fut étrangement Drago qui le tira de son mutisme, alors que Padma essayait de nettoyer les plaies de sa jambe.

« -Londubat, sérieusement, je ne te porte pas dans mon cœur mais je ne aurais pas voulu que tu te retrouves dans le même guêpier que nous. Au moins tu étais en sécurité.

-J'aurais dû être avec vous. Avec une personne de plus, peut-être que les filles n'auraient pas été capturées. S'il leur arrive quelque chose…

-On devra tous vivre avec ça sur notre conscience jusqu'à notre mort. »

Harry ponctua sa sortie avec un horrible juron et en jetant violement le coussin qu'il triturait contre un mur, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« -Harry ! Ne dis pas ça, je t'en prie ! L'Ordre va les retrouver et elles iront très bien.

-Bien sûr Mione, _il _voulait juste prendre le thé avec ma sœur et sa copine. Et _il_ va leur offrir des petits gâteaux qu'_il_ aura cuisinés lui-même.

-Ne t'inquiète pas trop tout de suite, Weasley. Si elles ont été enlevées, c'est que le Lord veut quelque chose d'elles. Il les gardera en vie, au moins un moment. »

Ron foudroya Drago du regard ; s'il voulait l'angoisser encore plus c'était réussi. Le roux sourit ensuite avec une satisfaction sadique. Padma avait versé le contenu d'une bouteille de whisky pur feu trouvée dans la réserve du directeur sur la blessure du Serpentard. Drago poussa un hurlement strident et chercha son souffle un long moment.

Dorilys sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Son escorte venait de la faire entrer dans une pièce sombre, éclairée de trop rares torches fumantes. Un crissement sinistre évoquait le frottement de quelque reptile sur le sol en pierre. Elle découvrit un énorme serpent qui vint enrouler ses anneaux autour d'elle, levant sa tête dépourvue d'expression pour l'observer. Il dardait sa langue vers elle, comme pour la goûter, se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière. Il se rapprocha encore un peu, laissant entendre un son étrange. Un rire froid sortit du seul endroit qu'elle n'avait osé examiner depuis son arrivée. La voix sifflante acheva de faire trembler ses jambes soudain faibles.

« Elle n'est pas pour toi, Nagini. Celle-ci sera à moi. »

Paralysée de terreur, Dorilys oubliait toutes ses résolutions de fierté. Un de ses gardes lui donna un violent coup derrière les genoux, la forçant à tomber aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec une petite exclamation de surprise. Il se leva du siège lui servant de trône et s'approcha, faisant bruisser la tissu de sa robe fuligineuse. Elle sentit quelque chose de profondément malsain effleurer son esprit et essaya de s'en isoler. Mais l'insidieuse émanation trouvait avec une grande facilité les fragilités de sa barrière mentale. Dorilys dut concentrer toute sa volonté pour ne pas s'abandonner corps et âme aux tentations qu'il lui offrait. Il jouait sur ses rancoeurs, sa jeunesse et sa crédulité pour tenter de la corrompre par de belles promesses. La jeune fille se retrancha au plus profond de son esprit, se perdant dans l'immensité d'un ciel étoilé, son dernier refuge, pour lui échapper. Sentant sa proie lui échapper, il tendit une main trop blanche, osseuse comme une serre, vers elle. Il lui souleva le visage pour la forcer à le regarder. Elle croisa alors son regard et se sut perdue.

Fin du vingt-et-unième chapitre.

Note d'auteur : La fin arrive bientôt... Théoriquement plus qu'un chapitre avant l'épilogue. Ceux qui continuent à me lire vont me haïr...


	24. Retour au Ministère

**Chapitre 22 : Retour au Ministère.**

Harry faisait les cent pas dans le bureau du directeur. Hermione l'observa faire pendant un long moment avant de se lever d'un coup, comme un diable sortant de sa boîte.

« -Par pitié, assieds-toi ! C'est insupportable de te voir tourner comme ça !

-Rien que l'idée de rester là, à ne rien faire, alors que Ginny et Dorilys sont en danger... Ca me rend dingue. Je _dois_ faire quelque chose ! »

La brune se rassit lentement, les lèvres pincées mais n'osant plus insister. Elle comprenait trop bien le sentiment qui animait son ami. Ils étaient enfermés ici, sans même savoir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, alors que des gens qu'ils aimaient étaient menacés. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait vraiment envie d'enfreindre un ordre direct donné par le directeur. Elle aurait aimé se jeter au combat, contre les Mangemorts, pour sortir Dorilys et Ginny de l'enfer où elles étaient. Elle observa ses camarades. Seule Luna était égale à elle-même, curieuse de ce qui l'entourait sans se laisser dépasser par ses émotions. Pour la première fois, elle lui envia ce détachement du monde réel. Un long silence s'installa. Drago suivait le Survivant dans ses évolutions sans fin et finit par intervenir, excédé.

« -On aurait tous envie de faire quelque chose, Potter. Mais il faut être réaliste. Si _Il_ a fait enlever les filles, ce n'est pas pour les garder dans la première cache venue. Elles doivent être dans son repaire principal. Et je doute que l'un de vous sache où il se situe. Je n'ai pas envie de fouiller tous les vieux manoirs lugubres de Grande-Bretagne pour le retrouver. Elles seront mortes avant. »

Tout le monde sauta sur ses pieds en hurlant. Le ton était monté d'un seul coup dans la pièce ; aucun ne comprenant l'insensibilité dont faisait preuve Drago. Ils étaient en colère et indignés par ses paroles cruelles qui ravivaient leur plus terrible angoisse. Les insultes fusaient. Toute son attitude était remise en cause, de ses injures passées à son comportement avec eux. Hors d'elle, Padma cracha des choses qu'elle ne pensait peut-être pas vraiment, déversant son venin sur le jeune homme. Elle était morte d'inquiétude pour sa sœur jumelle - un étrange pressentiment lui broyait le cœur depuis un moment - et elle se sentait pleine d'empathie pour la douleur de Ron. Ses accusations de trahison eurent le mérite de ramener brutalement le silence dans le bureau. Le sang se retira du visage déjà blafard de Drago tandis qu'il serrait les mâchoires. Hermione se sentit obligée d'intervenir.

« -Padma, calme-toi ! Crois-tu que ce soit le moment de lancer des accusations sans fondement ? Il a été blessé. Il n'a pas hésité un instant à se battre à nos cotés là-bas. Sans lui, plusieurs Mangemorts seraient encore en liberté et...

-Je peux me défendre seul, Granger, merci. Je vais vous dire quelque chose, une bonne fois pour toute. Et je ne me répèterai pas, alors écoutez moi bien. »

Il leur jeta un regard froid de reprendre, le menton levé en un geste hautain.

« Je hais Voldemort. Je maudis mon père et toute sa clique. Si je peux mettre des bâtons dans les roues de ces fous, je le ferai sans hésiter. Ils m'ont forcé à _tuer ma mère de mes mains_, je pense que vous l'avez un peu oublié… »

Les adolescents étaient figés. La voix de Drago était basse et sèche, presque un feulement. Une tension mal contenue, presque un cri désespéré, se faisait sentir dans ses intonations.

Le Serpentard continua sur sa lancée, laissant s'exprimer des sentiments trop longtemps réprimés.

« Je suis de votre coté, ne vous en déplaise. Pensez-vous que j'aurais supporté de traîner avec vous sinon ? Vous pensiez peut-être que je vous trouvais soudain sympathiques ? Je vous ai trouvés moins stupides et insupportables que je le craignais mais ne me demandez pas de devenir comme vous ! Je n'ai affectivement pas changé. Je dirai toujours ce que je pense ; au diable vos petites susceptibilités froissées. Je mépriserai toujours les gens médiocres et sans ambition qui se laissent faire par le système. Par contre, si vous cherchez un allié contre les Mangemorts et leur Maître, vous pourrez compter sur moi. »

Un grand silence s'installa après son éclat glacial. Les camarades de Drago se sentaient mal à l'aise. Celui-ci n'avait plus rien caché de ses motivations ou de ses idées mais sa haine des Mangemorts était trop forte pour être feinte. Padma n'osait même plus le regarder tant sa honte était grande. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, s'égrenant lentement au rythme de leurs pensées agitées. Puis Harry se décida. Il s'avança vers son ancien ennemi qui leur tournait le dos, regardant sans le voir le paysage gris par la fenêtre. Posant une main légère sur l'épaule du blond, le faisant sursauter, il échangea un long regard avec lui. Drago fut surpris du respect nouveau qu'il trouva dans les yeux du Survivant. Sa tension se relâcha lentement.

« -Je suis heureux de t'avoir avec nous, Drago. J'espère qu'on arrivera à leur faire payer tout le mal qu'ils ont fait.

-Si je vous aide un peu, on devrait l'avoir, notre vengeance. »

Neville se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention sur lui. Son regard avait perdu la candeur qui s'y trouvait habituellement. Il se souvenait de Bellatrix Black, l'année précédente, au Ministère. Il repensait à ses parents. Il revoyait sa mère lorsqu'elle l'observait tristement, un regret sans nom au bord des lèvres, dans ses trop rares moments de lucidité. Il se souvint de l'ombre qu'était son père. Il n'y avait aucune place dans le monde pour une telle forcenée. Sa voix s'éleva, déterminée.

« -On en revient au même point. Si on veut faire quelque chose, il faut savoir où aller. Et devoir affronter quelques Mangemort ne me fait plus peur. En fait, qu'il ne me déplairait pas d'avoir un tête à tête avec une personne en particulier.

-Tu envisagerais d'aller combattre du mage noir, Longdubat ? Comme quoi, on en apprend tous les jours… »

Drago se moquait mais la lueur étrange qui flottait dans les yeux limpide du Gryffondor lui fit presque froid dans le dos. Devinant ce qui trottait dans la tête de son camarade, il dit mentalement adieu à sa tante. Hermione intervint, le coupant dans ses pensées. Elle expliqua, avec une hésitation rare chez elle, avoir entendu Tonks parler des repaires possibles du Sorcier. Elle ne se souvenait pas exactement de tous mais c'était toujours ça. Le rire léger de Luna retentit dans la pièce avant que quiconque puisse répondre. Lorsqu'elle parla, d'une voix rauque à peine plus forte qu'un souffle, un sentiment indéfinissable les envahit.

« Ils se trompent tous. Ils cherchent au loin alors que c'est si près… Tellement près de nous… »

Elle s'interrompit pour plonger ses immenses yeux bleus droit dans ceux de Harry.

« Quelle meilleure cachette pour un mage noir que les sous-sols oubliés du Ministère ? »

Shacklebolt venait de quitter la réunion d'urgence de l'Ordre. Son estomac se tordait douloureusement. Il avait peur. Le grand auror à l'air assuré ne se laissait pas impressionner par grand monde mais, depuis plusieurs mois, il avait peur en permanence. Il savait qu'il avait changé, qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Quelques temps auparavant, sa sœur, une cracmolle ayant épousé un moldu, était morte dans un banal accident de voiture. Son mari avait été gravement blessé et leur fille unique, placée quelques temps dans un centre d'accueil. L'auror avait tenté de la recueillir, au moins le temps de la guérison de son beau-frère, mais il ne put rien faire. Les autorités moldues refusaient de laisser partir la petite avec un homme qui se disait son oncle et qui était incapable de donner une adresse vérifiable ou de dire ce qu'il faisait dans la vie. Pire, on lui avait interdit de venir voir sa nièce. Déjà abattu par la mort de la seule famille qui lui restait, il s'était retrouvé désemparé. Il avait continué de vivre, accomplissant ses missions comme un automate. Le coup de grâce survint lorsque son beau-frère sortit de l'hôpital. L'homme ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il redoutait les sorciers et les prenait pour des monstres. Il lui fit comprendre que sa présence était plus qu'indésirable. Il ne devait plus jamais venir voir sa nièce. Kingsley, impuissant, essaya de négocier au moins le droit de lui envoyer une lettre pour ses anniversaires, peut-être même un cadeau. La colère violente qui accueillit sa requête le laissa pétrifié sur le trottoir. Il aperçut sa nièce lui faire signe, derrière le rideau de sa chambre, avant que son père ne les rabattent brutalement. Blessé, il rentra chez lui pour noyer sa peine dans une bouteille.

Kingsley tomba dans une profonde dépression. Il n'avait plus goût à rien et ne se préoccupait plus vraiment des mages noirs et de leur arrestation. La seule chose qui le faisait encore réagir, c'était la lecture des journaux. Quand ils annonçaient une attaque de Voldemort coté moldu, il priait désespérément pour sa nièce. Il avait soigneusement caché son état à son entourage, réussissant même l'exploit de le dissimuler à Albus Dumbledore. Jour après jour, il chutait un peu plus et cherchait un moyen de ne plus souffrir. Quelques semaines plus tard, après l'arrestation d'un petit trafiquant de drogue magique, il se laissa tenter. Il garda un peu de la marchandise saisie. La poudre de Varianys était réputée pour apaiser les soucis les plus graves. L'effet fut radical, il retrouva le sourire. Il avait oublié, s'il l'avait jamais su, que cette substance induisait une dépendance immédiate. Alors il fut obligé de se trouver un fournisseur. Il passa toute sa paie, puis ses économies dans l'achat de la poudre. Le revendeur augmentait sans cesse ses prix car cette drogue était rare et chère. Rapidement, Kingsley ne réussit plus à payer les sommes demandées. Il dut rendre de _petits services_. Ils lui semblaient innocents au début, comme éviter d'inscrire dans le dossier de certaines personnes les petites farces sans danger faites aux moldus. Il n'aimait pas ça mais entre l'influence de la poudre qui amenuisait sa conscience et sa dépendance, il se résigna. Progressivement, il dut faire de plus en plus pour eux, sans vraiment penser aux conséquences, endormi dans une routine hypnotique. Ils le tenaient et ils le savaient.

Le réveil fut brutal. Il découvrit, après avoir fabriqué un faux alibi pour un complice de son revendeur, qu'il avait couvert un massacre. L'homme était un Mangemort et grâce à son aide il avait pu éviter Askaban. Il essaya de tout arrêter, ne se présentant plus aux rendez-vous programmés et souffrant mille morts de son sevrage à la poudre de Varianys. Les crises se firent enfin un peu moins violentes, après de longs jours d'agonies, et il crut pouvoir se sortir d'affaire. Sachant qu'il avait déjà brisé sa carrière, il voulait se présenter à son responsable et dénoncer ses complices une fois pour toute. Mais on vint le chercher chez lui. Le Mangemort entra en brisant les sorts de protections de son appartement, affaiblis par ses nombreuses crises, et s'assit à ses cotés sur le lit. Il lui parla de sa nièce, lui disant qu'il devait en être fière, que pour une sang-mêlée, elle était bien mignonne. Il trouvait adorable ses jolies tresses brunes qui s'agitaient au vent lorsqu'elle jouait avec sa poupée, dans son jardin. Kingsley s'était crispé et avait essayé de se lever. En riant, l'homme le repoussa sur le lit d'une seule main. Se penchant vers lui, il susurra qu'il aimerait bien jouer avec elle, lui aussi. Il aimait vraiment jouer avec les petites filles. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, l'auror eut un haut le cœur. Il ferma les yeux et demanda en pleurant ce qu'il devait faire pour qu'on la laisse tranquille. L'homme rit de nouveau et lui dit simplement qu'on le contacterait. A leur rencontre suivante, il fut mené à Voldemort pour lui rendre hommage. Ses derniers espoirs se brisèrent à cet instant.

Harry bondit sur Luna. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua légèrement, la voix éraillée.

« -Luna, je t'en prie, dis-moi que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie ? Tu es certaine de ce que tu dis ?

-Je l'ai su lorsque tu as posé la question. Je ne le savais pas avant. Mais maintenant je suis sûre. Tout comme je suis certaine que Dumbledore garde assez de poudre-de-cheminette pour nous tous... »

Le petit groupe d'adolescents était presque paralysé. Enfin, ils avaient l'opportunité d'agir. Certes, le Directeur leur avait strictement défendu de quitter l'endroit. Certes, ce qu'ils comptaient faire était fou et suicidaire. Mais si personne de l'Ordre ne trouvait le lieu où les deux filles étaient retenues ? Devaient-elles mourir parce qu'on leur avait interdit de partir ? Harry ne réagissait plus. Il avait lâché Luna et un intense dilemme le déchirait. Cela ne lui rappelait que trop les évènements de l'année passée. Le doute l'envahissait. Ron avait été le premier à réagir, se jetant sur la cheminée pour trouver de la poudre. Il poussa une exclamation de victoire en mettant la main sur un pot orné de motifs en arabesque et se tourna vers les autres. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'expression de son ami.

« -Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu attends ?

-Et… Et si c'était encore un piège ? Si en y allant on les faisait tuer elles aussi ? Je ne veux pas encore causer la mort de quelqu'un que j'aime ! »

Un silence pesant s'installa. Drago et Padma se demandèrent de quoi il parlait mais les autres, qui étaient tous présents au Département des Mystères, eurent l'impression de recevoir une douche glacée.

Hermione se rapprocha de son amie en se tordant les mains.

« -Tu penses à Sirius, n'est ce pas, Harry ?

-Je l'ai tué. Si j'avais écouté Dumbledore, si j'avais surmonté ma rancœur pour Rogue, mon parrain serait encore avec moi et j'aurais encore une famille… »

Sa voix se brisa. La Survivant déglutit plusieurs fois, très vite, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. Il serra les poings et se détourna brusquement, refusant qu'on le voie pleurer. Ses épaules tressautaient et une grande inspiration lui échappa, comme un noyé cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Ron échangea un regard rapide avec sa petite amie et ils se précipitèrent pour le prendre dans leurs bras. Harry se laissa enfin aller à se reposer sur une force qui n'était pas la sienne, éclatant en sanglots violents dans leur étreinte. Les autres restaient hésitants, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient intervenir ou non. Drago ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de détourner le regard, visiblement gêné. Neville hésita un long moment et finit enfin par se décider. Il s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

« -Harry, pour Sirius… Je… Mince, je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour dire les choses, alors prenez-le comme ça vient. Vous ne vous êtes pas demandé ce que Luna et moi faisions ici, je pense. On devait parler au directeur. On fait souvent des recherches tous les deux, à la bibliothèque. Madame Chourave nous a même donné accès à certains livres de la Réserve et du coup…

-Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, Longdubat ? »

Le Serpentard, agacé par ce discours sans aucun rapport avec la situation, lui avait coupé la parole.

Neville lui lança un regard méprisant. Cela fit plus pour le faire taire qu'aucun discours. Le timide – enfin plus tellement – Gryffondor reprit la parole.

« Bref, avant qu'on m'interrompe, je disais qu'on avait trouvé un livre décrivant un ancien rituel. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler tout de suite Harry, pour ne pas te donner de faux espoir. Mais je pense que ça pourrait t'aider. »

Harry se dégagea un peu des bras de ses deux amis, fixant Neville d'une drôle de façon.

« Le rituel explique comment ramener une personne égarée dans le Monde des Esprits, en utilisant la Porte des Morts. Dumbledore semblait penser que ça pouvait marcher. On va pouvoir sortir Sirius de l'Arche, Harry. »

La vie revint d'un seul coup dans les prunelles du Survivant. Hermione ouvrait de grands yeux, une main devant sa bouche ouverte de surprise et elle broyait les doigts de Ron sans s'en rendre compte. Luna souriait rêveusement. Elle était contente d'avoir pu rallumer la lumière dans le cœur d'un de ses amis. Et si Padma était toujours aussi perdue, Drago, lui, venait de rassembler les différentes pièces du puzzle. Sirius Black, qui n'était pas coupable, était le parrain de son ancien pire ennemi. Ce même Sirius Black qui avait disparu l'année précédente au Ministère et qui était aussi son cousin. Son expression aurait égayé même un détraqueur.

« Merlin, ne me dites pas que je suis parent avec _ça_ ! »

Il se prit un coup derrière la tête. Padma se contenta de lui faire un sourire lorsqu'il se retourna.

Les adolescents mirent quelques minutes à se remettre de cette nouvelle, après que Padma avait demandé des explications. Ron, un peu mal à l'aise, prit la parole.

« -Tu sais, Harry, la situation est vraiment différente de la dernière fois en plus.

-Comment ça ?

-On sait que les Mangemorts ont les filles, ce n'est pas une supposition. Tu n'as pas appris l'endroit où elles étaient par un rêve inspiré par Voldemort. Je ne pense pas que ça soit un piège.

-Ce sera tout de même très dangereux.

-Pas plus que d'affronter un loup-garou à la pleine lune ou de combattre un basilic, Hermione. »

Une lueur un peu malicieuse flottait maintenant dans les yeux du Survivant. Il était convaincu. Il savait que ses deux meilleurs amis viendraient avec lui, même si la brune râlait un peu pour la forme. Il se tourna vers les autres.

« -Je ne veux pas vous obliger à venir. Comme on a dit, ce sera risqué. Mais j'avoue que j'aimerais bien qu'on soit tous ensemble.

-Rassure-toi, Potter, je viens avec vous. Si je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez massacrer, je suis obligé. Vous seriez capable de foncer dans le tas en espérant vous en sortir. Avec moi pour vous sauver la mise, au moins, vous aurez une chance.

-On admire tous ta modestie, Malfoy. »

Tout le monde donna son accord et Harry put prendre une grande poignée de poudre verte et la jeter dans la cheminée, en criant le nom de leur destination. Ils disparurent les uns après les autres vers le Ministère de la Magie.

Maelys avait envoyé son esprit à travers le Surmonde pour rejoindre sa petite fille. Elle savait qu'elle prenait des risques, vu son état de faiblesse après son malaise. Se détachant de son corps, elle se retrouva à parcourir le gris uniforme qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle ne put que remarquer les étranges perturbations qui étaient apparues depuis sa dernière visite. Des tourbillons de fumée impalpable s'enroulaient autour de ses jambes et elle se sentait oppressée. La stabilité même de l'endroit semblait altérée. Et _quelque chose _était en chasse. Elle interrompit sa progression rapide pour étendre ses perceptions autour d'elle. Alors elle comprit. Laurianne lui avait demandé de l'aide ; quelqu'un était prisonnier ici sans être mort ou en voyage astral. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant, pratiquement huit mois. La présence d'une personne vivante dans un lieu réservé aux morts et aux esprits ne pouvait que distordre la trame de cette dimension spirituelle. En réaction, les Dévoreurs – sorte de démons chargés de traquer les âmes trop sombres, pour les _recycler_ – avaient dû prendre le captif pour une proie. La vieille prêtresse se sentit tiraillée entre deux devoirs. Elle voulait aider Dorilys qui en avait vraiment besoin. Mais elle ne pouvait laisser une âme innocente périr de cette manière. Avec un pincement au coeur, elle se décida. Elle chercha dans ses souvenirs le nom de l'homme avant de l'invoquer.

« Sirius Black, venez à moi ! Par votre nom, vous devez répondre à cet appel ! »

Une silhouette émaciée, épuisée au-delà de tout et surtout complètement paniquée se matérialisa devant elle. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

« Je suis une amie de Laurianne. Je peux vous aider et vous protéger si vous restez à mes cotés. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer mais suivez-moi ! »

Le ton lui rappelait tellement celui de son ancienne directrice de Maison que Sirius obéit sans discuter, à sa plus grande surprise.

Ginny avait mal partout. Elle commença à bouger lentement et s'étira avec précautions. Déglutissant douloureusement, elle observa les alentours quelques instants, perplexe, avant de retrouver ses souvenirs. Elle sursauta. Dorilys avait disparut et la porte était restée entrouverte. Elle doutait sérieusement que des Mangemorts soient assez négligents pour oublier d'enfermer une prisonnière et en conclut qu'ils ignoraient sa présence. Son esprit tournait à toute allure. Elle ne devait pas compter sur une intervention extérieure, du moins pas avant un bon moment. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution. Elle devait explorer l'endroit et trouver comment sortir de là. La jeune fille écouta longuement les bruits alentours avant de se décider à quitter son abri relatif. Rasant les murs, la jeune rousse se mordait les lèvres, sursautant au moindre souffle d'air. Elle arriva assez vite à un croisement, des escaliers poussiéreux d'un coté et d'autres couloirs en face. Elle aperçut une plaque fixée sur un mur.

_Ministère de la Magie - niveau zéro - Archives administratives._

Reconnaissant le style, elle s'approcha, incrédule. Elle n'en revenait pas. Ginny finit par se remettre de sa surprise et ouvrir un peu plus la porte des escaliers, tâchant de se souvenir à quel niveau se situait le bureau des aurors. Elle reprenait espoir au fur et à mesure de sa progression vers les étages plus fréquentés du Ministère. Alors qu'elle allait déboucher non loin du Département des Mystères, elle reconnut quelqu'un qui se hâtait dans sa direction. Avec un grand soupir de soulagement, elle se précipita vers lui.

Kingsley sortit de ses sombres pensées et sursauta violement. Ginny Weasley courait vers lui. Mais elle avait été enlevée en même temps qu'une autre adolescente par Voldemort, elle ne pouvait pas être ici ! Hors d'haleine, la jeune fille s'accrocha à son bras et parla à tout vitesse. Il comprit plus ou moins de ses explications comment elle avait été capturée et, surtout, comment elle avait pu passer inaperçue. Il n'en revenait pas qu'une gamine de son âge soit déjà animagus. Il réfléchit rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir jusqu'au département des aurors trouver ses collègues. Vous-savez-qui penserait forcément qu'il l'avait trahi et sa nièce serait… non ! Il ne put pourtant se résoudre à la faire taire lui-même. Alors il rusa, jouant un rôle avec tout le talent d'un acteur chevronné.

« -Ginny, c'est un vrai miracle que tu aies pu t'enfuir. J'aimerais que tu me guides au sous-sol, pour repérer les lieux. Après, on ira chercher du renfort pour sortir ton amie de là.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'y va pas tout de suite.

-C'est simple. Je te crois ; mais penses-tu que les autres accepteront que le QG de Voldemort soit juste sous leurs pieds ? Mais si je leur dis qu'on a vérifié…

-Je comprends. J'ai tellement peur ! Mais je vous fais confiance. Allons-y avant que je ne perde tout mon courage. »

Il ferma les yeux un instant, alors qu'elle ne l'observait pas, se maudissant de ce qu'il faisait. Il descendit avec elle, explorant apparemment les couloirs comme il l'avait dit. Il ouvrit plusieurs portes, sans évidement rien trouver de compromettant.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une autre double porte. Kingsley l'entrouvrit à peine et observa rapidement l'intérieur, comme pour toutes les autres qu'il avait ouvertes. Sa haute silhouette cachait la scène s'y déroulant à Ginny. Lord Voldemort tenait entre ses mains le visage d'une jeune fille blonde, agenouillée et tremblante devant lui, le teint blafard. Le Maître croisa le regard de l'auror, visiblement furieux d'être interrompu, puis entra sans ménagement dans son esprit. Le mage noir plissa les yeux puis sourit. Il lui fit signe d'entrer avec son cadeau. Kingsley s'avança, Ginny juste derrière lui, rassurée par son calme apparent. Elle se figea en découvrant la scène. Dorilys s'était effondrée au sol lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait relâchée. Seule sa respiration rapide prouvait qu'elle vivait encore. Un frisson glacé parcourut le dos de Ginny, la peur lui nouant les entrailles. Son souffle s'était fait court et elle suffoquait presque. Elle voulut se rapprocher de l'auror, cherchant un soutien auprès de lui, mais ne put faire un seul geste. Et quand celui-ci s'agenouilla devant le sorcier tout vêtu de noir, elle comprit. Elle s'était laissée piéger ! C'était un traître ! Une bouffée de colère l'envahit, remplacée aussitôt par du désespoir. Elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir. Pas cette fois. Une voix sifflante l'interrompit.

« Ginevra... Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne t'avais vu. »

La jeune fille sentit une terreur abjecte s'emparer de son esprit. Ignorant le traître, Voldemort s'avançait tranquillement dans sa direction. Lorsqu'il fut enfin juste devant elle, il lança un sort qui l'obligea à tomber à ses pieds.

« -Tu n'imagines pas le plaisir que j'ai à te retrouver ici, Ginevra. Vois-tu, ton amie ne s'est pas montrée très coopérative. J'aimerais qu'elle me rende un petit service et elle refuse. Cela me blesse terriblement. Je suis certain que tu vas m'aider à la convaincre, n'est ce pas ?

-Jamais ! Jamais je ne vous aiderai !

-Oh… J'ai oublié de te le dire : tu n'as pas besoin d'être d'accord. Mais tu me fais tout de même de la peine. Je te connais depuis ton entrée à Poudlard après tout. »

Le sorcier éclata d'un rire sardonique. Il dirigea sa baguette vers Dorilys, la faisant glisser sur le sol jusqu'à lui, et, d'un sortilège, la réveilla.

« _Enervatum_ ! Eh bien, jeunes filles, vous ne voulez pas être gentilles. Je vais devoir être plus sévère dans ce cas. Toi, petite prêtresse, tu finiras par me céder tôt ou tard. Mais sache que plus tu tarderas, plus ton amie souffrira. C'est toi qui seras responsable de chacun de ses cris… »

Dorilys regardait Ginny avec horreur. Elle avait compris bien plus vite qu'elle ce que Voldemort s'apprêtait à faire. Et quand le premier doloris frappa la rousse, elle hurla avec elle.

Fin du vingt-deuxième chapitre 


	25. Défendre les siens

_**Toute petite note d'auteur**: Cette fois, on approche vraiment de la fin. Je sens que certaines personnes vont me haïr après ce chapitre. Je précise que je n'ai rien contre les tomates et que j'accepterai aussi un ou deux avocats bien murs. Mais vous pouvez aussi envisager une review._

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Défendre les siens**

La soirée était déjà bien avancée lorsque les adolescents débouchèrent dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie. L'endroit était encore éclairé brillamment mais, en dehors des aurors de garde dans leur bureau, les couloirs semblaient déserts. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, remarquant que la fontaine trônant au milieu de la grande pièce avait été réparée. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un mouvement furtif. Une ombre silencieuse disparut dans l'un des couloirs desservant les étages inférieurs et la jeune fille se crispa. Un employé du Ministère serait venu demander la raison de leur présence ici. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un Mangemort. Et, en le suivant, ils trouveraient où étaient gardées prisonnières leurs amies. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry et murmura près de son oreille.

« -Je crois que nous avons été repérés, Harry.

-J'ai vu. Il n'était pas aussi discret qu'il le pensait. »

Ils échangèrent un regard, raffermissant la main sur leur baguette. Drago et Padma semblaient un peu perdus mais ils suivirent leurs camarades vers les étages inférieurs. A plusieurs reprises, ils perdirent la trace de leur proie. Mais la chance était avec eux ; ils finirent toujours par l'apercevoir au détour d'un croisement. Ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans le bâtiment et les adolescents furent pris d'une étrange impression de déjà-vu. Ils arriveraient bientôt au niveau du Département des Mystères. Harry crispait de plus en plus sa prise en pointant sa baguette devant lui. Mais ils continuaient de pister le Mangemort.

Un doute commençait à naître dans l'esprit de Ronald Weasley. Il se sentait comme aux échecs, lorsque son adversaire bougeait ses pions pour l'attirer dans un traquenard. Il comprit soudain. Ils ne suivaient pas un Mangemort jusqu'au repaire de Voldemort ; ils se dirigeaient tout droit dans un piège. Il se raidit et s'arrêta, obligeant Neville à le heurter dans le dos. Le groupe le rejoignit. Harry s'emporta, oubliant presque de baisser la voix en parlant.

« -Bon sang, Ron, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On va le perdre, là !

-Tu n'as pas compris ? Tu trouves normal qu'un Mangemort soit assez bête pour ne pas avoir remarquez qu'il était suivi ? Et tu trouves logique que ma soeur et Dorilys soient gardées chez les langues de plomb ? »

Le survivant pâlit. Finalement, il avait eu raison de douter. C'était bel et bien encore un piège. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient prévenus, ils se tiendraient près. Drago regardait Ron comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser.

« -Depuis quand es-tu expert en stratégie, Weasley ?

-Depuis que j'ai cessé de perdre aux échecs, vers mes huit ans. Etonné ?

-Je crois que l'Apocalypse est pour bientôt...

-Si vous avez fini, vous deux, on pourrait peut-être continuer et voir où essaie de nous emmener notre ami le Mangemort ? »

Sur un dernier regard noir entre les deux adolescents, le groupe repartit avec précaution.

L'attaque survint sans préavis, à une intersection. Un éclair rouge frappa l'angle du couloir, juste à l'endroit où se trouvait Luna une seconde auparavant. Un autre sort les manqua de peu, trop rapidement lancé pour être de la même personne. Ils n'avaient pour l'instant aucun moyen de savoir combien de sorciers ils affrontaient. Le trio se retrouva séparé des autres, à l'abri relatif des murs de pierre, de l'autre coté du croisement. Les adolescents ne perdirent pas de temps à se demander ce qui se passait. Leur entraînement avait été efficace. Drago riposta le premier, lançant sortilège sur sortilège en espérant que cela toucherait au moins l'un de leurs agresseurs. Les deux Serdaigle agirent avec plus de mesure, se postant accroupies et visant avec soin leurs cibles avant d'incanter. Neville entreprit de les couvrir en maintenant un bouclier efficace sur le groupe. De l'autre coté, Hermione faisait preuve d'une certaine inventivité dans les assauts qu'elle portait. Un 'blop' sonore retentit à l'autre bout du couloir, vers les Mangemorts, faisant cesser le déluge magique. Le caquètement d'une poule se fit entendre. Ron se tourna vers son amie, incrédule.

« -Une poule ?!!

-Ca les occupera bien un moment, à se demander pourquoi j'ai conjuré un gallinacé.

-Cette fille est folle. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et changea d'avis, haussant les épaules en rougissant un peu.

Les sorciers noirs essayèrent de se débarrasser de l'animal sans se mettre en danger, pensant à un subterfuge ou à un piège. Les jeunes gens profitèrent du court répit offert pour reprendre quelques forces, Drago se laissant glisser contre le mur pour soulager sa jambe blessée. Les soins donnés dans le bureau du Directeur lui avaient permis de marcher sans trop de soucis. Mais les incessants changements d'appuis exigés par un combat magique commençaient à venir à bout de sa résistance. Il passa la main à l'endroit de sa blessure et grimaça en la retirant sanglante. Heureusement, le tissu de ses vêtements cachait la situation aux autres. Tout à coup, une exclamation de rage les fit sursauter.

« Aaahhh !!! Un vulgaire poulet ! Ces gosses nous envoient des poulets pour nous combattre !!! »

Un _incendio _retentit dans le couloir et une désagréable odeur de plumes brûlées se répandit.

« Bellatrix, calme-toi. Tu deviens hystérique. »

Neville et Harry échangèrent un étrange regard de connivence. Ils avaient tous les deux reconnu leurs adversaires. Si une certaine amitié liait ces deux garçons, une haine commune les unissait fortement contre Bellatrix Lestrange. Et Drago Malfoy ne laisserait jamais passer une occasion d'affronter son père. Les trois garçons se lancèrent d'un même mouvement dans le couloir en courant, créant un véritable barrage de sorts. Les autres adolescents, après un bref instant d'hésitation, les suivirent et tentèrent de les couvrir.

Les Mangemorts furent tellement surpris de cet assaut presque suicidaire qu'ils se laissèrent déborder. Ils furent contraints de reculer, se réfugiant dans le coeur même du Département des Mystères. Les adolescents purent enfin compter ceux qui leur faisaient face, cinq sorciers. Progressivement, ils traversèrent les différentes salles déjà visitées l'année précédente, se cachant derrière les inestimables artefacts magiques pour esquiver un sort avant de repartir aussitôt au combat. Ils avaient tous, des deux cotés, des blessures plus ou moins graves. Luna tomba à terre, atteinte de plein fouet par un _doloris_. Neville s'arrêta pour la protéger et riposta contre le lanceur de sort. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à la pièce où il se trouvait. Harry si. Et il était pétrifié en regardant s'agiter, sous une imperceptible brise, le voile de l'Arche où avait disparu son parrain. Bellatrix le remarqua et persifla.

« Alors bébé Potter, on repense à son cher parrain ? Quelle perte cruelle pour toi... Tu as mal ? »

Le Survivant oublia toute autre idée que celle de tuer cette femme. Ses pensées se figèrent et, pour la seconde fois de sa vie, il utilisa un impardonnable. Et pour la première fois, il fonctionna. Avec un hoquet de surprise, la femme esquiva de justesse l'éclair vert qui fit éclater un morceau de pierre derrière elle. Elle cessa de considérer Harry juste comme un contretemps divertissant et se lança dans un vrai duel contre lui. Leur affrontement ressemblait presque à une danse.

Harry, pris dans l'action, ne se rendait pas compte que ses amis étaient en difficulté. Drago se trouvait aux prises avec son propre père. L'homme avait décidé de faire payer sa trahison à son héritier. Le jeune homme était à bout de forces, sa jambe ayant renoncé à le porter, et il était effondré au sol. Seule l'intervention rapide de Padma lui sauva la vie. Lucius sursauta en voyant la jeune fille.

« -Comment as-tu fait pour survivre ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu devrais être morte, personne ne survit plus de quelques heures à un maléfice de vieillissement accéléré ! »

Padma déglutit péniblement. Elle n'avait jamais reçu de sort de ce genre. Ca ne pouvait pas être elle. Son visage devint blafard.

« Oh non, Parvati... »

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et des larmes coulèrent. Lucius était trop expérimenté pour se laisser distraire trop longtemps. Il profita de sa détresse pour s'en débarrasser, comme il pensait l'avoir déjà fait. Le sortilège mortel partit en éclairant la scène d'une lumière lugubre. Au dernier moment, quelqu'un cria et se jeta sur la Serdaigle, recevant le sort à sa place. Drago Malfoy retomba au sol, entraînant Padma avec lui, ses yeux grands ouverts à jamais.

Lucius et Padma se figèrent. Elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler la mort des deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde et l'homme se retrouvait étrangement désarmé par le meurtre de son fils. Un pincement dans le coeur qu'il pensait ne plus avoir le surpris. Il cligna des paupières et quitta des yeux le corps de son enfant, à demi couché sur la fille dont il avait sauvé la vie, pour croiser un regard brûlant de haine. La lueur de folie qui y brillait lui donna la chair de poule. Il recula d'un pas. Il sentit instinctivement qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre et qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour atteindre son objectif. Et elle voulait se venger. Heureusement pour lui, l'exclamation d'horreur d'une des autres filles permit de distraire suffisamment sa Némésis pour lui permettre de fuir, abandonnant ses camarades à leur destin. Padma retint un cri de rage pure et se dégagea pour se relever, trébuchant un instant sous la douleur. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à être anéantie. Les autres avaient fait face aux trois derniers Mangemorts et, avec Luna inconsciente, ils n'avaient pas pu tenir. Elle aperçut Hermione, debout immobile et couverte de sang de la tête aux pieds. Elle ressentit à peine un tiraillement d'inquiétude avant de s'étonner de cette absence d'émotion. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle vit le corps lacéré et sans vie de Ron qu'elle sentit les larmes couler à flot sur ses joues.

Sirius était intenable. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé une source d'informations fiable sur cet enfer gris où il avait passé trop de temps, il harcelait la vieille femme de questions. Il tentait de comprendre comment, par exemple, fonctionnaient les distances : pourquoi une simple pensée pouvait parfois faire traverser des océans alors qu'à d'autres moments il fallait un temps infini pour se déplacer. Maelys – puisque c'était son nom – essaya au début de répondre avec patience. Mais rapidement, elle fut excédée, ses nerfs étant déjà mis à rude épreuve. Elle finit par lui enjoindre de se taire et de cesser de sautiller autour d'elle comme un chiot au retour de son maître. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, la remarque le réduisit instantanément au silence. L'homme se rembrunit. Elle ne dit rien mais elle était surprise de son changement d'expression. Lorsqu'il était sérieux, il devenait quelqu'un d'autre. Il continua de _marcher_ à ses côtés, lui jetant parfois de petits coups d'œil inquisiteurs. Au bout de quelques minutes, il n'y tint plus.

« -Excusez-moi… J'aimerais comprendre. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là pour me faire revenir chez les vivants ?

-Je suis navrée, nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de travailler sur ce problème avec Laurianne. A l'heure actuelle, seule la Dame pourrait choisir de vous sauver.

-C'est bien ce que je craignais... Attendez ! Vous dites qu'une dame pourrait faire quelque chose pour moi ?! Et je la contacte comment, cette charmante personne ? »

Maelys ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement de sa méprise. Il n'avait visiblement pas saisi de qui il s'agissait. Elle prit le temps de lui expliquer son erreur, ne serait-ce que pour la divertir de l'angoisse immense qui la rongeait. Comme à son habitude, elle s'interdisait d'exprimer ses émotions et se contentait de souffrir en silence.

« -Je vous parlais de la Dame que je sers, tout comme Laurianne. La déesse Dana. Et Elle n'agit jamais à moins que la situation soit désespérée et jamais sans un prix à payer. Avec Elle, le proverbe 'aide-toi et le ciel t'aidera' prend tout son sens.

-Je suppose qu'une prière ne suffira pas.

-Je l'ignore. Elle a Ses propres raisons d'agir. Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard. Nous devons nous hâter. Les enfants sont en grave danger et il faut les aider. Je crains pour leur vie…

-Les enfants ?

-Ma petite-fille et ses nouveaux amis. Ginevra Weasley et elle ont été enlevées par le mégalomane qui menace votre monde. »

La voie de la vieille femme se brisa et Sirius se raidit. Il venait en une seconde de comprendre les implications de ce rapt.

« -Merlin ! Elle est comme Laurianne et vous, n'est-ce pas ? Et il va se servir d'elle…

-Pas si je l'en empêche.

-Je vous aiderai. Je ne sais pas comment mais je le ferai. Il est hors de question que je laisse ce monstre asservir les sorciers et les vôtres. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour ça. Je le jure !

-_N'importe quoi ? Vraiment ? Que serais-tu près à sacrifier pour sauver les tiens_ ? »

Maelys s'inclina profondément devant l'apparition soudaine, à la voix vibrante comme un requiem.

Sirius resta pétrifié par la présence de cette femme, d'une beauté irréelle, dont les yeux contenaient tout le ciel étoilé. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Une invisible brise agitait le voile sombre de sa chevelure et la puissance qui émanait d'elle ne lui laissa aucun doute sur son identité. Il tomba à genoux devant Elle. Dana s'approcha, ses pieds cachés par la longue robe noire dont elle était vêtue. Posant une main blanche sous son menton pour lui relever le visage, elle plongea son regard sans pupilles dans les iris de Sirius. Le temps s'estompa… Il se sentit évalué, mis à nu jusque dans ses souvenirs les plus sombres et les plus douloureux. Avec un sursaut d'angoisse, il revécut toutes ses années d'emprisonnement, la présence oppressante des détraqueurs, la maltraitance des gardiens, les humiliations… Toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait évoquées avec personne.

« _Si le prix, pour aider les tiens, était de perdre encore une fois et à jamais ta liberté, le paierais-tu_ _? Accepterais-tu de renoncer à ta vie si je te donnais le pouvoir d'agir contre tes ennemis ? »_

Sirius prit une grande inspiration, à la fois glacé et brûlant du contact avec la déesse. Il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit aussitôt.

« -Je donnerais ma vie et plus encore pour sauver le monde sorcier et les miens.

-_Alors, que cela soit_ ! »

L'Ordre avait lancé un assaut coordonné à toutes les cachettes signalées par Severus, plus tôt dans la soirée. Ils ne trouvèrent que rarement de gardiens et malheureusement aucune trace des deux jeunes filles. Les lieux étaient comme désertés. Quelques assaillants escortèrent leurs prisonniers jusqu'à leur nouvelle villégiature océanique et les autres se regroupèrent pour préparer la prochaine action. Il ne restait qu'un seul lieu possible. Tout le monde espérait y retrouver Ginny et Dorilys. Dans un premier temps, l'endroit avait été écarté car même le Ministère en connaissait l'emplacement. Dumbledore n'aurait jamais pensé que le Mage Noir garderait ses prisonnières là-bas ; ce repaire était difficile à défendre. Ils décidèrent d'adopter une stratégie classique mais qui avait fait ses preuves. Ils encercleraient la demeure et attaqueraient sur tous les cotés à la fois. Dumbledore n'avait pas eu besoin de dire à quel point cette opération était importante. Tous avaient imaginé le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec une puissance encore accrue. Et tous avaient frémi à cette idée. L'aide précieuse des prêtresses permettrait le succès du plan car elles pouvaient garder le contact et transmettre des informations en temps réel. Jamais les sorciers de la résistance n'avaient bénéficié d'un tel avantage, sans même parler du surcroît de puissance fourni par leurs nouvelles alliées. Cette aide était loin d'être négligeable ; les renforts que devaient envoyer Kingsley n'étaient jamais arrivés et ils avaient du s'en passer.

Laurianne tenait maintenant non loin d'une ancienne maison sur pilotis, au bord d'un glacial loch écossais. Comme ses compagnons, elle portait des vêtements sombres et près du corps pour ne pas être gênée dans ses mouvements. N'étant pas armée d'une baguette comme ses alliés, elle avait glissé sa dague rituelle à sa ceinture. Malgré la futilité de ce geste, elle était rassurée par le contact froid du métal acéré. Remus, chargé de mener ce groupe, se tenait à son coté, directement lié à son esprit pour mieux anticiper les ordres reçus. Elle lui laissait ainsi accès à toutes ses pensées, sans exception. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas un instant. Juste avant le début des combats, en sortant du quartier général au Square Grimmaud, elle l'avait retenu et ils étaient restés seuls en arrière. Remus s'était montré nerveux, et pas à cause des affrontements qui s'enchaînaient ce soir-là. Depuis sa demande en mariage interrompue, ils n'avaient jamais pu se reparler en privé. La jeune femme lui avait pris la main, n'osant le regarder dans les yeux.

« Remus, je… Ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour te donner ma réponse, avec tous les risques qu'on va courir, mais je… Oui. Si nous survivons à tout ça, je serais plus qu'heureuse de devenir ta femme, si tu veux toujours de moi. Et si, cette vie encore, une tragédie ne nous sépare pas. »

Elle avait empêché le loup-garou de lui répondre, posant un doigt pour clore ses lèvres. Elle avait finalement levé les yeux vers lui, brillants un peu trop de larmes contenues, et lui avait déposé quelque chose de tiède dans la main, un étrange sourire sur le visage. Alors qu'elle l'entraînait rejoindre les autres, il avait vu briller entre ses doigts le pendentif qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Il ne s'était même pas étonné de ce que l'argent de la monture ne le blesse point.

Laurianne sortit de ses pensées et pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté, l'air ailleurs. Elle guettait mentalement le signal de l'attaque qui devait être transmis par Amina, sa consœur du groupe de Dumbledore. Elle chassa une autre invitée indésirable de son pantalon en frissonnant, se raccrochant au bras de Remus. Elle détestait les araignées et l'endroit en était infesté. Impatiente, elle contacta Amina sans plus attendre pour avoir des nouvelles.

« -_Alors, comment ça se passe de votre coté_

_-Tout le monde se tient prêt. Je n'ai jamais été aussi nerveuse de ma vie. Je ne suis pas faite pour combattre. _

_-Excusez-moi, madame. Savez-vous quand Dumbledore doit donner le départ_

_-Encore quelques minutes, monsieur Lupin, les derniers groupes ne sont pas encore en place_. »

Elle coupa son esprit des leurs, non sans avoir laissé sentir son profond amusement à Laurianne. Elle savait que jamais la jeune prêtresse n'aurait ouvert ses pensées à un autre que son compagnon pour la vie. Les paris sur la situation exacte entre ces deux-là étaient allés bon train parmi les prêtresses. Elle se permit un grand sourire. Elle venait de gagner un joli petit butin. Le directeur de Poudlard l'interrompit dans ses pensées et elle redevint instantanément sérieuse. L'assaut allait commencer.

Ce fut le chaos. Dès qu'ils se mirent à avancer, des dizaines de sorts fusèrent, lancés depuis la maison. Ils avaient été repérés ou alors quelqu'un les avait trahis. Il devait y avoir au moins la moitié des Mangemorts dans la bâtisse car le rideau de magie ne diminuait pas, rendant l'approche périlleuse. Laurianne dirigea l'énergie vers Remus, sentant toutes ses sœurs faire de même avec leur partenaire de mission. Le loup-garou put lever un bouclier, repoussant avec aisance un maléfice dont la couleur verte n'inspirait pas confiance. Tenant toujours sa fiancée d'une main, il l'entraîna en avant, lançant autant de sortilèges défensifs qu'il le pouvait. Du coin de l'œil, Remus aperçut un sort faucher une prêtresse. La femme s'effondra sans un bruit, son regard étonné ouvert fixement vers le ciel nocturne. La sorcière qu'elle alimentait tomba à genoux, haletante, ses deux mains posées à plats devant elle. Sa bouche était ouverte en un cri muet. Le lien entre un mage et sa source était si étroit que s'il arrivait malheur à l'un d'eux, l'autre sentait sa mort dans sa propre chair. La sorcière bascula sur le coté en position fœtale, sanglotant. Un des combattants se pencha vers elle pour la relever et la pousser à continuer : rester immobile faisait d'elle une cible trop parfaite. Cette scène se reproduisit plus d'une fois, avec l'un ou l'autre membre de l'équipe. Si les sorciers de l'Ordre avaient eu le temps, ils auraient vu monter des prêtresses tombées à terre de petits tourbillons argentés qui fusaient vers le ciel, comme d'improbables étoiles filantes. Seuls quelques Mangemorts aperçurent le phénomène, s'étonnant de cette manifestation de pouvoir inconnu. Ils n'eurent guère le temps de s'interroger plus avant. Leurs premiers adversaires venaient de passer les boucliers de la maison et les portes résonnaient sous les sortilèges visant à les ouvrir. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à l'Ordre pour comprendre que les enchantements placés sur les ouvertures seraient impossibles à briser de cette manière. Ils battirent en retraite et se réfugièrent sous les pilotis, hors d'atteinte de leurs ennemis. Plus aucun sort ne perturba le ciel nocturne.

Laurianne écoutait les ordres de Dumbledore pour leur prochain mouvement, essayant de ne surtout pas penser à ceux qui n'étaient plus avec eux. Le temps des larmes n'était pas encore venu, il restait le temps de la guerre. Elle ne prêtait en fait que peu d'attention à son discours, une _vibration_ désagréable l'envahissait. Quelque chose de très mauvais était en train d'arriver. Elle ignorait ce que c'était mais elle savait que cela serait extrêmement dangereux pour tous. La jeune femme se frotta le plexus, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'intuition que cela concernait Dorilys. L'inquiétude l'envahit. Sans même parler de son attachement pour l'apprentie, la jeune fille était la seule héritière de la lignée du Nord et de la Terre. Sa mère n'était plus en âge d'avoir un enfant et avait renoncé à ses dons pour vivre plus tranquillement. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Dorilys... Elle finit par remarquer que ses consœurs étaient elles aussi affectées par le phénomène. D'un seul coup, elle planta ses ongles dans le bras de Remus, haletante. Plusieurs autres prêtresses chancelèrent sous l'assaut qui les agressait. Les sorciers les soutinrent, affolés de voir leurs nouvelles alliées s'effondrer. Un hurlement mental vrillait l'esprit de chacune d'entre elles.

« _AIDEZ-MOI_ _!!! Par pitié_ _! Je ne tiendrai pas_ _!!! S'il vous plait..._ _»_

Dumbledore grimaça. Le cri de Dorilys, s'achevant sur des sanglots désespérés, avait été entendu même par certains sorciers, ceux qui avaient quelques aptitudes pour la légilimencie.

Laurianne se tourna vers lui, son regard hanté par l'angoisse.

« Monsieur, il faut faire quelque chose et vite. Si Voldemort arrive à en faire son esclave, avec la puissance qu'elle peut manipuler, plus rien ne pourra l'arrêter ! »

Le Directeur se sentit d'un seul coup submergé par le poids de toutes ces années de guerre, de lutte contre les adeptes de la magie noire. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent imperceptiblement tandis qu'il répondait.

« -Alors nous devons entrer immédiatement. Mais je crains que les protections ne soient trop puissantes. Plus jeune, et plus en forme... j'aurais peut-être pu les briser. J'ai peur d'être maintenant trop âgé pour lutter directement contre les maléfices de Tom...

-Monsieur... Je... Vous avez les connaissances et les capacités. Nous avons la force dont vous avez besoin. Si nous nous unissons toutes pour vous soutenir, vous pourrez arriver à passer les défenses. Mais je ne vous mentirai pas. C'est extrêmement dangereux. La quantité de pouvoir peut-être trop grande pour qu'un être humain le supporte. Cela pourrait détruire votre esprit... Ou pire... On ne peut vous y obliger. »

Minerva ouvrit la bouche pour protester, refusant l'idée qu'il se sacrifie. Puis elle ferma les yeux. Il savait. Il avait su bien avant l'enlèvement des deux adolescentes. Quelques jours auparavant, Albus l'avait convoquée dans son bureau, lui révélant tous les secrets qu'il pouvait sur Poudlard, lui expliquant qu'il avait pris des dispositions en cas de malheur. Elle n'avait rien voulu entendre au début, puis le ton calme de son vieil ami l'avait convaincue. Elle avait alors écouté, s'étonnant des merveilles cachées dans l'école et sur le domaine. Elle n'aurait pas cru le voir si vite risquer sa vie. Il croisa son regard.

« Vous ne m'y obligez pas. Mais je ne pourrais plus vivre si je n'essayais pas et que Lord Voldemort prenne le pouvoir par ma faute. Allons-y, mesdames. »

Albus Dumbledore avança résolument hors de la sécurité des piliers de la maison. Laurianne voulut le suivre mais il l'en empêcha d'un geste. Il savait parfaitement que la jeune femme pouvait canaliser la magie vers lui sans être vraiment à ses cotés. Elle ressentit une sorte de cassure. Elle savait qu'ils devaient faire quelque chose, que sinon les conséquences seraient terribles. Mais elle regrettait maintenant d'avoir informé le vieil homme de cette possibilité. Ils auraient trouvé autre chose. Elle l'envoyait à la mort. Ses dernières bribes d'innocence s'envolèrent, lui laissant un goût amer. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais trouver que le sacrifice était beau et noble. Il n'était que nécessité et souffrance. Remus lui pressa la main. Levant le visage vers lui, elle croisa son regard. Ses yeux brillaient un peu trop. Lui aussi avait compris, comme tous ceux présents, qu'ils assistaient à la dernière grande action d'Albus Dumbledore. Elle ne devait pas flancher ; elle devait faire honneur à ce qu'il allait accomplir. Laurianne se redressa, fermant un instant les paupières pour se connecter à la force vive qui coulait dans la terre. Elle attira progressivement toutes ses compagnes dans une union mentale surréaliste. Elle se rendit compte que Remus était toujours présent dans son esprit, ébahi de ce qu'il percevait, mais il était trop tard pour l'exclure du lien. Canalisant l'énergie directement à travers son propre corps, elle la dirigea vers le Directeur.

Le vieil homme se sentit revivre, exalté par la force qui coulait en lui. Il chercha la faille dans les multiples sorts placés là par son ancien élève. Il sentit vaguement, quelque part dans la fusion mentale dont il faisait partie, que quelqu'un sondait avec précaution l'intérieur de la maison, cherchant les deux captives. Alors qu'il venait enfin de trouver l'anomalie qui lui permettrait de renverser les protections, un cri d'avertissement retentit simultanément dans leurs esprits liés. Une des prêtresses avait capté les pensées d'un des mages noirs à l'intérieur.

« _Arrêtez_ _!!! Un piège, c'est un piège_ _! Elles ne sont pas là_ _! Si les barrières tombent, toute la zone sera détruite_ »

Dumbledore retint de justesse l'énergie crépitante qui allait frapper la porte. Il sentit son corps se tordre et il serra les dents sous les ondes de souffrance qui le traversèrent. Il suivit Laurianne qui forçait sans pitié l'esprit mal protégé de l'un des Mangemorts présents. Il découvrit sa fierté démente de se sacrifier pour servir les plans de son Maître. Les gens de l'Ordre allaient périr pendant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres assurerait sa victoire définitive sur les sorciers. Ils avaient bien travaillé ; leurs adversaires étaient visiblement persuadés que leur captive était ici, dans le quartier général de Lord Voldemort. L'homme se rengorgea. L'idée de son Maître était sublime. Personne ne pourrait jamais trouver leur véritable repaire. Ces misérables magiciens de pacotilles n'avaient pas assez d'imagination pour deviner qu'ils se cachaient sous leur nez. Dumbledore _vit_ une fugitive image de la véritable cachette de Voldemort et se glaça. Ils n'arriveraient jamais à temps. Dorilys allait céder et c'en serait fini de tout espoir. A moins que... Son corps était prêt à craquer sous la pression monstrueuse de toute la magie qu'il avait reçue mais elle pourrait lui permettre de réussir son plan. Il _saisit_ ses alliés et transplana, relâchant l'énergie destructrice sur les défenses et abandonnant les Mangemorts à leur destin. Sous le choc de l'arrivée, personne n'eut le temps de rattraper le corps sans vie d'Albus Dumbledore.

Fin du vingt-troisième chapitre.

- 9 -


	26. Des Poussières dans le vent

**Chapitre 24 : Des poussières dans le vent**

Dorilys était pétrifiée. Elle était dans un cauchemar, regardant la scène avec un sentiment d'irréalité grandissant. Le sang pulsait dans ses oreilles, l'assourdissant. Elle n'entendait plus les cris de sa nouvelle amie. Elle n'entendait plus Voldemort siffler ses sortilèges atroces avec la joie malsaine d'un enfant arrachant les ailes d'un insecte. Mais elle voyait Ginny se tordre à ses pieds sur les dalles de pierres glacées, frappant le sol de ses bras et de ses jambes et arquant le dos pour échapper à une douleur insoutenable. La jeune prêtresse sentit un goût salé sur ses lèvres sans comprendre que c'étaient ses propres larmes. Elle balbutiait des sons sans significations, déchirée entre ce qu'elle savait être son devoir et l'horreur que subissait son amie. Sa détermination flanchait rapidement. Un instant, elle fut à deux doigts de crier au sombre magicien d'arrêter, qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait pourvu qu'il laisse Ginny. Elle fit un pas en avant, la bouche entrouverte pour murmurer sa reddition. Et elle croisa le regard étincelant de la rousse. Au-delà de la souffrance, elle y découvrit la flamme brûlante de la colère, une profonde rage de vivre et, surtout, la volonté inébranlable de ne pas céder. La pâle adolescente se figea. Elle ne pouvait pas, non. Elle ne ferait pas honneur au courage sans faille de la Gryffondor en rendant les armes maintenant. Voldemort lança un autre maléfice à sa victime et son rire hystérique brisa le cocon de silence entourant Dorilys.

Un froid intense envahit l'héritière de la lignée du Nord. Son cœur se serra et ses émotions s'estompèrent progressivement, ne laissant plus dans son esprit qu'un vide stérile et reposant. Elle ne pouvait accepter la domination du sorcier. Elle ne pouvait lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Jamais, jusqu'à la mort. Alors elle puisa dans des forces qu'elle ignorait encore posséder et lança son esprit à la rencontre de celui de la jeune sorcière. Soutenant son énergie défaillante, elle mit tous ses pouvoirs, toutes ses capacités à sa disposition intégrale, réalisant pour elle ce dont Voldemort rêvait. Ginny lança le premier sort de protection qui traversa son esprit aux limites de la folie, instinctivement, pour éloigner d'elle son tortionnaire.  
« _Asmida__ sphaira _! »  
Un voile d'énergie dorée, translucide et brillant entoura les deux filles, les isolant et les protégeant du reste de la salle. Le cri de rage de Voldemort résonna longuement sur les voûtes du plafond. Les quelques Mangemorts encore présents se trouvèrent soudain des missions très urgentes, et surtout très éloignées de leur Seigneur, et s'éparpillèrent dans les couloirs du Ministère.

Le mage noir arpentait le sol autour du bouclier, testait pour en chercher les failles et n'en trouvait pas. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes étirées. Tout dans son attitude montrait qu'il était au-delà de la fureur. Il finit par s'immobiliser face aux jeunes filles pour attendre le moment où leurs forces seraient épuisées et où il pourrait leur faire payer leur audace. Un sourire diabolique étirait sa bouche en un rictus hideux. La blonde frissonna involontairement en voyant son expression. Il n'y aurait pas de seconde chance pour elles deux. Elle s'était agenouillée pour prendre Ginny dans ses bras, la touchant avec la délicatesse qu'elle aurait mis à tenir un poussin d'un jour. La sorcière tremblait de tous ses membres et un mince filet de sang coulait au coin de ses lèvres. Ses paupières étaient closes et tout son être se concentrait sur le maintien de leur protection. Dorilys sentait ses forces drainées et consumées dans le sortilège, vite, bien trop vite. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, une heure au plus, avant qu'elles ne se retrouvent de nouveau à la merci de leur bourreau. Alors elle fit de nouveau le vide dans son esprit, se concentrant comme le lui avait enseigné sa grand-mère. Elle lança un appel au secours mental qui devait être entendu dans toute l'Angleterre et au-delà, ses échos résonnant sans fin jusqu'au Surmonde.

Sirius frissonna. Les paroles de la Déesse résonnaient toujours dans l'espace infini du Surmonde. Il ignorait toujours le prix qu'Elle prendrait pour le laisser sauver les siens. Il croisa rapidement le regard de Maelys, empli d'une profonde approbation qui le surprit. Soudain, il sentit une chaleur ardente diffuser là où la Dame le touchait. Il fut projeté en arrière, violemment, et fut pris de convulsions. Il n'était plus que douleur. Il avait la sensation que son essence même était extraite, brûlée et purifiée pour lui être rendue comme sublimée. Son esprit, malgré la souffrance qui n'avait rien à envier à un _doloris_, devenait pourtant plus clair et plus vif. Il fut alors touché par une conscience immense, inimaginable, et l'espace d'un instant aux allures d'éternité, il partagea Ses pensées. Il découvrit des niveaux insoupçonnés de compréhension de l'univers, des visions du passé et de l'avenir qui disparurent aussitôt. Sa vie humaine le quittait pour ne laisser qu'un esprit puissant et lumineux. Il était devenu une émanation de Dana, une petite parcelle de sa divinité, son messager et son sujet. Il s'abandonna au sentiment de plénitude qui l'envahissait, flottant dans une éternelle seconde suspendue.  
« _Sache, Sirius Black, que tu es désormais Mien, bien plus q__ue toute créature en ce monde. Ta volonté sera Mienne et tu seras Ma Flèche, rendant justice en Mon Nom. Et maintenant, va ! Les tiens ont besoin de toi…_ »

Sirius reprit conscience au milieu des cris et des sorts qui traversaient les airs en tous sens. Il venait de reconnaître l'endroit et analysa la situation en quelques secondes. Il s'interposa entre trois Mangemorts et Hermione Granger qui en resta paralysée. Il ne s'étonna qu'à peine de sa facilité à lancer des sortilèges. La magie réagissait à ses simples pensées. Les trois hommes se retrouvèrent bientôt entravés et Sirius put se tourner vers le reste de la salle. Et un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres. Il avança pour se placer face à sa très chère cousine. Celle-ci s'était bien rendu compte qu'un adversaire dangereux était intervenu mais le jeune Potter, fou furieux, l'occupait trop pour qu'elle l'identifie.  
« Harry, laisse-moi faire. Je m'occupe d'elle… »  
Harry s'arrêta net, incrédule. Il ouvrit le bouche plusieurs fois sous la surprise, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il était abasourdi, incapable de réagir. Neville ouvrait de grands yeux stupéfaits, reconnaissant le visage de Sirius Black. Il avait suffisamment fait la une des journaux quelques années auparavant. L'adolescent tâta sa poche. Finalement, les ingrédients du rituel de rappel seraient inutiles.

Bellatrix blêmit. Les sorciers avaient l'habitude de revoir certains morts, sous forme de fantômes blafards et impuissants. Mais ce qu'elle avait face à elle n'en était pas un. Il avait l'air beaucoup trop réel pour n'être qu'un spectre. Et il avait lancé des sortilèges… Elle recula, terrifiée.  
« -Alors, cousine, heureuse de me revoir ?  
-C'est impossible ! Tu es mort ! Personne ne revient de derrière le Voile !  
-Oh ! Tu sais, le possible et l'impossible… C'est très surfait comme notions. »  
Sirius avançait vers elle et croisa son regard. Elle frémit. Une détermination inébranlable les faisait briller d'un éclat inhumain. Avec ses cheveux noir corbeau, sa peau pâle hérités des Black et ses vêtements ténébreux, son cousin avait tout d'un ange de la mort. La sorcière sentit ses lèvres trembler. Elle pointa sa baguette vers lui, sans grande conviction, et s'apprêta à lancer un sortilège défensif. Son cousin eut un léger sourire, mélange étrange d'ironie et de tristesse, puis la désarma d'une pensée. Il n'eut qu'à lever la main pour se saisir de sa baguette. Elle hoqueta, alarmée par cette preuve évidente de pouvoir. Magie sans baguette… Elle tenta un mouvement de fuite pour se rendre compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus avancer. Ses jambes étaient paralysées sur place, elle était impuissante.

Bellatrix paniqua et devint véritablement hystérique, hurlant et se débattant dans le vide pendant de longues minutes. Elle finit par s'immobiliser soudain pour cracher des insultes à Sirius impassible.  
« -Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Qu'es-tu devenu, bon sang ?!  
-Le pire de tes cauchemars… J'avais toujours rêvé de dire ça ! »  
L'homme redevint sérieux et fronça les sourcils. Répondant à la Voix qui murmurait dans le silence de son esprit, il projeta son assassin sur la tribune, jusque dans l'Arche des Morts. La structure de pierre sembla entrer en ébullition. Des tentacules sombres en sortirent et se saisirent de la sorcière maléfique. Ils s'enroulèrent autour de ses jambes, des ses bras, s'infiltrant jusque dans sa peau jusqu'à la faire disparaître totalement à leur vue. Et, pendant tout ce temps, elle ne cessa de crier. L'obscurité disparut avec elle au travers du passage, se retirant comme une nappe de brouillard qui se dissipe au soleil. Une légère brise agita les lambeaux du Voile et un murmure indistinct se fit entendre. Puis, le silence et le calme revinrent.

Sirius leva un sourcil. Il n'avait pas des souvenirs très fiables de son propre passage mais il était à peu près certain que ça n'avait pas été aussi spectaculaire.  
« -Ah oui, quand même. Bon, et bien, je suppose que je dois encore dire des choses très théâtrales. Alors, la Justice a enfin triomphé et le Bien gagn…  
-Sirius !!! »  
L'homme fut interrompu dans sa tirade par le cri de son filleul. Harry se jeta sur lui pour l'entourer de ses bras et il éclata en pleurs violents contre sa poitrine.  
« -Tu es revenu, tu es revenu… Ne me laisse plus ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !  
-Chuuut ! Eh ! Je suis là maintenant ; tu vas voir, ça va aller. »  
Il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et l'étreignit longuement pour le calmer. Sirius finit par s'écarter un peu pour observer l'adolescent de plus près. Il le trouva grandi et changé. Il n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à ses parents qu'à ce moment. Son expression était le parfait mélange du courage de James et de la volonté de Lily. Ce n'était plus un enfant.

Harry dévisageait son parrain, se demandant ce qui l'avait autant changé. Il ne semblait pas tout à fait réel, malgré l'apparente solidité de ses bras. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander des explications mais des sanglots étouffés l'interrompirent. Il se tourna pour embrasser du regard la scène macabre. Hermione, en larme, s'accrochait à Ron immobile, pendant que Neville essayait de l'éloigner pour la prendre dans ses bras. Le visage et les mains de la jeune fille étaient maculés de sang mais l'adolescent à terre, lui, en était couvert. Ses vêtements étaient comme lacérés et des plaies nombreuses barraient son corps. Une mare d'un rouge sombre et luisant le baignait, ayant déjà cessé de s'épandre sous lui. S'arrachant à la protection de Sirius, Harry tituba vers eux, incrédule. Et lorsqu'il vit nettement les yeux grands ouverts, vides et morts de son meilleur ami, il tomba à genoux avec une boule douloureuse dans la gorge. Hermione se jeta contre lui en gémissant de douleur, ses épaules secouées de spasmes. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser… Il jeta un regard éperdu autour de lui. Neville s'occupait de réveiller Luna dont la mâchoire était tellement crispée qu'il l'entendait presque grincer des dents. Et Sirius s'approchait avec précaution de Padma, comme on s'approche d'un animal dangereux.

La jeune fille se tenait debout, les poings serrés à en faire pâlir ses phalanges. Ses cheveux sombres s'étaient emmêlés et, au-dessus de ses joues barbouillées de poussière et de larmes, ses yeux ne formaient plus qu'une mince fente. Elle fixait en tremblant une des portes de la salle, la respiration irrégulière et bruyante. Un mouvement proche détourna son attention et elle fit vivement face à l'homme qui s'approchait.  
« -C'est fini, il n'y a plus de danger. Calme-toi…  
-Non. Non ! Ce n'est pas fini. Je dois le tuer maintenant. Il faut qu'il meure – et qu'il ait mal. Je veux qu'il ait aussi mal que moi…  
-Je vois. Tu veux me dire qui est-ce ? Celui qui doit mourir ?  
-Lucius Malfoy. Il les a tués. C'est lui qui les a tués tous les deux. Alors, je vais me venger. Et le faire souffrir ! »  
La voix de Padma leur glaça les sangs. Elle était tellement neutre et dénuée d'émotions… Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle fasse un geste pour les essuyer ; ses yeux ne clignaient pas et fixaient le vide. Elle porta l'index à sa bouche et commença à se balancer doucement, suçotant le bout de son doigt. Il ne faisait aucun doute que son esprit venait de basculer dans la folie.

Sirius se rembrunit et profita du discours incohérent et de plus en plus hystérique de la jeune Serdaigle pour s'approcher. La prenant par surprise, il posa ses mains sur ses tempes et la fit sombrer dans le sommeil. Il la rattrapa et l'éloigna du corps de Drago, le cœur serré. Un sentiment d'échec flottait dans son esprit. Il se sentait responsable de la mort des deux jeunes gens. Se retournant, il se trouva face aux adolescents rescapés. Il lisait sur leur visage l'espoir qu'ils plaçaient en lui. Ils faisaient la guerre mais ce n'étaient encore que des enfants.  
« Venez, nous ne devons pas rester là. Il faut trouver les aurors, libérer les filles et sortir d'ici au plus vite. »  
Personne ne s'étonna qu'il connaisse déjà la situation ; il était revenu d'entre les ombres et il faisait de la magie sans baguette. Il allait les sauver maintenant. Il hésita quelques secondes puis fit léviter d'un geste les deux corps sans vie et, portant toujours la jeune Serdaigle dans les bras, s'avança vers la sortie. Raffermissant leur prise sur les baguettes magiques, rendues glissantes par la sueur ou le sang, les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore mirent de coté leur souffrance et le suivirent. La bataille ne faisait que commencer.

Maelys avançait toujours dans le Surmonde. La Dame avait disparue en même temps que Sirius Black. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il était devenu. Seul quelques rares élus avaient gagné le droit de devenir Son avatar. Elle l'enviait, d'une certaine façon. L'homme allait devenir plus proche d'Elle que la vieille femme ne l'avait jamais rêvé. Elle soupira. Son errance touchait à sa fin. Elle pouvait enfin sentir la _saveur_ de l'esprit de sa petite-fille. Elle s'approcha rapidement de Dorilys et voulut toucher ses pensées. Un bouclier puissant la repoussa violemment en arrière et elle se figea, incrédule. Toute à son angoisse, elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'évaluer la situation. Elle effleura la surface de la protection, testant sa force et sa résistance. Elle perçut l'énergie de la Terre être drainée vers la trame du sortilège, brûlée puis disparaître dans d'étranges volutes de lumières de toutes couleurs. Cette source n'était normalement accessible qu'aux Hautes Prêtresses confirmées, jamais aux novices. La Dame seule savait comment Dorilys avait trouvé la voie vers les flux d'énergie, à travers les profondeurs de son mental encore trop jeune, immature.

Elle sut que sa petite fille ne pourrait tenir plus longtemps. Elle sentait les attaques incessantes que l'esprit ténébreux du mage noir faisait pleuvoir sur elle. Elle hésita un instant, tiraillée entre ses différents devoirs, son amour pour son unique descendante et sa propre crainte de mourir. Alors que sa peur la paralysait, un hurlement lui vrilla les pensées, déchirant les ombres qui lui obscurcissaient les idées. L'enfant de sa propre chair appelait au secours et elle ne pouvait rester sans rien faire, à la regarder se consumer en vain. Elle répondit à son appel à sa façon. Elle ne pouvait agir directement, son corps physique étant toujours étendu dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, sous la surveillance attentive de madame Pomfresh. Alors elle s'engouffra par les larges crevasses se formant sur le bouclier déliquescent et insinua son âme dans le corps de Dorilys. Elle prit le contrôle et repoussa l'adolescente affaiblie à l'abri dans les tréfonds de son esprit. La vieille femme eut à peine le temps de s'habituer à cette nouvelle enveloppe que la petite sorcière qu'elle tenait dans ses bras sombra dans l'inconscience. Leur protection disparut complètement, les laissant à la merci de Lord Voldemort. Elle déposa son fardeau au sol avec une grande douceur et se redressa, se tenant droite et fière devant le mage noir qui souriait avec délice.

Laurianne vacilla et serait tombée à genoux si Remus ne l'avait soutenue. Elle regardait le corps sans vie d'Albus Dumbledore, les yeux grands ouverts et un hurlement muet prisonnier de sa gorge. Le fardeau terrible de la culpabilité s'abattit sur elle et un goût métallique envahit sa bouche. Elle s'était mordu les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Des tremblements la prirent alors qu'elle secouait la tête rapidement pour nier la réalité. Il était mort. Leur plus grand espoir était mort. Si elle n'avait égoïstement proposé cette fusion mentale, si dangereuse, il serait vivant. Il serait debout à leurs côtés, les guidant dans leur combat.  
« -Ô Dame ! J'ai tout gâché ! Puisse-t-Elle me pardonner un jour pour ma faute. Nous sommes perdus, maintenant.  
-Ne dis pas ça, Laurianne. Nous ne sommes pas sans ressources et nous pouvons maintenant agir vite. _Il_ n'aurait pas voulu qu'on abandonne ainsi. »  
La jeune femme n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils avaient tous étés transportés au Ministère. Son fiancé la serrait dans ses bras, murmurant des paroles douces pour apaiser sa douleur. Il était toujours lié à son esprit et il comprenait pleinement toute la profondeur de son désespoir. Autour d'eux, les combattants se taisaient, les épaules basses et les mains tremblantes. Leurs pertes étaient terribles et un fort sentiment de désespoir flottait dans leurs pensées.

Alastor Maugrey, l'œil étrangement humide, contempla un instant son vieil ami à terre, sans mot dire. Un peu de lumière venait de disparaître. Autour de lui, l'abattement se faisait sentir. Les sorciers se rapprochaient les uns des autres, sans vraiment y penser, pour trouver un peu de sécurité illusoire auprès des leurs. Aucun n'eut la force de prendre la tête de l'opération et de motiver les troupes à continuer. L'opinion du vieil homme sur les prêtresses remonta largement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elles, au moins, ne tournaient pas en rond comme des enfants perdus. Plusieurs de ces femmes, négligeant volontairement leurs propres blessures, s'étaient affairées à soigner et panser les plaies de leurs alliés. Il hocha la tête avec approbation. Il fallait qu'ils s'organisent rapidement. Ainsi, ils pourraient prendre par surprise les criminels terrés dans les sous-sols. Maugrey prit une grande inspiration et aboya des instructions.  
« -Podmore ! Weasley ! Prenez une dizaine de personnes avec vous et essayez de rejoindre le bureau des aurors. Ils ne peuvent pas tous être à la solde de Vous-savez-qui. Shacklebolt aurait du les ramener depuis longtemps maintenant. Méfiez-vous, leur absence n'est pas normale.  
-On part tout de suite !  
-Les autres, aidez ces dames à porter les blessés à côté. Ces bureaux nous serviront d'infirmerie. Toi ! Fais l'inventaire des personnes en état de combattre… »

Les éclaireurs avançaient vite. La plupart d'entre eux connaissaient le Ministère comme leur poche et ils savaient tous où aller. Ils devaient néanmoins ralentir à chaque intersection pour s'assurer de l'absence de danger. Aucun d'eux n'eut l'envie d'utiliser les ascenseurs ; ils pouvaient bien trop facilement finir piégés dans ces cabines confinées. Un sentiment de malaise les gagna rapidement. Tout était bien trop silencieux. Malgré l'heure bien avancée, les couloirs auraient du être remplis de fonctionnaires pressés de rentrer chez eux, d'aurors revenant de mission et de sorciers faisant des heures supplémentaires. De plus, depuis l'attaque du Ministre par Voldemort, des équipes patrouillaient chaque étage pour donner l'alerte. Pourtant, leur trajet à travers les différents niveaux ne présenta aucun obstacle. Ils arrivèrent enfin en vue des portes du bureau des aurors. Les battants en avaient été forcés et un des panneaux pendait lamentablement sur ses gonds. Des cris et des sorts résonnèrent et ils comprirent bien vite pourquoi aucun auror ne traînaient dans les environs.

De sombres silhouettes masquées et d'autres vêtues de robes vert forêt s'affrontaient avec acharnement. Les blessures étaient nombreuses mais le talent des combattants était tel que personne n'était encore tombé. Les bureaux étaient renversés pour servir de barricade de fortune et quelqu'un avait enchanté une nuée de plumes et d'encriers pour harceler les attaquants. Mais, si les aurors étaient surentraînés au duel magique, c'était aussi le cas des Mangemorts, décidés à tuer tous les opposants à leur Maître. La fatigue se faisait sentir du coté des défenseurs. Le sang des membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix ne fit qu'un tour. Ils se précipitèrent au combat, prenant les terroristes à revers. Pris entre deux feux nourris de sortilèges, les adeptes de la magie noire furent pris de panique. Ils tentèrent de faire front mais ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux. Ils furent submergés en quelques minutes. Les aurors lancèrent rapidement des enchantements pour ligoter leurs adversaires, puis ils se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants.  
« On peut dire que vous tombez bien. »  
Podmore eut un grand sourire, un peu ironique, et traversait la grande pièce pour saluer l'auror, lorsque des pas se firent entendre. Les sorciers se remirent en position de combat et se préparèrent à recevoir leurs visiteurs.

Sirius reconnut enfin le couloir menant au département des Aurors. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu ici… Il se secoua pour chasser ses idées nostalgiques et se concentra sur l'instant présent. Il avait cru entendre des bruits de combats et de sorts lancés mais, maintenant, seul le silence régnait. Les portes étaient arrachées et pas un bruit ne parvenait du vaste bureau. Il se crispa légèrement, murmurant aux adolescents derrière lui de se tenir prêts. Il était évident qu'un violent affrontement venait d'avoir lieu et il était impossible de savoir qui avait pris le dessus. Un soudain pressentiment le traversa et il cria un avertissement.  
« Attention ! Derrière les portes ! »  
Plusieurs sortilèges furent lancés sur leur petit groupe, heureusement neutralisés en majorité par Sirius. Puis quelqu'un s'exclama, reconnaissant certaines voix des arrivants.  
« -Par merlin ! Arrêtez ! Ce sont des enfants !  
-Quoi ?!! Mais qu'est ce que des gosses feraient ici ?  
-Je te dis que je connais les gamins qui sont derrière ! Ils devraient être en sécurité à Poudlard, en ce moment, au lieu de courir au danger comme chaque année… Jamais où ils devraient être ! »

Arthur Weasley, la baguette baissée, sortit rapidement et apostropha Harry.  
« -Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu étais à l'abri à Poudlard. Pourquoi es-tu venu ? C'est dangereux, tu sais.  
-Monsieur Weasley, je… On ne savait pas que vous trouveriez la cachette de Voldemort. Et Ginny et Dorilys seraient mortes… et on est venu mais ça ne s'est pas bien passé… et… et… je… »  
Le jeune homme éclata en sanglot. Arthur, inquiet, détourna les yeux de Harry et parcourut les autres du regard. Il changea de couleur en voyant le corps de son fils, flottant à quelque hauteur du sol. L'homme réagit comme s'il venait de prendre un coup. Il déglutit et s'approcha, levant sa main pour effleurer la joue de son enfant. Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres, comme un hurlement retenu.

Arthur s'effondra, frottant la main inerte de son enfant pour y ramener un peu de chaleur, en une vaine tentative de nier sa mort.  
« -Pas mon garçon, pas lui. On m'en a déjà pris un ! Pas Ronald !  
-Arthur…  
-Comment je vais dire ça à sa mère ? Il ne peut pas être mort…  
-Arthur ! Regardez-moi ! »  
Le père en larmes tourna la tête vers l'homme qui l'avait interpellé et sursauta en reconnaissant Sirius.  
« Je ne pourrai jamais vous dire à quel point je suis désolé. Mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Vous avez votre fille à sauver. Nous devons rejoindre les autres et descendre au dernier niveau. »  
Caressant encore une fois la joue de son fils, une expression de douleur intense sur le visage, Arthur essaya de se calmer et de penser à sa cadette. Il ne supporterait pas de perdre encore un autre enfant. Il hocha la tête et regarda Sirius. Il n'avait même pas la force de s'étonner de son retour. Plus tard, il serait temps de poser des questions. Plus tard il serait temps de pleurer. Plus tard…

Podmore regardait Sirius du coin de l'œil, tout comme plusieurs aurors qui l'avaient trop bien reconnu. Etrangement, aucun ne songea une seule seconde à tenter de l'arrêter. Déjà, parce qu'Arthur Weasley l'avait traité comme un ami. Et Arthur Weasley n'était pas réputé fréquenter des Mangemorts. Ensuite, il se tenait auprès du jeune Potter et ne faisait pas un geste pour mettre fin à ses jours. Cela cadrait tellement peu avec l'histoire officielle que les aurors, loin d'être des idiots, choisirent de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Et puis, il dégageait une telle puissance… Ils avaient comme l'impression qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids face à lui. Ils préférèrent se concentrer sur leur course à travers les couloirs. Apprendre que Vous-Savez-Qui avait établi son quartier général sous leur nez les avait stupéfaits mais l'attaque qu'ils venaient de subir aurait convaincu même les plus réticents. Ils se joignirent aux sorciers de l'Ordre du Phœnix sans hésiter. Ils avaient tous entendu parler de cette organisation de résistance au Mage Noir et rêvaient plus ou moins d'en rencontrer les membres.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au Département des Transports Magiques où ils avaient établi l'infirmerie de fortune. Tout le monde sursauta violemment lorsque Maugrey leur tomba dessus par surprise. L'ancien auror les tenait en joue de sa baguette, son œil magique s'agitant follement. Sa voix claquait comme un fouet dans l'air.  
« -Plus un pas ! Qui êtes-vous?  
-Alastor, c'est nous. Tu nous as envoyé chercher les aurors. Et nous avons trouvé ces jeunes gens qui s'étaient plongés dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.  
-Et tu as vérifié leurs identités? Podmore, cet homme est mort. Ca ne peut pas être Sirius Black. Et ces enfants sont sûrement des Mangemorts. Eloignez-vous d'eux ! Je vais les...  
-Alastor, vous déraisonnez. »  
Minerva et Severus venaient de les rejoindre. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant Sirius et la vieille femme se tendit brusquement en apercevant les deux corps de ses élèves. Pinçant les lèvres, elle posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule d'Arthur.  
« Aucun Mangemort ne saurait tromper le cœur d'un père sur la perte de son enfant... »

Remus s'occupait de maintenir un sorcier de l'Ordre pendant qu'une prêtresse le soignait. Si leur don permettait de guérir rapidement les blessures les plus graves, il ne supprimait pas totalement la douleur. Des gens s'approchaient de leur position et il reconnut la directrice adjointe et Maugrey. Une conversation houleuse avait lieu. Il attendit que la guérisseuse fasse son office puis il se redressa, étirant ses muscles ankylosés. Une voix le fit sursauter et se tourner brusquement. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être ici.  
« Harry ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas en sécurité au ministère et... »  
La surprise lui coupa le souffle. Harry était bien là, avec ses amis, dans un état lamentable. Et à coté de lui se tenait... Remus déglutit difficilement et fit un pas, puis un autre, vers son meilleur ami. Sirius eut un sourire sincère et accomplit le reste du chemin pour le serrer dans ses bras. Le loup-garou sentit des larmes lui couler sur le visage.  
« -Tu deviens sentimental avec le temps, Moony.  
-Toi, je vais... tu... Argh ! Tu as vraiment une chance insolente, parfois! »  
Les sorciers de l'Ordre, dont plusieurs l'avaient vu tomber de l'autre coté du Voile, se précipitèrent pour le toucher, lui demander des explications. Et un murmure parcourut rapidement la salle. C'était bien Sirius Black.

Laurianne observait les retrouvailles des deux amis. Elle avait rarement vu Remus aussi heureux, excepté en de rares moments qu'elle ne partagerait avec personne. Puis son sourire se fana. Elle vit que, parmi les adolescents, certains étaient partis rejoindre Dana à jamais. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi cela devait-il être ? Quelle justice régnait dans ce monde qui laissait des enfants mourir à la guerre et des monstres maléfiques faire régner la terreur ? Une main l'attrapa, la sortant de ses pensées morbides. Remus l'attira à lui et la présenta à Sirius.  
« -Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés.  
-Au pays des rêves, belle dame. Vous m'avez empêché de sombrer dans la folie. Je vous suis éternellement redevable. Je ne sais comment vous remercier. Mais je crois que si je vous embrasse, je vais me faire mordre. »  
Remus regardait un peu de travers l'animagus déployer tout son talent pour séduire sa fiancée. Il savait que c'était pour plaisanter et détendre l'atmosphère mais ça lui hérissait les cheveux. Il devait être un tout petit peu possessif.

Le loup-garou vit alors le visage de Laurianne exprimer une grande surprise. Elle regarda Sirius plus attentivement, puis s'inclina profondément devant lui.  
« -Elle vous a pris comme Avatar... Cela n'était plus arrivé depuis de nombreux siècles...  
-C'est donc ça que je suis ? Un Avatar ?  
-Oui. Savez-vous que ma Dame, malgré tout ses pouvoirs, ne peut agir directement dans notre monde ? Elle ne peut que nous conseiller, nous assister et nous guider mais c'est à nous de prendre notre destin en main. Mais parfois, Elle élève quelqu'un au-delà de sa condition de mortel et lui donne accès à tous Ses pouvoirs. Mais il garde son libre arbitre et la capacité d'agir là où Elle est impuissante. Elle vous a choisi. C'est un grand honneur et une grande responsabilité. »  
La jeune femme s'inclina une nouvelle fois devant lui, imitée par toutes ses sœurs. Les sorciers présents étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il avait bien compris que ses capacités avaient augmenté de façon spectaculaire mais il n'avait pas imaginé obtenir des dons quasi divins.  
« -Choisi ? J'avais pourtant eu l'impression qu'Elle m'accordait une faveur. Qu'Elle me laissait revenir pour que je puisse aider Harry.  
-Bien sûr. Elle n'agit jamais sans contrepartie. Elle nous laisse faire nos propres erreurs et n'intervient que lorsque toute autre possibilité est perdue. Il n'y a pas eu d'Avatar de Dana depuis si longtemps. Je me demande si...  
-De quoi parlez-vous, tous les deux? »  
Severus se doutait que Black n'était pas revenu par l'opération de Merlin. Apparemment, il s'agissait plutôt de l'opération de la déesse de Laurianne. Il avait écouté attentivement leur conversation et avait vu l'expression de la jeune prêtresse devenir pensive. Puis pleine d'espoir. Son propre cœur fit un bond. Malgré son déplaisir de voir revenir sa Némésis personnelle, il comprit qu'il allait peut-être leur permettre de faire une percée dans la guerre. Peut-être même...

Malgré la situation dangereuse, tout le monde était suspendu aux lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle exposait une cérémonie très ancienne, peu connue et encore plus rarement utilisée. Elle était à la fois très simple et extrêmement puissante. Elle permettait de bannir à jamais le corps et l'esprit de quelqu'un hors du temps, lui interdisant toute possibilité de se réincarner. Cela demandait un représentant direct de la Dame, une personne ayant personnellement souffert des crimes de l'être visé et une prêtresse, liée à toutes ses sœurs pour alimenter le rituel. Les conditions étaient rarement remplies. Mais aujourd'hui, ils avaient une véritable possibilité de détruire Voldemort à jamais. De vives discussions eurent lieu. Remus refusait que Laurianne risque sa vie en se dressant devant le mage noir et la jeune femme eut beaucoup de difficultés à le convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle était la seule Haute-Prêtresse présente et elle doutait qu'une de ses autres sœurs soient assez puissantes pour subir le poids de cette fusion spirituelle. Mais le plus long débat eut lieu lorsque vint le moment de choisir le sorcier qui prendrait part au rituel. Plusieurs se proposèrent avant que Severus Rogue n'intervienne.

Le professeur de potions s'avança soudain, excédé.  
« -Seriez-vous tous des idiots pathologiques pour vous quereller ainsi ? Nous parlons de détruire le plus terrible sorcier de notre histoire. Pas d'aller cueillir des champignons. Revenez à la raison ! Nous connaissons tous – où du moins avons nous entendu parler – de la prophétie qui lie le Seigneur des Ténèbres à un adolescent seul capable de le vaincre. Et tout le monde, à mon grand regret, sait qu'il s'agit de Harry Potter. Comme il s'est aimablement déplacé pour se porter volontaire...  
-Severus ! C'est odieux ! Je ne vous laisserai pas mettre cet enfant en danger ! Je ne vous pensais pas si... dénué de cœur!  
-Je suis juste réaliste. Il a été désigné par une prophétie. Et je dois reconnaître qu'on peut difficilement trouver une personne ici qui ait plus souffert que lui par la faute de Voldemort.  
-Severus...  
-Il a raison, professeur. C'est à moi de le faire. Et je ne laisserai personne l'accomplir à ma place. »  
La voix blanche de Harry fit sursauter plusieurs personnes. Il était grave et calme mais terriblement pâle. En fait, ce n'était que le signe du froid intense qui l'envahissait. Il avait encore une fois causé un désastre, provoquant la mort des gens qu'il aimait. C'était comme s'il avait lui-même tué son meilleur ami. Il n'avait qu'un seul moyen pour se racheter à ses propres yeux. Il n'aurait de paix que lorsque Lord Voldemort serait mort.

Remus marchait aux cotés de Sirius, tenant Laurianne par la main. Une grande angoisse l'envahissait mais il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Les trois personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui allaient risquer leurs vies et il serait impuissant à les aider. Le lycanthrope sera les dents. Il trouverait un moyen... Personne n'avait réussi à convaincre les adolescents de rester en arrière, même en évoquant à mi-mot le sort de leurs deux camarades. Les adultes cédèrent, comprenant leur besoin de vengeance. Leur armée descendait rapidement vers les profondeurs du Ministère et ils découvrirent finalement un étage lugubre, maigrement éclairé par quelques torches éternelles. Ils avancèrent silencieusement, se couvrant mutuellement. Ils s'étonnaient de ne rencontrer aucun Mangemort. Ils ne pouvaient pas tous les avoir neutralisés ? Harry ralentit et s'appuya contre un mur, frottant sa cicatrice. _Il_ était si près… Sirius le laissa faire quelques instants avant de poser la main sur son épaule. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps. En approchant de leur cible, ils entendirent des cris, et un rire qui leur glaça les sens. Sans se concerter, ils hâtèrent le pas et se tinrent enfin devant les doubles portes. Alastor se tourna vers les autres.  
« A mon signal, tout le monde entre. On ne fait pas de quartier, on immobilise tout ce qui bouge, et ce qui ne bouge pas aussi, d'ailleurs. Vous trois, vous entrerez en dernier avec les gosses. »  
Sans se préoccuper de l'air outré des étudiants, Maugrey se mit à décompter. Et enfin...  
« Maintenant ! _Stupefix_ ! »

Maelys haussa un sourcil. A son âge, il en fallait plus qu'un visage effrayant pour lui glacer le sang. Doucement, comme pour tester le nouveau corps qu'elle occupait, elle attira à elle autant d'énergie qu'elle le pouvait. Elle insinua son esprit dans la roche dont était fait le sol, dans les murs, jusque dans les piliers sculptés.  
« -Tiens, tiens... Mon petit jouet semble reprendre vie. Tu n'aurais pas du te dresser contre moi. J'aurais pu être gentil avec toi, te traiter comme un joyau précieux. Mais il a fallu que tu me défies. Changeras-tu d'avis ?  
-Non. Ce n'est pas négociable. Vous n'aurez jamais rien de moi. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire.  
-Tsst tsst ! Ce n'est pas bien, tu es une vilaine fille que je vais devoir punir. _Endoloris _! »  
A l'instant où le mage libéra son sortilège, le sol parut entrer en éruption. Les dalles fondirent et se soulevèrent, déstabilisant le sorcier. Il recula de quelques pas, surpris, et se heurta à _quelque chose_. La petite part qui restait humaine en lui fut prise de panique lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le mur essayait de l'attraper, de l'attirer dans la roche. Il fit la seule chose que son instinct reptilien lui commandait. Il attaqua la source du phénomène pour la tuer. L'éclair vert de son sortilège se perdit dans un feu d'artifice magique, l'Ordre du phœnix ayant finalement découvert son repaire.

Le chaos explosa. Les aurors et les sorciers de l'Ordre, soutenus par quelques prêtresses volontaires, lançaient autant de sorts que possible sur le mage noir dans l'espoir de le distraire sinon de l'affaiblir. Celui-ci riait comme un dément, se moquant ouvertement des pitoyables efforts qu'ils déployaient. Un par un, les Mangemorts apparurent parmi les opposants, appelés par leur Maître au combat. Tout dégénéra en bataille rangée. A l'entrée de la vaste pièce, un petit groupe taisait avec difficulté son impatience. Ils guettaient en frémissant le signe convenu qui les lancerait dans la bataille. Enfin, Alastor Maugrey envoya son patronus les chercher. Quelques minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées depuis leur arrivée mais, pour eux, des éternités avaient passé. Sans hésiter, Sirius passa les portes en premier. Sa nouvelle maîtrise de la magie le tenait à l'écart de la plupart des dangers et il fit des ravages dans les rangs adverses. Harry se tenait aux cotés de son parrain, plus lent, moins spectaculaire, mais affreusement méthodique dans son avancée. Puis, se jetant un dernier regard intense, Laurianne et Remus se jetèrent à l'assaut.

Ils avaient eu bien peu de temps pour mettre au point un plan. Mais celui-ci avait l'avantage d'être simple. Ils prendraient place autour de Voldemort tandis que les autres feraient diversion. Ils espéraient vaguement que les combats et les cris empêcheraient quiconque de comprendre ce qu'ils préparaient. Laurianne repéra Harry, stratégiquement placé derrière un pilier. Remus l'entraîna pratiquement à l'opposé, face à Sirius. Au centre se trouvait leur cible. La jeune femme commença doucement à _appeler_ à elle toutes les prêtresses disponibles, formant une entité nouvelle et attentive. Elle se projeta ensuite vers Sirius, découvrant l'étrange saveur de son esprit, toute de contrastes et d'imprévus. Ensemble, ils stabilisèrent le Cercle et se mirent à la disposition de Harry. Le jeune homme manqua les repousser. Ses cours avec la Haute-Prêtresse ne lui avaient jamais permis d'expérimenter l'intensité d'une fusion aussi vaste et aussi puissante. Il prit un moment pour s'adapter à la pression mentale avant de s'y abandonner. Il se sentit frémir. Il était soutenu. Il était dans son bon droit. Il allait enfin accomplir ce pour quoi il était né, ce que tout le monde attendait de lui. Alors, peut-être son cœur lui ferait-il moins mal lorsque il penserait à Ron…

Le Survivant prit une grande inspiration et commença à déclamer. Le début du rituel ne demandait pas de paroles complexes, ni de grands discours. Il énonça à haute et vive voix les violences et les malheurs que lui avait fait subir le Mage Noir. A chaque déclaration, Sirius approuvait la véracité de ses mots et Laurianne les scellait d'une couche d'énergie brillante. Il commença par la mort de ses parents. Le sortilège qui lui avait été lancé. Il ajouta son enfance dans une famille indigne et toutes les brimades qu'il avait subies pour ça. Il parla de Poudlard, de sa première année. Des attaques contre lui. Du basilic. Des traîtrises autour de lui. Il parla du cimetière, de Cédric, de tout ce qui avait suivi, la colère, la peur, les attaques, les souffrances. Ron. Une aura scintillante, comme des myriades d'étincelles de fées à peine visibles, entourait Voldemort, à chaque fois un peu plus. L'énergie tourbillonnait dans le Cercle avec rapidité, comme un torrent de montagne qui dévale une pente. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à parachever la cérémonie par quelques mots de pouvoir ancestraux.

Malheureusement, le mage noir finit par se rendre compte qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il aboya un ordre à ses serviteurs. Les Mangemorts se mirent alors à lancer des sortilèges obscurs vers les trois officiants, brisant leur concentration. Laurianne cria. Elle ne pouvait se défendre, contrairement à Sirius et Harry. Elle recula, essayant de trouver abri quelconque mais ne rencontra que le mur. Elle vit Voldemort sourire cruellement en la regardant et faire un geste vers elle. Trois sorciers en robes noires, leurs masques d'argent luisant dans la lumière des torches, s'avancèrent vers elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour appeler à l'aide mais sa voix s'étouffa lorsqu'elle fut frappée par des maléfices. Elle s'effondra au sol, haletante, pliée en deux par la douleur qui la prenait. Elle ne put résister à la souffrance et son esprit laissa échapper son emprise sur la fusion mentale, laissant l'énergie accumulée pendant le rituel se déliter. Elle vit Harry faire un geste et lancer un sort avant de s'abandonner aux convulsions.

Remus fut pris de folie. Inconscient des combattants autour de lui, il se jeta sur les coupables. Une violente tension dans ses muscles pendant sa course le fit trébucher et il tomba au sol. Loin d'être ralenti, il se trouva mieux ainsi et bondit sur un des Mangemorts qui avait attaqué sa compagne. Le sorcier se mit à hurler de terreur, agrippant sa fourrure à pleines mains pour le repousser, sans succès. Sa voix se tordit en un gargouillis infâme alors que le goût de sang sale emplissait la bouche de Remus. Il laissa tomber sa proie au sol. Le loup se tourna, évaluant la situation avec l'instinct du chasseur. Les deux autres reculèrent un peu, effrayés de se trouver face à un loup-garou en colère. Le lycanthrope lança un hurlement qui fit cesser la bataille quelques instants, glaçant le sang dans les veines. Il profita de la confusion pour se débarrasser de ses adversaires d'une morsure rapide à la gorge. Il rejoignit ensuite sa compagne en quelques bonds, déchirant au passage les jarrets d'un autre adepte de la magie noire et faisant fuir les autres. Il se sentit soudain serré, comme lorsque on enfile un vêtement trop petit. La sensation passa et il se pencha pour prendre sa fiancée inconsciente dans ses bras.

Harry avait essayé de protéger Laurianne mais il s'était arrêté en voyant agir Remus. Il déglutit difficilement. Il comprenait la terreur que la lycanthropie pouvait inspirer aux sorciers. Un sortilège le rata de peu, le sortant de ses pensées pour le ramener à la réalité. Voldemort l'avait enfin remarqué. Il paraissait être devenu fou, encore plus que d'habitude, et Harry eut fort à faire pour esquiver les attaques incessantes. Il put trouver abri derrière une autre colonne et reprendre son souffle quelques secondes. Il inspira à fond et raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette avant de faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
« _Avada Kedavra_ ! »  
Bon, finalement, ce pilier était très bien. Harry réfléchit rapidement, essayant de trouver une solution. Laurianne était évanouie et ne pourrait plus les aider pour achever le rituel. Sirius se frayait un chemin jusqu'à lui à grand renfort de magie pure. Il devait trouver quelque chose et vite. Bientôt, tous leurs efforts auraient été vains. Il fallait quelqu'un pour réunir de nouveau la fusion mentale des prêtresses. Un souvenir lui revint et une idée le traversa brutalement.

« _Lily et Pétunia Evans descendent sûrement d'une lignée de prêtresses qui a arrêté de pratiquer_. »

« _Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres a transmis certains pouvoirs à Harry quand il a disparu, pourquoi le même phénomène n'aurait-il pas eu lieu avec Lily_ ? »

« _Il a au moins une bonne part de télépathie, c'est pour ça qu'il est si sensible aux visions de Voldemort_. »

« _Il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore_… »

Harry eut l'impression de recevoir une illumination divine. Il pouvait le faire ! Il savait par Dumbledore que Laurianne le trouvait même puissant ! Il chercha dans son esprit l'endroit où il se sentait le plus stable, comme elle lui avait enseigné. Puis il s'encra au point équivalent, au plus profond de la roche, stabilisant ses pouvoirs. Le Survivant se concentra alors et tenta de _toucher_ l'esprit des prêtresses comme il avait vu faire la jeune femme. Elles furent très surprises et apeurées, pensant à une attaque. Mais elles comprirent vite son objectif. Elles ne savaient pas s'il serait assez fort pour supporter l'effort mais il devait essayer. Il entreprit de réunir l'écheveau de leurs forces, reconstituant les bribes dispersées du rituel de bannissement. Il se sentit pratiquement vibrer au même rythme que le pouvoir qui coulait librement en lui, alimentant sa propre magie. Il avait l'impression d'ouvrir une porte dans son cerveau et d'accéder enfin à toute sa puissance. Mais il tenait bon. Il sortit de sa cachette précaire et fit face une dernière fois à son ennemi.

La bataille avait cessé faute de combattant. L'Ordre avait gagné, malgré le prix élevé. Mais Voldemort se tenait toujours au milieu de la pièce, protégé par un bouclier, une grimace tordue sur son visage blafard.  
« -Tu penses avoir gagné, Harry Potter ? Tu penses vraiment que toi et tes pauvres amis pourrez me mettre à genoux et m'enfermer ? Vous n'êtes rien. Et toi, tu n'es qu'un enfant trop chanceux et trop protégé !  
-J'ai déjà gagné, même si tu ne le sais pas. Je vais te tuer. Pour tous ceux que tu as assassiné et tout le mal que tu as fait.  
-Tu crois faire la justice ? Tu te crois mieux que moi ? Mais regarde-toi ! Tu ne seras plus qu'un pitoyable meurtrier après. Et tu aimeras ça. Tu aimeras la sensation de pouvoir et le parfum grisant de la peur de tes ennemis. Alors, petit Gryffondor, vas-tu réussir à m'achever ? »  
Le mage noir éclata d'un rire dément, écartant largement les bras. Harry hésita. Le doute l'envahissait, ses anciennes peurs et ses ressemblances avec Tom Jedusor lui revinrent. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme lui. Il faisait ça pour ses parents. Pour Ron. Pour enfin vivre en paix. Il n'était pas comme lui ! Ils n'avaient rien en commun !

Alors un murmure se fit entendre dans son esprit, un chuchotement doux et mélodieux qu'il avait déjà entendu.  
« _Ce qui compte, ce sont tes intentions, Mon fils. Sa disparition libérera votre monde et permettra d'éviter de nombreuses morts inutiles. Si tu renonces, ce sont des centaines de personnes que tu condamnes. Que choisis-tu ? Toi seul, à cet instant, peut décider du destin du monde. Alors, que choisis-tu_ ? »  
Harry frémit et se redressa. Le choix n'en était pas vraiment un et il n'y avait jamais eu qu'une seule fin possible. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas refuser. Le Survivant fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher de Voldemort. Et il prononça enfin les paroles ancestrales de bannissement, dictées par Dana elle-même. Leurs accents gutturaux, aux consonnes heurtées, lui écorchèrent la gorge et il sentit le pouvoir réagir au rythme de sa voix.

Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom frémit. Il refusait en bloc l'idée que le gamin ait pu trouver un moyen de le vaincre et, plus encore, le courage d'essayer. C'était impossible. Il était le plus grand sorcier maléfique de tous les temps et rien de ce que Harry Potter pourrait tenter ne marcherait. Il était immortel. Il était tout-puissant. Aucune magie de ce monde ne pourrait le toucher. Et pourtant, un violent sentiment de peur lui tordait les entrailles. Comme un pressentiment angoissant. L'adolescent devant lui finit son incantation et le toisa avec un mélange de mépris et de pitié.  
« Maintenant, je te bannis. Pour tous tes crimes, je te condamne à disparaître à jamais hors du temps et de l'espace ! »  
Voldemort afficha une expression de profonde surprise. Son corps se dissolvait, se dispersant comme du sable tourbillonnant. Il se mit à crier, un hurlement aigu qui vrilla les oreilles de toutes les personnes présentes. Les particules disparurent comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Et le silence recouvrit le monde.

Fin du dernier chapitre

_Note de l'auteur: Ne me lynchez pas! Je sais que j'ai été affreusement longue et que ce chapitre aurait du être posté depuis bien longtemps. Bon, maintenant c'est fini. Evite les tomates pourries Maieuh! Il reste encore l'épilogue! Dans quelques jours, vous saurez tout..._


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Le parc était baigné dans la brume légère. Le pâle soleil de ce début de printemps se diffusait à travers les minuscules gouttelettes d'eau, donnant à la scène un aspect irréel. La neige avait fondu, laissant l'herbe tendre et verte recouvrir les terres. Par endroit, on devinait les tâches aux couleurs vives des premières fleurs sauvages. L'air était immobile et rien ne venait troubler le calme absolu du domaine. Près du lac, de longs trous béants s'alignaient sans fin. _C'est un jour idéal pour enterrer les morts_.

Laurianne se tenait assise devant sa fenêtre, les yeux perdus vers le ciel. Un pli soucieux barrait son front et son expression était amère. La culpabilité la rongeait. Elle ressentait les tombes creusées dehors comme autant de blessures qui ne guériraient jamais. Elle avait été arrogante et trop sûre d'elle-même. Elle aurait dû agir différemment et trouver un autre moyen de vaincre le Mage Noir. _Ô ma Dame! __Pardonnez-moi !_

Elle avait révélé à l'Ordre du Phœnix sa vraie nature et elle avait appelé ses consœurs à la guerre. _Il_ avait appris l'existence des Prêtresses à cause d'elle et avait enlevé Dorilys, et Ginny sans le savoir, pour abuser de leurs dons. _Cela aurait dû être moi_. Elle avait causé, presque directement, la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Et tout cela avait mené à une bataille mortelle pour tant de monde. _Mais j'ai choisi et je suis donc coupable…_

Un bruit presque imperceptible lui fit tourner la tête. Remus était revenu dans leurs appartements et il l'observait, adossé contre le mur, son visage indéchiffrable.  
« -Ce n'est pas toi qui les as tués.  
-Ils sont pourtant morts par ma faute. »

Remus ne répondit rien. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation. Il connaissait ses arguments et ne pourrait la convaincre. Il se contenta de venir la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui. Il sentit ses sanglots silencieux et l'humidité sur sa chemise. Il serra fortement les paupières, essayant de chasser ses propres larmes. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des larmes. Un loup-garou ne sait pas pleurer.

Mais était-il encore un loup-garou ? La révélation qu'il avait eue, sur ses vies passées, sur la véritable origine de la lycanthropie, l'avait poussé à travailler longuement sur lui-même. Tous les jours, il s'obligeait à méditer, apprivoisant le loup qu'il devenait chaque mois, se sentant progressivement en harmonie avec lui. Il voulait retrouver l'équilibre qui faisait un Gardien et non plus un loup-garou déchaîné. Lors de la Bataille, il avait déjà prouvé que la transformation pouvait être maîtrisée indépendamment de la lune.

Déjà, certaines limitations propres aux lycanthropes s'estompaient. Le plus troublant pour lui fut de se rendre compte que l'argent ne le blessait plus. Le chaos des combats ne lui avait pas permis de penser au pendentif offert par Laurianne. Et la chaîne autour de son cou était si fine qu'il l'avait oubliée. En passant devant un miroir, il avait aperçu un éclat blanc lumineux et s'était arrêté. Il était resté quelques secondes immobile, stupéfait, avant de sourire largement. La lune ne lui ferait plus peur.

Ils restèrent là, blottis l'un contre l'autre pour chercher le réconfort. Les minutes s'égrenèrent lentement Jusqu'à ce que, à regret, Laurianne se détache de l'étreinte de son fiancé. D'un geste vif du revers de la main, elle essuya ses larmes et composa une expression plus sereine.  
« -Il est déjà l'heure ?  
-Presque. Remus, je ne sais pas si je pourrai supporter la cérémonie…  
-Il faut pourtant que nous leur disions au-revoir.  
-Je sais.  
-Allons-y, alors. »

Main dans la main, ils descendirent les escaliers du château jusqu'au Grand Hall. Une foule importante était présente. Des officiels du Ministère, les élèves, certains de leurs parents et les survivants de la bataille s'étaient réunis. Si ces derniers affichaient des mines sombres, les autres avaient du mal à voiler leur joie. Pour eux, c'était un jour de fête qui célébrait officiellement la fin du redouté Voldemort. Le couple se fraya un passage avec difficulté. Ils avaient aperçu Dorilys, isolée dans un recoin sombre.

La jeune fille se tenait très droite, ses robes brunes recouvertes en partie par un long voile noir, qui cachait ses cheveux et ombrait son visage. Un lourd médaillon ornementé pesait sur sa poitrine et ses mains crispées étaient bien trop blanches. Laurianne sentit son cœur se serrer. L'adolescente avait été forcée de devenir Haute-Prêtresse à quinze ans, bien avant la fin de sa formation. _Jeune, si jeune… trop jeune._

Son calme apparent, lorsqu'elle avait appris la mort de sa grand-mère et seule famille, avait mis tout le monde mal à l'aise. Son esprit était fermé et rien ne filtrait de ses émotions. _Je n'arrive même pas à l'atteindre… _L'empathie de Laurianne était inutile et elle n'espérait plus vraiment venir en aide à sa jeune consœur. _Puisse-t-elle trouver la paix !_

La nouvelle directrice de Poudlard prit la parole d'une voix forte, interrompant les conversations. Devant les portes apparurent de nombreux cercueils, ensorcelés pour flotter seuls et couverts de fleurs odorantes. Elle invita tout le monde à former le cortège.

OoOoOoOoO

La cérémonie fut éprouvante. Luna était soulagée que ce fut terminé – elle ne supportait plus de recevoir des condoléances. Elle était encore affaiblie et devait marcher en s'appuyant au bras de Neville. Le jeune homme boitait légèrement mais était autrement remis de ses blessures. Il avait changé. Désormais, nulle trace en lui de maladresse ou d'indécision. Il était plus affirmé et n'avait pas hésité à tenir tête à sa grand-mère, qui souhaitait le ramener chez eux pour sa convalescence. Survivre à une bataille avait parfois cet effet sur les gens.

La jeune fille se demandait parfois si elle avait bien agi. Si sa nature ne la poussait pas à l'introspection, elle ressentait comme une sorte de pincement au cœur, un regret de ne pas avoir prévenu ses amis de ce qui les attendaient au Ministère. Pourtant, même si elle ignorait encore pourquoi, elle savait qu'aucune de ces morts n'avaient été vaines. Cela ne rendrait pas le bonheur aux Weasley ni la sérénité aux autres mais elle devinait que tout cela participait à un dessein plus grand, qui avait permis la mort du Mage Noir.

Plus loin devant elle, elle aperçut Harry, tâche brune au milieu des chevelures rousses. Ginny était blottie dans ses bras, cachant ses larmes dans les robes de son petit-ami. La courageuse Gryffondor s'était effondrée après la bataille. Elle semblait désormais aussi fragile qu'un poussin d'un jour et recherchait la protection. Elle serait longue à guérir. Mais elle s'en remettrait. Ils se remettraient tous, ses visions le lui avaient montré. Même Padma…

Un peu à l'écart, escortée par un homme vêtu des robes de Ste Mangouste, sa condisciple observait les tombes. Les drogues des guérisseurs l'avaient rendue calme et docile. Elle était immobile, faisant face aux tombes côte à côte de sa jumelle et du garçon qu'elle aimait. Elle avait beaucoup insisté là-dessus, poliment, et les médicomages avaient vu là quelque chose de sain. Le début du deuil et l'acceptation. Un pas en avant vers la guérison.

La jeune fille s'était laissé embrasser avec un léger sourire par ses parents, bouleversés de la mort de leur autre fille. Nul n'aurait deviné la haine et les projets de vengeance qu'elle nourrissait en son sein. Padma était intelligente, sans quoi elle n'aurait pas été à Serdaigle. Et elle devait savoir qu'elle ne sortirait pas de Ste Mangouste tant qu'elle montrerait des signes de désordres mentaux.

Luna soupira et se détourna de son amie. Elle devrait suivre sa propre route à présent et trouver la paix elle-même. Neville se redressa soudain et fit signe à quelqu'un, un peu plus loin. Luna aperçut Hermione et ses parents moldus, très pâles. Ils avaient appris les derniers évènements par la Gazette du Sorcier, à laquelle ils étaient abonnés. Lorsque le couple avait réalisé tous les risques que leur fille unique avait courus, il avait très mal pris la chose.

La Serdaigle se souvenait encore de l'arrivée des Granger à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, grâce à un portoloin offert par le Ministère. Luna savait maintenant que les moldus n'avaient pas besoin de magie pour imiter une beuglante. La mère d'Hermione possédait une voix pénétrante et le don d'appuyer là où ça ferait mal. Ses parents lui avaient passé un savon magistral, allant du chantage affectif jusqu'aux menaces de séquestration à vie, avant de la prendre dans leurs bras pour la consoler lorsqu'elle avait éclaté en sanglots hystériques.

Luna revint au présent pour sourire doucement à Hermione, qui guidait ses parents vers eux. La Gryffondor avait les joues marbrées par les traces de larmes. Elle avait pleuré ses amis avec dignité et essayait de faire front, pour les autres. Elle était très courageuse, Hermione. La jeune fille cachait autant que possible son sentiment de culpabilité. Elle était persuadée qu'elle aurait pu sauver Ron. Mais elle était raisonnable et Luna espérait qu'elle comprendrait vite qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Le petit groupe discuta un moment avant de se séparer.

OoOoOoOoO

N'ayant miraculeusement pas été blessé pendant les combats, Severus Rogue avait été réquisitionné par l'infirmière. Il avait assisté à l'intervention des parents de Granger et avait apprécié la colère des deux moldus. Bien que cela le dégoutte d'approuver des non-sorciers… Une fille aussi intelligente aurait du être la voix de la conscience et empêcher ses amis de se jeter – encore une fois – dans la gueule du loup. Il oubliait volontairement que cela avait permis de mettre fin au règne de Lord Voldemort.

A l'arrivée du couple moldu, il était occupé à soigner Nymphadora Tonks. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas s'en occuper mais Mme Pomfresh ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. La jeune femme avait pris un sort dans le dos. A _sa_ place. Elle s'était stupidement interposée entre lui et un mangemort déterminé à éliminer le traître. Il haïssait se sentir redevable envers quelqu'un. Il haïssait se sentir coupable. Et il haïssait plus que tout le sentiment qui lui nouait le ventre en voyant ses blessures. Il n'admettrait jamais qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle.

Par contre, il aurait aimé pouvoir faire souffrir le coupable. Longuement. Grinçant des dents, il commença à neutraliser les effets les plus dangereux du sortilège, avant de nettoyer les plaies. La guérison serait lente. Il allait encore devoir soigner la jeune femme. Plongé dans d'étranges souvenirs, il passa plus de temps que nécessaire à installer les bandages sur son dos. Elle se passerait de potion au radis cette fois. Le professeur habituellement impassible avait les joues empourprées, soudainement.

OoOoOoOoO

Dorilys se sentait glacée à l'intérieur. Depuis sa capture, elle n'était plus vraiment elle-même. Trop de souffrance, trop de choses brisées. Jamais plus elle ne sentirait le parfum de sa grand-mère lorsqu'elle venait la border, tard dans la nuit, alors qu'elle pensait la trouver endormie. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait agir avec insouciance. Son enfance était définitivement partie. Et, dans son esprit, elle entendait le Chant de la Terre. Elle n'avait pas fini sa formation ; elle n'en avait pas eu le temps. Et pourtant, elle avait tous les pouvoirs, tous les dons de la Haute-Prêtresse de la Terre. A quinze ans.

Elle entendit un léger bruit de pas derrière elle et reconnut la présence silencieuse. Elle réprima un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule. Elle ne supportait plus aucun contact, physique ou spirituel. L'adolescente s'obligea pourtant à se détendre et fit face à Sirius Black. Elle cilla. Elle ne s'y habituerait jamais. Elle distinguait clairement l'éclat particulier de son aura, l'aura de quelqu'un touché par le divin. Elle avait un peu peur de lui aussi. Il semblait encore si… sauvage. Comme s'il avait du mal à s'adapter de nouveau aux conventions sociales.

L'Avatar de Dana se racla la gorge.  
« Tu ne devrais pas rester seule, petite. »  
Dorilys voulut lui répondre vertement qu'elle était presque aussi grande que lui mais s'interrompit brusquement, les mots mourant sur ses lèvres. Il ne parlait pas de rester seule ici. Il parlait de la solitude dans laquelle elle s'enfermait volontairement pour ne plus souffrir. Si elle ne laissait personne la toucher, alors elle n'aurait plus jamais mal. Elle croisa son regard et se mit à balbutier une protestation maladroite, le dos rigide.

Sirius détourna les yeux. Elle avait la même attitude que lui. Quand la vie la blessait, elle se fermait et rejetait tout le monde. Il avait fait pareil, à Askaban, après la mort de son presque-frère. A son âge, ce n'était pas sain. Il reprit la parole, sans la regarder.  
« -Tu devrais parler à quelqu'un, aussi. Ca te fera du bien.  
-Je n'ai besoin de rien et certainement pas de parler à qui que ce soit. Ma vie ne vous regarde pas.  
-Malheureusement pour toi, _on_ m'a bien fait comprendre que si. Tu vas devoir me supporter un moment, fillette. Je vais apparemment devenir plus ou moins ton tuteur. »

L'adolescente ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Un tuteur ! Mais elle ne voulait pas de tuteur ! Elle ne pouvait pas être d'accord avec cette décision.  
« Et au cas où tu songerais à contester cela, sache que cela vient de Dana elle-même. Je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi ça me retombe dessus. Mais j'ai ordre de te remettre d'aplomb. Non, parce que si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir en vieux machin aigri et tout desséché, comme Rogue. »  
Dorilys gloussa et cacha sa bouche de ses mains, surprise de s'être laissé distraire si facilement.

Sirius se tourna à moitié et sourit narquoisement. Il avait toujours su faire rire les filles. Et la gamine en avait bien besoin.  
« -Allez, viens. Les autres doivent nous attendre. Apparemment, le Ministère a prévu une remise de médailles et un banquet. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une médaille ! Tu crois que je pourrai la porter en collier ? Ca m'irait bien, un gros collier en cuir rouge, avec une médaille à mon nom…  
-Pardon ? Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit de très bon goût. Euh… On fait ça surtout pour les chiens, d'habitude. »  
Sirius partit d'un grand rire et refusa de lui expliquer, laissant la jeune fille s'interroger sur sa santé mentale.

OoOoOoOoO

La remise des médailles fut une épreuve pour tous. Le Ministre Fudge déclama un discours interminable et soporifique avec une bonne humeur déplacée pour l'occasion. Il s'était un peu trop bien remis de ses épreuves récentes. Il réussit l'exploit de laisser croire que tout avait été soigneusement planifié par ses soins. D'après lui, il avait du se résigner à disparaître un moment pour organiser les choses et sauver le monde magique. Quelques ricanements cyniques se firent entendre parmi les invités. Il manquait un peu de crédibilité.

La réception se prolongea longuement. Les gens se pressaient vers les buffets dressés par les elfes de maison dans la Grande Salle. Le Ministère avait confirmé l'attribution de terres aux prêtresses de Dana, à la limite de Poudlard, pour y dresser un temple. Le monde magique mourait de curiosité envers ses femmes. Sous l'assaut des questions incessantes des journalistes et des badauds, la plupart des religieuses et des médaillés se retirèrent précipitamment. Aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment envie de décrire les détails sordides de leur combat et ils choisirent de laisser la foule avide d'héroïsme trouver d'autres proies.

Parmi les premiers à partir, un petit groupe se retrouva dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Luna critiquait abondement les différences avec sa propre Salle Commune, arrachant des protestations de plus en plus vigoureuses à Ginny. Harry eut un pauvre sourire en comprenant ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était fine, Luna, bien plus qu'on ne le pensait, et elle aimait aider les gens. Un sanglot étouffé le tira de ses réflexions. Il vit Hermione essuyer vivement des larmes sur ses joues. Elle surprit son regard et souffla doucement alors qu'il lui pressait la main.  
« Il devrait être avec nous. Mais ça va aller. Il va juste nous falloir du temps… »

Laurianne était blottie dans les bras rassurants de Remus et luttait contre la sensation nauséeuse qu'elle ressentait depuis la bataille. Elle avait très envie de pleurer, là, tout de suite. _J'ai toujours envie de pleurer, en fait_. Elle fit la moue, s'agaçant de sa propre faiblesse. Elle sentit l'amusement dans les pensées de Remus. Depuis qu'elle avait formé un lien avec lui pour lui servir de source magique, ils étaient toujours l'un avec l'autre.

Elle se tourna vers lui, énervée et siffla dans un murmure.  
« -Je peux savoir ce qui t'amuse ?  
-Rien, rien. Juste une idée qui m'a traversé.  
-J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose, depuis quelques jours...  
-Ne t'en fais pas. Tu sauras dans quelques temps, je t'assure. Et puis, je suis sûr que tu aimes les surprises. »  
Laurianne se mit à bouder et lui tira la langue. Elle était bien trop curieuse pour les aimer, les surprises…

Sirius observait en silence, un léger sourire aux lèvres, Dorilys à ses cotés. La petite se tenait toujours très droite, inexpressive, mais semblait déjà moins renfermée que tout à l'heure. Une première victoire pour lui. Il avait bien compris, lui la fameuse surprise de Remus. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs que Laurianne ne le sache pas. Elle brillait littéralement. Il sentit Dorilys s'agiter un peu sur le sofa. Jetant un coup d'œil, il vit son regard plissé de concentration, puis le léger écarquillement. Le premier vrai sourire joyeux depuis la mort de sa grand-mère s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui chuchota.  
« Elle est enceinte, c'est ça ? »

**FIN**


End file.
